Corazón de piedra
by only Black lover
Summary: AU. La historia de Sakura y Syaoran contada pero desde un punto de vista muy interesante. Esta es la historia donde ella, una princesa de enamorada le enseña a él que el corazón se usa y eso te hace mas fuerte, le enseña la cosa mas importante: el amor!
1. Chapter 1

**_Aclaro de que no soy dueña de Sakura y que solo es mio lo qeu no conocen... que lo disfruten..._**

No podía entenderlo, por más que lo pensaba las cosas se le ponían un poquito más que complicadas y se estaba comenzando a preocupar. La noche era bastante clara, había miles de estrellas brillando en el cielo, sin contar la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba más las paredes de aquel castillo. El joven príncipe se acomodo más sobre la pequeña banca en la que estaba sentado en el jardín, una fiesta se estaba ofreciendo esa noche en su palacio y aunque él participaría en ella sin ningún problema sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz.

Veía a su padre y a su madre desde donde estaba sentado, mientras su mente corría con la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo es que dos personas tan opuestas pueden estar juntas? Y con esa pregunta se refería a sus dos padres.

Adoraba a su madre, era una persona dulce a quien nunca le faltaba una sonrisa en el rostro, que enamoraba a cualquiera con una sola mirada con sus potentes ojos verdes. Y aunque podía ser un poquito torpe y despistada en ocasiones como su labor de reina, como madre jamás le había fallado.

Eso lo llevaba a su padre, un hombre serió y de carácter fuerte, eran pocos y muy bien contados los que no le temían, él era una de esas excepciones. No se preocupaba por nadie y según él, cuidaba a su reino porque era más su labor como rey, de lo contrario su madre le ahorraba esas tareas penosas de tener que ver por las demás personas, al fin y al cabo ella tenía alma para esas cosas. Pero tampoco no era un amargado total, solo era un hombre bastante apartado de los demás. No es que su padre en algún momento haya tratado mal, al contrario veía el esfuerzo del hombre en adaptarse a él, cuando tubo edad lo entendió porque él había sido el primer hijo de aquella pareja.

Pero su preocupación radicaba en que entendía muy bien que en la época de la juventud de sus padres los matrimonios arreglados eran muy comunes, y definitivamente no quería ser el hijo de un par de ser humanos que han tenido que vivir juntos por obligación en los últimos 16 años de su vida.

-Un lugar muy bonito para pensar, aunque no creo que con una fiesta allí adentro sea el momento más adecuado –le dijo una mujer de largos cabellos negros y una tierna sonrisa, por su propio pensamiento no se había dado cuenta que la mejor amiga de su madre se había acercado a él.

-¿Puedo sentarme Syao? –preguntó la mujer al ver ninguna respuesta en el joven.

Él le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que, la que conocía como una más de sus tías se sentara junto a él. La mujer observo al joven que tenía al lado, reconociendo al instante que el joven príncipe tenía un problema en mente.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó ella tiernamente.

Un suspiro enorme fue solo lo que salió de la boca del joven, continuó viendo a sus padres en la fiesta y después de un momento de pensarlo en su cabeza decidió confiar en la mujer que tenía a su lado. Así que le contó todo lo que le preocupaba.

-¡Pero eso es algo horrible de pensar! –exclamó Tomoyo una vez que él había terminado de contarle todo, él la miró asustado cuando vio como ella negaba preocupada con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, es que es no se que pensar –dijo él joven apenado -, ¿Te molestaría contarme como fue que todo sucedió?

Tomoyo la miró dudosa por unos segundos para decirle - no lo se Syao, es una historia bastante larga de contar y no se si tengas la edad para escucharla. –Con un suspiro terminó por decirle -, a los jóvenes no les gusta lo romántico.

-Por favor, la tengo, no tengo problemas con esas cosas puedo escucharlo –rogó Syaoran mirando con sus mejores ojos de borreguito a su tía -, te conozco y no creo que se lo hayas contado a nadie y se que mueres por contárselo a alguien.

-Esta bien Syao –acepto Tomoyo al final -, lo haré porque creo que no debes de pensar así de tu padre, Syaoran es un gran hombre y de lo contrarió no lo hubieran dejado casarse con la joya que es Sakura.

Él joven arqueo una ceja al ver el brillo en los ojos que aparecía en los ojos de aquella mujer al ver la alegría con la que hablaba de sus dos padres. Cambio su mirada cuando vio que Tomoyo giraba su mirada hacia él, en su lugar la miró expectante, esperando que ella iniciara con la historia.

-Bien, el reino del sol y el reino de la luna eran y son conocidos por ser los guardianes de una gran magia…-comenzó Tomoyo su historia.

-La del antiguo mago Clow –interrumpió Syao, y Tomoyo asintió.

-Tus padres se conocieron cuando las cartas Clow fueron liberadas, y ambos tuvieron que recorrer los dos reinos enteros en su búsqueda –continuó Tomoyo, pero esta vez no hubo

interrupción de parte del joven –, una vez que las capturaron todas, tu madre se ganó el derecho de ser la Maestra de las Cartas Clow, eso no afecto a ninguno de los dos reinos que siguieron siendo muy unidos y además las cartas Clow no era la única magia que cuidaban del mago, por lo que no hubo problema. Tus padres solo tenía ocho años en ese entonces y solo se conocieron sin tomarse mucha importancia el uno con el otro.

-¿Entonces como es que…? –preguntó Syao pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Tomoyo.

-Cálmate, ya llegaré a eso –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, Syao asintió y dejo que ella continuara – yo era la dama de compañía de Sakura desde un año antes de que comenzara a atrapar las cartas, desde el año en que tu abuela murió, ¿lo sabías verdad? –Él asintió con la cabeza como respuesta -, bien yo la acompañe en toda su aventura, y se de hecho de que tus padres no se volvieron a ver hasta que ambos tuvieron 18 años.

-¿Qué ninguno se había comprometido o algo así? –preguntó Syao.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y continuó hablando con una sonrisa –tengo la teoría de que Syaoran le gustaba mucho estar solo de lo contrario, ya sea por él mismo o por la intervención de su madre hubiera aceptado estar con alguien. Sakura, ella no creo que tenía mucho de que escoger: tu tío Touya no aceptaba a ningún pretendiente que Sakura tuviera, a él se le unía Kero, ya vez que como siempre suele mantener su verdadera postura muchos le tenían miedo al ver al gran león.

-Bien, ¿Y entonces…?

-A eso voy –le interrumpió Tomoyo -, Todo comenzó en una reunión del Rey Fujitaka y la Reina Yelan, en una noche muy parecida a esta. Excepto que no en este castillo, sino en el antiguo hogar de tu madre, el palacio del sol…

… … … En una de las tantas salas que aquel enorme palacio poseía, el Rey Fujitaka recibía con orgullo a su Reina vecina, la Reina Yelan Li. Sentado junto a ella en aquel salón, donde estaban seguros no serían escuchados, ambos discutían su plan para que ambos reinos al fin fueran uno solo.

-Muchos ya han fracasado pidiendo la mano de mi hija, debo decir que mi hijo es demasiado celoso con ella –dijo el Rey Fujitaka preocupado de sus decisiones.

-Lo se, y mi hijo no desposaría a nadie por obligación y tampoco lo haría porque por el reino –dijo la Reina Yelan - y es por eso que vengo con una última idea para resolver la situación. Usted sabe que desde que mi esposo falleció el cuidado del reino de la luna ha sido mi trabajo, pero le aseguro que como madre también es difícil. Si Syaoran se casa él podrá hacerse cargo del reino y eso sería de mucha ayuda para mí.

El rey asintió y continuó diciendo -, la comprendo, mi hijo Touya heredara el trono a este reino, pero mi hija merece un hogar digno y alguien que la cuide. Si mis días en este mundo acaban odiaría tener que dejarla sola.

-Ambos están en edad para casarse –continuó la reina asintiendo -, solo necesitamos que los dos se acepten él uno al otro.

-Creo que ya hemos dejado claro que ese es el problema –dijo Fujitaka con una risita de molestia.

-Mi hijo es un joven que le gusta disfrutar de su soledad, alguien que oculta muy bien sus sentimientos hacia las otras personas, pero es una buena persona en el fondo aunque él no lo deje ver, en otras palabras es lo opuesto a su hija –explicó Yelan -, la última vez que ambos se vieron llegaron a agradarse bastante. Se tomaron confianza, se hicieron amigos, claro fue algo pasajero debido a las circunstancias. Pero ahora creo que unos días juntos no les vendría mal. Ella podría acercarse al él, dejar que abra ese corazón que él dice no haber usando en los últimos años.

-Sabe que solo tenemos un mes antes de que la dinastía Chien se aproveche de que mi hija ya se a pasado de la edad para estar casada –dijo Fujitaka enderezándose y los más serio que pudo.

-Lo se, y entiendo su preocupación porque el pretendiente no es adecuado para ninguna dama –dijo Yelan -, además hay que agregar que Sakura posee las cartas Clow, nosotros las hemos cuidado y hemos logrado mucho con mantener el secreto de que ella las posee. Ni si quiera el gran consejo de magas esta completamente seguro de que ella las tiene.

-¿Y aun esta segura de que va a funcionar? –Preguntó Fujitaka -, ¿Qué piensa que debamos decirles para que entiendan que no los estamos obligando a tomar esta decisión?

De los labios de la elegante Reina Yelan apareció una hermosa y maliciosa sonrisa, justo para responder al rey que tenía en frente -, por el momento solo que usted nos acepte por una semana en su palacio, porque estamos haciendo una visita de negocios, luego quizás ocurran algunas cosas con él tiempo… … … …

… … … … Una joven estaba afuera en el jardín de aquel hermoso castillo, estaba sentada a la orilla de una gran fuente luminosa, la cual daba un brillo especial a las flores de alrededor. La castaña jugueteaba con un dedo su reflejo en el agua, esa noche se sentía un poco triste, su madre cumplía dos años de haberse muerto y justo en ese lugar era donde solía jugar con ella.

A su lado, el gran Kerberos cumplía sus obligaciones de guardián, acompañando a la joven en su silencio. Este al ver la mirada triste en el rostro de Sakura se movió de su lugar y aprovechando su larga melena se acercó a Sakura y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Sakura sonrió y abrazó a su guardián por el gesto.

-Monstruo, ¿Has visto a mi hermana? –preguntó un joven alto acercándose a Sakura con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Sakura levantó la mirada a su hermano mayor y haciendo parecer lo más enojada posible le contestó -, ¡Que grosero eres Touya! ¿Qué quieres?

-Van a ver invitados para la cena y papá quiere que te apresures para estar presente temprano –contestó Touya metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y suspirando -, e tardado años buscándote, ni siquiera Tomoyo sabía en donde estabas, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensaba, además es luna llena y según sus ordenes Yue regresa esta noche –respondió Sakura poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la falda del vestido -, no entiendo porque mi padre lo tubo que mandar tan lejos, es mi ángel no suyo…

-Sakura… -la detuvieron al unísono Kerberos y Touya.

-Hoe…lo extraño –dijo Sakura con un poco de color en las mejillas.

-Ya apresúrate –dijo Touya sonriendo de lado y comenzando el camino hacia adentro del castillo, seguido de cerca por Kerberos y Sakura.

Entraron a al castillo y de inmediato buscaron el salón principal donde los esperaba su padre y Tomoyo, con un cierto grupo de personas a su lado. Él Rey les indicó que se acercaran y ellos se colocaron al lado derecho de él junto con Tomoyo, quedando justo en frente de sus invitados.

-Reina Yelan, me imagino que recuerda a mi hijo, él heredero al trono, Touya –dijo el Rey Fujitaka indicando a Touya, este hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la Reina quien le sonrió con altivez – y mi pequeña hija Sakura.

Sakura repitió una reverencia con una gran sonrisa, la Reina Yelan sonrió aun más al recibir el saludo de la joven princesa.

-No tan pequeña diría yo su majestad –dijo Yelan sonriéndole al padre de Sakura –en su lugar se diría que es una hermosa princesa.

Sakura sintió que de inmediato los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, y para disimular su sonrojo giró volteo la mirada para que la reina no la mirara. No escuchó las gracias que daba su padre por el cumplido que le habían dado, sintió como volvía a normalizar el color en el rostro y se detuvo a ver un par de ojos marrones que la observaban con cierta altivez.

Lo conocía, pero había cambiado tanto, ya no era el mismo niño que había conocido antes, ahora era todo un príncipe y la palabra se quedaba corta con el gran cambio que veía. Se miraba un joven serio, como con cierto orgullo aunque algo le decía que eso no era del todo cierto. La realidad le llegó de golpe de inmediato, cuando Syaoran se percató de que su mirada estaba en él, él le asintió con la cabeza como saludo aunque no hubo sonrisa en ese rostro. Sakura se quedo perpleja, como si su cerebro no pudiera mandar órdenes para que se moviera su cuerpo, como pudo asintió débilmente y como era su costumbre le sonrió ampliamente.

-Sakura –la llamó Kerberos indicándole que prestará atención de nuevo a su padre.

Sakura regreso de inmediato la atención como le había dicho su guardián. La Reina Yelan era la que estaba hablando en ese momento, estaba presentando a las tres figuras que tenía a su lado… - él es mi hijo Syaoran –dijo ella indicando al joven a su lado, él castaño hizo una reverencia parecida a la que Touya había hecho solo que aun con muchísima más seriedad –mi querido sobrino Eriol Hiragizawa (¿Si se escribe así verdad?) –él pelinegro con gafas hizo una profunda reverencia al Rey Fujitaka y a Touya, luego con una enorme sonrisa bastante cautivadora se giró hacia Sakura y a Tomoyo e hizo un pequeño saludo hacia ellas. Las dos jóvenes intercambiaron una rápida mirada para luego sonreír profundamente al invitado –y por último una de mis más pequeñas nietas, y la más querida por supuesto –dijo la Reina haciéndole señales a una pequeña niña de unos hermosos ojos cafés que estaba de pie justo detrás de Syaoran, o más bien escondiéndose justo detrás del príncipe. La pequeña niña penosa sacó penosa la cabeza escondiendo más su cuerpo por detrás de su tío, Syaoran bajo la mirada y les dio un leve empujoncito a la niña y ella camino con cuidado hasta quedar en frente del Rey.

-Soy la princesa Keeroshi –dijo la pequeña haciendo una gran reverencia con su vestido.

-Es un gusto preciosa –dijo él Rey con una gran sonrisa.

Con esto la pequeña salió corriendo de nuevo para esconderse ruborizada atrás de Syaoran.

-Espero que no le moleste la tardanza –dijo el Rey hacia Yelan -, mis cocineros no estaban preparados para más personas que las de costumbre.

-Pierda cuidado su majestad –aseguró Yelan –agradezco profundamente que nos hospede en su hogar. Quizás sería tan amable de distraernos con algo de entretenimiento, ha llegado a mis oídos que la música que ejecutan en este reino es perfecta para un buen vals.

El rey aceptó enseguida y haciendo sonar una pequeña campanilla mando a pedir lo que la Reina había solicitado. En segundos un par de jóvenes se acercaron y se pudo escuchar por todo el salón con claridad la preciosa música que estaba siendo ejecutada.

-Tomoyo, ¿Es cierto que usted es muy buena bailando? –preguntó el Rey a la amatista que estaba al lado de su hija.

-Un poco mi señor –contestó Tomoyo tímidamente.

-Entonces, ¿No le molestaría darme esta pieza? –pidió Eriol que se había acercado a Tomoyo y ahora caballerosamente le extendía una mano a la chica con una enorme sonrisa. Tomoyo dudo un poco pero aun con algo de timidez acepto la mano que él joven le estaba ofreciendo, en segundos ambos estaban bailando alrededor del enorme salón, a la vista de todos.

-Syaoran hijo, ¿Se caballeroso y no dejes a la joven Sakura allí sola si? Sácala a bailar –pidió la Reina Yelan con gentileza.

Syaoran miró a su madre por unos instantes un poco dudoso de lo que se le estaba pidiendo, la niña de inmediato había corrido al lado de su abuela dejándolo sin ninguna excusa para no aceptar la petición de su madre. Suspiró suavemente y sin dejar la altivez de lado, seriamente se dirigió hacia Sakura.

Sakura, que lo había estado viendo atentamente desde que escuchó la proposición de la Reina, tomó color inmediatamente cuando vio la mirada del serio príncipe en ella.

Pronto él joven ya estaba frente a ella, sin poner ninguna expresión en el rostro hizo una pequeña reverencia y le ofreció su mano a Sakura. Ella la tomó nerviosa de pies a cabeza, no podía mirarlo si quiera a la cara porque sabía que ese sonrojo en sus mejillas aparecería de nuevo.

Pero cuando sus manos estuvieron unidas una corriente extraña les dio en la mano sin explicar el constante cosquilleo que ambos sintieron en el estomago. Sin dudarlo y asombrados los dos se cruzaron sus miradas, perdiéndose cada uno en el marrón y en el verde. El sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura al instante, una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Syaoran, de esas que los presentes que lo conocían estaban seguros de solo haber visto cuando Syaoran aun era muy pequeño.

Como por su propio instinto, Sakura siguió hasta la pista a Syaoran, donde él la guió en el baile más perfecto que había dado ella en su vida. Lo cual era mucho que decir pues nunca pisoteo a su acompañante en lo que restó de la canción. Terminó justo como empezó y con una leve inclinación de la cabeza de Syaoran, ambos se separaron y con los demás fueron llevados al comedor, a tomar la cena de esa noche… … …

… … …

-Así que dime primito, ¿Fue de su agrado el baile que compartió con la princesa Sakura? –preguntó Eriol con una flamante sonrisa mientras él y Syaoran caminaban por los pasillos del castillo. Y con la voz bastante queda para asegurar que solo su acompañante lo escuchara, bien conocía el genio de Syaoran Li como para ponerlo a prueba.

Syaoran lo miró de reojo o es que ya Eriol había aprendido a leer las mentes o es que él estaba siendo demasiado obvio, porque la verdad no había dejado de pensar en las extrañas sensaciones que sintió justo después de haberle tomado la mano a la joven y que por algún extraño motivo habían aumentado al ver esos bellos y hermosos ojos que ella poseía. Con un medio suspiró de cansancio se limito a contestarle –no veo porque sea algo interesante de compartir, solo fue un baile más en donde no puse ninguna intención, lo hice porque me lo pidieron. ¿Quedó eso claro?

Eriol no pudo evitarlo pero soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el castillo -, tranquilo, solo quiero hacer conversación, eso no significa nada.

-Como quieras –le espectó Syaoran sin ninguna complicación – tu y tus…

-YUE YA ERA HORA QUE APARECIERAS –ese gritó lo interrumpió en sus palabras y de pronto vio a la chica en cuestión correr y pasarles de lado para abrazar al ángel que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Al menos parece que me extrañaste, Yukito estará complacido por escuchar eso –dijo Yue en un tono de voz fuerte pero haciendo girar a Sakura en su abrazo. -¿No me vas a presentar a los invitados? –preguntó este viendo a los dos jóvenes que tenían sus miradas fijo en ellos, uno con una sonrisa completa y el otro sin expresión alguna.

-Lo siento, él es Eriol Hiragizawa –dijo Sakura señalando a Eriol –es primo de Syaoran Li, seguro lo recuerdas.

-Por supuesto que si –dijo el ángel viendo a los dos jóvenes con altivez desde arriba –Sakura ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con Yukito o conmigo, por ahora vengo de ver a tu padre y ha solicitado tu presencia y la de el joven Li en su despacho. Creo que su madre también esta allí –dijo viendo a Syaoran de reojo luego regresando su total atención a Sakura -, vayan yo me ocupare de hacerle compañía al joven Hiragizawa.

Sakura asintió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su ángel, luego puso atención en el joven que tenía en frente. Syaoran solo intercambio una extraña mirada con Eriol y comenzó su camino sin decir más. Ella se apresuró tras él y doblando en la primera esquina que encontraron caminaron en un profundo y absoluto silencio. Sakura lo observaba de reojo cuando podía, era extraña realmente la presencia que tenía su acompañante, de seguro para ojos de muchos era un engreído pero no podía de dejar pensar en porque para ella no. Porque tenía esa ciega fe de que por dentro él era un hombre completamente diferente a lo que tal vez muchos pensaban, por mucho de que su fama lo precediera.

Llegaron al despacho lo más pronto de lo que ella pensó, se le adelantó un poco a él para tocar la puerta antes que él, pero lo que comenzó a escuchar la dejó con una mano en el aire.

-Así que usted esta segura de que todo esto funcionará –dijo el rey Fujitaka adentro.

-Por su puesto que si –se escuchó una muy segura Yelan li afirmar adentro de la habitación -, cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo, para dentro de un par de semanas esos dos van a estar tan enamorados que no tendremos porque preocuparnos más por nuestros Reinos y pronto podremos hacer esa unión que tanto hemos esperado.

-Confiare en usted mi señora, solo hay que esperar que vengan para empezara trabajar cuanto antes –indicó el Rey.

Sakura bajó el brazo con el que estaba dispuesta a llamar a la puerta, impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar se giró un poco sobre sus zapatos para ver al joven que tenía a su espalda. Syaoran tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, le dio una extraña mirada a Sakura que le hizo a ella que se le ruborizaran las mejillas.

Él se acercó lo suficiente hasta que su espalda chocó con ella y bajando un poco la mirada le dijo en un susurro – no les dejes saber que te acabas de dar cuenta, o las cosas se van a poner más complicadas –ella asintió entre sus propias penas, sentirlo tan cerca le provocó una oleada de extrañas sensaciones de las cuales no podía entender porque. Viendo como ella asentía, levantó esta vez su mano y golpeo la puerta con firmeza, pudieron escuchar el saludo de bienvenida que les daban desde adentro, ella trató de concentrarse justo cuando él abría la puerta y ambos entraban en aquel salón.

-No has mandado a llamar –dijo Sakura disimulando todas sus dudas en ese momento. Syaoran la observó de reojo muy cerca de ella, impresionado del autocontrol que estaba haciendo la joven.

-Por supuesto hija, estaba hablando con la Reina Yelan de algunos negocios y nos hemos dado cuenta que tardaremos una semana en resolverlos –dijo Fujitaka mirando con ternura a su hija – por lo que le he ofrecido de tus servicios a la Reina, mi hija. Sus jóvenes acompañantes no tienen porque aburrirse con estos negocios absurdos y supuse que tú aceptarías gustosa en enseñarles el castillo y guiarlos para que no se aburran.

-Yo… esto…

-Tomoyo puede acompañarlos si van con el joven Hiragizawa y la pequeña niña –dijo el Rey adelantándose a los balbuceos de su hija.

Sakura dudo por un segundo en que contestarle luego miró a Syaoran que con un extraño brillo en los ojos le indicó que si con la cabeza, lo bastante disimulado como para que ambos reyes no se dieran cuenta de esto.

-Por supuesto, yo estaría encantada –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

No podía entender básicamente lo que estaba pasando, que estaba planeando él para que dejara que ella aceptara, o es que no le importaba la decisión que estaban tomando sus padres. Con eso ya no presto atención a lo demás que le fue dicho a su acompañante solo sintió que sin sentido alguno se despedía de su padre y salía de la habitación.

Caminó lo suficiente hasta que se dio cuenta que él aun estaba a su lado, solo que esta vez tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que para ser verdad daba un poco de miedo. Ella se detuvo en seco y se quedó viéndolo seriamente.

-¿Qué tiene en mente? –Preguntó reuniendo todo el coraje de su interior - ¿O acaso piensa aceptar que nos pongan en esta situación de tener que casarnos el uno con el otro?

-Por supuesto que no –contestó Syaoran secamente –pienso que no me conocen del todo, jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como usted. Además esas son puras tonterías.

El corazón se le aceleró lo suficiente como para saber que lo que había dicho el príncipe había tenido el suficiente impacto en ella, como paras enfurecerla lo suficiente como para quererle dar una bofetada, y se consideraba a ella una persona bastante pacífica.

-¡Es usted un demente! –Exclamó ella apretando sus puños con furia -, si piensa en esas cosas entonces porque dejo que aceptara ser su compañía, y aun más porque dejo que no les dijera nada de lo que ambos escuchamos.

-Simple –dijo él con esa sonrisa perversa -, porque quiero ponerle un fin a todo esto de inmediato y pensé que usted misma quería cooperar.

-¿Qué propone? –preguntó Sakura cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo tan amenazante como él la estaba viendo, se estaba retractando interiormente de haber pensado bien de él, solo era un estupido amargado.

-Si les hacemos creer que antes de lo esperado usted y yo somos una pareja ellos nos dejaran en paz, al final solo tenemos que fingir que hemos tenido una pelea y que ya no queremos vernos –explicó Syaoran -, así quitaran en compromiso de inmediato y usted y yo quedaremos libres para hacer lo que queramos.

-¿Y que me asegura que usted no quiere propasarse conmigo? –preguntó Sakura aun sin abandonar la guardia.

Syaoran soltó una pequeña risita en forma de burla -, ¿No estará hablando en serio verdad? –ella no se movió ni le dijo nada. Es mas hizo algo que muchos no había podido hacer en mucho tiempo, le detuvo fuertemente la mirada –tiene mi palabra de que no quiero tener nada que ver con usted y que solo haré las cosas con su debido consentimiento –contestó Syaoran entre vencido y sorprendido y le extendió una mano para cerrar el trato, ella lo miró fijamente una vez más y le apretó la mano -, trato hecho señorita, empezaremos mañana.

-Como diga, buenas noches –dijo ella y apresurándose a caminar hacia su habitación.

Él se quedo viéndola marcharse, impresionado del carácter de la chica.

"Hasta se mira bonita fingiendo ser enojada" dijo para si mismo. Se sacudió la cabeza de inmediato alejando esos pensamientos absurdos y siguió el camino.

-Syao… Syao…

-Aquí estamos Nadeshiko –gritó el joven príncipe a la calida llamada que su hermana menor le estaba dando.

Una pequeña de algunos seis años se acercó hacia ellos montada sobre Kerberos como si fuera su propio pony.

-Hermano, mamá te ha estado buscando, están a punto de servir la cena y mis padres quieren saber si nos acompañaran –dijo la niña mientras se aferraba al cuello del guardián y este hacia una mueca de dolor.

-Iremos en seguida –le dijo Syao y se giró a ver a Tomoyo y le dijo -, pero, ¿y la Historia? ¿No pensaras dejarme así verdad? Solo sin saber.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó Tomoyo poniéndose -, no te preocupes Syao ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, Eriol y yo estaremos aquí toda la semana y eso creo que es tiempo suficiente para terminar.

-Bien, Gracias –dijo Syao.

Luego se acercó hacia su hermana y levantándola del guardián, que estaba seguro caería estrangulado si no lo hacia caminaron hacia adentro del castillo.

-Siento haberme distraído, es que empecé a charlar con mi tía Tomoyo y se me olvido –dijo el joven al ver a su madre.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, indicándole que entrara y ocupara su lugar en la mesa. Dejó que todos pasaran y al final miró al hombre que había permanecido al lado de ella esperando a su hijo, este le dio una pequeña sonrisa y apretando su mano contra la de ella la guió hasta adentro del salón, elegante y altivo como siempre.

**_Besos espero reviews..._**


	2. Kee

**_Hola, estoy de regreso con el segundo capitulo. Gracias a todos los que leen esta hsitoria y lso que dejaron reviews, en especial por todos los que estan leyendo tambien mi primera historia de Sakura, "el adios de mi angel guardian" de verdad muchas gracias. Y es que tya me esta gustando escribir en esta categoria, si con este es el tercer fic que inicio y no me esta yendo tan mal, gracias a todos simepre agradesco tods los reviews. Disfrutenlo!!!!_**

* * *

Kee

Eventos sociales. Y ese era uno más de ellos. No lo malinterpreten al joven príncipe, por muy aburridos que fueran desde niño aprendido a sacarles provecho, pero esta vez lo único que quería el joven Syao es que este terminara, o que al menos surgiera algo que le permitiera seguir escuchando el relato que había dejado a medias. Suspiró rendido al ver a la gente alrededor, parece que no tenía otro remedio más que esperar al siguiente día. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curioso? No creía había heredado eso de ninguno de sus padres, pero aun así lo era.

Giró la vista a la concurrencia, su madre conversaba con Tomoyo muy animadamente. Su pequeña hermana salió corriendo y dejándole un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba su padre. El altivo rey atrapó a su hija en brazos y en medio de una imperceptible sonrisa, que muy pocos de los presentes pudieron captar, dejó que su hija lo besara en la mejilla y la bajó de nuevo al suelo.

Considerando que su hermana iba hacia la cama, pensó que él mismo debería de hacerlo lo mismo. Así terminaría más rápido la tortura de esperar, por lo que comenzó a caminar fuera del salón principal, hacía su alcoba, distraído en sus propios pensamientos.

-Syao…Syao…Syaoran Li –se giró para ver que la voz que le hablaba era la de su madre. Ella lo miraba con una ceja encarnada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con la pequeña Nadeshiko mirándolos curiosa a ambos –Syaoran Li, te estoy hablando hijo.

-Lo siento madre, estaba distraído –dijo Syao con una sonrisa poco creíble.

-Hija, ¿Quieres adelantarte un segundo? –pidió Sakura cariñosamente a su hija, la pequeña asintió y salió corriendo hasta entrar a la siguiente alcoba. –Syao, ¿Te molestaría decir que te sucede? Estas extraño desde hace días.

-Es que estaba pensando algunas cosas –contestó Syao suspirando resignado, su madre no podía dejar de conocerlo mejor –pero no te preocupes madre, no es nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Estas seguro? –preguntó Sakura volviendo a arquear una ceja. Syao asintió esta vez con una sonrisa un poco más creíble. Sakura le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo –esta bien, sigue con tus cosas entonces.

-En realidad iba a la cama –dijo él mientras la seguía hacia la alcoba de su hermana.

Se quedó con ella mientras acostaba en la cama a Nadeshiko. Ese ritual madre hija que antes solía él vivir en el lugar de su hermana. Sus preguntas se hicieron aun más claras en su cabeza, aun seguía sin entender como Tomoyo le decía que no tenía porque preocuparse.

-Sakura, te necesitan de regreso –dijo asiendo una aparición Tomoyo perfectamente al final del cuento de Nadeshiko, aunque la niña aun no se dormía. Sakura dudó por un segundo viendo a sus dos hijos, Tomoyo sonrió como de costumbre para hablar de nuevo – yo me quedo con ellos si.

Sakura asintió y de mala gana salió de la habitación. Tomoyo se sentó al lado en la cama de la niña hasta que se quedo dormida. En silencio se levantó y caminó hasta él hijo mayor de los Li, y en un susurro le dijo –vamos a fuera, se que quieres que continué.

Syao asintió y la siguió ansioso, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta que encontraron una pequeña banca, donde ambos se sentaron.

-Bien, ¿Entonces en donde me quede? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ambos hicieron un trato esa noche –contestó Syaoran recordando en ultimo relato.

-O si, veamos –dijo Tomoyo llevándose un dedo a su barbilla mientras pensaba -, bien el siguiente día fue bastante divertido, bueno al menos para mi…

* * *

La joven Sakura caminó enfadada consigo misma en dirección al jardín de su palacio después del desayuno. Como había aceptado un trato así con alguien tan despreciable, ahora tenía que hacerle compañía todo el día, el la estaba esperando en el jardín. ¡Y pensar que hasta lo había considerado atractivo! En el futuro tenía que recordarse a si misma no dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones, porque en ese momento estaba segura que todas las buenas cualidades que había creído que él poseía se habían ido por el caño.

Lo vio a lo lejos de pie, con las manos tomadas en la espalda, justo al lado del árbol de cerezos de su madre. Se miraba sereno, tranquilo y la ropa que traía puesta le daba un aire de altivez única que lo hacía verse tan…tan…guapo. ¡Maldición Sakura! ¡Guapo! Si como no, el tipo quiere de seguro usarte y mira lo que estas pensando.

Respiró profundo un par de veces, se calmó a si misma y olvidó todos los pensamientos ya fueran buenos o malos, solo se concentro en ese día, y en lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Y bien como empezamos? –preguntó Sakura educadamente cuando estuvo al lado de Syaoran.

Él bajó la mirada para verla a ella, incluso se podía decir que esa mirada cargaba algo de despreció hacia ella, o simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas. Considerando que él era tan cerrado, seguro no podía ser capaz de producir sentimientos, por muy malos que fueran.

-Pasar el día juntos –fue la respuesta, tan fría como él y toda su apariencia –para formar una pareja –poniéndole toda mala vibra posible a la última palabra.

Sakura no le dijo nada, solo comenzó a maldecirse en su mente por su suerte. Instintivamente comenzó a caminar al ver que él no le decía o hacía algo, iba bastante cerrada en su mente solo quería que esto terminara. Syaoran frunció el ceño y comenzó a seguirla a paso ligero, que no había escuchado lo que le había dicho.

Cuando estuvo a su alcance la tomó por el brazo y la obligo a verlo a la cara -¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?

-Caminaba –contestó Sakura comenzando a enojarse, en esos tonos de voz y rabia que no eran comunes en ella.

-¿Qué no me oyes niña tonta? Te dije que había que estar juntos, ¿Cómo me te atreves a dejarme solo?

-En primera señor Li, tengo nombre y me gustaría que lo usara. Porque a diferencia de usted yo si tengo ciertos modales –dijo Sakura, él le soltó el brazo, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a contradecirlo a gritarle cosas en la cara. Tanto que por alguna razón no se atrevió a callarla, solo la observó mientras continuaba gritándole y apuntándole con un dedo hacia su pecho, mientras inconscientemente se acercaba más a él… -en segunda, claro que lo escuche pero viendo que yo no soy su sirvienta y que también soy la dama aquí, ¿No significaría que usted debería seguirme a mí? Y tercera, ¿Qué no le habían dicho que es usted el ser más despreciable? Y por desgracia lo he tenido que conocer.

Sakura terminó de gritar todo, tenía un puño cerrado apretando con fuerza la camisa de Syaoran, exacta la mano con la que lo había estado señalando. Estaba roja hasta las orejas de toda la rabia liberada, y eso que ella era una persona tranquila, nunca se había visto a si misma tan enojada con alguien.

Syaoran no dijo nada, solo la vio frívolamente desde su propia perspectiva, lo había asombrado el acto de valor que había tenido ella al gritarle tanto. Y aunque quisiera era la primera vez que se había quedado sin habla.

-¡Tío Syaoran! ¡Tío Syaoran!

Los dos dieron un brinco hacia atrás al escuchar la voz de la pequeña niña, por alguna razón se dieron cuenta de lo incomodo que se veían en esa posición.

-¿Qué quieres? –fue el rugido que salió de la boca de Syaoran hacia su pequeña sobrina. La niña dio un respingo al oír la fue voz de él hablándole así. Sakura lo observó reprobadoramente, pero él no quiso ni disculparse ni cambiar de alguna forma lo que había dicho.

-Eriol dijo que estabas en el jardín y pensé que podía acompañarlos –contestó Keeroshi bajando la mirada –a menos de que este interrumpiendo algo.

-No creo que…

-¿Te llamas Keeroshi, verdad? –interrumpió Sakura a cualquier regaño que tenía preparado Syaoran hacia la niña, por lo que solo lo vio con malicia y se acercó a hablar con Keeroshi.

Syaoran le devolvió la misma sonrisa maliciosa, si se trataba de fastidiarlo, ella iba a ser la primera.

-Si, puedes decirme Kee –contestó Kee levantando el rostro y viendo a Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Bien Kee, él joven aquí a mi lado esta aprendiendo buenos modales –dijo Sakura mirando de nuevo a Syaoran, este resopló un bufido extraño y la niña dejó salir una pequeña risita –pero nos encantaría que caminaras con nosotros. ¿No es así Li? –preguntó Sakura poniéndose de nuevo al lado de Syaoran y dándole un leve golpe con sus caderas mientras sonreía.

-Más vale que no molestes Kee –aprobó Syaoran de mala gana, siempre se encontraba haciendo cosas por su sobrina, pero una mezcla entre Sakura y Kee era algo que inevitablemente le decía que tenía que ceder.

-Por supuesto que no Tío, Gracias –dijo Kee sonriendo y adelantándose unos pasos –iré adelante para no molestarte.

Syaoran vio caminar a su sobrina adelante, luego se giró un poco para ver a Sakura que estaba a su lado, sonriente, solo viendo como Kee caminaba y de vez en cuando se detenía a ver alguna flor.

-¿Sucede algo Li? –preguntó Sakura cuando sintió su vista en ella.

-Nada –contestó seriamente, ella continuó sonriendo -¿Nos vamos? –dijo haciendo ofreciéndole su brazo.

Sakura sonrió y enrolló su pequeña mano alrededor del musculoso brazo de Syaoran Li, y sin dejar de sonreír le dijo cuando empezaron a caminar –lo ve, no tiene nada de malo ser educado. Estás aprendiendo.

* * *

-Ya veo, esa es la razón por la que mi prima Kee se lleva tan bien con mi madre –dijo Syao interrumpiendo el relato que Tomoyo llevaba a cabo.

-Probablemente es porque les encanta hacer enojar a tu padre –opinó Tomoyo con una de sus sonrisas –Creo que es mejor seguir mañana, se que queda mucho que contar pero… hay un evento social aya afuera y tengo que ir.

-Esta bien, puedo esperar –dijo Syao poniéndose de pie junto a Tomoyo.

-¿No regresaras? –preguntó Tomoyo al ver que él joven no llevaba el mismo camino que ella.

Syao negó levemente con la cabeza –creo que mejor me iré a la cama. Buenas noches y gracias.

-Buenas noches…

Syao comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Afuera comenzaba a llover y unos cuantos truenos resonaban en todo el castillo. Una mano jaloneo a Syao del pantalón antes de que pudiera entrar a su habitación, al mirar hacia abajo vio a su hermana menor abrazando un oso de peluche y dar un brinquito al oír un trueno más.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? –preguntó Syao sonriendo. Nadeshiko asintió levemente y Syao sonrió y la levantó en brazos, entrando con ella a su habitación.

* * *

-Ya esta grande Sakura, no tienes porque venir a verlo –dijo Syaoran mientras estaba siendo arrastrado por su esposa en un pasillo del palacio –además si quieres venir, ¿No pudiste haberlo hecho sola? Tengo sueño.

-¿Te molesta tanto acompañarme? –preguntó Sakura deteniéndose y haciéndole frente.

-No pero…

-Lo vez, ya entonces no repliques tanto y sigue caminando –dijo Sakura volviéndolo a tomar del brazo y siguiendo su camino.

Syaoran sonrió de lado y continuó caminando, ¿Cuándo ganaría una con ella?

-Sucede Sakura que te encanta llevarme la contraria –continuó diciendo Syaoran.

Sakura solo sonrió de lado pero no le dijo nada, soltó la mano de Syaoran y entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, metiendo la cabeza por la pequeña rendidura –no está–le dijo Sakura.

Syaoran sonrió de lado, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta anterior, con dos dedos juntos le indicó a Sakura que se acercara. Ella obedeció y se acercó hasta estar a su lado. Adentro en la habitación estaba Syao y apoyada en su pecho dormía Nadeshiko y su pequeño oso de peluche.

-Ves te preocupas demasiado –susurró Syaoran cuando ella miraba a sus hijos con ternura –de seguro Syaoran tenía sueño y subió a dormir con Nadeshiko. Esa fiesta estaba aburrida.

-Syaoran Li eres un amargado –murmuró Sakura rodando los ojos. Se acercó más a él y apoyando sus manos en su pecho se paró de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en los labios –Vamos a dormir lobito –dijo ella volviendo a tomar su brazo para jalarlo hasta su propia alcoba.

**_y bien? un besote a todos gracias por seguir leyendo_**


	3. Hermano celoso y sospechas por resolver!

**_Lamento mucho haber tardado, espero les guste este capitulo, de aqui en adelante los capitulos seran mucho mas largos es una promesa, gracias por todos los reviews!!!_**

* * *

Después del desayuno de la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo logró librarse un rato con miles de pretextos, y llevando consigo al joven Syao, lo sacó a los jardines y cuando supo que nadie los escucharía, decidió continuar su plática.

-Muy bien, entonces me quedé en el paseo con Kee –dijo Tomoyo tomando asiento a la orilla de la fuente del jardín. Syao asintió con la cabeza, quedándose de pie frente a ella –pues verás, había un pequeño inconveniente que ambos habían olvidado. Es por eso que te dije que ese había sido un día bastante entretenido.

-Lo recuerdo –dijo Syao haciendo memoria de las palabras de la mujer -¿Cuál era el inconveniente?

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en los labios de Tomoyo, y mirando con picardía al joven en frente suyo contestó-, tu tío Touya.

* * *

**SAKURA**

Estaba cómodamente sentada en el ventanal de mi habitación. Pretendía leer un libro aunque en realidad mi mente estaba en otro mundo y mi vista se encontraba observando a dos jóvenes conversar abajo. Agradecí con gusto que estos no pudieran verme, a gracia mía la cortina me escondía a la perfección. Ya suficiente tenía con mis pensamientos extraños hacia el chico como para que me descubra que de vez en cuando lo estoy observando. ¡Estupida Sakura!

Por alguna razón encontraba relajante fastidiarlo, como si me vengará por todas las malas formas por las que me ha contestado, o esas miradas extrañas que me hace cuando esta enojado. ¿Por qué una persona tan rara tenía que llamarme la atención?

Un gran suspiro salió de mí cuando logré enfocarlo directamente, que tanto ejercicio podía hacer. Kee prácticamente lo alabó en frente mío, diciéndome que pasaba horas entrenando su fuerza y no se que cosas más. Seguro debe de quererlo mucho, y aunque él lo oculte se que por ella hacia muchas cosas que con alguien más no. ¡Dioses, que si era atractivo! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para lograr que él se fijara en mí?

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… mejor baja de esa nube ese resulta ser el hombre más cerrado sobre la tierra, podrá morir solo antes de, según él, bajarse de nivel y admitir que ama a una persona.

-Veo que te a entusiasmado la caminata de esta mañana –escuche la voz de Tomoyo a mi lado, giré mi rostro para ver el de ella que me sonreía con ternura. Tan pronto y como pude le había informado a Tomoyo lo que estaba haciendo con Li, aunque había omitido la parte mi pequeña atracción por él. Conocía bien a Tomoyo, sabía que si se enterará llevaría esto a otro nivel, y eso era algo que yo prefería darme por vencida y olvidar.

-Tomoyo no digas esas cosas –le dije tratando de sonar natural.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar pero de inmediato se vio silenciada porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un muy furioso Toya, seguido de un tranquilo y sonriente Yukito, y un Kerveros serio y aparentemente furioso.

-¿Qué hacías con ese imbecil esta mañana? –me preguntó o mejor dicho casi me gritó Touya al acercarse a mi y señalando hacia la ventana.

-Touya… -reprendió Yukito sin dejar de sonreír.

Yo estaba sin habla, había olvidado por completo lo celosos que pueden llegar a ser Touya y Kero, tenía que haberles contado acerca de mí plan antes. ¡Que tonta!

-¡Que más iba a hacer sino dejarse llevar por un idiota como ese! Sakura te lo advierto, no me cae bien –gruño Kero justo después.

Busqué a Tomoyo para lograr un poco de apoyo, esta se había colocado justo al lado de Yukito y ambos me sonreían tranquilamente. Tomé aire y les conté todo rápidamente, bueno no todo, porque se tragaron la misma versión que Tomoyo, solo el trato efectuado y nada más. Aun afligida esperé la reacción de mi hermano mayor, una mala mueca apareció en su rostro, como tratando de sonreír.

No sin contestarse me dijo igual de enojado –como se le ocurra pasarse de listo y…

-Touya… -vino de nuevo la voz de Yukito, pude escuchar la suave risita de Tomoyo, yo misma me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para evitar reírme.

-Olvídalo, ¿Si sabes a que me refiero? –me preguntó, atine a asentir con la cabeza y con la misma furia con la que entró salió de la habitación, seguido de cerca de los otros dos.

Suspiré cuando supe que se habían marchado. Definitivamente solo a mi me pasaban cosas tan raras.

* * *

-Tú madre cree que te llevas muy bien con la joven Sakura –dijo Eriol mirando curioso a Syaoran a su lado.

-¿Y que sabes tú de eso? –preguntó Syaoran sin siquiera verlo a la cara.

-Que no estamos aquí para una visita de negocios o una cualquiera –contestó Eriol con una de sus sonrisas -y que al igual que ellos ya pensaste en algo, ¿O me equivoco?

Esta vez Syaoran si se giró a verlo, de mala manera pues no le gustaba saber que él se diera cuenta de las cosas sin siquiera decirlas.

-¿Y que quieres opinar al respecto? –preguntó de nuevo Syaoran con mala gana.

Eriol rió fuertemente –aun no saco mis conclusiones.

-¡Una lastima! –dijo Syaoran con todo sarcasmo.

Eriol rió esta vez solo que un poco más suave que la anterior. Ambos se fijaron en la presencia de la joven Sakura y su dama de compañía, que se acercaba a ellos, ampliamente le sonrieron a Eriol cuando llegó, Sakura le hizo una mueca de arrogancia a Syaoran, él puedo imitar la misma aunque seguía en su interior un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la joven.

-Me han enviado para invitarlos a cenar –dijo ella con clara educación.

-Gracias –dijo Eriol, Syaoran parecía ignorarla, cosa que Sakura determinó dejarlo a un lado –aceptaremos gustosos –indicó luego ofreciéndole una brazo a Tomoyo, que esta tomó y caminaron juntos hacía adentro del castillo.

-¿Se va a quedar o…? –preguntó Sakura una vez que se había perdido la pareja por un pasillo.

-Es parte del plan, ¿no es así? –preguntó Syaoran con despreció.

Esa parte de Sakura que lo hacía odiarlo se activó de inmediato y se giró para hacerle frente de inmediato.

-¿Pero que le ha hecho la gente a su alrededor que siempre tiene que tratar a los demás como si fueran basuras? –preguntó Sakura furiosa de una sola vez y apretando sus puños –tiene que creerse siempre lo mejor, morirá solo y defectuoso sin que nadie lo asista si sigue comportándose como si fuera el dueño de la respiración humana.

Algunas verdades duelen, unas más que otras, y esa no era la excepción con Syaoran Li.

-Al menos a mi no me consideran tan fea como para estar tan desesperados y conseguirme una pareja –le dictó con una sonrisa maliciosa –es tan débil la niña que no puede cuidarse sola, no le vasta que tenga dos guardianes con ella –dijo Syaoran haciendo drama y poniendo roja a Sakura.

-Es usted un idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve a…?

-De la misma forma en que usted se atreve a insultarme, ¿estamos a mano no es así? –preguntó agrandando esa sonrisa de picardía en sus labios.

-Como quiera –dijo Sakura furiosa comenzando a caminar hacia él jardín en lugar del castillo.

Syaoran la observó extrañado y por pura intuición la siguió de cerca, hasta que se perdía en medio de un laberinto, que estaba seguro que ella conocía, pues sin dudarlo llegó al centro de este, donde una gran fuente brillante que tiraba agua en una forma encantadora.

-¿No iba a cenar? –preguntó Syaoran una vez que supo que se había perdido y que no podía regresar solo.

-Se me a quitado el hambre –contestó ella con simpleza mirando hacia el agua -¿Qué no tiene alguien a quien más molestar? –preguntó Sakura mirándolo de nuevo.

-No precisamente –contestó Syaoran.

Ella suspiró y se relajó asi misma, ella era una persona tranquila, no tenía porque ponerse así de enojada con él solo porque él fuera el del problema, al fin y al cabo a ella no tenía porque importarle.

-Quizás esto no lo estemos haciendo bien –dijo ella acercándose a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro y tendiéndole una mano –Sakura Kinomoto, y me gusta más que me llamen Sakura y le ofrezco mi amistad si es que le interesa, o sino una tregua para no pelear hasta que este plan termine.

Syaoran la observo por unos instantes, no supo exactamente porque pero tomó la mano de la joven y le dijo -, Syaoran será.

-Mucho mejor Syaoran –dijo Sakura mientras aun sonreía y comenzaba a caminar de regreso –lo llevaré a su cena para que no muera de hambre, además creo que pronto lloverá.

Comenzó a caminar y él la siguió de cerca, tenía razón un aire frió colaba por en medio del laberinto y el olor a tierra mojada se hizo presente justo en unos minutos, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer delicadamente sobre ambos. Ella no apresuró el paso, incluso cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte. De todas formas ya se estaba mojando y era un poco difícil de caminar para ella, en especial porque el lodo comenzaba formarse y se consideraba algo torpe, lo último que quería hacer era resbalar en frente de él.

Seguro esa no era su noche, tenía tan mala suerte que cuando intentó cruzar un trozo bastante cubierto de lodo resbaló, casi cae justo al fango pero dos brazos la sujetaron por la espalda y la levantaron de nuevo correctamente al lado de él.

Levantó la mirada solo para toparse con la suya, así se observaron un buen rato. Solo agradecía en su interior que fuera de noche y que tal vez él no podía observar lo sonrojada que estaba. Pues una mano le rodeaba su cintura y la otra estaba entrelazada con la suya deteniéndola. No sabía si era su imaginación pero sintió que su rostro se acercaba al de ella, pero no lo era, porque a pesar de la lluvia que ahora caía más fuerte, puedo sentir su respiración en su rostro, eso la hizo sentirse aun más nerviosa. Sintió su nariz rozar con la de él, obviamente él era mucho más alto, no tenía ni idea de que más hacer, por lo que se guió por su instinto. Así que al verlo cerrar sus ojos ella hizo lo mismo, recibiendo sus labios contra los de ella, adaptándose a su ritmo y sintiendo como ahora estaba aun más cerca de el. Sus rostro se separaron lo suficiente, dejando que él aire llegara de nuevo a sus pulmones, así se vieron fijamente a los ojos una vez más-

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí? –preguntó Kerveros con voz furiosa llegando en ese instante al lado del laberinto en donde estaba, seguido por Tomoyo que se hizo sus propias ideas en la cabeza al ver la posición de ambos.

Por otro lado, Syaoran y Sakura ambos dieron un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz fuerte de Kerveros. Movimiento en el cual Sakura casi pierde el equilibrio de nuevo pero Syaoran logró mantenerla de pie, solo sujetando su mano.

-Lo siento Kero, caminábamos y la lluvia nos detuvo –contestó Sakura aun nerviosa y sin saber que hacer.

Kerveros miró de mala gana a Syaoran, este le mantuvo la mirada y solo ayudó a Sakura a cruzar correctamente el lodo, para regresar a su postura rígida de antes.

* * *

-Seguro estas cosas no quiere oír un hijo sobre sus padres –dijo Tomoyo una vez que había concluido su relato por el momento.

-Quizás, pero no quiero darle mucho pensamiento –contestó Syao que ahora estaba sentado al lado de Tomoyo.

-Me alegra –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa casual –ahora me temo que tendremos que seguir luego, le prometí a tu hermana comprarle algo en la plaza.

-Gracias –dijo Syao al ver que Tomoyo ya comenzaba a marcharse.

-No hay problema –dijo esta entrando con rapidez hacia el castillo.

Syao solo pudo quedarse allí, pensando, aun le costaba creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Sakura vio a su hijo desde una de las ventanas del castillo, estaba sentado en la orilla de la fuente solo, lo conocía bien como para saber que algo le preocupaba y le molestaba no saber acerca de eso. Cuando se consideraba a ella misma que sus dos hijos confiaban lo suficiente en ella.

-¿Por qué estas viendo a Syaoran? –le susurraron en el oído en el momento en el que la abrazaban por la espalda.

-Algo le pasa –contestó Sakura sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

-Sakura…

-No me vengas con tus cosas Syaoran Li, hablo en serió y se supone que él me cuenta las cosas –explicó Sakura entre aterrada y resentida.

-Tiene derecho a tener un poco de sus secretos para él mismo –dijo Syaoran igual de tranquilo contra el oído de Sakura –es algo que le dicen vida privada y que sea nuestro hijo no significa que no pueda tener aunque sea un poco.

-Te diré eso cuando te enteres que Nadeshiko tiene novio –le dijo de mala gana Sakura.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo –es muy pequeña aun para esas cosas.

-Lo se, pero ya crecerá –dijo ella arruinándole su propio destello de felicidad.

-Olvídalo, si aun no te lo dice es porque no es importante –dijo Syaoran prefiriendo cambiar el tema –lo hará cuando esté listo.

-Quizás si tengas razón, pero no me hará daño tratar de averiguar si puedo –dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero evitando el posible regaño de su esposo.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y le dejó un beso en la frente, con ella nunca ganaba nada.

**_Y bien que piensan? _**

**_Creen que Syaoran ya se hablando con Sakura solo por proponerle su amistad o las cosas van a seguir igual de rigidas?_**

**_De otra forma para que si no la habra besado?_**

**_Creen que Sakura descubra lo que Tomoyo le está contando a su hijo?_**

**_Eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo, espero sus reviews, de verdad me intereza saber todas sus opiniones hacerca de la hisotir, gracias por leer y un beso gigantesco a todos!!!!_**


	4. Descubrimientos

**_Estoy de regreso y muy contenta porque tengo que dejar un millon de saludes a todos los que me dejaron un review, a todos ellos gracias por tomarse la molestía y este capitulo es de ustedes: Ixtab-chan, Maika, Almu24, (no estoy muy segura si escirbi esa bien, si no es asi lo siento), lizy89, Zafiro, Beautiful92, ana y angel seiriio. Millones de gracias y besos y cosas bonitas para ustedes espero les guste y me sigan dejando sus reviews!!_**

* * *

Descubrimientos

Sakura suspiró de aburrimiento, a veces la nobleza le imprimía ciertos deberes que podrían ser desastrosamente aburridos, en otras ocasiones, como esta desde muy niña había tenido conciencia de que en su posición se privaba de cosas divertidas solo por conservar su imagen. Y allí se encontraba, toda una adulta totalmente aburrida, movió con desinterés la llave que siempre colgaba en su pecho. Comenzó a recorrer pasillos solo para probar que encontraba para entretenerse. Eriol y Syaoran estaban hablando de algo bastante entretenidos, por lo cual no hubo necesidad de interrumpirlos. Yue leía un libro con bastante interés, Kerveros dormía, unas cuantas habitaciones mucho más lejos. Algo en su interior le recordó que no había visto a sus hijos desde el almuerzo, pero Syao y Nadeshiko se llevaban tan bien que no dudo ni un segundo de que ambos estuvieran juntos. Por último llegó a la conclusión tampoco había visto a Tomoyo en todo el día, su mejor amiga estaba de visita y no había podido tener una conversación completa con ella. Primero las formalidades del baile y ahora simplemente la mujer desaparecía por horas y tenía conversaciones privadas con su hijo de las cuales se supone ella no debería saber.

No se dio cuenta cuanto pero su caminó la llevó hasta el jardín, siempre tenía que extrañaría el enorme jardín de su propio palacio, los árboles que hace mucho había sembrado madre, como el extraño laberinto que había hecho su padre. Pero el de los Li nunca había estado tan mal como para odiarlo, solo que tenía muy poco que recordarle, excepto algunos tardes que había jugado con sus hijos o algún momento en especial con Syaoran.

Se sentó en una de las bancas cuando creyó haber avanzado bastante, al ver que no había nadie excepto ella optó por una posición más cómoda, recostándose más en la banca. Había una brisa fresca en el ambiente que le dio motivos para cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Una de sus manos viajó una vez más hasta su pecho, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no utilizaba sus poderes, no es que los necesitaba pero en días como este estaba esa extraña sensación que le decía que utilizara al menos una carta Clow para el más pequeño de sus caprichos. Pero a veces no lo consideraba prudente y en la mayoría de las ocasiones en las cuales era necesario Syaoran no se lo permitía si él podía actuar en su lugar.

Jugueteó con ella un instante más, quizás todo lo que había vivido en el pasado había sido demasiado para Syaoran y ahora la protegía demasiado, pero él había prometido cuidarla hasta el fin, supongo que eso comprendía parte de su acuerdo. Hubiera pensado eso y muchas cosas más pero unas voces cercanas las sacaron de su propia mente, se quedó en silencio escuchando las voces pues las conocía, cerró de nuevo sus ojos para escuchar atentamente a la plática.

-Tía no creí que me buscarías hasta esta noche –dijo Syao tranquilamente algunos pies o más bien árboles lejos de Sakura.

-Si pero Nadeshiko se durmió y la traje de regreso –contestó Tomoyo sentándose una vez más acariciando su gran vientre crecido y suspirando con ternura –en fin, ¿Quieres escuchar o no?

-Por supuesto –contestó Syao interesado.

-Me lo imaginaba –dijo Tomoyo entre risitas –haber por donde continuó a si…

* * *

**SAKURA**

Subí a mi habitación a ponerme ropa seca, por ningún motivo quería dar alguna explicación sobre porque estaba tan empapada y peor aun, no quería ni siquiera saber que pensaría si vieran al idiota de Syaoran en el mismo estado que ella. Era un idiota, un estupido, imbecíl, un engreído, un egoísta y un gran enorme etcétera.

¿Cómo pudo haberse atrevido? Robarme mi primer beso, algo con lo que tanto había soñado y él se lo tenía que haber arrebatado tan simplemente. Había soñado con eso, pero no con una persona como él, además que derecho tenía él. Que tuvieran un trato no le daba ningún derecho sobre mi, exacto, eso era no tenía ningún derecho. Oh espera a que te encuentre Syaoran Li, porque te haré saber que es exactamente lo que pienso. Si eso es.

Respiré profundo y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación, ya me había tranquilizado justo para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con que él iba pasando fuera de mi habitación. Me quedó viendo con esa mirada de superioridad que yo tanto odiaba. A no, no iba a esperar a que solo yo cumpliera con mi palabra y darle mi amistad. Ni siquiera me limité a verlo cuando él se detuvo a mi lado, solo avance como si no hubiera nadie allí.

-¿Y se puede saber porque la mala cara? –preguntó Syaoran arrogante a mi espalda.

-Hay alguna otra que merezca su majestad –le contesté con gran ironía –usted es un…ugh ni siquiera se lo que es. ¿Cómo se atreve a sobrepasarse conmigo? Que estemos en este maldito enrollo no significa que tiene derecho sobre mí…

Una carcajada burlona salió de los labios de Syaoran. Mi irá solo creció más ante ese tono extremadamente burlista.

-A mi me parece que le a disgustado –dijo aun entre risas –a mi me pareció que hasta le gustó bastante como para seguir buscando uno más.

-Ja… necesita que su ego baje del cielo. Le recuerdo que fue usted él que me siguió, yo jamás le pedí que me acompañara, aquí el único que esta desesperado por compañía es otro –le dije viendo como su sonrisa se desvanecía por unos instantes, me sentí tan confiada que hasta me di el lujo de dar una pequeña mentirilla -, ese beso fue el peor de los que e recibido.

Esa sonrisa estupida regresó a sus labios solo para decirme -, princesa, ¿de niña no le enseñaron que la mentira no es buena? Ese fue su primer beso no es necesario que mienta tanto, mi experiencia me lo dijo en seguida.

Me quedé un poco confundida sin saber que decirle de momento, lo único que pude hacer era apoyar la mentira que ya había dado -, ¿Quién es usted para decir que yo miento? Que yo no me haya acostado con cualquier cuerpo fácil de todo mi reino no significa que no sepa besar o que no haya dado un beso ya.

-Pruébemelo –me dijo arrogantemente feliz. Lo quedé viendo por unos segundos sin saber que hacer o que decir, él volvió a tomar la palabra orgulloso de su victoria –si es tan buena como yo o mejor seguro no le molestaría mostrármelo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclame sorprendida –lo único que estoy probando aquí es que usted esta desesperado por estar conmigo. –me di la vuela tratando de marcharme y de borrar esa risa ridícula de mi mente.

-Sakura no la creía tan cobarde… -me dijo burlonamente.

Eso era una cosa que yo no pude controlar, cobarde no era algo que podía tolerar que me llamaran. Me di la vuelta y sin pensarlo me acerqué a él y parándome sobre la punta de mis pies tomé su rostro y lo besé. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que lo estaba haciendo. Me asusté por unos instantes pero sentí como mis labios se movían en una perfecta coordinación con los de él, como también que él se movía a mí a su paso y entre mis movimientos. Me alejé de él hasta que realmente necesitaba aire en mis pulmones, la mirada en su rostro fue todo para mí pues supe que estaba sorprendido por mis acciones. Esta vez yo había ganado la pelea.

-Disfrútelo Syaoran, no creo que las zorras con las que ha estado lo dejen con esa cara de embobado –dije entre risas, aunque un poco sorprendida de que fuera yo la que estuviera diciendo cosas así. Syaoran cambió su mirada de inmediato a la misma sería de siempre –recuerduelo bien tenemos un trato y eso significa que mientras aparentemos llevarnos bien ante todos no va a ganar nada más de lo que ya ha obtenido, ¿me entiende?

Syaoran no me dijo nada, pero la verdad no esperaba que lo hiciera, fue la voz de un criado la que nos sacó de nuestra pequeña pelea.

-Señor, Señorita, mi amo desea saber si los acompañaran en la cena –preguntó el criado.

Miré a Syaoran curiosa, ¿no será que él había escuchado la última parte? Syaoran pareció comprenderme pues me miró a mi y luego altivamente le dijo al criado –estaremos allí en seguida, la princesa necesitaba cambiarse o enfermaría. Infórmaselo a tú señor.

El criado hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue de nuestro lado.

-¿él nos habrá escuchado? –le pregunté una vez que supe que el criado ya se había marchado.

-Es difícil decirlo –me contestó Syaoran seriamente –por si eso sucede solo hay que pretender mejor la situación para que parezca que realmente nos llevamos bien.

Syaoran me mostró su brazo, yo asentí y coloque el mío entre el de él. Dejando que me guiara hasta el comedor.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, rey Fujitaka y la reina Ielan conversaban en el despacho del primero ya mencionado. La puerta sonó y uno de los criados del Rey entro respetuosamente hasta estar muy cerca de ambos reyes.

-¿Y bien Takeru, que noticias nos tienes hoy? –Preguntó el rey Fujitaka –desde que te encargamos vigilar a nuestros hijos no nos has traído información relevante.

-Lo siento mucho su majestad, pero hoy me parece que escuchará algo importante –contestó Takeru con todo respeto.

-Habla entonces –indicó la reina curiosa.

-Creo que los príncipes se han enterado de su plan, su majestad –explicó Takeru –pues tienen un plan ellos mismo, creo si no escuché muy bien es que ellos se están haciendo pasar por llevarse bien solo por un tiempo indefinido.

-¿Y crees que son buenos actores o se llevan bien entre ambos? –preguntó el Rey entrecerrando los ojos.

-Creo ambos empiezan a acercarse el uno a otro, mi señor –contestó Takeru en una forma simple de explicar lo que había visto esta noche antes de escuchar el plan de Sakura y Syaoran.

-¡Excelente! Takeru has sido de mucha ayuda, por hoy puedes retirarte –dijo Fujitaka, Takeru hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho -¿Qué piensa mi señora? –preguntó el rey una vez que el criado estuvo fuera.

-Si quieren actuar que actúen –contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro –es solo que hay que obligarlos a cosas diferentes. ¿Me ha dicho que los Chien han solicitado venir a palacio? –Fujitaka asintió –envíeles una invitación, incluyendo al joven heredero.

-¿Pero señora, ya hemos dejado en claro las disposiciones de ese joven para con mi hija? –Preguntó extrañado Fujitaka –no será ponerla a ella en un riesgo.

-No si mi hijo puede protegerla –contestó –hable con su ángel Yue y pídale que mantenga vigiladas las cartas en todo momento, la pequeña Sakura aun no usa mucho su magia y es mejor prevenir esa situación. Con ellos dos hablaremos y les diremos lo siguiente, los Chien siempre han tenido el deseo de quitarnos las cartas y vendrán a palacio a hacer una pequeña visita.

-Aun no entiendo como esto puede beneficiarnos –indicó Fujitaka un poco extrañado.

-Verá ellos están pretendiendo ser una pareja, pues nosotros les vamos a ayudar a que pretendan mejor –explicó Yelan sonriente –si les demostramos a los Chien que Sakura y Syaoran son esposos para cuando lo visiten, van a tener que desistir en querer una unión con su hija –una sonrisa apareció en los labios del rey Fujitaka al tener una mejor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo –solo es cuestión de que hablemos con ellos y de que les pidamos que hagan este sacrificio por su reino. Regresaré a mi reino tan pronto como ellos estén de acuerdo, pero pienso que si no tiene usted inconveniente podría dejar yo a mi nieta y a Eriol. Ambos podrían influenciar mucho a Syaoran y ambos le guardan cierto cariño a Sakura.

-Hay que hablar con todos esta noche y explicarles la situación –añadió Fujitaka, la reina asintió –dejemos por último a los dos jóvenes. Solo espero que esto de resultado.

-Tendremos éxito…lo prometo…

-¿Algo que quieras preguntar hasta ahora? –preguntó Tomoyo una vez que había concluido la historia por el momento.

-Si pero puedo sobrevivir hasta después de cena –contestó Syao sonriente -, ¿Vienes adentro?

-Me quedaré aquí un poco más si, llegaré en unos instantes –dijo Tomoyo, Syao asintió y caminó rápidamente hacia el castillo. Una vez que el joven se hubo perdido de vista, Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento, acariciando su vientre caminó un poco en medio del jardín hasta que encontró a su amiga sentada en una banca muy cerca de donde estaba antes. Le sonrió con ternura y se sentó junto a ella.

-Tomoyo, ¿realmente era necesario decirle la mayoría de las cosas? –preguntó Sakura apenada.

-Si, el así lo ha pedido –contestó Tomoyo, Sakura enrojeció un poco encogiéndose en la banca –Syao es un joven bastante maduro Sakura, sabe entender muchas cosas y es por eso que quiere conocer su historia. Quiere saber porque dos personas tan distintas pueden vivir en el mismo techo y tener hijos sin matarse el uno al otro.

-Solo no le digas que me he enterado –le dijo Sakura después de que volvió a su color normal -, me gusta que las cosas me las cuente porque él quiera, no porque yo lo e obligado o porque yo lo e descubierto.

-De acuerdo, vamos muero de hambre –dijo Tomoyo decidida poniéndose de pie y jalando a Sakura para que caminara al lado de ella –creí que esas ganas de comer insaciables solo te daban a ti Sakura, pero veo que eso es común en todas las embarazadas. Lo que si es raro y lo seguiré diciendo era tu temperamento, podías llorar con las más mínima tontería y gritar furiosa por cosas tontas –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¡Tomoyo! –exclamó Sakura enrojeciendo de nuevo, si bien su amiga había estado en ambos embarazos suyos parece que en este momento eso era justo algo para hacerla sentir apenada.

-Como olvidar la cara del pobre Syaoran cuando rompiste a llorar porque él no tenía ganas de ponerse de pie al lado tuyo cuando él quería estar sentado –dijo Tomoyo entre rizas.

-¡Tomoyo! –exclamó Sakura de nuevo haciendo un puchero.

Tomoyo sonrió y se fue caminando en dirección a la cocina a "supervisar" la cena. Sakura se quedó allí de pie con los brazos cruzados como haciendo una rabieta.

-Pero definitivamente ella es la que está comiendo más que Kero –dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-Sakura ¿Quién come más que Kero? –preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver a Syaoran que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y a Eriol que le sonreía naturalmente.

-Nadie, solo locuras mías –dijo Sakura con una risita nerviosa, Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

-Querida Sakura, ¿has visto a Tomoyo? –preguntó Eriol educadamente.

-Se acaba de marchar a la cocina –contestó Sakura aun riendo nerviosamente.

-Gracias… -dijo sonriente y caminando en la misma dirección que se había ido Tomoyo.

Syaoran vio a Sakura extrañado, Sakura sonrió inocentemente, manteniendo la mirada. Después de unos minutos de mantener la mirada, Syaoran sonrió y negando con la cabeza se rindió una vez más ante ella. La atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó, la besó en la frente y luego, una vez más en los labios –aré como si nunca hubiera escuchado eso.

-Gracias… -dijo ella mientras dejaba que la guiara hasta el comedor, como solía hacerlo cuando tenía dieciocho años.

**_Y bien que dicen.. solo me queda hacer dos ultimas peticiones, porfa si agregas la historia a tus favoritos atrevete y deja un comentario que para toda escritora como yo son de mucha utilidad. Reviews !!!! _**

**_Espero les haya gustado, aqui Sakura ya comienza a tomar las riendas del asunto y...los descubrieron, que creen que va a pasar? Yo se pero me gustaria opiniones al respecto, ayuditas para mejorar son buenas de vez en cuando!_**

**_Besos_**


	5. Acuerdos

**_

* * *

_**

De regreso!!!! Bueno dedico el capitulo a: Hermione I, Jadel li (me gusto tu opinion, gracias la pienso poner en practica en los siguienes capitulos) , Yuki-Miyooki_chan, Zafiro, y lizy89 a todos garcias por los reviews y espero que lo disfruten!!!

* * *

ACUERDOS

Tomoyo conversaba con el más joven de los Li esa noche, en los últimos tres días ya era normal que Tomoyo se quedara en las habitaciones de los príncipes Li, después de que Sakura se despidiera de ellos con un beso. Syao escuchaba atentamente a su tía, justo cuando comenzaba a empezar una vez más la historia que llevaba inconclusa.

-Yo también quiero un cuento antes de dormir –dijo la pequeña Nadeshiko entrando a la habitación de su hermano mayor, abrazada de su fiel oso de felpa.

-Nadeshiko no es un cuento –dijo entre molesto Syao al sentirse interrumpido por su hermana menor.

La niña hizo un puchero y cruzó sus pequeños bracitos sobre su pecho. Tomoyo sonrió divertida ante las expresiones de la pequeña princesita.

-Ven Nadeshiko será un cuento para los dos –dijo Tomoyo, Syao iba a protestar pero Tomoyo solo le sonrió con complicidad, él joven se encogió de hombros. Nadeshiko corrió hasta sentarse en la cama de su hermano, Syao se sentó a los pies de la cama y Tomoyo con cuidado se acomodó al lado de Nadeshiko –verás Nadeshiko, esta era la historia de una princesita muy traviesa, a la cual su padre solía ponerle muchas cosas pues era demasiado traviesa… -empezó su historia Tomoyo, Nadeshiko se hizo una bolita en la cama atenta a las palabras de Tomoyo, Syao sonrió de lado viendo a su hermana menor –así que todo comenzó en una noche como esta…

* * *

SAKURA

Después de esa extraña cena me senté a leer un libro en mi habitación, Tomoyo me acompañaba cociendo en silencio un vestido que segura era para mí. Trate de concentrarme bastante en lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando Tomoyo salió de la habitación, lo noté hasta que ella volvió a entrar seguida de un Touya muy malhumorado. Mi hermano tenía una cara de inconformidad extraña, le hubiera dicho que, en ese momento, él es el que parece monstruo, pero me contuve, en el estado en el que estaba no creí que era adecuado.

-Papá quiere verte –me dijo Touya muy serio –te está esperando en su despacho con ese imbecil –me gruño prácticamente con las últimas palabras.

Mi corazón dio un brinco extraño en mi pecho, ahora sabía porque era que Touya estaba tan de mal humor, cualquier cosa que fuera que tenía que ver con Syaoran lo ponía así. Y a Touya nunca, repito nunca, le tubo algo de apreció a alguno de mis pretendientes. O mejor dicho, a cualquier hombre en edad de casarse conmigo que se dignara a hablarme.

Dejé mi libro de lado y miré a Tomoyo para ver si recibía alguna explicación, pero Tomoyo ya cosía el traje de nuevo y solo me sonrió como lo hace siempre.

-Sakura apresúrate –dijo Touya una vez más con muy mal gusto, yo asentí y él salió de mi habitación.

Salí de mi habitación al ver que no iba a conseguir información previa alguna de Tomoyo, y la cara de Touya me había dejado mucho en que pensar. Recorrí los pasillos lo más rápido posible hasta que estuve frente a la puerta del despacho. Tomé aire pues con el apuro mi respiración se había vuelto algo entrecortada, toqué la puerta y cuando escuché la aprobación desde adentro entré. Syaoran ya estaba allí, como también estaba sentada la madre de este, mi padre me sonrió casualmente y me invitó a que me acercara a ellos.

-Una vez con Sakura aquí ya podemos comenzar nuestra conversación –dijo papá, miro a la reina y esta asintió como dándole su aprobación para continuar. Miró de lado a Syaoran para ver si tenía alguna idea de lo que iban a decirnos pero, al parecer él solo estaba a la expectativa al igual que yo –Saben que ambos reinos juramos proteger la magia del mago Clow, esta incluye las cartas que están en tu poder Sakura.

-Es por eso que nos vemos obligados a tomar medidas ahora que esta situación se nos presenta –continuó la reina –los Chien van a venir aquí a este palacio con las intenciones de lograr un compromiso con la princesa Sakura, como consecuencia quedarían en su poder las cartas.

-Como capturaron las cartas juntos pensamos que sería adecuado pedirles este pequeño favor –opinó papá en tono casual. Yo simplemente trataba de entender lo que querían decir, solo esperaba que eso me librara del compromiso, no quería casarme exactamente con alguien a quien no conocía.

-Sin decir más queremos que pretendan ser un recién unido matrimonió para salvar la magia que hemos cuidado por tantas generaciones –dijo la reina.

Yo la miré sorprendida, como si esperaba que lo que había dicho fuera una broma, aunque al ver la expresión de su rostro supe que no era cierto. Vi la expresión en el rostro de Syaoran y en ese momento supe que él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Seguro debe de haber otra solución –dijo Syaoran en tono calmado pero se le notaba el disgusto que mantenía al expresarse.

-Por supuesto, no es necesario fingir un matrimonió –apoyé, sentía que el corazón ya casi se salía de mi pecho, no me atrevía si quiera a imaginar lo que eso implicaría –solo basta con decir que ya estoy comprometida o que no estoy dispuesta a tomarlo como esposo.

-Hija, lamentablemente las leyes no te lo permitirían –dijo mi padre negando con la cabeza.

-Leyes –repetí incomprendida -¿Qué leyes?

-Estas en edad de casarte y si no lo haces dentro de un mes tendré que ceder tu mano a la primera petición que encuentre –contesto mi padre negativamente.

-Ustedes se han vuelto muy unidos al parecer y no creo que tendrán problemas para llevar esto a cabo –dijo la reina –será solo por dos semanas.

Trate de ver a Syaoran para ver cual era su reacción, pero su mirada estaba igual de seria que siempre, no pude averiguar nada por eso. Cuando nuestros padres se comentaban algo él se giró para verme. Estaba igual de altivo que siempre, pero aun así algo en su rostro me había dado a entender cual había sido su decisión, y si era así nada más me tocaba que resignarme y aceptar.

-Lo haré –dijo Syaoran seriamente a su madre, la reina sonrió complacida pero él no cambió esa mirada de piedra en su rostro.

La atención de todos se giró a mi para recibir una respuesta, yo tragué saliva un poco incomoda por la situación y débilmente pude decir –yo también.

* * *

Salí de mi habitación luego de haberme arreglado, Tomoyo había participado en mi atuendo para la siguiente noche, era como todos los eventos a los cuales asistía, decía que como dama de compañía ella tenía la obligación de hacerme ver presentable y, como mi mejor amiga debía esforzarse más pues se supone que está vez saldría yo con mi _esposo_ por primera vez a la luz pública.

Había visto en muy pocas ocasiones ese día a Syaoran, la mayoría de las veces en compañía de Eriol, para mi apoyo o tal vez mi convencimiento, lo único que ese frió príncipe había acertado a decir es que era su obligación hacerlo. Tomoyo me explicó luego esa noche mientras me vestía que para Syaoran, todas las peticiones que le encargaba su madre las tomaba tan en serio como una guerra. Había dos teorías para eso, Eriol se las había explicado a la curiosa de Tomoyo y ella tuvo la gracia de comunicármelo a mí: la primera, como heredero al trono Syaoran tomaba muy en serio, solo y únicamente los mandatos de su madre pues eso era lo que aspiraba a ser en su futuro. La segunda, la reina había conseguido lo que muchos no al ser la madre, ejercer cierto control sobre el príncipe y lo que ella decía se cumplía, quiere decir que era la única persona que Syaoran consideraba inferior que él.

Quiero pensar que haya algo más esta vez que esas simples dos razones, sacudí mi cabeza al tener ese pensamiento. ¡Yo y mis ideas tontas! Cualquiera de las cuales fuera las razones lo único que le importaba a mi mente en ese momento era que este mandato lo iba a cumplir conmigo. Quiero creer en lugar de mi primer pensamiento que es un mandato de la reina, que al partir a su tierra le encomendó esto a su hijo, y no porque él tenga interés alguno en mí. Y para ser sincera no estaba segura de si eso iba a funcionar, nuestras personalidades no eran lo que diría yo compatibles y para ser sinceros yo detesto su frialdad y su superioridad. Pero de eso de verdad no quiero pensar…

-¡Kee! –saludé contenta al ver a la pequeña princesita caminar cerca de mí. La pequeña castaña dio un brinco al oír su querido sobrenombre y corrió hasta tomar mi mano.

-Hola tía Sakura, te estaba buscando –me dijo Kee cuando me hubo alcanzado, yo le sonreí tengo que admitir que me sorprendió un poco el saludo de la pequeña. Kee miró en todas direcciones y al comprobar que en el pasillo solo estábamos nosotras, me indicó que me inclinara para que ambas estuviéramos a la misma altura. Yo me incliné un poco y ella me susurró en el oído –Se supone que eres mi tía ¿verdad? ¿Está bien si te llamo así?

-Si Kee se supone que lo soy –respondí sonriente mientras miraba con alegría la expresión de la niña al darle aquel permiso –por cierto Kee, ¿En donde está ese tío tuyo? Se supone que tengo que llegar a la cena con él.

Si fuera un príncipe común y corriente, él iría por mí a mi habitación, no al revés. Me dije a mí misma, suspiré rendida con Syaoran se acababa todo lo cortés.

Kee me miró curiosa al ver la expresión de mi rostro mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras, yo le sonreí tratando de disimular la situación y ella, como siempre tan alegre, gracias a Dios y no se parecía a su tío, me sonrió de regreso –¡Oh, cierto! Para eso te estaba buscando, me pidió que fuera por ti y te llevará donde esta él.

Suspiré una vez más, como dije antes adiós a la cortesía, lo que no me dejó más remedió que seguir a mi pequeña "sobrina" hacia donde estaba mi "esposo". Me ruborice un poco al pensar en la última palabra, era increíble como mi vida podía cambiar en tan corto tiempo. Ahora me encontraba supuestamente emparentada con alguien que no se siquiera si lo odio o no, definitivamente mi vida era complicada.

Kee me llevó hasta uno de los pequeños salas de estar del castillo, allí estaba esperándonos Syaoran y Eriol. Eriol me sonrió enormemente al verlo, yo le devolví la sonrisa, me di cuenta que había compartido muy poco con aquel personaje y, según los relatos de mi amiga debía de ser alguien muy interesante, me hice una nota personal en mi mente de conversar con aquel joven si se me diera la oportunidad.

-Aquí está tío –anunció Kee arrastrándome hacia el lado de Syaoran.

-Gracias Keeroshi –dijo Syaoran sin ninguna emoción perceptible, Kee hizo un puchero al oír su nombre completo. En los labios de Syaoran se formó una pequeña sonrisa, que borró rápidamente al sentir que yo lo estaba observando. Pero para ese momento Kee ya sonreía de nuevo.

-Princesa usted irá conmigo –propuso Eriol ofreciéndole un brazo caballerosamente a Kee. La niña lo tomó emocionada, como pudo en realidad pues aun no era tan alta como para tomar correctamente el brazo de Eriol.

Los vi salir del salón juntos, luego regresé mi mirada para encontrarme con la de Syaoran, que había estado observando lo mismo que yo hace unos momentos. Borró ese pequeño rastro de sonrisa que disimuladamente quería aparecer en sus labios, me di cuenta que en realidad le tenía apreció a su pequeña sobrina, pero era demasiado cabezota para aceptarlo.

-¿Alguna razón en particular para encontrarnos aquí? –pregunté haciendo caso omiso a lo anterior, no creo que me convenía empezar a discutir con él.

-Algunas –me contestó observándome con una postura tan erguida que me llegue a preguntar si le dolía o no la espalda -¿Dónde están tus cartas?

-Se las eh dado a Yue, me dijo que sería Yue mientras él tuviera las cartas por seguridad -contesté -, solo me las dará en ocasiones para mantener contacto con ellas. Espero no llegar a necesitarlas mientras no las tenga.

-Se supone que para eso me tienes a mí, para suplir a las cartas si me llegas a necesitar –me dijo Syaoran.

Me moví a verlo a los ojos sorprendida, en definitiva no esperaba esa respuesta y aunque no hubo o no se sintió un poco de emoción tras ella, por lo menos de su boca no lo esperaba. No que él estuviera allí para cuidarme.

-Es mi obligación –dijo al ver como había aceptado yo la noticia –una cosa más, se supone que es mi esposa Sakura, por lo tanto se asume que debe de dormir en el mismo lecho que yo –por lo menos esa noticia ya me la venía temiendo y pude disimular bien el pánico que había en mi interior, a no ser que él pudiera escuchar como mi corazón se agitaba rápidamente en pecho –le eh pedido a Kee que finja tener miedo esta noche, así Sakura podrá dormir con mi sobrina en su habitación. Me han cambiado a la habitación continua solo para prevenir cualquier incidente, por lo tanto esperemos que eso nos sirva por unos días.

-Hablare con ella –dije asintiendo -¿algo más?

-Eso es todo –contestó Syaoran, me mostró su brazo y yo enrollé el mío con el suyo.

Así caminamos hacia el salón principal, los sirvientes daban los últimos toques al comedor y salían corriendo del lugar para no ser vistos cuando la visita llegara. Mi padre y los desconocidos no estaban presentes, pero si estaban Yue y Touya en una esquina, Kerveros y Tomoyo muy cerca de estos dos últimos, y por último Eriol y Kee nos recibieron en la entrada.

Syaoran se inclinó hacia mi y en un pequeño susurró me dijo al oído –habla con Kee para que sepas que hará, regresaré en seguida –yo asentí y él se separó de mí, se fue a hablar muy bajo con Eriol un poco más adentro de la habitación.

Me acerqué a Kee y me incliné frente a ella, dándole la entrada al salón para evitar que mi conversación fuera escuchada o entendida. Le sonreí a la pequeña princesita una vez que ambas estuvimos a la misma altura -¿Tienes alguna idea para esta noche?

Kee asintió, orgullosa de si misma me contesto –parece que va a llover y si no es el caso con una pesadilla puede funcionar.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamé mientras fingía colocar bien su vestido.

-La señorita Tomoyo ha estado de acuerdo en acompañarme a la cama. ¡Como aun me mandan a dormir temprano! –Exclamó con cierto disgusto, yo le sonreí -cuando ustedes se vayan a dormir Tomoyo me va a avisar y después de darles unos minutos iré a buscarte.

-Bien gracias –dije sonriendo una vez más y mirándola como si realmente le hubiera acomodado el vestido.

-Gracias tía –me dijo Kee un poco más fuerte.

-Señoritas… -nos saludó una voz a mi espalda.

Me levante de donde estaba y me giré lentamente para ver a un joven, delgado, de piel un poco morena, ojos azules y cabello rizado en un castaño claro.

-Buenas noches –terminó su saludó con una pequeña reverencia. Kee y yo le devolvimos el gesto como mejor pudimos, vi de reojo a Kee y ella le sonreía de una sonrisa que sabía que había copiado de Syaoran.

-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿supongo? –preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano en un rápido impulso y besándola en la palma de la mano.

-Señora Li –contestó Kee dejándome a mí con la boca abierta antes de poder responder educadamente.

-Señora Li –repetí yo con una sonrisa tratando de no ser tan grosera.

Él joven sonrió en dirección a Kee –mil disculpas Señora Li, Takeru Chien a sus servicios –nos indicó con una nueva reverencia más. Yo sonreí educadamente, a Kee no le iba muy bien como si de entrada no le hubiera caído muy bien el joven, me tomó una mano como gesto de protección y yo la apreté un poco. Lo menos que podía era tratar tan mal a esas personas si a ninguno nos convenía.

Con una rápida ojeada aprecié los modales del joven, eran mucho mejores que los de mi susodicho esposo. Y aunque podía no tener el porte o quizás el cuerpo. ¡Dioses de nuevo yo y mi idea tonta de ver guapo a Syaoran! Bueno con el cuerpo me refiero a que Syaoran es más robusto. ¡La vida no es justa! ¿Por qué nadie me obligó a aparentar estar casada con alguien más educado?

-Un placer –dije tratando de darle poca importancia a las locuras que mi cabeza estaba teniendo.

Takeru sonrió y con una nueva y pequeña reverencia hacia ambas, caminó hacia la mesa donde Touya lo recibió talvez un poco más educado que nosotras. Supongo que no se puso celoso con este porque ya tiene suficiente con lo del matrimonio fingido. ¡Pobre de mi hermano!

-Te agrada más que mi tío ¿no es así? –preguntó Kee jalando mi brazo hasta que mi cabeza estuvo de nuevo a su altura. Tenía una carita triste y aunque era en parte fingida la verdadera preocupación se le notaba en los ojos –Tío Syaoran puede ser muy serio pero el es muy bueno, Sakura. Yo si quería que fueras mi tía.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron al instante, trague el nudo que se hizo en mi garganta y pude contestarle –Kee no digas esas cosas. No me puede gustar más que Syaoran porque aun no lo conozco, pero tampoco te puedo asegurar ser tu tía. Lo seré mientras esto duré de allí en adelante no puedo decirlo.

-Sakura… ¿Prométeme que le darás a tío Syaoran una oportunidad? –suplicó Kee jalando mi brazo.

-Kee…yo…yo no se si…

-Solo promételo Sakura, por favor –volvió a suplicar la pequeña princesa -, te voy a ayudar, a ver las cosas buenas de mi tío. Y si después de eso no eres mi tía voy a estar tranquila…

Suspiré rendida -, está bien Kee, lo prometo –la apunté con el dedo antes de que pudiera celebrar su victoria –pero este es nuestro secreto, Syaoran no tiene porque enterarse, ¿de acuerdo? –Kee asintió contenta y liberó mi mano, yo me acomodé a una mejor postura –Tomoyo es la única a la que puedes consultar.

-No diré nada, lo juro –dijo Kee con una sonrisa traviesa, que yo se la devolví.

-Sakura…

Ambas nos giramos al escuchar la voz de Syaoran que me llamaba a nuestras espaldas. Kee aun me tomaba de la mano, pero aun con gran cariño.

-Ya están aquí –dijo con mientras se acercaba a nosotros, caminaba serio y con ambas manos en su espalda. Me giré un poco para ver a un señor de muy baja estatura, gordo y de unas mejillas rosadas que entraba al salón al lado de mi padre –Kee ve y siéntate con Eriol y Tomoyo –la niña asintió y antes de que pudiera salir corriendo Syaoran volvió a decirle muy serio –y Kee…no quiero ninguna travesura con el joven recién llegado.

Kee se ruborizó un poco y negó con la cabeza, luego salió corriendo hacia donde estaban Eriol y Tomoyo, donde se entretuvo un momento cuando Kerveros comenzó a alardearle seguro por su _magnifica_ figura, pues pude ver como Tomoyo y Eriol reían con Kee.

-Sakura –me giré de nuevo al oír mi nombre de los labios de Syaoran –deberíamos de estar allí –me indicó a la mesa mientras mi padre y hermano le daban la bienvenida al recién llegado.

Asentí mientras mis nervios comenzaban a correr de nuevo, enrollé mi brazo al de Syaoran que me dio un poco más de confianza y como siempre me dejé llevar hasta donde estaban los invitados. Algo en mi interior me decía que sería una larga noche.

* * *

-Quizás eso sea todo por hoy –dijo Tomoyo en medio de un bostezo, poniéndose de pie con cuidado para no despertar a Nadeshiko que se había quedado dormida antes de que Tomoyo llegara a la mitad del relato.

-Gracias –le dijo Syao una vez más –que descanses.

-Buenas noches –dijo Tomoyo con una bostezo más saliendo de la habitación del joven príncipe.

Syao tomó a su hermana menor en brazos y con cuidado para no despertarla la llevó hasta su propia habitación. En la habitación de su hermana se encontró con su padre, que estaba a punto de apagar la luz de una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba a media la habitación. Syaoran movió las sábanas de la cama y Syao acostó a la niña en ella. En silencio, padre e hijo salieron de la habitación.

-Creí que dejabas que ella durmiera contigo –dijo Syaoran caminando al lado de su hijo mientras recogía sus brazos en su espalda.

-Estará más cómoda en su cama –dijo Syao encogiéndose de hombros –mi cama no es tan grande.

El rey asintió levemente. Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, Syao vio a su padre que al parecer trataba o pensaba en algo importante.

-Papá, ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Syao curioso después de un momento.

Syaoran lo miró de lado y en sus adentros pudo salir una leve sonrisa para su hijo, curioso, era demasiado curioso – nada hijo.

-Umm… buenas noches entonces –dijo Syao resignado a que sería algún asunto sin importancia.

-Syaoran, hijo –lo detuvo antes de que él joven pudiera entrar a su habitación –mañana es uno de esos días, tendrás que ir conmigo –Syao asintió con una sonrisa al escuchar que su curiosidad siempre era saciada con su padre, solo que este último a veces le gustaba torturarlo –y Syaoran, dile a tu madre que quieres una cama nueva.

Syao sonrió y entró en su habitación, Syaoran dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su habitación. Cuando entró se centro en su esposa, que miraba su reflejo en un espejo mientras elaboraba una trenza en su cabello. Syaoran se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Sakura miró su reflejo en el espejo y le sonrió, Syaoran vio con atención como ese par de ojos verdes lo miraba atrás del vidrió con ternura.

-Syao se acaba de ir a dormir –le dijo Syaoran haciendo una pausa para besar su mejilla –Nadeshiko estaba con ellos pero al parecer no está enterada. Y Sakura, no vuelvo a espiar a mis hijos por ti.

-No estabas espiando, ya sabías lo que estaban haciendo –rebatió Sakura una vez más con una voz tierna –pero gracias.

Syaoran negó lentamente con la cabeza – haz lo que quieras, pero si te metes en problemas a mi no me busques que me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados.

Sakura rió al tiempo en el que se daba vuelta y abrazaba a su esposo –gracias amor.

**_Y bien que piensas, recuerden reviews, consejos y todo lo demas es muy bien recibido!_**

**_Que piensan que quiere Syaoran con su hijo?_**

**_Qu hara Kee para mantener su promesa?_**

**_Funcionara el plan que tienen y logran dormir en camas separadas?_**

**_Besos y nos vemos pronto...._**


	6. El consejo de magos

**_Ya que me e perdido demasiado, dejo un largooo capitulo hoy para que no me maten ni me hagan nada malo e! saludos especiales a Sakurita-rock y lizy89....._**

* * *

EL CONSEJO DE MAGOS

Sakura se levantó somnolienta, se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró fijamente a sus pies hasta que sus ojos se hubieron adaptado a estar abiertos de nuevo. La mañana estaba fría, podía sentir una brisa helada que provenía desde atrás de ella y le ponía la piel de gallina. Se giró un poco al estremecerse de nuevo por el frió, que ella recordaba había cerrado la ventana antes de acostarse la noche anterior. Vio a Syaoran de pie al lado de la ventana, aun sin haber terminado de vestirse apropiadamente, tenía la camisa suelta y muy mal abotonada de ciertas partes. Sakura lo examinó desde donde estaba sentada, no podía ver del todo su rostro pues lo cubría el brazo que detenía la ventana entreabierta, pero era como si no lo conociera si no supiera que estaba pensando en algo que en parte le preocupaba. Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta estar lo más cerca posible de él, se detuvo justo al lado de él, quedándose sin palabras momentáneas al ver su rostro de piedra. Syaoran ya había cambiado demasiado, esa clase de seriedad o dureza en su rostro no la había visto en mucho tiempo. No desde mucho antes de haberse casado con él, solo en esos primeros días que compartieron juntos antes de hacer el plan que les cambiaría la vida.

-Syaoran… -lo llamó suavemente pero no hubo respuesta, levantó su mano para tratar de tocarlo y llamar su atención pero algo en su subconsciente la detuvo, regresó su mano lentamente hasta que quedó sobre su pecho.

-No me digas que ahora me tienes miedo –dijo Syaoran en voz muy suave pero irónica, sin regresar su vista para verla a ella.

-Yo nunca te he tenido miedo –aseguró Sakura sin dar motivos a dudas en su tono de voz –solo pienso en que si quieres estar por tú cuenta o no. Parece que algo serio tienes en mente y…solo quiero ayudarte no molestarte.

Syaoran dejó de apoyarse en la ventana, está se abrió del todo envolviendo a Sakura en una sola ráfaga helada que la hizo estremecerse, pero se mantuvo en su lugar al lado de él. Antes de darse la vuelta para tenerla de frente, Syaoran extrajo un sobre del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se lo entregó a Sakura que lo recibió confusa al principio, al girarlo encontró un sello conocido, roto porque él ya había leído lo que había en su interior, pero aun así supo enseguida quien era el emisor de la carta. La desenvolvió lo más rápido que pudo y con la misma rapidez leyó la carta.

-¡El consejo, te está llamando y no me habías dicho nada! –exclamó Sakura casi enseguida que sus ojos dejaron el papel –hoy es la audiencia y ni una so…

-¡Sakura! –rugió Syaoran deteniéndola con todas sus replicas, giró su cuello en una mueca de disgusto al ver que ella daba un pequeño brinquito al escuchar el fuerte cambio de voz en Syaoran. Regresó su vista de nuevo hacia ella, que lo miraba asustada y con un montón de emociones más en su interior. Syaoran se acercó para abrazarla con fuerza hacia él, ella escondió sus brazos entre su camisa para poder calentarse, para entonces ya estaba bastante helada –no tengo porque gritarte, ni debería tenerte congelándote.

Sakura sonrió al escucharlo, movió su cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro y poder observarlo desde su posición –tienes razón –le dijo arrancándole una sonrisa -¿quieres explicarme que sucede?

-Por supuesto –contestó Syaoran besando su cabello y alejándose de ella para cerrar la ventana –no tengo claro que es lo que el consejo de magos quiere, solo espero que no hayan descubierto por algún motivo o supongan que tienes las cartas Clow. Si es eso, sabes que querrán hacer un juicio, o lo que fuera para quitártelas por no haber notificado esto antes –dio un giro de nuevo con la cabeza notificando molestia, aunque esta vez se dio a entender que no era con ella –ya sabemos que si hubiéramos anunciado esto desde antes nos hubieran conseguido quitarnos las cartas. ¡Son un fraude Sakura! Ellos no controlan la magia, ellos se apoderan de todo lo que pueden para usar a la gente o lo que sea.

-Syaoran…

Syaoran tomó aire y se tranquilizó a si mismo, aunque vio todavía con disgusto a Sakura, ella le sonrió como solo ella puede hacerlo, lo que en parte lo preocupó un poco más.

-¿Dónde va a ser la audiencia? –preguntó Sakura una vez que supo que no podía calmarlo más.

-Van a estar aquí para esta noche –respondió Syaoran en un suspiro –le he dicho a Syao que tiene que ir conmigo, aun no sabe que es pero estará allí. Tomoyo ya llegará a contarle sobre la primera audiencia que asistí, así que me pareció adecuado.

Sakura lo observó mientras analizaba lo que acaba de escuchar, en su interior le decía que algo hacia falta, que algo le estaba ocultando –Amor, la última vez que estuviste frente al consejo ni siquiera les diste a sospechar de las cartas, ese era el punto ocultar eso y de no haber sido por Yue yo no se si…solo dime porque quieres involucrar a Syao en esto.

-Conoces las restricciones que ponen para cada audiencia, Syao no ha mostrado ninguna señal de haber heredado algo de tu magia. Y no me ha importado si Nadeshiko o él la tiene o ambos, no hasta ahora –contestó Syaoran irritado cuando sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a ella –si la tiene quiero que le des las cartas, quiero que entrene y que esté preparado para lo que sea. Has hecho un buen trabajo ocultando las cartas porque no has usado la magia para nada, pero ambos sabemos que necesitas usarla aunque sea solo por un segundo. Y si es así, prefiero que él las tenga, es joven y pueden entender mejor si él está usando más magia que ti. Además… si no dejan entrar a Eriol es mi única oportunidad de tener a alguien que logre calmarme si es necesario, no quiero recordarte lo que pasó la última vez y quienes aun siguen en el consejo.

Sakura asintió levemente y bajó la mirada al suelo, él tenía razón, cada día era molesto tener que llevar tanto poder consigo y no poder utilizarlo en nada. Como si se acumulara demasiado y estuviera a punto de estallar, de lo demás no tenía ni ganas de pensar. Syaoran tomó gentilmente su barbilla y levantó su rostro. Él la besó en la frente sin separar sus labios de su piel cerró los ojos, mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello. Ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, desabotonó los botones que Syaoran tenía mal abrochados y los colocó cada uno en su lugar.

-¿Te importaría hablar con Syao? Adviértele todo lo que puedes y asegurarte de que Tomoyo continué con su historia hasta donde mejor pueda, ya se que no va a llegar hasta la parte que necesito que Syao conozca pero, entre más sepa mejor –pidió Syaoran moviendo a Sakura para poder chocar su frente con la de ella. Sakura asintió levemente –te quiero a ti, Nadeshiko y Tomoyo en los jardines hasta que la audiencia termine. No me importa si tienes que hacer una fogata para calentarse, pero no quiero que tengan ningún contacto con nadie del consejo, y Eriol piensa lo mismo. Kerveros va a ir con Syao y Yue se quedara con ustedes, es luna llena y espero que eso ayude en algo –Syaoran se movió para darle espacio a Sakura para que saliera de la habitación a cumplir parte de lo que le había pedido. Ella se movió al instante pero una vez que se dio la vuelta Syaoran la detuvo de la mano y ella se giró para verlo de nuevo – una cosa más, te amo Sakura –ella le sonrió con ternura, se acercó a él y parándose en de puntillas lo besó de lleno en los labios.

Le sonrió una vez más cuando se hubo separado de él, tomó una larga bata azul con estrellas y la colocó sobre si misma, cubriendo el delicado camisón blanco que llevaba puesto. Abrió la puerta y con cuidado de que cuando caminara la bata no se abriera, salió caminando hacia la habitación de su hijo mayor. Para ese entonces ya era una hora más adecuada en la mañana, aunque el sol aun no había calentado lo suficiente como para borrar los rastros helados de la madrugada. Llegó hasta la habitación de Syao, con un leve golpe en la puerta la abrió para ver a su hijo sentado en la cama esperando a que ella entrara.

-Buenos días Syao, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –pidió Sakura entrando a la habitación de su hijo, él aceptó risueño y ella cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Syao analizando las expresiones de su madre.

-No, nada malo y espero que no pase nada malo –contestó Sakura un poco para ella y un poco para él. Syao la vio confundido, no sabía que clase de respuesta era esa. Sakura prefirió sentarse en la cama de su hijo y explicar todo –tu padre te dijo ayer por la noche que iba a ser uno de esos días en los que tienes que pasar con él y cosas como esa. Solo que no es del todo cierto. Hoy en la noche va a venir el consejo de magos a tener una audiencia con tu padre y, necesita que estés con él esta noche.

-¿Yo? Mamá pero esto es serio, ¿para que quisiera papá que yo...? Seguro que es por las cartas y yo no tengo magia alguna –dijo Syao entre asombrado y preocupado.

-Syao, tranquilo –dijo Sakura sobando la espalda de su hijo para tranquilizarlo –no sabemos para que es la audiencia. Ya estás bastante grande como para acompañar a tu padre en esto, y en vista de que yo no puedo asistir tú eres el que queda para ayudarlo.

-No puedes ir por Nadeshiko, mamá tía Tomoyo puede cuidarla….

No, Syao –interrumpió Sakura –tiene que ser alguien de la familia y yo no puedo estar allí, escucha tranquilízate ya se que no has presentado señales de poseer magia pero, en ocasiones solo está allí, dormida hasta despierta un día que es realmente necesario. ¿Puedes tener un poco de fe en eso? –Dijo Sakura mirando implorante a Syao, sus ojos parecían que estuviera a punto de llorar se hincó frente a Syao para decirle –necesito que me prometas una cosa, independientemente si Eriol logra entrar a la audiencia con ustedes, tienes que prometerme que vas a hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para que tú papá se controle. Lo conoces, ya se que no lo has visto realmente enojado, pero esas personas le pueden hacer recordar y hacer cosas de las cuales se va a arrepentir mucho. Creelo o no, si estas a su lado se va a contener.

-Lo prometo –dijo Syao viendo preocupado a su padre, ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación –mamá, no entiendo, ¿Por qué papá iba solo a molestarse con ellos? O lo que sea.

Sakura se detuvo con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, se limpió una lágrima con la manga de su bata y se giró para ver a su hijo, y contestarle –estaba en el jardín una tarde cuando escuché la historia que te está contando Tomoyo –Syao enrojeció en seguida, temeroso a saber que tal vez no iba a poder escuchar el final de su historia –no nos molesta que sepas esa historia, es más, resulta muy conveniente de momento. Mientras escuches la historia te darás cuenta porque necesito que cuides a tu padre esta noche, y porque hemos guardado en secreto el poder de las Cartas Clow. Pero lo siento hijo, yo no puedo ni siquiera recordar por unos momentos lo que pasó ese día, tendrás que esperar a que Tomoyo llegue a esa parte.

Syao asintió, no sabía exactamente que decirle a su madre si jamás la había visto en ese estado. Sakura le dio una débil sonrisa y salió de la habitación de su hijo, dejándolo aun más ansioso por hablar sobre esto con Tomoyo.

Después de la charla esa mañana con su madre parecía que a Syao se le estaba haciendo más fácil conversar con Tomoyo, una vez que sus padres estaban enterados de todo ya no tenía porque esconderse de nadie. Y aunque quería que su tía se apresurara y terminara la historia para antes de esa noche, Tomoyo insistió en que aun no sabía lo suficiente para tener claro ciertos hechos, así que muy atento decidió escuchar las palabras de su tía cuando inicio el relato ese día.

-Bien después de la última cena que tuvieron para recibir a los Chien hubieron varios días demasiado tranquilos –dijo Tomoyo, con un bien atento Syao a su lado –Tao Chien era el hombre más importante en la dinastía Chien, el padre de Takeru Chien y una de las figuras más importantes en el consejo de magos, lo que hacia a Takeru un buen partido para cualquier princesa disponible, como lo era Sakura, excepto que nadie quería que ellos se dieran cuenta. El problema era que ni Takeru ni Tao eran tontos y se estaban dando cuenta de varias situaciones con tus padres.

-¿Situaciones? –repitió Syao sin saber que pensar.

-Veras, con el tiempo todo se volvió bien monótono –trató de explicar Tomoyo –Syaoran solo acompañaba a Sakura en ciertos ratos entre comidas y verificaba muy bien que no estuviera en algún lugar en el que corriera peligro y la dejaba por su cuenta. Cada noche Kee salía con las mejores ocurrencias que obligaban a Sakura a salir de la habitación de Syaoran y dejar durmiendo a su "esposo" solo –dijo Tomoyo haciendo las comillas con los dedos –luego estuvo algo muy obvio que nadie había visto, si Sakura y Syaoran se querían tanto para casarse, ¿Por qué el matrimonio había pasado a ser lago sumamente secreto? Además de que ellos nunca andaban siquiera tomados de las manos juntas, o algo que indicara que eran una pareja.

-Estaban sospechando que ellos no estaban realmente casados –trató de adivinar Syao.

-Exacto, allí fue cuando los problemas empezaron a aparecer –continuó Tomoyo –porque solo los reyes estaban al tanto de todo lo que los Chien podían hacer y aunque Syaoran sospechaba un poco, no tenía la capacidad para aceptarlo frente a tu madre. Porque hasta el momento, él solo estaba cumpliendo una orden, haciéndole un favor a sus reinos, no se estaba dando cuenta que luego la orden la dejó solo como una fachada, él si quería cuidar el bienestar de Sakura. Tampoco estaba listo para aceptar que sentía algo por ella, él siempre era tan cerrado que asumo que se acostumbró a estar solo. Aunque por otro lado, Sakura ya estaba bastante influenciada por Kee como para poder aceptarlo ella misma lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Syaoran….

* * *

_**Sakura **_

Dejé salir un solo suspiró de alivio cuando me senté en la fuente esa noche, ya había pasado una cena más, solo esperaba que pronto dejara de pretender ser la esposa de Syaoran. Aunque no estaba siendo tan complicado como creía, porque a decir verdad hablaba más con Syaoran antes de empezar esta fachada. Ahora solo lo veía entre comidas, cuando me sentaba con él o cuando me llevaba a su habitación por momentos antes de que Kee hiciera sus actuaciones de la noche. Ielan Li había regresado hoy de su reino. ¡Es increíble pero parece que papá y esa señora lo tienen todo en mente! La reina hizo una "pelea" con papá casi por una hora discutiendo el porque Syaoran y yo habíamos huido a casarnos, al final pareció contenta con nuestra supuesta unión y el matrimonio estuvo aprobado. Ahora que lo veo puedo apreciar de quien heredó Kee su buen talento para la actuación. Escuché un ruido en uno de los árboles cercanos a la fuente en donde estaba, suspiré cansada de nuevo, ahora eran raros los momentos en los que podía estar por mi cuenta, porque Syaoran siempre parecía vigilar mi paradero y mandaba a alguien para hacerme compañía. Creo que se está tomando demasiado en serio eso de cuidarme. Allí estaba el ruido de nuevo.

-Kee, ven aquí de una buena vez –dije entre divertida y cansada, de verdad quería estar por mi cuenta. La castaña salió de atrás de un arbusto y sonriéndome picarescamente se sentó en mi regazo.

-Lo siento Sakura, ya sabes como son las cosas, sino te hubiera dejado solita –me dijo Kee en un susurro que solo ella y yo pudimos escuchar.

-¡Pues bueno él y sus tonterías ya me tienen cansada! –Exclamé irritada, Kee hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto –Kee muñeca es cierto, estoy un poquito cansada de las grandes ideas de Syaoran Li, si no fuera por ellas no estuviera metida en este gran lió.

Kee y yo dejamos salir un suspiro, iba a levantar mi mano para sobar el cabello de la niña, cuando una voz extraña me sorprendió desde las sombras -¿Se refiere a que lamenta haberse casado con su ahora esposo? –yo di un leve brincó, ya fuera para protegerme o por miedo ella misma, Kee se apegó más a mi pecho. No la hice a un lado, porque Tao Chien nunca me simpatizó tanto como me podía simpatizar su hijo.

-¿Disculpe? –pregunté tratando de revisar la conversación que estaba teniendo con Kee, como si por casualidad hubiera dirigida el tema hacia mi supuesto matrimonio.

-¿Está arrepentida de haberse casado con él joven Li? –preguntó de nuevo Tao con una sonrosa burlesca en el rostro.

-Yo no eh dicho eso en ningún momento –contestó sintiéndome más segura de lo que había dicho anteriormente, aunque realmente me estaba poniendo nerviosa cuando continué hablando, creo que se me notaba en la voz -¿Qué le hace pensar en esas cosas?

-Sus últimas palabras, por supuesto –me dijo Tao llevándose las manos hacia la espalda con tranquilidad.

Abrace a Kee para que no se notara que estaba empezando a temblar, ese hombre me tenía más que nerviosa y sin las cartas conmigo me sentía más que indefensa. Estaba dispuesta a responderle, aun con los nervios sobre mí, cuando apareció Takeru al lado de su padre para interrumpir en mi contestación.

-Padre, estoy seguro que estas haciendo esto muy incomodo para la señora y la señorita –inquirió Takeru, aunque del todo no estaba relajada pues aun seguía la mirada del progenitor sobre nosotras –estoy seguro que hay discusiones que la pequeña princesa no puede escuchar.

Tao Chien miró a Kee fuertemente, aun así Kee le logró mantener la mirada, seguro que esa mirada fuerte la había heredado de cierto castaño. Aun así la abracé para que no dudara de la misma manera que yo, alguna de las dos tenía que hacerlo bien.

-Keeroshi muñeca, tu abuela te está buscando –apareció la voz de Eriol a nuestro otro lado, solo por ese momento le agradecí interiormente a Syaoran por tenerme tan vigilada. Kee me miró dudosa sobre si dejarme o no sola, le sonreí y asentí, Kee se inclinó me besó en la mejilla y con cuidado de pasar solo por el lado donde estaba Eriol, salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

-Que bueno que la abuela ya está de regresó, de lo contrario sería un disgusto que tuviera usted que dormir con ella en todo este tiempo –interfirió Tao de nuevo aun cuando aun estaba viendo el caminó que Kee había tomado.

-No es molestia alguna se lo aseguro, solo está pequeña y extraña su hogar –dije poniéndome en pie y acercándome a Eriol, quien aun sonriente me ofreció su brazo y yo entrelace el mío con él de él.

-No está abandonando a su esposo si es lo que quiere tratar de decir –me apoyó Eriol, ojalá yo pudiera contestarle con esa misma seguridad, pero mejor guardé silencio –Syaoran también suele consentir demasiado a su sobrina.

-Lo hace en verdad –dijo Tao un poco a disgusto –lindo jardín realmente el que tienen aquí –me dijo Tao y siguió su caminó alejándose de nosotros.

-Deberán perdonar a mi padre, suele olvidar ciertos modales de vez en cuando –dijo Takeru con gentileza.

Le sonreí tal y como Eriol suele sonreír en ocasiones, me agrada bastante Takeru, aun no entendía porque. Talvez si Syaoran tuviera los mismos modales él y yo nos llevaríamos mejor, lastimosamente eso no se puede y si lo pienso bien creo que Syaoran está bien como es él. Eso lo hace ser único y especial en ciertas ocasiones. Por estar pensando tanto me olvide de la conversación que Eriol y Takeru estaban teniendo solo alcance a sonreírle a Takeru cuando siguió el mismo camino de su padre. Empecé a caminar junto a Eriol hacia el castillo, no iba a quedarme allí sola para encontrarme de nuevo a ese tipo y que empezara a hacer preguntas que me costaban tanto responder. Me giré a ver un poco a Eriol, que sonreía como siempre, me alegro haber hecho un poco de amistad con él en los últimos días, de lo contrario esto también hubiera resultado incomodo.

Bajé mi vista de nuevo. Nunca las insinuaciones de Tao Chien habían sido tan fuertes y, ahora que Syaoran y yo casi no nos hablábamos, quizás iba a ser más difícil hacerlos pensar que estábamos casados. Syaoran, era raro aceptarlo pero incluso si por lo menos me dedicara unos segundos para discutir conmigo me sintiera mejor. Kee se había preocupado mucho por hablarme demasiado de Syaoran, ahora no puedo negarlo más. Al principio me sentía como una estúpida pensando en él, ahora me siento una estúpida porque ya no estoy con él. Definitivamente mi vida es muy complicada.

-Sakura, ¿Hay algún problema? –me preguntó Eriol sacándome de mis pensamientos. Giré mi rostro para verlo mejor, él esperaba mi respuesta expectante.

-Solo estoy algo preocupada –contesté con sinceridad, Eriol detuvo la marcha y yo me solté de su brazo, no tenía sentido de todas formas que siguiera del brazo con él –me estoy preocupando por todo esto y Tao Chien me pone muy nerviosa.

-Eso me pareció –me dijo Eriol sonriéndome de nuevo, yo miré triste el suelo aun no muy convencida, Eriol con un dedo en mi mentón me levantó la vista y con una de sus sonrisas genuinas que muy pronto me contagio, me dijo –recuerde que no estás sola, Sakura.

-Eriol…

Ambos nos giramos para ver a Syaoran que venía caminando detrás de nosotros, él se detuvo hasta que estuvo a mi lado, me miró desde su altura con superioridad y luego miró a Eriol. Que como siempre sonreía gustoso, él nunca ni con los temperamentos de Syaoran fruncía el ceño ante algo, y en ese momento Syaoran no le estaba dando una buena mirada.

-¡Sana y Salva! –exclamó Eriol divertido haciendo una leve inclinación hacia mi, yo sonreí al ver que a Syaoran no le causaba tanta gracia. Adoraba verlos pelear a su estilo –De pura casualidad, ¿sabes en donde está la señorita Tomoyo? –Yo negué con la cabeza como respuesta, Eriol se encogió de hombros y sumamente satisfecho dijo antes de irse –entonces tendré que buscarla yo mismo.

Eriol pasó de cerca de Syaoran, luego se regresó y susurrándole al oído de Syaoran, que me hubiera gustado poder escuchar por la cara de molestia que tenía Syaoran, este último le dio una mirada asesina a Eriol quien se fue con una carcajada suave. Syaoran me vio de nuevo, yo aun sonreía sin importancia alguna, él alzó una ceja como expectante. ¡Tenía que verse tan bien así!

-¿Hay alguna maldita razón para sonreírme tanto? –preguntó Syaoran en un tono que realmente no parecía tan molesto, solo antipático. Claro solo él podía pasar de hacerme verlo guapo a dejarme como idiota frente a él. ¡Y pensar que me hacia falta estar peleando con él! -¿Qué te quedaste muda por algo?

-¿Te había dicho realmente que tan idiota eres? –le pregunté realmente enojada, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

Él me siguió de cerca, no dijo nada como si ya conociera que tan molesta me había enojado. Lo cual era extraño porque él no era considerado, pero no, no puedo cambiarlo así que seguro debe de ser alguna otra cosa. Iba a salir de nuevo del castillo, sabía que era luna llena y Yue estaría sentado sobre un pequeño kiosco en el jardín izquierdo. Necesitaba hablar desesperadamente con mi ángel, y sabía que Syaoran me dejaría sola con él. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta hacia, Tao Chien entró por ella. Instantáneamente me hice hacia atrás hasta chocar con el pecho de Syaoran, quien me abrazó de forma protectora metiendo un brazo en mi cintura. Tao hizo me miró a mi con fuerza, luego vio a Syaoran, que por la mirada en su rostro él era el que iba a ganar en las miradas, después de eso se alejó de nosotros. Seguí su caminó con la vista, pero no solté el brazo de Syaoran, aunque él ya había soltado de cintura. Para cuando regresé mi vista hacia él, me miraba como si mi tacto le molestaba. Lo solté igual de molesta como había estado con él antes de que Tao apareciera, sabía que lo único que me molestaba era que ni siquiera pudiera resistir eso, que yo me aferrara por uno segundos a su mano. Seguí caminando hasta abrir la puerta y salir al exterior.

-¿A dónde diablos vas? –rugió Syaoran atrás de mi.

-A encontrar a Yue –respondí girándome de repente haciendo que él chocara conmigo -¿puedo hacer eso sola?

Syaoran no respondió solo se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia adentro. Bien sabía yo que no estaría muy lejos, ¿Cómo si realmente me fuera a suceder algo en mi propio palacio? El único problema era que ya estaba demasiado enojada para caminar por el lugar correcto, me confundí sobremanera y me aleje demasiado del lugar en donde se suponía tenía que encontrar a Yue. Me di cuenta de mi error y me di la vuelta para regresar, realmente me preocupe cuando vi que había llegado al lugar más oscuro del jardín. Ni pensar lo que me diría Syaoran si se enterara en donde había estado. Caminé lo más rápido que pude, hasta llegar a un lugar más claro, me alegré cuando me tope con Takeru en su camino de regreso al castillo al menos ya no estaría sola.

-¿Suele caminar mucho señora Li? –me preguntó gentilmente Takeru.

-En ocasiones –contesté simplemente mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Espero que su esposo no le moleste que la acompañe hasta adentro –pidió cortésmente Takeru –no pienso que sea un hombre celoso ¿o si?

Me quedé en silencio por eso, aunque mi corazón deseaba que Syaoran sintiera eso por mi, era muy remotamente posible que eso llegara a suceder. Me sentí como una idiota al darme cuenta que me había enamorado de la peor persona, bueno no de la peor, pero nunca iba a recibir cariño o algo similar de parte de Syaoran –creo que nunca le he dado motivos para sentirse celoso –contesté explicando mi momento de silencio.

-Entonces por favor, permítame llevarla hasta adentro –me dijo Takeru ofreciéndome su brazo. Yo lo miré dudosa, tal vez eso no le iba a agradar mucho a Syaoran. Aun no entendía porque alejarme de Takeru era tan importante para todos, él solo era un muchacho muy educado y, tal vez no tan apuesto como Syaoran pero… dejé eso de lado y con una débil sonrisa tomé su brazo.

No hablamos mucho de camino al castillo, principalmente porque con cada cosa que él preguntaba yo terminaba contestándole sin prestarle mucha atención, más bien comparando cada parte de Takeru con Syaoran. Me asusté un poco cuando vi a Syaoran seriamente y que caminaba en dirección hacia nosotros.

-He tenido el placer de traerle de nuevo a su esposa –le dijo Takeru entregándole mi mano a Syaoran, que la tomó mirándome con cierto desprecio.

-Seguro ella conocía el camino de regreso a su propia habitación –dijo Syaoran mirándolo con una de esas miradas suyas que aterraban a las personas.

Sin embargo Takeru le sonrió burlón y haciendo una leve reverencia se alejó de nosotros. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, estaba lista para la pelea que me seguía con Syaoran.

-¡Maldición Sakura! ¿Qué no era a Yue a quien tenías que ir a buscar? –gruñó Syaoran en voz baja pero autoritaria una vez que estuvimos solos. Está bien, me lo esperaba, pero eso no significa que me iba a dejar regañar por Syaoran, ¿o si? Lo miré como si no me hubiera dicho nada, él bajó su rostro hasta quedar al mismo nivel del mío, y si eso era posible, me vio mucho más amenazadoramente. Me quedé pensando como muchos podían tenerle tanto miedo, para mi simplemente era uno más de sus caprichos –Tienes que hacerme más difícil el trabajo, ¿Por qué no mejor te le entregas de una sola vez y me ahorras tu búsqueda?

-No fue mi culpa, no encontré a Yue y cuando regresaba él se topó conmigo –contesté cruzándome de brazos tranquilamente, seguro estaba ganando porque más enojado no podía haberse puesto -¿Qué querías que hiciera? Salir corriendo como maniática para que no caminara a mi lado.

-Estas maniática por andar con él, mujer –me espectó tomándome de los brazos.

Está bien, eso me había dolido un poco, pero algo más dio clic en mi cabeza, algo que sus palabras me hicieron recordar las que me había dicho Takeru hace unos minutos. Una leve sonrisa se fue dibujando en mis labios, a este paso iba a volverme experta en molestar a Syaoran, pero tampoco era que me tratara tan mal como a cualquier otra persona. ¿Eso tenía que valer algo no?

-¿De que diablos te ríes mujer? –Preguntó Syaoran alejándose de mi un poco, creo que realmente estaba sorprendido de que una persona le pudiera llevar tanto la contraria –mujer…mujer, responde maldita sea que te estoy hablando.

-Sakura, soy Sakura, no soy la mujer de nadie –le dije al fin en medio de una risita, él arqueo una perfecta ceja –Syaoran Li, no creía que podía ser tan celoso. Ahora veo que si hay algo adentro de toda esa masa –dije entre divertida pinchándole con un dedo el hombro –y yo que decía que era pura estupidez.

Salí corriendo a la habitación que supuestamente compartía con Syaoran. Me metí tan pronto como pude y me senté en la cama con un suspiro. Espero que este algo, aunque sea un poco celoso. ¡Que tonta soy al aceptar todo esto! Si él se va a librar de mi tan pronto y como tenga lugar. Lo vi entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él, más serio que nunca no podía estar. Lo miré expectante.

Él se acercó hasta mi lentamente y se inclinó de nuevo hasta estar a la misma altura que mi rostro –no se que le pasa en esa cabeza suya pero no voy a tolerar que me falte tanto al respeto. La única razón por la que no ha sufrido las consecuencias es porque no puedo tocarle ni un solo cabello. ¿Quedó claro?

-Respétame y yo te respeto a ti, no hay necesidad de que me llames mujer o idiota o lo que sea –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Como quiera –dijo él y se alejó de mí para ponerse de pie en una ventana cercana.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. Él se quedó como piedra, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el exterior. Decidí que ya era suficiente y para no soportar aquello preferí bajar la guardia y hablar con él más tranquilamente.

-Syaoran –al oír su nombre él aludido giró sus ojos marrones hasta posarlos en los míos -¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? No tienes que contestarme ahora si no puedes, pero me gustaría una respuesta sincera –él no se movió ni dijo nada, por lo que supe que debía continuar y preguntar lo que quería -¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por cuidarme?

-Es mi deber, es lo que necesito hacer por el momento –me contestó con simpleza y volvió la vista hacia la ventana de nuevo.

-Dije sinceramente –le dije, él me volvió a ver pero no había expresión en su rostro –usted es un príncipe, no un guardián ni nada por el estilo. Píenselo, tendrá su reino cuando todo esto acabe, es él único que puede gobernar en su país. ¿De que le preocupa si yo estoy bien o no?

-Si está tratando de que admita que estoy celoso…

Negué con la cabeza y él se detuvo, le sonreí débilmente para luego decirle –no quiero que admita nada, solo tengo simple curiosidad. Me gustaría tratar de comprenderlo en ocasiones, dice que no le importa nadie y luego, ¿se ha visto con Kee? La consiente tanto, aunque le gruña todo siempre hace lo que ella quiere. Eriol, puede que le moleste que él sea alguien de espíritu alegre o algo parecido, pero no me puede negar que disfruta de su compañía. Que es su mejor amigo y que sin su consejo no hace muchas cosas –guardé silencio porque me sorprendió un poco que él me miraba intrigado, me sonroje un poco, quizás no debí decirle muchas cosas –mi punto es, que usas tus sentimientos pero no quieres aceptar que los tienes. De eso no se porque. Y dentro de todo yo solo me preguntaba, ¿En que parte estoy yo de su corazón oculto? –Me miró perplejo por varios minutos más, yo me sonrojé de nuevo –le dije que no tenía que contestarme ahora, solo prométame que me dirá cuando tenga la respuesta. No me importa cual sea la respuesta.

Syaoran asintió levemente con la cabeza. Yo miré hacia él suelo, sonrojándome realmente fuerte. Después estar en medio de ese silencio incómodo por varios minutos, lo escuché a él con un pequeño bufido, levanté mi mirada para verlo sonreír entre maliciosa y pícaramente.

-Si hubiera sabido que eso se hace para mantenerla callada le hubiera hablado de mi hace mucho tiempo –me dijo burlonamente, yo le sonreí aunque no puede evitar que mis mejillas dejaran de tomar color –Dígame una cosa Sakura, ¿ha usted porque le interesa tanto saber como soy?

Me encogí de hombros, solo había una respuesta para eso y no sabía si iba a poder dársela, no se de donde salió el coraje pero con una sonrisa le respondí con facilidad –porque aunque a usted no le guste, usted ya tiene un lugar en mi corazón. Y en ocasiones simple curiosidad. ¿Me va a decir porque actúa así todo el tiempo?

-No, pero le daré la respuesta que quiere si lo logra averiguar –contestó malicioso mirando hacia la ventana.

Iba a decirle algo más pero los gritos de Kee se escucharon afuera, ya era hora de su rabieta de la noche. Syaoran se movió en dirección a la puerta y yo lo seguí de cerca hasta que ambos salimos de la habitación. Me sorprendió al ver tan lleno el pasillo cuando salimos. Tomoyo, Eriol y Kero venían del lado derecho, mi hermano, Yukito, mi padre y la reina Ielan venían del lado izquierdo, de dos de las habitaciones salieron los dos invitados Tao y Takeru Chien; y en el centro de todo estaba Kee, que se detuvo en un sollozo fingido al ver que esta vez tenía que actuar delante de todos. Hubo un extraño momento de silencio, en el cual en el fondo se pudo escuchar un ruido sordo, luego un potente trueno iluminó de lleno el lugar. Kee corrió y con un brincó enorme llegó hasta los brazos de Syaoran, que a mi lado no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y solo pudo cargar a su sobrina. Esta vez parecía que Kee no iba a actuar, tenía miedo de verdad. Miré de reojo por la ventana más cercana, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza y el viento azotó la ventana al mismo tiempo. Regresé mi vista a Kee que se prendía con los ojos cerrados del cuello de Syaoran. Acaricie la cabeza de Kee y ella abrió los ojos, llorosos en ese momento. Miró a Syaoran dubitativa, él le dio una débil sonrisa que solo yo y ella pudimos captar, con rapidez y delicadeza puso a la pequeña Kee en mis brazos, que se abrazó a mí con igual fuerza. Suspiré cansadamente y miré alrededor, casi todos comenzaban a caminar en dirección a sus habitaciones, yo misma comencé a avanzar hacia la habitación de Kee, con Syaoran detrás de mí pues Kee solía dar ciertos movimientos bruscos con cada sonido de la lluvia, que me hacían a mí perder el equilibrio.

-Ielan querida, estoy seguro que puedes arreglar está terrible situación –dijo Tao Chien interrumpiendo mi paso, me pegué al pecho de Syaoran que se mantuvo firme a mi espalda –no puedes obligar a estos pobres chicos que duerman una noche más lejos de su compañero, es un matrimonio joven y estoy seguro que deben querer estar solos. Como abuela y madre debes de poder intervenir en esta situación.

Tao me vio malicioso, sentí la mano de Syaoran abrazar de nuevo mi cintura, giré mi vista como pude con Kee en mis brazos para ver su mirada de piedra. Tao retrocedió unos pasos mientras me examinaba al sentir a la mirada de Syaoran. Alrededor todo era un real caos, Tomoyo luchaba con el pequeño Kero, que deseaba intervenir para que yo durmiera sola con Kee esa noche, hasta que Eriol logró ayudar a Tomoyo y meterlo en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de él. Yukito tenía una cierta riña de brazos con Touya, que parece de debatía a si mismo en pensar quien era peor, si Tao o Syaoran. Mi padre y Ielan intercambiaron una sola mirada, que los llevó a una decisión forzada de momento.

Al ver que nadie contestaba, Tao decidió volver a intervenir -, claro a menos que exista algún problema que impida que ambos jóvenes no compartan habitación. ¿Son marido y mujer, no?

-Lo son –contestó Ielan tan altiva como su hijo. En el rostro de mi padre había algo que se notaba que apoyaba rotundamente a la reina, Touya por otro lado tenía una expresión de roca, sin emoción alguna. Pasó con agilidad el corredor seguido de Yukito y entró a su habitación. De verdad mi hermano estaba molesto, pero supuse que si mi padre estaba de acuerdo en esto era porque debía ser algo importante para mí.

Ielan se acercó y abrió los brazos delante de mi, Kee murmuró un "lo siento, Sakura" a mi oído y se cambio a los brazos de su abuela. Yo comencé a temblar en ese momento, al igual que mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, iba a pasar la noche con Syaoran. Syaoran tomó mi mano, seguro para que nadie notara lo nerviosa que estaba, y dando una pequeña pausa me jaló para que lo siguiera de nuevo hacia adentro de la habitación. Se detuvo en le picaporte de la puerta, busqué a Tomoyo con la vista, que me dio una de sus miradas especiales para darme ánimos. Para cuando regresé la vista, mi corazón se aceleró más al toparse con una mirada traviesa. Takeru nos sonrió dos habitaciones más lejos que la nuestra.

-Buenas noches –nos dijo Takeru y entró a su habitación.

Yo asentí dejando salir una sonrisa, que salía natural por el simple hecho de estar nerviosa. Syaoran me terminó de jalar hacia adentro, caminé hasta la orilla de la cama y me senté en ella, cuando escuché el crujido de la puerta cerrarse supe que tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. ¡En que lió me había metido!

* * *

-Syao…Syao… -llamó Sakura a su hijo mayor, interrumpiendo el relato de Tomoyo al encontrar a su hijo y a su mejor amiga –Tú padre te necesita, solo será un segundo y luego regresas.

Syao asintió y ágilmente salió de la pequeña sala de estar en donde estaba hablando con Tomoyo. Sakura ocupó su lugar, mientras se sentaba con un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Estas bien Sakura? –preguntó Tomoyo con ternura y seriamente preocupada.

-Por el momento –contestó Sakura sin saber que más decir.

**_Y bien??? me tiran o no toamtazos??? Espero que no e!!!Un beso a todos y leyendo sus reviews vere si posteo mas rapido! _**

**_Sigue el punto de vista de Syaoran y esa extraña noche juntos...será que Sakura va a poder escaparse o va a tener que pasar la noche con su principe???_**

**_jajaja besos!_**


	7. Te amo

Te amo

Syao miró con impaciencia por la ventana, estaba en la biblioteca del castillo, esperando a que Tomoyo entrara y siguiera con la historia. Era hasta el momento un día demasiado ocupado, y eso que estaban solo a una hora después del desayuno. No había visto mucho a su padre ni a su tío Eriol, pero lo único que le había encomendado su padre hasta la noche era escuchar a su tía, la curiosidad y el nerviosismo lo invadían en su interior. Todas sus dudas se resolverían esa misma noche, cuando recibiera a los señores del consejo de magos con su padre.

Miró impaciente a su alrededor, esperando aun ver señales de Tomoyo, pero la amatista aun no hacia presencia. Miró a su pequeña hermana sentada en una gran silla tras un escritorio, la silla del escritorio de su padre para ser exactos. Nadeshiko quedaba diminuta en la gran silla, jugueteaba con una muñeca y se acomodaba a su gusto según se juego. Syao se sentó en el brazo de la silla a ver a su hermana, ella de todos los del castillo era posiblemente la única que no temía por la visita que iban a recibir, ojála pudiera él sentirse así. La puerta se abrió y ambos hermanos levantaron la mirada, Tomoyo y Sakura entraron en la habitación.

Sakura le sonrió a ambos, se inclinó un poco y abrió sus brazos diciendo –ven muñeca, vamos a jugar algo tú y yo –Nadeshiko corrió hasta los brazos de su madre, Sakura la cargó contra su pecho; la niña se abrazó al cuello de Sakura y junto con su muñeca apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su mamá. Sakura le dio una sonrisa a Syao y salió del lugar.

Tomoyo caminó hasta donde estaba Syao, acariciando su vientre crecido con ternura, llegó hasta la silla donde segundos atrás estaba Nadeshiko y se sentó en ella.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser lo que sucedió para que ella se ponga así? –preguntó Syao mirando el espacio por el que se había ido su madre.

Tomoyo lo miró con una de sus sonrisas, esperó a que Syao ocupara un asiento al otro lado del escritorio para contestar a la pregunta –fue malo, talvez tiene miedo de que las cosas sucedan como fue antes. Ustedes no habían nacido, eso la hace sentir que puede perder más ahora de lo que podía perder antes.

-Sigo sin comprender que pudo haber pasado –dijo Syao con desilusión.

-Todo a su tiempo –aseguró Tomoyo –ahora… ¿en donde me quedé?...o si, ya lo recuerdo…

* * *

**Syaoran.**

Cerré con cuidado la puerta una vez que ella entró en la habitación, habían puesto vigilancia fuera de la habitación, por lo que no habría forma de que alguno de los dos nos saliéramos de la habitación más tarde. ¡Maldición! Con lo molesta que puede ser esta mujer cuando quiere, no se porque diablos no le eh dado a entender quien es el verdadero Syaoran Li. Cuando me giré a verla ella observaba por la ventana, seguramente pensaba en que podía salir por ella, pero estaba sonriéndole a alguien. Me acerqué con cautela y vi que en un ángulo perfecto a nuestra ventana estaba la ventana de Takeru Chien, el mismo imbecíl le sonreía a Sakura desde el otro lado. No se que tiene ese idiota pero no me gusta en lo absoluto que tenga que ser así con Sakura. Yo mismo le sonreí con malicia al idiota mientras corría un brazo por la cintura de Sakura. Sakura dio un respingo leve, seguramente no esperaba que la abrazara, me miró molesta con sus ojos verdes. Sin dejar de ver al idiota al otro lado, me incliné lo suficiente para susurrar en el oído de Sakura –se supone que eres mi esposa, sonríe que tu marido te está abrazando –ella hizo lo que le pedí, y aunque sabía que se iba a poner insoportable luego, por el momento eso a mi no me importó. Ese imbecil no iba a quedar bien si yo estaba presente, y también iba a ver en que forma Sakura dejaba de aceptar todas sus cortesías como buenas –gírate despacio y abrázame –sorprendentemente ella me siguió la corriente una vez más, solo que cuando su rostro estuvo frente al mío me dio una mirada acecina, mi sonrisa se aumentó al verla a ella enojada, era una forma de desquitarme con ella también, me incliné hasta ella y con una mano alzada cerré la gruesa cortina. Dejé que mi nariz chocara con la de ella, aunque ella no dejó de verme de mala manera.

-Ya puede dejar su escenita de celos, ya cerró la cortina y dudo mucho que pueda vernos así –dijo Sakura en voz baja, supongo que no quería que nadie nos escuchara discutir.

¡Celos! ¿Acaso dijo celos? Cada día esta mujercita se pone más ocurrente -, ¡Celoso! ¿Yo? ¿Por usted Sakura?

-Si Syaoran, celoso –me dijo quitando los brazos de mi cuello y bajándolos hasta mi pecho, no podía hacer mucho, yo la tenía demasiado cerca.

-Y dígame, ¿Yo porque tendría que estar celoso? –pregunté empujándola un poco más dándole una mirada amenazadora, su espalda tocó con el vidrio de la ventana. ¡Es increíble como no puede tener miedo! Muchos lo tendrían en su posición, más aun, ella me miraba igual de furiosa y directamente a los ojos.

Para mi sorpresa, una sonrisa iluminó sus labios, corrió los brazos lentamente por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello, me miró coquetamente y se paró en puntillas para estar a la misma casi a la misma altura que yo. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta mujer? Un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos esmeralda para decirme, en un susurró, con sus labios a centímetros de rozar los míos – ¿Por qué más iba a ser, Syaoran? Le gusto, admítalo. Píenselo, ¿Me tendría así si no sintiera algo por mí? Ya le dije que ya nadie nos está viendo, ya no tiene que pretender nada. ¿Y mire nada más como me tiene? Además, ¿Por qué le molesta que hable con Takeru? Es un joven muy caballeroso si me lo pregunta, en comparación con otros –sonrió una vez más, se colgó de mi cuello para alcanzar el lóbulo de mi oído y susurrarme –le gusto, solo tiene que admitirlo, no lo hará menos fuerte o menos hombre. Querer a alguien no lo hace débil –regresó lentamente a detenerse en la punta de los pies, me dio un beso en la mejilla y aprovechando de que me había dejado perplejo, porque lo había hecho, ¿Cómo podía pasar de tímida y frágil, a coqueta en segundos? Se separó de mí y caminó algunos pasos.

¿Pero que diablos me pasa? Syaoran Li puede tener a las mujeres que quiera y cuando quiera, una chiquilla como Sakura no iba a dejarme así, con ganas de tenerla de nuevo a mi lado. Por supuesto que yo no estaba celoso, a mi no me importa nadie, y menos una cría como Sakura. Reaccioné justo a tiempo para tomarle el brazo cuando se alejaba y con toda mi fuerza, suspenderla para que me viera a los ojos.

-Escuheme bien, yo no tengo ni la más mínima razón por estar celoso de una cosa como usted –le dije furioso, apretando sus pequeños brazos con fuerza –no eres más que una niña mimada que no tiene ni idea de lo que es ser una mujer, nunca me va a gustar alguien ¿Me escuchó?

-¡Suélteme me hace daño! –me exigió Sakura con una mirada seria.

La apreté un poco más si fuese posible, espero que siendo así de brusco entienda que es a mi quien tiene que respetar –entienda de una buena vez que cuando obtenga mi reino usted será la primera en desaparecer, es solo una…

-¡Le eh dicho que me suelte! –Exigió una vez más, hablando un poco más fuerte de lo debido, dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, bajó la voz de nuevo, pero sollozaba por igual –no me importa lo que piense de mí…

-Error princesa, si le importa –le dije cortando sus palabras, ella me vio extrañada yo sonreí malicioso, sabía que con ella no lograba el mismo efecto que podría tener con los demás pero que de algo iba a servir esta conversación –le importa tanto que pienso yo de usted porque usted está enamorada de mí.

Las lágrimas ocultaban lo único hermoso que había yo encontrado en ella, sus ojos esmeralda, con un tenue color en las mejillas y más lágrimas me contestó con mucha seguridad –es cierto, le amo. Pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme así. Soy una persona al igual que usted. Ya se que soy una tonta al sentirme así pero eso si que no me importa, en el fondo se que hay un Syaoran Li caballeroso, y si dice no sentir nada pues simplemente viviré con ello. ¡Ahora suélteme!

La acerqué con fuerza hasta que su nariz chocó con la mía –está advertida princesa, haga las cosas como yo quiero que sean. ¿De acuerdo?

Con esfuerzo vi como la cabeza de Sakura se sacudió haciendo un no con ella, la solté en ese momento y ella quedó con la vista hacia el suelo y abrazándose a si misma por el dolor en los brazos. Yo estaba a punto de estallar en furia, ¿Qué no entendía lo que yo podía hacerle? Pues bien, había sido demasiado liviano con ella, sin pensarlo levanté su rostro con un dedo en su mentón e iba a darle una buena cachetada cuando su voz me detuvo –te amo Syaoran Li, te amo hoy y juro que aunque te arrepientas o no de esto luego yo te seguiré queriendo igual.

Preferí dejarla, la rebasé empujándola a un lado con mi hombro, iba a salir de la habitación cuando me di cuenta de que no podía dejarla, impaciente me senté en la cama y clave mis ojos en ella. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa quería asomarse en sus labios, se limpió las mejillas y lentamente, se movió hasta un gran vestidor que había en una esquina. Preferí no hacer más desde allí, estaba seguro que había captado el mensaje de lo que puedo ser capaz. Comencé a ponerme más cómodo yo mismo, realmente estaba distraído cuando la vi salir a ella, una cosa más en lo que la princesita mimada me sorprendía. Talvez no era una cría como yo lo había pensado, tenía curvas en su cuerpo y debo admitir que unas bastante apetitosas. Llevaba un camisón blanco largo, pero de una tela un poco fina, que al movimiento se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejándome ver que tan mujer era. Sakura notó que la estaba observando, me dio una suave sonrisa, tímida, vi dolor reflejado en sus ojos, desvié mi mirada a su blanca piel hasta que me encontré con un color rosa en sus brazos, justo donde yo la había estado sujetando. Algo nuevo apareció en mi interior cuando la vi acostarse sin decir palabra alguna, una sensación extraña en mi interior cuando recordé sus lágrimas hace unos minutos. Era raro, y no sabía que iba a hacer, estaba arrepentido de haberla tratado mal. Y Syaoran Li nunca se arrepiente de tratar como quiere a alguien….

* * *

**Sakura.**

Ya llevo casi una semana desde que empecé a dormir en la misma habitación que Syaoran. Esta noche no iba a ser la excepción, acababa de pasar la cena y solo esperaba a que se fuera una hora más para dirigirme a la cama con mi esposo. Para este momento Yelan Li ya había regresado a su propio reino, pero ahora Tao había resuelto que Tomoyo se ocupara de Kee por las noches. Estoy deshecha, Syaoran está cada vez más distante conmigo y aunque cumple su deber de pretender ser mi esposo se siente lo alejada que me tiene. Al menos los Chien parecen estar tranquilos con ello. Bueno Tao no deja de asustarme, pero Takeru ha demostrado ser un poco más diferente a su padre, incluso Kee que hasta hace muy poco no quería ni hablarle bien ahora se lleva con él tan bien como yo.

Creo que no fue una buena idea haberle dicho a Syaoran todo lo que siento por él, lo vi pasar a muy cerca de nosotros junto a Eriol y ni siquiera miró hacia donde yo estaba. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, me sentía tonta cada vez que él hacia esas cosas, antes podía decir que al menos éramos amigos, ahora creo que me odia.

Sentí las alas de mi ángel abrazarme por la espalda, con las manos gentilmente Yue me quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas. Me giré a verlo, con la angustia reflejada en todo mi rostro, pero algo en él me hizo cambiar de opinión y regalarle una gran sonrisa, muy genuina. Por eso adoraba a mi Yue, sabía que me entendía y no tenía que decir algo para hacerme entender que podía contar con él.

-Era mejor cuando al menos podía hablarle –le aseguré a Yue sentándome en una de las bancas del jardín, Yue se recostó sobre un árbol y cruzó los brazos sobre sí.

-Tiempo, Sakura, dale tiempo porque tiene que acostumbrarse a sentir y tener cosas que no había sentido nunca –me dijo Yue con tranquilidad –te hablará de nuevo, eso es seguro.

Me encogí de hombros dejando salir un suspiro extraño en mis labios. Se hizo un silencio pacifico en el que me inundé en todos los pensamientos que tenía sobre Syaoran. Al cabo de un rato, una vocecita que gritaba mi nombre me hizo levantar el rostro y ver que Kee corría hacia a mi.

-Podemos hablar eh…en privado –me pidió mirando de reojo a Yue y sonrojándose a la vez.

Yo le sonreí y me giré a ver a Yue, este extendió sus alas y con serenidad me dijo –me aseguraré de que nadie las interrumpa ni las escuché.

Yue voló de un salto dejándonos a Kee y a mí completamente solas. Kee se cruzó de brazos frente a mí y con una voz bastante dolida me dijo –creí que teníamos una promesa. Me dijiste que verías el lado bueno de mi tío y ahora lo cambias por él Chien.

-Kee ¿de que hablas? –le pregunté a la niña tratando de abrazarla y acercarme a ella pero ella llorando se alejó un poco de mí.

-Es cierto –me contestó entre sollozos –te vi con Takeru muy contenta y a mi tío no le has sonreído en días, lo cambiaste, lo sabes.

-No Kee, te juro que no…

-¿No? ¿Y entonces como me lo explicas? –me preguntó secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Yo la miré preocupada, tanto tiempo que habían estado aquí que ya le tenía demasiado cariño a Kee y me dolía a mi misma verla llorar. Le extendí una mano y ella dudosa la tomó, yo la acerqué hasta mí e hice que se sentara en mis rodillas –Kee muñeca yo amo a tú tío, lo que sucede es que se lo eh dicho y al parecer a él no le gusto la idea, pues creo que está muy molesto conmigo por eso.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Kee con cierta ilusión en los ojos, yo asentí con una sonrisa, Kee me dio una miradita traviesa –entonces talvez podamos arreglarlo.

-No, no lo intentes –le dije a Kee apuntándole con un dedo –quiero que las cosas se arreglen porque él quiere, no por obligación –Kee se encogió de hombros y quitó el rastro de picardía en sus ojos –ven vamos, ya es muy tarde, no deberías de estar levantada hasta tan tarde.

-Extraño a la abuela y a mi mamá ya papá–me dijo Kee levantándose y tomando mi mano mientras caminaba conmigo hacia los dormitorios.

-Lo siento mucho muñeca, estoy seguro que tú les haces falta a ellos también –le dije a Kee con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió al instante.

Caminamos mucho juntas, hasta que casi al llegar a las habitaciones nos topamos con Syaoran y Eriol. Ambos se detuvieron hasta que nosotras llegamos hasta donde estaban ellos.

Syaoran miró severamente a su sobrina para decirle – Keeroshi ¿Qué haces levantada? Es demasiado tarde, solo porque la abuela ya no esté no significa que tienes permiso para ir a la cama cuando quieras.

-Lo siento tío –dijo Kee haciendo un puchero, extendió los brazos y Syaoran la levantó en los suyos.

Syaoran comenzó a caminar con Kee en brazos y nosotros los seguimos de cerca, Kee se abrazó al cuello de su tío y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Eriol y yo intercambiamos una mirada y luego una sonrisa de complicidad, en un susurro le dije a Eriol divertida –es indudable que esa niña tiene un efecto en él, creo que nadie que lo traté lo creería sino lo viera.

-Yo no creo que Kee sea la única que cause ese efecto –me dijo Eriol provocando que mis mejillas tomaran algo de color.

Llegamos al pasillo que daba al salón donde estaban nuestras habitaciones, Syaoran se detuvo y se giró para verme a mi y decirme –nos han dicho que tú padre no estará aquí esta noche, ha salido con urgencia hace poco y se ha llevado a Yue con él por protección. Tú hermano está a cargo y termina sus diligencias así que no vendrá tampoco esta noche. Han puesto a Kerveros de vigilancia esta noche –yo asentí a lo que había dicho, al parecer Eriol ya estaba enterado –dormirás con Tomoyo –le dijo luego mirando a Kee, la niña hizo una mueca rara y me miró a mi –no, aun hay más visitas en el palacio y no es adecuado –dijo Syaoran como respondiendo una pregunta para mi y para Kee. Ambas dejamos salir un suspiro, Eriol rió por lo bajo y Syaoran dio un leve gruñido como no muy a gusto con la situación –Eriol acompáñala a la habitación de Tomoyo, está junto a la tuya ¿no?

-Por supuesto –aseguró Eriol, Kee y yo le sonreímos.

Syaoran puso a Kee en el suelo y la niña se aferró a uno de los brazos de Eriol como si fuera un príncipe escoltando a una princesa. Los vi marcharse con una sonrisa, luego vi a Syaoran que como siempre no había emoción reflejada en su rostro, me miró de lado y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar, yo lo seguí de cerca hasta la habitación que compartíamos. En realidad ya era bastante tarde porque las luces del salón alrededor en donde estaban las habitaciones estaban apagadas, de no ser por Syaoran estaba segura me hubiera metido en otra habitación, no estaba muy acostumbrada a quedarme en ese lado del castillo. Una vez adentro supuse que iba a ser otra noche en silencio, porque yo no sabía que decirle y al parecer él no parecía querer decirme nada a mí. Me cambié al camisón y comencé a cepillarme el cabello y a hacerme una trenza mientras Syaoran se acomodaba para dormir. Él parecía estar distraído, pues solo había alcanzado a quitarse las botas y miraba la ventana fijamente. Terminé con mi cabello y me quedé viéndolo curiosa, iba a abrir mi boca para preguntarle que sucedía cuando un grito nos hizo dar un respingo a ambos. Le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar a mi cerebro y darme cuenta que ese grito era el de Kee, tomé una bata y poniéndomela sin amarrarla salí corriendo tras Syaoran. Topé con su espalda un poco después de cruzar la puerta, me asusté mucho al ver a Kee sujetada de la mano con mucha fuerza por Tao Chien.

-Suelte a mi sobrina ahora mismo –ordenó Syaoran en un tono furioso y ni decir de su rostro.

-No señor Li, si cree que voy a quedarme así nada más con esto se equivoca –gritó Tao rojo de furia, miré a nuestro alrededor y Tomoyo y Eriol aparecían al otro extremo de la habitación, regresé mi vista a Tao cuando escuché que hablaría de nuevo –así tratan a las visitas en este palacio, poniendo en los pasillos a remedos de león encantados –dijo Tao con una sonrisa satisfactoria, sacó algo amarillo de su bolsillo, mi corazón dio un brinco al ver que era la pequeña figura de Kerveros. Me miró a mi con malicia y lo arrojó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, quise correr y ganar a mi guardián, pero Syaoran me detuvo con uno de sus brazos, yo me abracé a él para no tener que salir corriendo; por suerte no había notado la presencia de Tomoyo y ella lo ganó en el aire, escudándose luego tras Eriol, cuando Tao le mandó una mala mirada –por supuesto sin contar a las mocosas entrometidas que tienen que entrar en tu habitación en la mitad de la noche –dijo sacudiendo a Kee sin soltarla.

-Pues no le irá muy bien si no suelta a mi sobrina en este instante –rugió Syaoran con más potencia que la primera vez.

-¿Y que piensa hacer? Ya vimos que la magia de su esposa no es lo suficiente para detenerme –le dijo Tao –quiero una explicación, ¿para que mandan a la niña a revisar mi habitación en plena noche?

-No me han mandado a ningún lado –le dijo Kee con una mirada copiada del mismo Syaoran –estaba oscuro y me equivoqué de habitación, iba a desearle las buenas noches a mis tíos –le gritó con fuerza, Tao se distrajo y Kee aprovechó para darle un puntapié y soltarse de su agarre.

Me solté del brazo de Syaoran y recibí a Kee junto a mi, ella se escondió tras de mis piernas y observaba la escena con cuidado.

-Ya escuchó no tenemos nada contra usted –gruñó Syaoran bajando un poco sus gritos, aunque aun no bajaba la guardia.

Tao al contrario sacó una pequeña espada de su cinto y caminó hasta Syaoran amenazadoramente, Syaoran mismo sacó su espada que le doblaba en tamaño a la de Tao. Yo di unos pasos hacia atrás cuando Kee me jaló de las piernas y ocultaba su rostro para no tener que ver nada de lo que sucedía. Solo que Tao, en lugar de caminar hacia Syaoran fue directo hacia mí.

-Debería de usar su magia más seguido señorita –me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa de pies a cabeza, recordé mi bata y la cerré yo misma con mis manos –estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarle a su guardián, solo estaba un poco débil.

-No es solo me guardián, es de toda la familia, ha estado en ella desde que hace mucho no usamos magia para controlarlo –le dije en el momento en el que Syaoran se interponía entre él y yo.

-Veo que eso es muy difícil de creer –dijo Tao observándome directamente a mi.

-Yo lo único que veo es que se ha tomado demasiado tiempo viendo a mi esposa –le dijo Syaoran.

Tao rió divertido -¿Su esposa? –bajó la voz un tanto solo para que nosotros lo escucháramos -¿Cuántas veces tiene que repetirse eso para creérselo? Puede notarse por mucho que ustedes dos no están casados –se dirigió solo a mi para lo siguiente – mi hijo va a disfrutar de usted en lugar de este que dice ser su esposo –Syaoran arremató contra él en seguida después de eso, la pequeña espada de Tao salió volando de su mano y cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido metálico. Sin embargo Tao no se movió de su lugar, sino que volvió a hablar con tranquilidad y malicia –mírelo de este punto Li, con el hermoso cuerpo que tiene la señorita Kinomoto le estoy haciendo un favor al hacerse pasar por su esposo y no aprovechar de los beneficios.

Syaoran iba a atacarlo de nuevo, lo más probable era que hiriera a Tao y el respingo de Kee a mi espalda me dio a entender que por mucho que dijera todas esas cosas eso no valía la pena. Abracé a Syaoran por la espalda, él me miró de lado y se detuvo su ataque, abracé su brazo libre para que no hiciera ninguna tontería, él solo se mantuvo a la defensiva.

Eriol intervino en ese momento, que al verme a mi detener a Syaoran entendió la gravedad de la situación, y es que Tao había estado hablando tan bajo que solo Syaoran y yo pudimos oír todos sus insultos. Eriol ya había recortado la distancia y estaba a solo unos pasos de Tao, con espada en mano y un signo de magia bajo sus pies –me parece que retirarse es lo más adecuado que le queda, verá tiene desventaja en numero.

-Padre, ¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Takeru entrando al salón desde el pasillo y no desde su habitación.

-Un simple mal entendido –respondió Tao y sin decir más entró a su habitación.

Syaoran guardó su espada y fue hasta ese momento que yo dejé de abrazarlo. Yo tomé a Kee en mis brazos como pude, ella me abrazó y me miró temerosa -¿Realmente eso fue lo que sucedió? –Kee asintió y se abrazó a mi con más fuerza. Miré a Syaoran y él me indicó que entrara en la habitación con Kee, él y Eriol hablaban con Takeru, supongo que explicándole lo que había sucedido. Tomoyo entró tras de nosotras justo después, bajé a Kee y tomé a Kero con una de mis manos y comencé a acariciarlo levemente.

-¿Estará bien? –me preguntó Kee casi con los ojos llorosos.

-Si, cuando salga el sol se repondrá, solo está durmiendo –le contesté con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Lo siento Kee, debí haberte acompañado –le dijo Tomoyo con ternura, se le notaba que realmente estaba arrepentida.

Kee negó con la cabeza pero antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, Syaoran y Eriol entraron en la habitación; Syaoran preguntó de inmediato al verme con mi pequeño guardián en las manos -¿Quién tenía las cartas?

-Yue –contesté, todos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Es cierto lo que dice entonces, sobre la magia y que Sakura no la ha usado –intervino Eriol justo después.

-Puede ser, pero no es buen momento para discutirlo –le dijo Syaoran, se giró a ver a su sobrina –Kee te quedas con Sakura para que pueda…

-No tío, me quedaré con Tomoyo –lo interrumpió Kee de inmediato y corrió hasta abrazar a Tomoyo –haz escuchado todo lo horrible que dijo sobre Sakura, sería un problema. Estaré bien con Tomoyo.

-¿Horrible? ¿Pero que ha dicho? –preguntó Eriol curioso.

Syaoran me miró a mi y yo desvié la mirada la sentir el rojo en mis mejillas –nada –contestó Syaoran con simpleza –si ese es el caso, Eriol ¿te importaría cuidar de ellas por esta noche? –Eriol negó con la cabeza.

No pude escuchar que más fue lo que Syaoran ordenó para ese momento, porque Kee se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y pidió cuidar a Kero toda la noche. Yo dudé un poco pero la pequeña castaña me ganó al final. Kee se fue contenta con el pequeño guardián en sus brazos, al lado de Tomoyo y Eriol. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Syaoran cerrar la puerta de la habitación y asegurarse de cerrarla con llave, caminó hasta el lado de su cama y quitándose el cinturón, lo colocó con todo y espada en una pequeña mesa de noche. Aun estaba callado y me di cuenta que en ese momento si tenía que hablar, tenía que decir algo o perdería la oportunidad con él. Observé su espalda dudosa por unos segundos, él se desabrochaba la camisa o algo por el estilo, para ser sincera no había prestado mucha atención sobre como dormía él.

-Syaoran… -lo llamé con voz débil y dudosa. Él se giró y me quedó viendo expectante, yo me quedé observándolo a él anonadado por unos segundos, diciéndome interiormente lo tonta que había sido en no fijarme como dormía. Su pecho estaba descubierto y entendí que había tenido muchas horas practicando con esa espada. Al tener tan poca capacidad de habla en ese momento, sonreí y recortando la distancia, tiré mis brazos a su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza –gracias por defenderme.

-Es parte del trabajo de ser tú supuesto esposo –me dijo. Él no corrió sus brazos para devolverme el abrazo, pero no me importó, no me alejó de él que era lo primero que supuse que haría.

-Con un de nada hubiera sido suficiente –le dije con una media sonrisa, me separé un poco para verle el rostro pero aun no quité las manos de su cuello. Me quedé viendo fijamente sus ojos, su rostro, estaba serio pero no tenía esa expresión de enojo que tenía en algunas ocasiones, solo estaba tranquilo. Sentí sus manos tomar mi cintura y una de ellas llegó hasta mi mentón, haciéndome que mi piel se pusiera de gallina y mi respiración se entrecortara. ¿Pero que está haciendo? Saboree su aliento cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca, no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba a Syaoran, pero tampoco iba a negar la oportunidad que deseaba besarlo. Cerré los ojos lentamente, como para estar segura de que él realmente iba a besarme, y recibí sus labios contra los míos, en el beso más hermoso que Syaoran Li me haya dado hasta el momento.

* * *

-¿Entonces Tao les estaba ocultando algo? De otra forma porque se enojaría porque Kee se confundiera de habitación –le dijo Syao una vez que Tomoyo hizo una pequeña pausa.

-Si, lo estaba –contestó Tomoyo con simpleza –esa fue una de las razones por las que empezó todo esto.

-Además de las cartas, supongo –dijo Syao, Tomoyo asintió –dime, ¿Tao tiene poderes mágicos?

-Los tiene, pero son muy débiles –contestó Tomoyo –la única razón por la que no pudo contra Kerveros esa noche fue porque Sakura no estaba produciendo magia alguna, y el pobre aun pudo transformarse usando sus reservas. Si usaban magia podían descubrirla fácilmente y Tao quería las cartas porque la magia que é tiene es muy débil y con el poder de las cartas sería un hombre mas poderoso.

-Entiendo, aunque aun tengo muchas dudas –le dijo Syao un poco preocupado.

-Todo a su tiempo –le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

_**y bien, creen que Syaoran ya acepte todo lo que siente por Sakura o fue solo un impulso?**_

_**Reviews y gracias a todos por sus cometarios!**_

_**Besos!  
**_


	8. El emblema de la familia Li

_**Siento muchisisimo la tardanza, pero no solo tengo estos fics y la verdad los estudios me han absorbido demasiado....Espero no tardar que ya a este punto de la historia se vuelve todo un poco mas interesante seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Espero que les guste y recomendación...se sube el raiting en el capitulo (para que no me digan que no se los dije).**_

_**Besos y abrazos a: lfanycka, Puasluma, Ashaki, liz89 y j. sakuraplatina.**_

_**

* * *

El emblema de la familia Li  
**_

-¿Nervioso? –preguntó Tomoyo una vez que vio a Syao sentado en una de las bancas del jardín. Todos en el castillo andaban apurados y afligidos, él joven Li solo podía ir al lugar más callado de su hogar y dejar todo aquello atrás, aunque fuera solo por unos instantes.

-No solo agotado –contestó con sinceridad Syao encogiéndose de hombros, se movió en la banca para hacerle espacio a Tomoyo, que con cierta dificultad debido a sus meses de embarazo se sentó con pesadez al lado de Syao -¿Vas a seguir con la historia?

-Solo si tú quieres oírla –le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de ternura, Syao asintió, pero ella no pareció muy convencida.

-Todavía estoy curioso, ahora más que nunca, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando –aseguró Syao con un poco de molestia.

-Entonces es bueno que aun no sea la hora del almuerzo, porque nos quedan muchas cosas de que hablar…

* * *

**_SAKURA_**

Syaoran me estaba besando, mi punto más débil era él en ese momento. Un beso tierno y hermoso se volvió más intenso en segundos, Syaoran mordió mi labio inferior y en un momento sentí como su lengua se enrollaba con la mía. Sentía mis piernas temblar, de no ser por los fuertes brazos de Syaoran a mi alrededor seguro hubiera caído al suelo.

Todavía no se como, pero la bata que me cubría cayó al suelo. La liviana tela del camisón me hizo querer estar más cerca de él, si es que eso era posible. Entrecerré mis dedos en su cabello, jalando su rostro un poco más hacia mí. No sabía hasta donde iba a llegar todo eso pero mi cerebro solo pensaba en él, en él y lo bien que se sentían sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, moviéndose y delineando mis curvas. Sus labios dejaron los míos, marcando un camino por mi cuello. Lo observé en ese instante, como dudosa de que él realmente estuviera haciendo esto conmigo, y con todo el gusto. Syaoran tenía los ojos cerrados y realmente no parecía tener más preocupación que las caricias que estaba ejerciendo sobre mí. Me dejé llevar por él en segundos, cuando una de sus manos subió por mi abdomen y desató una pequeña laza al inicio de mi camisón; quedando descubierto parte de mis senos y lo que era mi ropa interior. Un brillo extraño y malicioso apareció en sus ojos, cuando estuvieron abiertos por unos segundos, para ver la obra que sus manos habían hecho. Vi como sus parpados se cerraban lentamente cuando se acercaba a mi de nuevo, dando pequeños besos alrededor de mi pecho. Se centró en el inicio de uno de mis senos, y dio un mordisco leve que me hizo gemir de placer en ese instante. Sentí una leve sonrisa que se formo en sus labios presionados contra mi piel. Sus manos subieron y se iban a encargar de darle algo más de espacio, cuando ambos escuchamos a alguien aplaudir a nuestras espaldas.

Me giré en seguida, asustada de cualquiera que estuviera observándonos en ese momento. Tao Chien nos sonría con una mirada maliciosa en todo su rostro.

-¡Bravo! Señor Li, no debería de tomarse tan en serio su papel de esposo, recuerde que ella no le pertenece. –dijo viendo a Syaoran, yo misma lo vi y mantenía la mirada furiosa a Tao; dejó de ver a Syaoran en ese instante y me miró a mi, para decir –aunque claro, con una supuesta esposa así cualquiera se aprovecharía de la situación.

Yo di un paso hacia atrás llevando mis manos hacia mi pecho, por unos momentos había olvidado lo expuesta que me había dejado Syaoran -¡Como se le ocurre, observarnos en nuestra privacidad! –exclamé entre asustada, la verdad es que no tenía que fingir demasiado.

Una risa clara salió de los labios de Tao Chien –Señorita Kinomoto, a mi me pareció que es la primera vez que recibe esa clase de caricias, ¿No es así?

Syaoran tomó un paso hacia el frente, yo me pegué a su espalda y corrí un brazo por su cintura, lo último que quería es que se formara un nuevo conflicto en el que todos en el castillo participaran; mucho menos yo en el estado no muy visible que me encontraba.

No supe muy bien todo lo que Syaoran discutió en ese instante, porque mi mente voló hacia otros lugares. ¡Y es que no podía ser más lógico! Estábamos hablando de Syaoran, él no me besaría ni me haría ninguna de esas caricias si no hubiera una razón de por medio, yo solo había sido una tonta. Una idiota que se dejó llevar por el momento para engrandecer su patraña. Él no sentía nada de lo que yo sentía por él. Supongo que también lo hizo como una demostración, para darme a entender que él puede hacer lo que quiera, él es libre, él puede tener a las mujeres que quiera cuando quiera. Yo misma e desafiado tanto su forma de vivir, que ha hecho esto para vengarse, vengarse por no recibir el trato que quiere de mi persona. Quiere que sufra cuando Tao se marche de esta habitación…

¡Pero porque me llamo Sakura Kinomoto que no pienso hacerlo! No voy a dar una sola lágrima ni mala cara frente a él, si piensa que solo él puede jugar se equivoca. Se metió con la persona equivocada. Sonreí, me limpié con la palma de la mano una lágrima traicionera, y aflojé un poco el agarre que tenía de Syaoran. Vi que logró sacar a Tao de la habitación, el como no me lo pregunten porque eso si no lo se. Vi como Syaoran se alejaba de mi y esta vez si cerraba la puerta adecuadamente. Se giró, esperando ver esa tristeza en mí, esperando que le gritara de todo por haberse aprovechado de mí. Pero no fue así, vi como su alegría se borró en ese instante, cuando yo estaba de pie, con una media sonrisa dibujada en mis labios y atando la parte superior de mi camisón con tranquilidad.

-¿Entiendes lo que acaba de suceder? –preguntó como si creyera que yo soy tan idiota, pues soy idiota para dejarme usar pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta.

Asentí y levanté mi rostro hacia él para darle una enorme sonrisa -¿Qué clase de idiota cree que soy Syaoran? Claro que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, es lo que hacemos ¿No? Mantener esta farsa de marido y mujer. El hecho de que haya expresado mis sentimientos por usted no significa que usted deba de sentir lo mismo –recogí mi bata que estaba en el suelo, luego me acerqué hasta él –pero si después de eso quiere reconsiderar sus opiniones por mi está bien. Así que si no tiene nada más importante que decirme, como por ejemplo que no me hubo dicho lo que usted siente por mi, pues entonces, buenas noches –me paré en puntillas y alcancé a darle un beso en una de sus mejillas, lo vi sonreír maliciosamente. Supongo que presiente mi forma de actuar, pero no importa. Igual seguí mi camino hasta dejar la bata su lugar, luego fui hasta el lado de la cama donde suelo dormir, y me acomodé bajo las sábanas, cerrando los ojos.

Varios minutos después sentí que el cuerpo de Syaoran se acomodaba a mi lado. Abrí los ojos para ver solo un poco de su silueta, boca arriba con la vista fija en el techo. Ya había apagado la luz y era muy poco lo que realmente se podía apreciar bien en la habitación. Un nuevo pensamiento apareció en mi mente, cuando lo vi a él, con el semblante serio y su rostro de piedra, como petrificado en la cama.

La pregunta salió de mis labios y me di cuenta de ella hasta que me escuché a mi misma –nunca me dijo porque actúa así, prometió que lo haría Syaoran, ¿O ya lo olvidó?

Su rostro no se movió a verme, pero aun así me contestó –yo nunca dije que lo haría. Le prometí otra información si se enteraba de ello, pero yo nunca dije que se lo diría.

-Cumplirá, me dirá lo que quiero si yo me llego a dar cuenta –le dije entre dudosa, su temperamento ya era bastante extraño como para no albergar un lugar a dudas.

-No suelo hacer promesas, y como no las hago seguidas tiendo a cumplirlas cuando las hago –contestó en seguida, vi como cerraba los ojos –con seguridad, se lo diré Sakura.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras yo meditaba y él se empezaba a quedar dormido –entonces no le importa que le pregunte a Eriol, ¿o si?

-Eriol –repitió abriendo los ojos molesto, realmente no me había dado cuenta que lo había despertado hasta ese momento -¿Qué tiene que ver Eriol con esto?

-¡Pues que no soy adivina Syaoran! –protesté un poco molesta, una risita de burla apreció en su rostro, pero que rápidamente borró para que yo no lo viera –si no me decís voz, es seguro que a Kee no puedo preguntarle, que seria incomodo preguntarle a tú madre y que el único que queda es Eriol.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras hacia una mueca con los labios –supongo que si logras convencer a Eriol…

Dejó su mensaje en el aire, si que estaba cansado pero yo no me di cuenta de eso en ese momento, mi mente estaba en la conversación que estábamos teniendo. Convencer a Eriol, ¿Eso sería difícil?

-Syaoran… -le dije sin pensar en que realmente él ya estaba dormido.

-¿Qué?...-rugió molesto, gracias a los dioses que estaba oscuro o hubiera notado el rojo en mis mejillas.

-Duerme bien –le dije con voz débil, temiendo que se enojara, más de lo que ya estaba.

Escuché un suspiro, él se giró y me dio la espalda, justo cuando pensé que no vendría respuesta, escuché su voz que me decía –Tú también Sakura.

* * *

Tomoyo dio una risita divertida, yo me sonrojé forzosamente, estábamos en el jardín y yo estaba contándole a ella lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Muy cerca de nosotras, Kee dibujaba con bastante entretenida.

-¿Llegaste a escuchar lo que le decía a Tao? –Me preguntó Tomoyo pensativa, yo negué con la cabeza, Tomoyo volvió a dar una risita traviesa -¡Vaya, que poderes tiene el joven Syaoran!

-¡Tomoyo! –protesté sintiendo de nuevo el calor en mis mejillas.

Mi amiga rió una vez más -¡OH Sakura! Es una broma, además, es algo normal, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, es nada más una lastima que hayan sido interrumpidos. Si me los preguntas, talvez eso haga que Syaoran reconozca sus sentimientos.

-¿Tú y Eriol ya…? –traté de preguntar mientras pensaba en las ideas que me estaba dando, cuando vi que esta vez ella se sonrojaba me quedé callada –está bien, no necesito saber más –dije sonriéndole a Tomoyo, ella rió conmigo. Me quedé viendo a Kee, la niña no dejaba de dibujar con energía, había dicho que era algo muy importante y, que era tan importante que necesitaba estar sola. Al fin, sin dejar de ver a la niña le pregunté a Tomoyo -¿Realmente crees que él pueda estar interesado? Yo aun creo que todo esto no vale la pena, debería…no se, pensar en otras cosas.

-Yo creo que aun no está listo para aceptarlo, pero como dice Eriol, ya cambio bastante, ya no te trata como a los demás, eres tan especial como lo es Kee. ¡Y eso ya es decir mucho! –Me respondió Tomoyo –Sakura… -me giré un poco para verla, en el rostro de Tomoyo estaba esa bella y encantadora sonrisa, esa que te levanta los ánimos cuando más lo necesitas -¿Te dolió lo que hizo anoche? –asentí levemente, si me había dolido, aunque desde que me di cuenta no haya querido aceptarlo, para olvidar que me dolió.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? –me preguntó Kee en un tono preocupado mientras se acercaba a nosotras, al parecer ya había terminado su dibujo.

Yo miré a la niña y luego a Tomoyo por un poco de ayuda, el tema de conversación no era apto para la edad de Kee. –Tu tío hizo algo que hirió los sentimientos de Sakura, y me lo estaba contando ya que no quiere que él sepa que la ha dañado –explicó Tomoyo de la forma mas corta posible.

Vi como Kee me miraba detenidamente, frunciendo el entrecejo dijo decididamente -¡Entonces véngate! –Tomoyo y yo la miramos sorprendidas, era increíble como esa niña nos ganaba en algo tan simple. Quizás es porque ha tratado con Syaoran más tiempo que nosotras –Si mi tío Syaoran hizo algo para molestarte y para hacerte creer que no le importas y que está mal que lo quieras, entonces…véngate. Sabes que no le gusta que le lleven la contraria –me dijo Kee con una sonrisita picaresca, yo se la devolví inmediatamente. ¡Cuanta razón tenía la princesita!

-¡Si, Sakura! –exclamó Tomoyo sumamente emocionada, como cuando le encanta que me pongas sus cosas, no se porque pero siempre debo usar "lo adecuado" cuando pone esa mirada –dale celos, que vea que otros pueden tenerte y que él te está dejando ir.

-Puedes hablar con Takeru, se ve que es muy lindo y si pasas mucho tiempo con él seguro mi tío se enoja –ánimo Kee.

-Y vistete mejor –añadió Tomoyo, se los dije. De repente saltó y se puso de pie con gran energía –te buscaré algo perfecto para esta tarde.

Con eso Tomoyo salió corriendo con gran ánimo hacia el castillo, Kee me vio extrañada y yo le sonreí débilmente –es un poco rara cuando se pone así, ¿Verdad?

-Solo un poco –le contesté mirando el camino por el que se había ido mi amiga, Kee y yo reímos divertidas en ese momento, me giré a ver a la niña de nuevo y recordé algo –oye Kee, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¿Sabes donde está mi tío? –preguntó de una sola vez evadiendo mi pregunta.

La vi extrañada por unos minutos para luego contestarle –no exactamente, dijo que iba a estar arreglando algo y que nos buscaría luego, que nos quedáramos juntas. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Kee se mordió el labio, pensativa y me extendió la hoja con la que había estado haciendo su dibujo. En ella estaba dibujado un círculo, en el que estaba un sol, con rostro serio y un poco más abajo del sol estaba el signo del bien y el mal, el ying y el yang. Se notaba que le había costado trabajo a la niña el dibujo, y que lo había hecho hasta que le quedara lo más parecido posible a…bueno no se a que pero se me hacia familiar.

-Ayer que entré por error a la habitación de ese señor vi algo que tenía esto –me explicó Kee interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y señalando con el dedo su dibujo –me parece conocido, pero no se de donde, por eso lo dibuje. Mira –me dijo apuntando el sol del dibujo –se parece al escudo del reino de mi tío, solo que no tiene ese signo.

Tenía razón en eso, el escudo de mi reino era casi igual que el de Syaoran, excepto que en lugar de ser un sol era una luna, eran las distinciones de ambos reinos, sol y luna. Pero esto tenía que ser algo del reino del sol, tenía que ser…Syaoran…-hay ropa de Syaoran que tiene este emblema bordado –le dije a Kee con una sonrisa –debe de ser algo de la familia. ¿En que has visto este dibujo?

-En una cosa…en esa parte que usan las espadas para que las agarren y peleen –me dijo Kee de una sola vez.

-La empuñadura –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, esa cosa. ¿Y entonces porque lo tiene ese señor en su habitación? –preguntó Kee entre molesta y curiosa. Era obvio que a ninguna nos gustaba la presencia de Tao Chien.

Me encogí de hombros, habían tantas posibilidades que no le podía dar una respuesta –busquemos a Eriol –le dije a la niña poniéndome de pie y extendiéndole mi mano, Kee la tomó pronto –si Syaoran está ocupado él segundo en saber sobre esto debe de ser Eriol.

* * *

Buscamos a Eriol solo para saber que estaba en uno de los salones al otro extremo del castillo de donde estábamos nosotras. Kee tuvo que marcharse para ir a alistarse para el almuerzo, así que yo me quedé con el dibujo de la niña y me dirigí hacia donde nos habían indicado. A medio camino me topé con él.

-¡Eriol, te eh estado buscando! –exclamé aliviada de que no tenía que ir más lejos.

-Lo siento Sakura, estaba acompañando al joven Chien en un asunto –me dijo Eriol con una de sus sonrisas, mirando hacia atrás en donde apareció Takeru y me sonrió levemente.

-Señora Li, espero haya logrado un buen descanso –me dijo Takeru nada más estuvo al lado de Eriol –debo asegurarle de que estoy muy apenado con lo de anoche, en especial porque me enteré luego que mi padre se ha encontrado con ustedes luego del penoso incidente –logré ver a Eriol por el rabillo del ojo, me miraba curioso y es que seguro mis mejillas ya tenían algo de color –no tengo excusa para que me perdonen tanta molestia.

-Descuide –le dije nerviosamente –han sido de seguro los nervios del momento, seguro su padre no se comparta así normalmente.

Takeru me dio una pequeña reverencia –gracias, los dejo, no quiero causar más molestias.

Dio las gracias a Eriol y luego, con una nueva reverencia se alejó de donde estábamos nosotros. Cuando regresé la vista a Eriol me miraba curioso, yo le sonreí nerviosa –no sabía de un segundo incidente con el señor Chien.

-Estoy segura que de mi no querrás escucharlo ni yo querré contarlo –le dije mientras mi sonrojo se aumentaba gigantescamente.

Eriol me dio una gigantesca sonrisa, muy parecida a las que Tomoyo suele darme; ya veo que ellos quizás tengan más cosas en común de lo que yo haya averiguado –está bien –me aseguró Eriol –así tendré más diversión preguntándole a Syaoran que fue lo que pasó. Ahora dime, ¿En que te puedo servir? -Saqué el dibujo de Kee de uno de los bolsillos de mi vestido, y se lo entregué a Eriol. Él lo desdobló y con solo verlo me dijo –este es el sello de la familia real Li. Las cosas de Syaoran, su ropa, la de él, sus hermanas y madre lo tienen; seguro lo haz visto.

-Lo sé –le dije, al menos estaba en lo cierto –ayer que Kee entró en la habitación de Chien dijo que vio esto en la empuñadura de una espada, lo dibujó y al estar ocupado Syaoran se me ocurrió preguntarte.

Eriol revisó el dibujo una vez más, lo dobló y se lo metió a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se colocó correctamente sus anteojos y me dijo seriamente -¿En la empuñadura de una espada haz dicho? –yo asentí como respuesta, Eriol guardó silencio unos segundos antes de volver a preguntar –Sakura, ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que Syaoran me dijo que querías preguntarme?

-No que yo sepa –le contesté extrañada. ¡Maldito Syaoran! Seguro le había dicho a Eriol que no me dijera nada.

-Pues tiene relación, Sakura –dijo Eriol pensativo–ese signo solo se usa en las cosas de la familia real, y no se ha hecho una espada con una empuñadura como esa desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que Syaoran y yo éramos unos niños. Hien Li, él padre de Syaoran fue el último en tener una espada así.

El padre de Syaoran, yo no entendía, ¿Por qué iba a tener entonces Tao una espada así? –Eriol estoy confundida, ¿Podrías explicarme? ¿O acaso Syaoran te ha dicho que no quiere que me digas nada? –pregunté un tanto molesta.

Eriol rió –lo ha insinuado pero no significa que yo vaya a obedecerle. Yo le sonreí, sabía que Eriol no iba a ser tan difícil de convencer –no si sabes una información como la que acabas de decirme. Te diré, pero en un lugar más privado –me dijo Eriol mirando hacia varios lados, yo asentí y lo seguí mientras buscábamos un lugar donde no fuéramos escuchados.

* * *

Takeru Chien dio un portazo enorme cuando entró a la habitación de su padre. Había sido lo bastante astuto como para quedarse escuchando la conversación de Sakura y de Eriol, aunque lastimosamente no le habían confirmado las sospechas, aun no sabía si ese matrimonio era o no falso. Tao Chien lo observó con una sonrisa irónica hasta que se acercó a él.

-La niña vio la maldita espada cuando entró anoche –gruñó Takeru en el rostro de su padre -¿No crees que deberías tener más oculta esa maldita cosa? Sigue con tus boberías y nos descubrirán en seguida.

El mayor de los Chien rió con gusto, acariciando el filo de una espada –cumple con tú trabajo y yo me ocuparé de ser más discreto –dejó la sonrisa de lado y con rostro sumamente serio le dijo a su hijo –se supone que estás aquí para deshacer esa parejita. ¿Qué diablos esperas para llegar al corazón de esa cría? ¡Es una niña boba hijo! Caerá rendida con facilidad.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles como aparentan –contestó Takeru igual que irritado que antes –ese idota del Li nunca la deja sola, ella podrá ser muchas cosas, pero Syaoran Li no es un bobo cualquiera, y ahora saben que tienes la espada.

-Entonces deshazte de él –aseguró Tao poniendo la espada a un lado –invierte los planes hijo, de todas formas el joven Li tiene que morir –Takeru no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado y dejó que su rabia disminuyera poco a poco, Tao volvió a sonreír para decirle –hace mucho yo mismo libre a este mundo de un Li, así que ya sea con esa espada o no termina con la vida de Syaoran Li, eso y el poder que ganaremos con la magia que posee es niña , eso venimos a ganar –con una mirada picaresca terminó por decir –míralo de este modo hijo, si juegas bien tus cartas no solo te quedaras con la magia de los Kinomoto, te quedarás con la hija también y ella está mucho mejor que cualquiera de las esposas que los Li han elegido durante el tiempo –una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Takeru –debimos ser nosotros hijo, en lugar de los Li, es tu lugar, no dudes en pelear por el.

Takeru caminó fuera de la habitación, dio una última mirada a su padre para decirle –las cartas se empiezan a jugar esta noche.

* * *

Sakura Li terminó de dar las últimas órdenes para que los empleados del castillo arreglaran el lugar en donde el consejo se reuniría esa noche. Caminó fuera del salón principal, cada minuto que pasaba más nerviosa la ponía. Se detuvo en seco, tratando de calmarse un poco, cerca de donde ella estaba vio como pasaba la figura de un hombre alto, y cabellos negros.

-¿Hermano? –gritó dudosa de que realmente fuera su hermano el que estuviera aquí. El hombre dio la vuelta y se fijo en ella, le sonrió levemente y caminó hacia ella. Sakura le sonrió y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a abrazar a su hermano mayor, vivir en reinos separados hacia que ella extrañara todas las bromas de Touya. Hasta era extraño verlo tan cambiado, con una barba y bigote que hacían la forma de un candado en su mentón -¿Pero que haces aquí? –le preguntó una vez que dejaba espacio para respirar a Touya, era un alivio en cierto punto que él viniera en ese día.

-Yukito me dijo lo del consejo, y como rey me dejaran entrar les guste o no, son las reglas monstruo –contestó con una sonrisa. Sakura le rodó los ojos, ya estaban tan grandes pero él siempre la llamaba así –vengo a ver que otras estupideces hace el idiota de tu marido.

-¡Touya! –protestó Sakura golpeando a su hermano en el brazo, el sonrió a gusto -¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para que sigas con tus celos?

-Nunca es muy tarde –aseguró Touya con gracia, Sakura rodó los ojos de nuevo –además si no hubiera entrado en el primer consejo en tú lugar hace mucho, no le hubiera dado permiso alguno para que se casara contigo. Hay estupideces que le suman puntos.

-¡Que grosero eres en ocasiones! –le espectó Sakura.

Touya le jaló la mejilla a su hermana y le dijo –monstruo yo voy a buscar a mis sobrinos, ¿No será que esas sean otras estupideces que se echen a perder?

Sakura le dio una mala mirada y acompañó a su hermano mayor con gusto por el castillo.

_**Y bien?**_

_**No quedaron tan confundidos como quedó Sakura o si? Es como un adelanto de lo que viene, jajaja a ver quien adivina todo antes del proximo capitulo, no se preocupe, ya está a la mitad y con sus reviews basta para subirlo este fin de semana.**_

_**Que le va a decir Eriol a Sakura?**_

_**Que va a ser Takeru?**_

_**Realmente va a matar a Syaoran?**_

_**Dudas, consejos, sugerencias, criticas y de todo se aceptan en sus reviews.**_

_**Besos y hasta la proxima!  
**_


	9. jugando con las cartas clow

_**Bueno, esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar y vengo con un capitulo algo corto en comparación a los demás pero que yo se que les va a gustar.**_

_**Besos a: ashaki, liz89, CCH .91226, -Sakura-and-shaoran-love- y Ifanycka....gracias por sus reviwes!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Jugando con las cartas Clow**

-¿Así que Tao Chien es pariente de la familia Li? –preguntó Syao resumiendo la historia donde Tomoyo la había dejado.

La amatista negó con la cabeza –no necesita ser de la familia Li para poder estar apto para tomar o no el trono del Reino, bueno al menos no antes cuando tu abuelo vivía –Syao vio a la mujer aun confuso –verás, antes el rey se escogía con las familias reales más pudientes del reino, en este caso, el trono siempre solía quedar o en la familia Li o en los Chien. Excepto que como los Chien formaron parte del consejo de magos, y la fama que tienen este consejo no es muy buena; el consejo debería ayudar a regular la magia en los reinos, pero en su lugar les gusta dejar magias ocultas en personas con las que ellos pueden salir beneficiados –hizo una pausa, como para que Syao asimilara todo lo que le había dicho –entonces, con esa fama, decidieron entregar mejor el derecho a trono a los Li, además de que habían sido mejores los gobiernos cuando un Li estaba al mando. Según las leyes, cuando tú abuelo subió al trono, un rey solo podía ser rey si estaba casado; y allí fue también en el punto en que Hien Li le ganó a Tao Chien. Porque tú abuela ya estaba embarazada de la mayor de tus tías cuando Hien fue elegido como gobernador.

-De manera que Chien solo dejó pasar los años y cuando estuvo listo planeo su venganza contra los Li –añadió Syao.

Tomoyo sonrió y asintió –ahora, con eso claro, sigamos la historia…

* * *

**SAKURA**

Estaba en la habitación que compartía con Syaoran, descansando un rato después del almuerzo. Después de todo lo que me contó Eriol y de tanto pensar me sentía un tanto fatigada, todavía no había visto a Syaoran, pero Eriol me aseguró que se encontraba bien. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, cuando el castaño entró a la habitación de golpe haciendo saltar del susto. Puso el cerrojo a la puerta y arrojo unas ropas a la cama.

-Cámbiate rápido, saldrás conmigo –me ordenó, se dio la vuelta y entró al baño de la habitación. Diría por su estado que había estado cabalgando toda la mañana.

Obediente pero talvez no tan a prisa como Syaoran me lo había pedido, me removí en la cama, y me arrastré hasta donde había tirado la ropa Syaoran. Me di cuenta que era ropa de cabalgar, pero de mujer, es más era mi ropa de cabalgar, si de esas que me hacia Tomoyo para cuando la ocasión surgiera. Tomé la ropa y me cambié tras el vestidor como siempre, me vi frente a el espejo y mientras me hacia una media cola en el pelo. Le sonreí a la imagen de Syaoran a tras mió, pero él no me sonrió de regreso, solo se quedó observando fijamente. Me miré en el espejo una última vez antes de girarme hacia él, estaba más que segura que le había pedido a Tomoyo que le diera algo de esta ropa para traérmela. ¿Quién más me ofrecería una ropa tan provocativa si tuviera la idea de que iba a salir con Syaoran? Llevaba un corsé azul celeste, que hacia que mi busto se elevara de una forma provocativa, pantalón negro ajustado para rematar con un par de botas largas. Solo a Tomoyo se le ocurriría tal cosa, y para ser sincera esperaba que la idea de mi amiga funcionara a la perfección…

Al fin me giré hacia Syaoran, esperando a que él no se molestara por hacerlo esperar. Él se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y en la palma colocó mis cartas Clow. Yo lo vi confusa, pero él no me respondió, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y comenzó a jalarme fuera de la habitación.

-No hay tiempo, te diré en el camino –me dijo en voz baja.

Yo lo seguí obediente, mi corazón estaba acelerado por caminar tan a prisa, no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estábamos en el establo del castillo y los criados le estaban entregando el caballo a Syaoran. Él, con poco esfuerzo, me tomó de la cintura y me alzó hasta sentarme en el caballo, con agilidad se subió el atrás de mi. Dándole la orden al animal, salimos cabalgando del castillo con rapidez.

No lo negaré, iba nerviosa, en especial porque solo íbamos Syaoran y yo. Aunque no supiera donde no me importaba si él me llevaba consigo de esa manera. Dejamos el reino atrás y comenzamos a cruzar un valle verde, miré por el hombro de Syaoran, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que había salido de mi hogar - ¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté al fin, ya estábamos bastante lejos, no creería que alguien nos escucharía.

-Lejos, lo más lejos posible –me contestó sin dejar de ver el camino, yo fruncí el ceño, esa no era una buena explicación y a pesar de que me gustaba ir con él, al menos me tendría que decir si es que me estaba raptando o no. Vi como él me miraba por el rabillo del ojo –tienes que usar esas cartas, lastimosamente Chien tiene razón, si no usas esa magia Yue y Kerveros no podrán mantenerse y eso no nos sirve de nada.

Me encogí en sus brazos, solo disfrutando de la vista, una vez que dejamos atrás el valle, nos adentramos en un bosque. Syaoran zigzagueaba con el caballo entre los árboles, hasta que al fin encontró un pequeño claro en medio del bosque. Que incluso si a mi me preguntaba no sabría decirles como llegar –Haz buscado este lugar toda la mañana ¿Verdad?

Syaoran se bajó del caballo y colocó sus manos en mi cintura –tenía que estar seguro –me contestó. Cualquiera que hubiera estado en su lugar por lo menos me hubiera sonreído, pero Syaoran solo me bajó al suelo sin emoción alguna reflejada en su rostro –diría yo que tiene una hora Sakura, antes de que el sol comience a ocultarse, partiremos a esa hora.

Asentí a esa orden, conjuré mi báculo mágico y comencé a jugar con mis cartas. Viento, vuelo, salto…con la atenta mirada de Syaoran a mi espalda. Una vez que percibimos los destellos anaranjados del los rayos del sol, me detuve y Syaoran sin esperar más me ayudó a subir al caballo y emprendió la marcha. Solo que ya no llevaba la misma rapidez de antes, creo que el animal estaba cansado por haber hecho el viaje dos veces, en especial porque la segunda vez tuvo que cargar con un peso más.

-¿Le ha dicho Eriol lo que hable con él esta mañana? –le pregunté a Syaoran una vez que toda la plática del dibujo de Kee vino a mi mente. Vi como Syaoran fruncía un poco el entrecejo, había olvidado que él había hablado con Eriol para que no me dijera las cosas tan simplemente, y se lo hubiera reclamado por ser tan grosero de su parte…pero ya habíamos pasado una tarde tranquila, y pelear no era una de las mayores cosas que quería hacer en ese momento. Y mucho menos cuando estaba a solas con él –tuvo que decimelo –le dije defendiendo un poco a Eriol, luego le expliqué lo del dibujo de Kee. Él se quedó pensativo, pero no me dijo nada. Yo estaba demasiado cansada por haber usado tanta magia, me comenzó a dar sueño, apoyé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Syaoran, enrollé uno de mis brazos en su cintura, solo por la precaución de no caerme. Y en cuanto menos lo pensé ya estaba dormida.

Cuando me desperté ya no estaba en los brazos de Syaoran, sino acostada en nuestra cama. Me restregué los ojos y con la pequeña luz que se mezclaba en la orilla de la puerta me di cuenta que había dormido de más. Me revisé en el espejo y al ver que todo estaba bien, decidí salir de la habitación para no pasar de haragana. Me di cuenta que ya todos deberían de estar tomando la cena, así que me apresuré hacia el comedor, para mi suerte apenas y acababan de comenzar a servir el primer plato. ¡Que bueno porque realmente tenía mucha hambre!

-¡Me alegra que nos acompañes hija! –Exclamó mi padre cuando me vio entrar en el salón –estaba a punto de mandar a alguien a buscarte –le sonreí a mi padre y caminé directo hacia el lugar que siempre ocupaba con Syaoran, él se levantó de su puesto y como era de costumbre me ayudó a sentarme a su lado.

-Li nos ha dicho que te has cansado en el viaje –dijo mi hermano dándole una mirada seria a Syaoran.

-Espero no le hayas arruinado los planes por ello –añadió mi padre con tranquilidad, como para quitar la nota de desagrado que tenía mi hermano. Y es que fuera o no fuera Syaoran, era alguien del sexo opuesto que tenía que estar relacionado conmigo, eso mi hermano no se lo pasaba a nadie.

-No señor fue antes de llegar a palacio –dijo al fin Syaoran antes de que yo pudiera contestar, pero le sonreí y asentí apoyándolo.

La plática disminuyó hasta que todos tuvieron un plato frente a ellos, solo unos cuantos comentarios equivalentes pero sin importancia. Hasta que mi padre volvió a hablar, ya casi cuando toda la cena estaba terminada y la mayoría solo estaba sentada allí por los últimos minutos de conversación. Yo sentí la tensión y curiosidad de Syaoran avivarse de una sola vez –Tao querido ¿Tu hijo ya se encuentra mejor?

-Descansa, pero estará bien para mañana –respondió con sencillez Tao Chien.

Eriol y Syaoran intercambiaron una mirada, pero yo no tuve ni idea de lo que se dijeron o no entre ellos. Sentí el brazo de Syaoran correr por el respaldar de la silla para atraerme hacia él, cuando estuvo cerca se inclinó y como si estuviera dándome un beso me susurró -¿Tú viste a Takeru está mañana antes de irte conmigo?

Me incliné hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla le susurré –con Eriol, pero no parecía enfermo, si es lo que quieres saber. –él no me dijo nada más al respecto, pero tampoco quitó su brazo de mi cuello, quizás solo para aparentar mejor las cosas. Yo aproveché para tomar su mano y jugar con sus dedos entre los míos. Cuando levanté la mirada me sonrojé, noté que varios en la mesa nos observaban con ternura, otros con desgana como mi hermano.

Luego de levantarnos de la mesa me fui en dirección a mi habitación, quería cambiarme de ropa. El corsé estaba bien para la tarde, cuando no había ningún aire helado que me estremeciera tanto, pero no alcancé ni a llegar al umbral de la puerta cuando Tomoyo me encontró y me dijo que Syaoran me estaba esperando en los jardines. Con lo persuasiva que es Tomoyo, ya no pude ni siquiera darle la idea de que quería cambiarme pues el clima ya no era el adecuado. Ella simplemente me sonrió, si con una de sus sonrisas traviesas que hacen que me sonroje, para decirme con picardía –si el joven Syaoran está allí dudo mucho que sientas frío. -Así que a regañadientes caminé hasta el jardín junto con Tomoyo, hasta que encontré a Syaoran recostado sobre el troncó de un árbol. El castaño observaba de lejos como jugaba su sobrina con Eriol, Tomoyo se separó de mí y fue hasta donde estaba Kee jugando.

-¿Y bien? –dije cruzándome de brazos por el frió que empezaba sentir -¿Para que me has mandado a llamar?

Syaoran me observó por unos instantes, me respondió como si acabara de decir la mayor tontería del mundo –Takeru Chien es el único que está dentro de las habitaciones, ¿No soy tan idiota como él cree para dejarte allí sola? Ese no es mi trabajo.

-Como digas –le dije encogiéndome de hombros, me froté los brazos para lograr algo de calor, tenía que olvidarme de que tenía frió. Comencé a ver jugar a Kee, pero cuando mi mirada se puso en Eriol me acordé de inmediato de lo que tenía que preguntarle a Syaoran –Syaoran, ¿Me dirá entonces?

El se puso de pie correctamente, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, quedando solo en esa camisa blanca maga larga, de tela delgada, con la que a mi me gustaba tanto verlo dormir. Aunque no me sonrió, me extendió un brazo para que yo tomara su mano. Yo la miré confusa, ¿Era mi imaginación o Syaoran estaba siendo lindo conmigo? Aun así, cualquiera que fuera la respuesta no iba a negarle nada a él, no quiero y no creo que querré. Tomé su mano y él me jaló hasta quedar muy cerca de él, coloqué sus manos en su pecho y una vez más lo miré confusa. Él corrió las manos por mis hombros, colocándome su chaqueta, yo corrí los brazos por ella, me quedaba enorme pero no importaba; olía a él y además me estaba dando el calor que necesitaba.

-Gracias –le dije mirándolo a los ojos, aun exigiendo una explicación con mi mirada.

Él se inclinó hasta chocar su nariz con la mía –nos están observando –me dijo Syaoran y entendí que la amabilidad solo se resumía a que él aun seguía fingiendo ser mi esposo -¿entonces porque cree usted que actuó a mi manera? –me preguntó Syaoran recordándome lo que le había pedido.

Sonreí, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a mi padre y a Tao Chien en una conversación, pero que aun así ambos nos observaban con detenimiento. Me atreví a darle a Syaoran un casto beso en los labios, me giré y me alejé un poco de él. Vi como él se volvió a recargar contra el tronco de un árbol –Eriol me habló de tú padre, realmente no le eh preguntado, pero creo que yo saqué mi propia conclusión.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Syaoran alzando una ceja con perfección. ¿Por qué diablos tenía él que ser tan condenadamente sexy?

Me mordí el labio, y evitando todo pensamiento le morboso con él, le contesté –creo que usted quería mucho a su padre. Y pienso que cuando murió le afecto mucho su muerte, tanto que dejó o descuidó muchas cosas que para usted eran importantes. Entonces se le metió la idea de que si alguien siente algo por alguien es una persona débil, porque la persona a la que quiere lo debilita, puede salir dañado. Como usted seguro creo que está cuando se enteró de que la muerte de su padre no fue natural, en especial porque nunca supieron quien lo acecino –me sonrojé, por decir todo aquello abiertamente, él me miraba atento -¿Estoy en lo cierto? –pregunté tímidamente.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, si no lo conociera me daría algo de miedo -¿Y se le ha ocurrido todo eso a usted sola? –yo asentí sintiendo como el color en mis mejillas se hacia mas fuerte. La sonrisa desapareció y con simpleza me contestó –pues tiene razón princesa.

Quise saltar de alegría pero no era precisamente el momento adecuado –Syaoran, ¿Cómo puede decir eso? –Le pregunté desconcertada –es…es…no lo se. ¿Quiere que le diga lo que pienso?

-Me lo dirá de todos modos –me contestó Syaoran con molestia, si tan bien me conocía, aun así me sonrojé.

-Que sienta algo por alguien no lo hace débil, al contrario, lo hace un ser mucho más fuerte porque no está solo –le dije sin querer verlo en realidad –nadie salvaría a alguien si no se preocupara por los demás, ninguno de sus amigos estaría dispuesto a ayudarle en una pelea o en lo que fuera si no lo quisiera realmente.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que yo necesito que me ayuden? –me preguntó con ese tono y esa dures en su semblante.

Yo le sonreí débilmente y lo miré –no dudo que sea muy bueno defendiéndose, Syaoran. Pero usted sabe a lo que me refiero…

Syaoran hizo una mueca y con un tono burlón –entonces…según su teoría ¿Se sacrificaría por mí?

Me sonrojé muy fuerte esa vez, miré hacia mis pies –usted sabe que es lo que siento por usted –le dije en una voz muy quedita, pero estoy segura que me pudo escuchar. No se de donde salió el valor que ocupaba para verlo a los ojos, y detenerme a unos pasos de él, mientras hablaba había estado caminando de un lado a otro y él solo había estado escuchando –haría muchas cosas por usted Syaoran, créame. Me diga o no me diga que siente lo mismo, yo le vuelo a decir lo mismo que le dije la otra noche: yo lo amo Syaoran. Me enamoré de usted y lastimosamente eso no se borra tan rápido para su gusto –nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, tenía la mirada perdida en sus ojos chocolate, pues aunque su rostro era duro como la piedra creía que sus ojos eran como un espejo de su corazón. Y yo solo quería saber si ese órgano latía aunque fuera unos segundos por mí. Lo demás pasó tan rápido que casi no puedo recordarlo con exactitud. Se que recorté la distancia en un instante, aun no recuerdo porque. Se que me colgué del cuello de Syaoran y lo abracé con fuerza, como lo había hecho aquella noche para darle las gracias. Se que me alejé un poco de él, para ver su rostro de nuevo, y cuando encontré sus ojos con los míos, sentí un horrible dolor en mi espalda. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y caí prácticamente en los brazos de Syaoran cuando sentía que el dolor me invadía. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, pero a penas y podía distinguir la silueta de Syaoran, que gruñía y a gritos daba mi nombre. Él dolor se hizo más intenso, y lo último que vi fue la silueta del rostro de Syaoran mientras él me cargaba en sus brazos.

En medio de la confusión que había en el castillo en ese momento. Tao Chien entró en la habitación de su hijo con un portazo, se acercó a la figura de Takeru Chien que miraba con detenimiento las llamas de una pequeña chimenea frente a él.

-¡Idiota, le has dado a la chica! –reprendió Tao en voz baja, pero se podía escuchar la rabia en el tono de su voz.

Sin embargo, con enorme calma, Takeru respondió a su padre –lo se, fue inevitable –suspiró con cansancio para luego seguir –ella se había alejado de el imbecil de Li, cuando ya había apuntado ella se arrojó a sus brazos –un poco de rabia entró en él en lo último que dijo, pero con un nuevo suspiró se volvió a relajar –ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Takeru se movió de su lugar, Tao miró con preocupación a su hijo, su plan se viene a bajo entero si la chica no se recupero. Curioso, miró el fuego de la chimenea que su hijo había estado contemplando hace unos minutos, un arco sin flechas se quemaba lentamente en medio de las llamas.


	10. Sakura hasta dormida eres un problema

_**Seguramente ya se dieorn cuenta que me esta gustando actualizar en el fic, y es que estoy muy emocionada con la historia, y este si es un capitulo mas largo como los anteriores. Si lo siento, se que prometí por alli una escena SxS pero es que de momento no me pareció tan buena idea, eso si, porque me llamó Victoria en el proximo capitulo sale.**_

_**Besos a: Mitsumi Asakura, CCH. 91226, Ifyanka, Lizy89, Blouson Der Hurz, LMUndine, y Sakura-and-shaoran-love-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**SAKURA HASTA INCONSIENTE ERES UN PROBLEMA**

-Así que por eso ella no quiere hablar de todo esto, porque alguien la lastimó, y por eso papá está como loco, escondiendo a todo el mundo –dijo Syao rápidamente una vez que había logrado detener a Tomoyo en su historia.

Tomoyo sonrió mirando al joven –no y si –le dijo haciendo que Syao la mirara confundido –no, tu madre no quiere contar la historia por algo mucho peor que esa herida, y llegaremos a eso. Y si, tú padre está como loco porque tú madre salió más de una vez herida por todo eso.

El rostro de Syao quedó en suma sorpresa, nada, pero nada desde el inicio de la historia de Tomoyo le había hecho creer que su madre había sufrido así en un pasado. Bastaba la más mínima mención de agresión para entender mejor a su padre, si él estuviera en su lugar estaría actuando de la misma manera protectiva con su familia –tal vez sea mejor que continúes, se está haciendo tarde.

Tomoyo asintió para retomar la historia de donde la había dejado…

* * *

-Se supone que él debió haber detenido esto, ¿Entonces para que sirve toda esta farsa? –gruñó Touya golpeando con suma fuerza la mesa del despacho de su padre.

El rey Fujitaka ni siquiera se atrevió a darle una mirada a su hijo mayor, Touya era así de protector con Sakura desde que supo que la madre de esta estaba embarazada. Por supuesto que esperaba que estuviera de los peores humores al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado con su hija. Y para ser sinceros era lo único que importaba era ella, Sakura.

Yukito colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Touya, que parecía más bien que estaba apunto de golpear a su padre por no recibir una respuesta adecuada –Touya –al oír la voz del joven, tanto padre como hijo levantaron la mirada para verlo, esperando noticias de la princesa –fue una flecha nocturna, estaban bajo el cerezo de la reina hubiera sido imposible que alguien se hubiera enterado con tiempo –Touya dio un bufido y cayó sentado en una silla malhumorado, Rey Fujitaka asintió. Yukito agregó –la están atendiendo, pero va a estar bien, es todo lo que se su majestad –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, que el rey se la regresó con una leve sonrisa, al menos la esperanza ya estaba plantada en su corazón, su hija iba a estar bien.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, lo único que les quedaba era esperar, hasta tener nueva información. Afortunadamente, Eriol había tomado al instante el cuidado de Sakura, que pareció mucho más capacitado que cualquiera de los médicos que habían conseguido a esa hora de la noche.

Sintiendo una horrible presión sobre su pecho, los tres hombres vieron con ansias como la puerta del espacio se abría, entrando por ella Eriol Hiraguizawa. Su sonrisa no brillaba en sus labios en ese momento, caminó serio hasta llegar lo más cercano posible al escritorio –Majestad, ha corrido con suerte esta noche, la princesa va a estar bien.

Se sintió un suspiro automático por parte de los tres presentes. El Rey Fujitaka corrigió su postura en el asiento –le debemos mucho joven Hiraguizawa, muchísimas gracias –Eriol respondió con una leve reverencia y una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

-Con suerte, ¿Podría explicarnos a que se refiere? –intervino Touya, recibiendo una mirada de Yukito que significaba que se contuviera.

Eriol colocó dos partes de una flecha sobre el escritorio del rey, la punta era recta aun con pequeños rastros de sangre, en el otro extremo resaltaban tres plumas rojas –me aventuraría a decir que esa flecha no pertenece a su ejercito –el rey asintió como respuesta –no es conocida para nosotros tampoco señor. Pero si conozco el veneno que tenía la punta de esa flecha –se giró un poco para ver a Touya y decirle –tenemos suerte en eso, ese veneno solo actúa efectivamente cuando entre en la persona a quien quiere hacerse el daño. Ella no era la indicada, así que logré que su herida cicatrizara, pero debido a que cierta parte del veneno aun sigue en su cuerpo decidí que para que no sufra lo mejor era que permaneciera dormida. Despertara cuando esté curada.

-¿Quiere decir que el objetivo era el joven Li? –preguntó Fujitaka más con curiosidad que otra cosa.

-Me temo que si señor –contestó Eriol –si no os es inconveniente y debido a que la princesa Sakura estaba bajo nuestro cuidado, queremos investigar a fondo quien es el causante. Es indirectamente nuestra culpa que la princesa allá sido dañada, guardaremos su lecho hasta que despierte, no queremos permitir otro incidente.

-Procedan como crean conveniente –contestó el rey fulminando con la mirada a su hijo mayor que no parecía muy contento con todo lo ocurrido –tenemos apariencias que cubrir después de todo.

-Gracias –dijo Eriol con una reverencia más –si me disculpan –salió de la habitación con rapidez.

Touya miraba eufórico a su progenitor, la mano de Yukito volvió a posarse sobre su hombro, pero solo lo frenó lo suficiente como para no gritar todo con todas sus fuerzas –ya has escuchado, la han herido por culpa de ese imbécil y aun apruebas que siga fingiendo que es su esposa. ¿Qué sucedería si el muy maldito…?

-¡Basta! –interrumpió Fujitaka golpeando ambas manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio. Él nunca, nunca se enojaba y cuando lo hacia sus hijos sabían exactamente que no era la mejor opción contradecirlo –ya se que crees proteger a tu hermana pero mientras yo sea rey ella no se va a casar con nadie que tenga que ver con los Chien. Se supone que ella debió recibir a sus pretendientes como cualquier princesa normal y decidir con su propia voluntad y hasta allí me pareció muy bien que pusieras sus limites Touya. –tomó aire y logrando calmarse al continuo –si no se queda con Syaoran Li, su única y obligatoriamente opción será Takeru Chien. Si crees que tu hermana está sufriendo ahora eso no será nada, te lo repito, nada con lo que él puede hacerle –Touya guardó silencio, le dolía en si todo el asunto pero si su padre estaba de acuerdo él tenía que aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo, algún día tenía que dejarla ir, y Sakura ya no era una niña. Él rey ya se había tranquilizado cuando volvió a hablar, solo que esta vez, dirigiéndose a Yukito –las cartas ¿Quién las protege?

-Yue señor –contestó Yukito con tranquilidad –estarán bien, Yue y Kerveros no van a aparecer a menos de que sea una emergencia, al menos no con Sakura inconsciente.

-Perfecto –continuó el rey –comuníquense con Ielan Li, acaban de querer matar a su hijo, supongo que querrá saberlo. Tengo asuntos que resolver, si tienen noticias de Sakura necesito que me lo hagan saber. Quiero que sepan las medidas de seguridad que piensan tomar en la habitación que esté Sakura, procuren que nunca esté sola –en coordinación, ambos asintieron a las ordenes y se pusieron de pie, encaminándose a la salida –Touya –llamó antes de que pudieran salir, el pelinegro se giró para ver a su padre –discreción hijo, piensa en lo que te dije –Touya asintió y salió del despacho del rey.

­

**SYAORAN**

Dos días exactos habían pasado desde que el incidente en el patio. Era la noche del segundo día, y por ende mi turno al lado de la princesita. Todas las noches y para eliminar cualquier sospecha aun, yo me quedaba en la habitación de Sakura para velar su sueño. Y lo hubiera hecho aun si no me lo hubieran pedido. Rechiné los dientes y miré por la ventana, y luego regresé la vista a la cama donde Sakura y Kee descansaban. Si también Kee, esa niña desobediente no se había despegado de esa cama desde que la trajimos. Di un suspiro cansado, no me imagino todo el sermón que me puede dar Futie si se entera que su pequeña hija no está durmiendo bien. ¡Bah! ¡Que importa! Tampoco es que yo me traje a la niña con todos los gustos. Ya es suficiente con tener que cuidar de Sakura, como para tolerar más niñerías.

Recosté mi cuerpo más hacia la fría pared, ya tenía dos noches en vela, y juro que las hubiera tomado aunque ella no me hubiera dicho todas esas cosas antes de que la flecha la alcanzara. No, no es por eso, es por el simple hecho de que aun no encuentro quien diablos lo hizo. Ese ataque no era para ella, era para mí, esto es personal contra quien cree tener la capacidad de vencerme a mí. ¡Lo que más rabia me da es que no pude culpar a ese maldito Takeru! Siento que se río en mi cara, pero nunca encontramos pruebas suficientes. Pero era la única persona quien estaba dentro del castillo en ese entonces, ¿Quién más si no él?

¿Por qué diablos le tengo que deber la vida a ella? ¿Por qué Sakura? Es molesta, es incompetente, miedosa, sabe demasiado de mi vida como para seguir molestándome con sus boberías, es una infantil, es una chiquilla jugando a ser una mujer enamorada…que importa si tiene esos labios finos y delicados que dan ganas de pasar besando sin determinado tiempo alguno; o como eh comprobado en los últimos días las curvas perfectas justo donde debe tenerlas, como esa apetecible figura que delinea ese traje que usó para cabalgar y que aun no se lo han podido quitar para no incomodarla; o esos increíbles ojos verdes, profundos, únicos, que te reflejas en ellos y te pierdes de tu alrededor, que haces dos noches ya no eh podido verme en ellos. Es un desperdicio cuando ven a alguien como Takeru… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué estoy pensando? No, no, no y no. Ella no puede tener razón, yo no estuve ni estaré celoso de las amistades que tenga ella. Pero si ese imbécil llega nada más a querer ponerle las manos en sima no sabe con quien… ¡Demonios! Allí voy de nuevo, ¿Qué rayos me está pasando?

No es que la estime tanto como ella quisiera, quizás la cosa más extraña en el mundo sucede porque debo admitir que en sus ocasiones tiende a agradarme. Y eso es todo lo que le iba a decir esa noche. Porque en serio: Syaoran Li enamorado de una chiquilla como Sakura Kinomoto. Eso es una idiotez ¿no?

Tal vez debería de decirle otra cosa, una mentira, si como es una cría no se va a dar ni cuenta de que la estoy engañando. Porque si solo le digo que me agrada se le va a romper el corazón, eso es por seguro. ¡ALTO! ¿Y a mi porque me importa su corazón? Tanto tiempo con Eriol es enfermizo, él es el que se preocupa por como se sienten las personas, yo, a mi no me importa Sakura. ¿O si?

No, no le voy a mentir porque al final eso sería mucho peor. ¿Pero…qué le puedo yo decir? Admitiré que creo que es hermosa, y que desde hace mucho tiempo tengo decesos con ella muy urgentes. Ella no es como cualquiera, ella no se encoge antes mis órdenes o ante mi presencia, es Sakura en todo el tiempo. Debo de admitir que odiaba esa parte al principio, pero no pudiera reconocer lo anterior si ella no hubiera actuado así. Al diablo con todo, así actuó yo ¿no? Sin importar nada ni nadie, excepto yo, no cambiaré con nadie más por responderle a ella que me atrae. Es Sakura, con ella las cosas nunca son como con los demás. Por fin di un suspiro de resignación, no se como llegué a estar tan mal.

Alcé mi vista cuando escuché el leve crujido de la puerta, como si mis sentidos se hubieran puesto en alerta automática pues aun no sabían quien entraba en la habitación. Mi cuerpo se relajó al ver a mi madre entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella, aunque solo mi cuerpo porque internamente se que no ha vendió a hablar conmigo solo porque le informaron de lo ocurrido. La vi dar una mirada hacia la cama, con una leve sonrisa queriendo aparecer en sus labios se giró de nuevo hacia mi –Hijo, ¿está todo bien?

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –le respondí sin afán de insultarla, simplemente así soy yo, y estoy muy seguro que ella lo sabe.

-Debido a las circunstancias siempre es bueno preguntar –me dijo, esta vez si sonrió y la vi levantar una de sus blancas manos y elevarla hasta una de mis mejillas, para acariciarme con ternura; un acto que rara vez hace en presencia de alguien, imagino que intuye que a mi no me agradan esas boberías sentimentales –Tienes mal semblante, ¿Haz dormido algo desde que ocurrió?

-No sería un buen guardián si me duermo en mi turno ¿o si? –le dije alzando una ceja, con el mismo tono de voz que le había contestado la primera vez que hable. Como también me asegurar de agregar para mi propio beneficio –me has dado una orden madre, cuidar a la princesa Sakura en medio de esta farsa, es lo que hago y aunque ella esté en cama solo significa que debo estar más pendiente. Eh subestimado mi trabajo.

Ielan Li me vio varios segundos directamente a los ojos, se colocó a mi lado y creo que dijo con pesar, pero en una voz muy baja al darse cuenta de que Kee estaba dormida a los pies de Sakura –Syaoran, no tienes que hacerlo por mí, pero hijo no crees que sería bueno que al fin te reconocieras que no eres como crees que eres –la miré serio, ella me miró con la misma altivez que yo le presentaba, es mi madre después de todo –no me mires como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando –el leve crujido de la puerta la interrumpió, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Eriol entrar a la habitación. Mi madre bajó, si eso era posible, aun más la voz, pero pude escucharla claramente decir –te diré que a tú padre no le hubiera gustado tu actitud, si es que eso te sirve de algo.

Diré que eso me dejó en silencio, en mi favor no podía refutar nada. Oí sin escuchar a Eriol saludar a mi madre cerca de mí. ¡Ya lo había dicho, esta mujer poniéndome ideas en la cabeza! Ya tengo suficiente con las que tengo en mi como para pensar en otras. ¡Sakura hasta inconciente es un problema!

Y de repente, dándonos un gran asombro a los tres que estábamos allí de pie, escuché el grito a todo pulmón de Kee -¡Sakura!

Cuando levanté mi vista del suelo hacia la cama vi a Kee que estaba enrollada del cuello de Sakura, a quien solo podía ver retazos de su cabello y que solo devolvía el abrazo de Kee con una mano –Kee, necesito aire –vino la voz muy suave de Sakura, hubiera suspirado de alivio si no me hubiera contenido. ¡Que malditos pueden ser los sentimientos del ser humano!

Mi madre levantó a Kee de la cama, Eriol se acercó a ella y le revisó la cicatriz, que ya estaba completamente curada y que ya solo parecía un rayón en su hombro derecho. ¡De verdad Eriol si que sabe lo que hace! Vi a Sakura llenarse de su sonrojo típico durante la examinación, me dio varias miradas muy bien disimuladas, pero yo me mantuve en donde estaba, recostado en la pared. Lo demás sucedió rápidamente, Eriol con toda discreción informó a la familia de Sakura, tal y como él había dicho la princesita despertaría cuando estuviera completamente curada. El sicótico de su hermano y el rey Fujitaka llegaron a verla, aunque solo por breves momentos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo a que por seguridad la noticia de que Sakura estuviera despierta se conociera hasta el siguiente día. Así que una vez más que todos se despidieron de la princesita, me dejaron a mí a cargo de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación con seguro, como lo hacia todas las noches en las que Sakura y yo dormíamos en esta habitación, y le di una revisada a las ventanas y todo lo demás, solo para estar seguros. ¡Si la princesita ya estaba despierta no había razón para que yo me desvelara la noche entera por su cuidado! Tal vez solo unos cuantos minutos, pero…! Diablos que estaba cansado! La observaba de reojo, aunque ella no me estaba poniendo atención, se sentó en la cama y se observó el brazo derecho por varios minutos, movió los dedos y en determinados movimientos vi como fruncía el ceño en una mueca de dolor. No le dio importancia y vi como lentamente se acercaba al borde de la cama, hasta que sus dedos tocaron el suelo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –le pregunté dejando mis asuntos por un lado, no entiendo aun como me puede importar tanto esto pero en fin…

-Esto…está muy apretado –me dijo en voz baja señalando con fuerza su ropa –quiero cambiarme.

¿Qué no les digo? Sakura se acaba de levantar después de haber dormido dos días enteros por haber recibido una flecha infectada en su hombro y lo primero que piensa es que quiere cambiarse. ¿Para que me tienen que dejar a mi a solas con ella? Tanto pensar y maldecidme a mi mismo que no me fijé que Sakura ya había logrado ponerse en pie, solo que miraba fijamente al suelo y sus manos estaban levantadas, como para hacer equilibrio. Diría yo que fue pura intuición, porque dijera cualquier cosa mi madre yo ya había tomado una decisión antes de que entrara en la habitación; me acerqué a ella y tomé una de sus manos. Ella me miró con sus curiosos ojos verdes, es cierto, normalmente la hubiera regañado nada más. Aun así, le dije con mucha ironía -¿De verdad cree que eso es lo más inteligente?

Ella dejó salir una pequeña risita para contestarme –Syaoran Li, a menos de que piense cambiarme usted mismo no veo el motivo por el cual no deba dejarme hacerlo…a mi tiempo –dijo arrebatando su mano de la mía y caminado con lentitud al vestidor que guardaba su ropa. Bueno, tampoco es que me hubiera negado a quitarle la ropa, cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho con solo haberla visto. Pasaron tal vez algunos veinte minutos hasta que Sakura volvió a salir, con su bata blanca y su camisón liviano. Dio un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la pared –Syaoran –me llamó jadeante, como si acabara de recorrer kilómetros corriendo –ahora no me molestaría que me ayudara –caminé hasta ella y la levanté en brazos con facilidad. Sakura abrió los ojos y me miró curiosa hasta que la deposité en la cama –gracias –dijo acomodándose de nuevo en su lado de la cama. Yo me senté en el lado donde yo suelo dormir, apoyando mi espalda a la pared, si recuerden eso que dije, si podía descansaría un poco -¿Por qué querían matarme? –preguntó con voz débil y mirando las sábanas.

-No querían matarla a usted Sakura –le contesté, vi como sus ojos curiosas viajan hasta llegar a mi rostro –querían matarme a mi, solo que te les haz atravesado en el camino –les dije con un poco de burla, otro hubiera dicho y me salvaste la vida, pero yo no.

Ella río suavemente, que estúpido me siento al reconocer que en cierto punto me dio miedo no volver a escuchar esa risa –eso tiene más sentido, ¿Cuántos no lo odian a usted Syaoran?

Di un bufido y medio sonreí –gracias.

La vi cerrar los ojos, aun con esa sonrisa en los labios –Syaoran, ¿estará aquí toda la noche? –me preguntó de pronto abriendo los ojos y mirándome con súplica. Asentí con seriedad, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer con una mirada así –sin no está no me siento segura y, ya dijo que era su trabajo cuidarme…

-Lo es…

-Pero, puede dormir si quiere, le hará daño –continuó ella como si no hubiera querido interrumpirla.

-Duerma princesa, le aseguro que estaré a su lado –le dije bajando un poco la mirada para ver por última vez a su bello color esmeralda antes de que se cerrara.


	11. mi cerezo

_**Prometí una actualización por semana, asi que para que no digan que les quedé mal aqui viene la de esta semana. El cap ya es bastante largo y realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Tomen en cuenta tres cosillas antes de leerlo: **_

1. _**Debido al enorme interés que se ha mostrado en la mayoría de los reviews sobre una escena S/S, y para que vean que soy buena autora y que adoro a mis lectores (en especial a los que dejan reviews) este capitulo puede tener escenas fuertes asi que si no te gustan luego no digas que no lo adverti.**_

_** que la historia está narrada por Tomoyo y esta se la cuenta a Syao, no me apreció adecuado que un hijo se entere de la escena que tanto me piden. Xd asi que los primeros parrafos de la historia son las narración de Tomoyo y lo demás son los hechos del pasado de Sakura y Syaoran.**_

_**3. Por último y para evitar confusión, espero que si se acuerden que en el el ultimo capitulo Syaoran tomo la decisión de aceoptar lo que siente por Sakura, pero solo con ella y no con nadie mas. **_

_**Saludos y besos a: mitsumi-asakura, ashaki, lizy89 (adoro tus reviews son los que con mas ansias espero leer), sakura-shaoran-love, LMUdine, CCH.91226 y Celina Sosa.**_

_**Sin mas...que lo disfruten.**_

_**

* * *

MI CEREZO  
**_

_Se diría que después de esa noche en la que Sakura despertó las cosas cambiaron, al menos la relación que mantenía ella con Syaoran si había cambiado. Ella lo presentía, pero aun no encontraba la razón o el momento apropiado para preguntar por dicho cambio. Eriol, Syaoran y Yue o Yukito estaban trabajando con bastante esmero en la buscado del responsable del casi asesinato. Y aunque eran lo bastante discretos, aun no lograban ubicar exactamente quien era el responsable. _

_Touya lograba muy poca participación en la búsqueda, por mucho que quisiera y que afrontara que su padre tenía razón en muchas cosas sobre Sakura y él príncipe Li, Syaoran Li aun no llenaba las expectativas necesarias para ganarse la compañía de su hermana. Al menos no para Touya, que a este punto estaba completamente convencido a diferencia de su hermana menor, que ninguno de los dos reyes estaba dispuesto a permitir que sus hijos no se casaran después de la farsa. Así que Touya cuando creía que podía soportarlo apoyaba la búsqueda, sino cuidaba a su hermana mientras los demás hacían el trabajo por él._

_Una tormenta se había situado en el reino y sus alrededores en esos días, eran muy pocos los momentos en los que dejaba de llover y los días y las noches eran mucho más helados…_

**Sakura**

Después de la cena, esa noche y debido al horrendo clima todos estábamos reunidos en uno de los grandes salones del castillo. Mi padre y la reina Ielan bebían té mientras conversaban educadamente unos con otros, había incluso mandado a llamar a Tao y a Takeru, pues por ser invitados debían estar presentes en una reunión como esa. Touya y Yukito estaban sentados junto a mi padre, Yukito leía un libro y Touya en ocasiones participaba en la conversación de mi padre y la reina. Yo estaba sentada en un sillón un poco alejada de los demás, aburrida, desde que Tomoyo tiene que encargarse de que Kee se vaya a la cama temprano, dejándome a mi aburrida en estas reuniones sociales. Syaoran y Eriol estaban de pie junto a mi, estaban teniendo una conversación con bastante disimulo, pues yo que estaba a su lado a penas y podía escuchar de que se trataba. Pues nadie más en la habitación al parecer se había dado cuenta que ambos estaba conversando, parecía más bien que Syaoran estaba a mi lado de forma protectiva y que Eriol solo le hacia compañía. Bueno…al menos hasta que algo que dijo Eriol hizo enojar a Syaoran, pues pude ver como ciertas partes de su cuerpo se ponían rígidas, y elevó la voz a un susurro un poco más distinguible a mis oídos.

-Lo único que nos queda es revisar esa habitación- gruñó Syaoran mirándome a mi de reojo y luego viendo con un poco de detenimiento a Eriol –ya se que tenemos los hecho pero si no entramos no conseguiremos las pruebas necesarias. ¡Lo se Eriol, lo has dicho más de diez veces! –Eriol le dio una de sus sonrisas tranquilas a Syaoran, que siempre acababan por hacerlo enojar más. Yo comprendí que estaban hablando de nuevo de la búsqueda del mi "accidente con la flecha". Vi a Syaoran ponerse serio de nuevo y entendí que era que los Chien habían entrado en la habitación –solo hay que buscar una forma de hacerlo.

-Claro, yo lo pienso…pero serviría que lo pensaras también Syaoran –dijo Eriol y luego añadió con cierta parte de burla en su tono que estaba haciendo que Syaoran lo mirara con ganas de acecinarlo -¡Quien diría que Syaoran Li tuviera la mente ocupada con…!

-¡Eriol, ya no lo molestes! –lo interrumpí a sabiendas de que estaban llamando demasiado la atención y que al estar tan alejados de los demás no consideraba eso bueno. Me levanté del sillón y tomé una de las manos de Syaoran par luego decir en un tono muy bajo –saben que pierden toda discreción cuando empiezan a discutir, no se ve bien.

En efecto ya para ese momento todos en la habitación tenían sus ojos puestos en nosotros, por lo que Syaoran y Eriol no tuvieron otra opción que seguir mi pequeña intervención.

Eriol me dedicó una sonrisa, empujando sus anteojos para que quedaran en una mejor posición –me detengo porque ella me lo ha pedido –le dijo mirando a Syaoran, sus ojos aun se podía ver que eso era parte de su pelea.

Syaoran pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo hasta él en un gesto de pocesividad, que la verdad no entendí en ese momento si lo hacía solo por pelear con Eriol o porque todos los demás estaban observándonos. Pero a mi no me importó en lo más mínimo, adoraba estar en los brazos de Syaoran. Y eso se estaba haciendo como una costumbre, como un vicio, un deseo que nunca se calmaba. Para mi sorpresa, después del incidente en el patio y debido a mi terquedad de no estar encerrada en mi habitación guardando tanto reposo, me eh hallado rodeada de los brazos de Syaoran más a menudo de lo esperado. Solo tenía que notarse un signo de cansancio o malestar en mí para que él me abriera sus brazos y me dejara reposar en su pecho. Ya no discutía conmigo, al menos no cuando estábamos solos, porque frente a los demás solo me acompañaba como siempre y era muy callado. No se que era lo que había cambiado pero estaba tan encantada con lo bien que se sentía vivir así con él, que por el momento deje que no me importaran las razones, ya vería después.

Podía haber estado allí toda la noche, pero la voz de Ielan Li me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, a esa en donde Syaoran y yo estábamos en una habitación llena de personas –Sakura, cariño, de verdad no se como haces para poder convivir con las molestias de ese par –me dijo Ielan con una sonrisa mirando a Syaoran y luego a Eriol –riñen así desde que están en pañales. ¡Son insoportables!

Sentí como Syaoran daba un suspiro, medio fastidiado por tener que ser un tema en esa conversación. Olvidaba que no le gustaba que conversaran sobre sus cosas, Eriol y yo le sonreímos –la verdad…-le dije a mi supuesta suegra separándome de los brazos de Syaoran y poniéndome entre Eriol y él -…yo encuentro muy entretenido observarlos reñir, tienen sus momentos.

-Linda, si puedes con ellos en definitiva eres la mejor esposa para mi hijo –dijo Ielan haciendo que mis mejillas tomaran color repentinamente.

Crucé mi mano con la de Syaoran, realmente no sabía que decir con eso. Deseaba ser esa esposa y sus cambios de humor conmigo me tenían confundida. Syaoran levantó mi mano y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla, yo atiné a darle una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Y allí está con sus dulzuras de nuevo! ¿Qué diablos quiere Syaoran que piense de él? Como me tortura. ¡Syaoran Li es un grosero! No debería de hacerles esto a las personas, no después de que le juras que lo amas con devoción y que recibes una flecha en tu hombro derecho y ambos salen con vida solo por pura suerte. Para cuando volví a poner atención de nuevo a la conversación, ya el tema se había alejado de nosotros. Entendí que mi papá había conocido al padre de Syaoran y conversaban sobre él con Ielan Li, hubo un intercambio de miradas extrañas de los Chien en cierto punto, que se que ni Syaoran ni Eriol pasaron desapercibidos a mi lado.

-La madre de Sakura, se llamaba Nadeshiko ¿no es así? –preguntó al fin Tao Chien con cierto tono extraño, como solo para ser parte de la conversación. Touya lo miró de mala manera y luego miró a Syaoran, se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y luego esperaron la reacción de los adultos. Vi. como papá asentía -¿Y como siendo su única hija no lleva el mismo nombre?

-Sakura y Nadeshiko no se parecen físicamente –contestó mi padre en un tono casual –y su petición antes de morir fue que la llamaran Sakura, como las flores de cerezo que a ella le gustaban.

Hubo un silencio en ese momento, tal vez un tanto incómodo para nosotros, hasta que después de unos segundos me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Takeru que decía, con una sonrisa dedicada justo para mi –por supuesto, que la comparación es justa, si su hija es igual de hermosa que esas flores.

-Cuidado con sus palabras Chien –añadió mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. ¡Allí va su momento de celos! Vi como Touya miraba a Syaoran y luego volvía a ver a Takeru para continuar con tranquilidad –me considero un hermano muy celoso por los mismos hechos que usted acaba de afirmar y me agrada saber que mi nuevo cuñado tiene las mismas ideas que yo –supe que no solo yo había girado a ver a Syaoran en ese momento, cualquiera en esa habitación que conocía lo celoso que podía ser mi hermano mayor sabía que era increíble que Syaoran tuviera una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y que asentía, asegurando las palabras de mi hermano.

-Entonces tienen una buena cosa en común –terminó por decir Takeru, que le devolvió la mirada a Syaoran.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Syaoran, quizás igual que a él no me gustaba en el más mínimo que estuvieran hablando sobre mí, al menos no de esa manera. Y agradecí internamente cuando Yukito levantó la vista de su libro y dijo que lo mejor sería que me fuera a la cama, con justas palabras añadió que siempre era bueno que yo tomara tiempo de descanso. Le sonreí agradeciendo la intervención. ¡Él de verdad llevaba a mi ángel dentro de él! Todos en la sala estuvieron de acuerdo, así que en segundos me vi acompañada a mi habitación por Eriol, Syaoran, Yukito y Touya. Estaban conversando en voz baja sobre entrar a revisar la habitación de Takeru, los cuatro estaban más que seguros que allí encontrarían las pruebas necesarias que estaban buscando. Los seguí en silencio, hasta que entré a la habitación sin preocuparme en decirles buenas noches a ninguno, si estaban bastante ocupados en sus discusiones para tomarme en cuenta. Me senté en la cama con un suspiro, mirando a mis pies mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que estaban conversando afuera los cuatro hombres.

Después de unos segundos vi que la puerta de la habitación se abría, pero en lugar de ver a Syaoran entrar como yo esperaba, vi que era mi hermano que solo se inclinaba y me observaba –aquí está –dijo mirando hacia atrás –Buenas noches monstruo.

-Buenas noches Touya –le dije con malicia y él sonrió satisfecho.

Touya le abrió más la puerta a Syaoran, una vez más intercambiaron una mirada y Syaoran entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él y comenzando su rutina de revisar y dejar segura toda la habitación. Lo miré desde mi lugar en la cama y no pude reprimir más la curiosidad en mi interior.

-Syaoran –él no se detuvo a verme pero guardó silencio esperando mi pregunta –mi hermano y tú… ¿Qué fue eso?

-Un secreto princesa –contestó aun sin verme.

Di un suspiro, sacarle información a Syaoran cuando daba respuestas tan simples tendría a ser un tanto difícil. Tal vez no estaba de humor para hacer tal convencimiento, tenía mi mente por otro lado. Me levanté de la cama para cambiarme a mi ropa de dormir, estaba a medio camino cuando me detuve, me giré a ver a Syaoran que estaba viendo por la ventana tras de mi –quizás yo podría ayudarlos –le dije con una media sonrisa apoyando mi moción. Él me miró frunciendo el ceño –yo podría hablar con Takeru un buen rato mientras ustedes revisan la habitación.

-No –contestó Syaoran y volvió a ver por la ventana como si yo no le hubiera dicho nada.

Podríamos no haber discutido en una semana, entonces ya era tiempo de que lo volviéramos a hacer. Asumo que me conoce lo bastante bien como para saber que no me voy a conformar con un simple "no" – ¿Por qué? –le dije cruzando mis brazos por sobre mi pecho.

-Porque no pienso dejarte a solas con ese tipo –dijo cerrando con fuerza las cortinas de la ventana –no si estamos tratando de probar que es un acecino o no.

-Pero soy la única persona que puede hacer eso sin que piense mal de ustedes –le dije comenzando a irritarme.

-No –volvió a decir poniéndose frente a mí, dándome esa mirada seria que se supone debería intimidarme.

-Sabes que tengo razón –le dije poniendo mis brazos en mi cintura.

-Y no me importa, escuchaste lo que dijo hace un rato…

Di un bufido para interrumpirlo -¿Y que? Me va a decir que no le gusta que me diga que soy bonita y por eso no me va a dejar ayudarlos.

-No empiece una vez más con sus boberías –rugió Syaoran haciendo un gesto de desagrado efectivo.

Y allí se fue mi paciencia -¡Boberías! –exclamé, luego golpeando su pecho con mi dedo índice le dije exasperada –es usted el que está haciendo una bobería de esto, es la cosa más simple buscarlo, hablar con él y cuando terminen pueden ir a buscarme.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, desde su posición miró un poco hacia abajo, con altivez, para poder ver directo a mis ojos verde –siga gritando, y yo le seguiré diciendo que no. Así son las cosas princesa.

-¡Como lo odio! –gruñí más para mi que para él, dándole un empujón en el pecho con ambos puños, pero que para ser verdad me dolió más a mi que a él, Syaoran ni siquiera se movió de su puesto.

-¿No había dicho que me amaba? –preguntó inclinándose para que su cabeza estuviera a la misma altura que la mía. En sus ojos podía ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando hacerme enojar, pero es que a diferencia de nuestras otras peleas, esta vez yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer para que él se enojara. Porque no podía tenerlo enojado, de lo contrario no me dejaría ayudarlos en nada. Y aquí ganaba más que mi voluntad de ayuda, era mi curiosidad la que estaba de por medio, quería saber si realmente era Takeru él que estaba detrás de todo esto. Porque aunque su padre me pareciera realmente temible, Takeru era sumamente distinto -¿Qué se le acabaron las ideas ingeniosas?

Estoy pensando que últimamente Syaoran si que sabe leer mi mente -¿Por qué no puede ser gentil y decirme que si puedo ayudarlos? –le dije rendida dando un suspiro de cansancio, no me limite a mirarlo a los ojos, comencé a jugar con los botones de la camisa que traía puesta. Hubo un espacio de silencio, esperaba que él me dijera algo, que se negara o que él milagro ocurriera y aceptara al fin a mi petición. Cuando no escuché ningún otro sonido más que su respiración, levanté mi rostro para verlo a él que me miraba fijamente. No sabía que estaba pensando, ni nada, porque solo me miraba serio, inexpresivo –Syaoran ¿Qué…? –traté de preguntarle, pero para mi enorme sorpresa los brazos de Syaoran rodearon mi cintura y me apegaron completamente hacia él. Fueron segundos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso hambriento. Él jamás me había besado así, bueno si lo había hecho, excepto que no lo hizo con el mismo deseo que sentía que me trasmitía en cada segundo.

Tardé unos cuantos segundos en devolverle aquel beso, no puedo negar que las acciones de Syaoran me tomaron por sorpresa. Aun así, elevé mis brazos hasta que rodearon su cuello, en un intento de acercarme aun más a él. De repente, recordé que la última vez él me había besado así era solo por cubrir las apariencias. Así que cuando nuestros labios se separaron un poco, para dejar entrar algo de aire, no pude evitar abrir un poco los ojos y mirar a nuestro alrededor, comprobando que esta vez, no había nadie más excepto que él y yo en esa habitación. Regresé mí vista hacia él, Syaoran tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun podía ver ese mismo semblante, inexpresivo. No tardó demasiado en volver a colocar sus labios sobre los míos. Y esta vez no hubo dudas, ni nada más que llamara la atención, lo único importante era él, y las múltiples sensaciones que estaba experimentando con cada roce. Porque cada minuto sentía cosas que jamás había sentido, y como un calor extraño se apoderaba de mí.

Dejé que él siguiera el camino de mis labios, hasta llegar a mi cuello. Me hizo contener el aliento cuando mordisqueaba toda la piel que podía alcanzar con sus labios, enredé mis manos en su cabello, dejando salir mi aliento chocando con el lóbulo de la oreja de Syaoran. Sentí su nariz marcar el camino de regreso a hasta mis labios. Un escalofrió llegó hasta mis brazos cuando sentí que las manos de Syaoran deshacían los botones de mi vestido y lentamente lo iba desprendiendo de mi. El clima frío estaba presente en la habitación, porque cuando sentí que mi vestido caía bajo mis pies un escalofrió invadió mi cuerpo. Pero era como si sus labios eran un sedante, porque lo único que importaba era que Syaoran Li estaba haciendo esto por su voluntad, no porque esperaba que alguien nos descubriera, sino porque sentía esa necesidad de estar aun más cerca de mi, esa misma necesidad que yo sentía y me hacia olvidar todo el endemoniado frío que hacía a mi alrededor. Con las manos frías me deshice de la chaqueta de Syaoran para luego desabotonar los botones con los que estaba jugando hace unos momentos. Sentí como él se estremecía cuando mis manos frías rozaban su pecho tibio hasta que su camisa cayó al lado de mi vestido.

Él se alejó un tanto de mi, cruzó uno de sus brazos por mis piernas y me alzó con agilidad, haciéndome sentir pequeña y frágil en sus brazos. Me llevó hasta la cama, removió sabanas sin problemas, como si mi peso no le importara en lo más mínimo, y me depositó en medio de la cama. Se ubicó sobre mí, con todo su peso sobre sus brazos, que se apoyaban en la cama al lado de mi cabeza. Ambos nos vimos a los ojos por unos segundos, sus ojos chocolate brillaban de una manera en que jamás los había visto; no era lujuria ni nada por el estilo, parecía más bien alegría. Le sonreí al Syaoran que tenía frente a mí y recibí sus labios desesperados de nuevo sobre los míos.

Lo demás no estoy seguro del lapso de tiempo en el que sucedió, porque cada beso daba paso a algo mucho más intenso. A que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo entero, como memorizando cada detalle. Tampoco se como lo hizo y juro que me importa un comino considerar que de un momento a otro estaba desnuda debajo de él, porque estaba tan absorta que no me di cuenta cuando se deshizo de mi ropa interior. Mis manos tantearon su pecho hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón, el instinto decía que ese era el siguiente paso, él dejó mis labios y se incorporó solo un poco para deshacerse de la prenda. Hincado sobre la cama me contemplo con cuidado, yo solo pude ruborizarme completamente al saber que él era el primero en verme a así. Regresó hacia mi solo que esta vez con lentitud, marcando con las yemas de sus dedos desde mi ombligo hasta llegar a uno de mis senos. Un gemido salió de mis labios cuando él jugaba y delineaba mis pechos con sus manos y sus labios.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en los labios de Syaoran cuando chocó su nariz con la mía, sus manos llegaron hasta mi cintura y descendió un poco más para tomar mis piernas y enrollarlas a su cintura. Mis manos dejaron la espalda de Syaoran y apreté con fuerza el colchón de la cama, porque lentamente sentí que él entraba en mi interior. Cerré los ojos para dejar pasar un poco el dolor, él no se movía, estaba rígido sobre mí, con su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Lo escuché gemir contra mi cuello, él aguantando su necesidad por mí. No me moví hasta que supe que no iba a doler más, él se incorporó un poco y comenzó a poner el ritmo con lentitud. El placer suplantó el dolor en segundos, y me dejé llevar por el hasta el final, juré su nombre entre caricias besos y gemidos. Hasta que llegamos al máximo y la mejor de las sensaciones que eh sentido en mi vida la tuve esa noche, gracias a él. Agotado al igual que yo, Syaoran se recostó a mi lado.

Jalé las sabanas para que me cubrieran y deje que mi respiración se normalizara. Sabía que había sido hermoso, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo mal que también estaba. Yo no era la esposa de Syaoran Li, y tampoco era cualquier mujer…era una princesa. Y se supone que las princesas no tienen relaciones con un hombre, no si ese hombre no es tu esposo. Bueno…las princesas comunes y corrientes no son obligadas por su padre a pasar las noches con su príncipe fingiendo que están casados. Me recliné un poco de lado y ajusté las sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo, aun sentía ciertas partes de mi cuerpo demasiado heladas. Syaoran solo observaba le techo de la habitación, con una mano bajo su cabeza como almohada, estaba cubierto solo hasta la cintura, pero podría apostar que él no se sentía tan helado como yo.

-Syaoran… -lo llamé con la voz en un hilo, porque con los últimos pensamientos que había tenido no podía evitar tener miedo. Él movió la cabeza para verme, supongo que leyó la duda que había en mi expresión, porque se movió del todo para estar a mi lado, corrió un mechón atrás de mi oreja y esperó para que yo continuara hablando –yo, yo estoy confundida –le dije con sinceridad – ¿Por qué ya no actúa como antes?

-Porque ya me ha cambiado princesa –contestó Syaoran mirándome directo a los ojos –pero estoy tratando de afrontarlo, eso es lo que hago.

Y con eso me di cuenta de que era mejor guardar silencio, que no valía la pena seguir preguntando. Y que al menos mis miedos se dispersaban un poco, porque me llenaba de esperanza solo con esa respuesta a medias. Pronto, pronto me diría que es lo que siente por mí. Y no me importaba esperando si para descubrirlo tenían que pasar noches como esta. Me acerqué hasta su pecho y me apegué a él, buscando más calor que el que la cobija me podía dar. Syaoran nos arropó a ambos con una colcha mucho más gruesa, dejó que yo me abrazara a él cuanto quisiera.

-Te amo Syaoran –le dije en voz débil y somnolienta.

Sentí un beso en mi cabeza y que la voz de Syaoran me decía –lo sé mi cerezo, lo tengo presente.

* * *

**SYAORAN**

-Esto no me gusta –dijo Touya creo que por cuarta vez cuando nos deteníamos en un pasillo vació en el castillo –es como ponerla de carnada.

Vi como Sakura le rodaba los ojos, yo me quedé callado. En esta le daré toda la razón al psicópata, no se en que momento Sakura nos convenció a todos de que esta era la mejor idea, pero a mi para nada me gusta.

-Fíjate bien en donde te lleva mientras conversan–le dijo Touya a Sakura antes de marcharse a su puesto.

Lo observé irse por el pasillo, cuando regresé mi vista Sakura me miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior y con cierta duda en el rostro - ¿estás enojado?

-No –le contesté simplemente, me quité mi abrigo y se lo coloqué a Sakura sobre los hombros. Sakura metió sus manos en las mangas y se las arremangó un poco pues le quedaban enormes –ten cuidado, tú hermano tiene razón.

-¿Y desde cuando le tomas importancia a algo que dice mi hermano? -preguntó Sakura.

-Te eh dicho que es un secreto princesa –le contesté haciendo que ella hiciera un puchero de molestia –ya sabes si ves a Tao y no está con tu hermano aléjate como mejor puedas y…

-Syaoran, basta, me lo han dicho toda la tarde –me interrumpió Sakura molesta –voy a tener cuidado ahora ve a esa bendita habitación y terminemos con esto.

Algo molesta comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines, donde la tarde se estaba convirtiendo en más helada que las anteriores. La vi apretarse contra mi abrigo y como sus mejillas tomaban un bonito color carmín por el frió. Se acercó a Takeru y con sencillez comenzó a conversar con él. Al contrario del deseo en mi interior, corrí por el pasillo cuando supe, que ella lo mantendría ocupado, el problema es que no estaba seguro de cómo.

_**y BIEN?????? Les gusto o los tomatazos...**_

_**Nos leemos la proxima semana con un nuevo capitulo y esperaré sus reviews ansiosa!  
**_


	12. sospechas

_**Siento tanto haber tardado demasiado, se que no es mi costumbre pero es que mi computadora atrajo un virus horrible y estubo mal toda la semana, luego enferme yo asi que fue imposible seguir actualizando. se que el capitulo es corto pero estare de regreso en unos dos o tres dias, ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo que sigue, estaré mucho mas rápido si sus reviews me animan mas....gracias por leer!**_

SOSPECHAS

**SAKURA**

Me apreté con fuerza al la chaqueta de Syaoran, dejando que en lugar del frió aire del jardín entrara hasta mis sentidos el tibio aroma de Syaoran Li. Le brindé una sonrisa corta a Takeru Chien cuando vi que se acercaba a mi –supongo que querrá acompañarme –le dije esperando no haber sido demasiado ruda diciendo eso, se supone que yo debería entretenerlo.

Él me sonrió de una manera extraña, yo me enterré en el abrigo hasta las narices, cuando dije que me quedaba gigante era cierto –Dígame señora Li, ¿Qué hace dando un paseo si él clima es tan helado? Veo que no es el adecuado para sus cotidianas salidas. –Rió de manera extraña y antes de que yo pudiera contestarle habló de nuevo –quizás esa no era la pregunta adecuada, mejor dígame ¿Qué ha hecho para que su esposo la haya dejado salir?

-Le contestaré ambas para satisfacer su curiosidad –le dije sacando mi cabeza del abrigo –me gusta salir a pasear con el clima así, encuentro la posibilidad de abrigarse bastante entretenida y el encierro demasiado aburrido. Y en segunda, solo le he dicho que vendría a pasear.

-Ya veo –dijo mirándome de reojo con un brillo extraño en los ojos, no sabía que era exactamente, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente. Me sentía insegura… lo cual era raro porque él nunca me había hecho sentir así, las conversaciones con Takeru siempre habían sido tranquilas. Tal vez estar con Syaoran me estaba afectando demasiado, me apreté de nuevo en la chaqueta mientras lo observaba hablar –le diré algo Señora Li, espero no me mal interprete, estoy siendo sincero. Pero en cierta forma me ha disgustado su matrimonio con el señor Li –lo vi extrañada, la verdad no me esperaba eso. Takeru sonrió de lado y llevándose las manos a la espalda con casualidad dijo –seré específico, supongo que no comprende ¿verdad? –Asentí como respuesta –cuando vine aquí era para pedir su mano en matrimonio, ya verá porqué mi padre está tan molesto con su matrimonio y demás –se detuvo y yo lo vi dudosa, solo para que él me dijera con un tono bromista –Syaoran Li nos ha dejado a muchos sin esperanzas.

-Lo siento mucho –atiné a decirle, estaba haciendo una nota personal en mi interior que decía: tener de nuevo una conversación con Takeru Chien puede ser demasiado incómodo.

Takeru negó con las manos –no lo haga, a menos de que consideré dejar a su esposo por mi –rió como si todo aquello se tratara de un chiste. –espero no haber sido demasiado irrespetuoso.

-Yo…no olvídelo –le aseguré en un momento de duda, no podía solo disculparme e irme del lugar. ¡Dioses a que lío me había metido! Reuní fuerza, esperando que la búsqueda terminara pronto y que alguien me sacara de esa incómoda conversación –lo entiendo en cierto punto, mi matrimonio fue una sorpresa para todos. -A lo lejos pude distinguir a Kero volando, bajé un poco la vista solo para encontrarme con Syaoran, recostado sobre una pared, su mirada seria sobre nosotros. Mi señal para irme de allí, -espero no parecer descortés –le dije mirando de nuevo a Takeru –pero creo que el frió ya me ha afectado lo suficiente. Con su permiso –recibí una leve reverencia de parte de Takeru y comencé a caminar en dirección hacia donde creí haber visto a Syaoran.

-Sakura… -La mención de mi nombre me hizo voltearme, Takeru nunca me había llamado así, aunque no consideré el momento adecuado para hacérselo notar, entendí que de su voz mi nombre sonaba extraño. Él se acercó hacia mí, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro que casi me hace retroceder, extendió su mano y me extendió mi supuesto anillo de matrimonio. Bajo la chaqueta sentí el espacio vació que tenía mi dedo anular en mi mano derecha, tomé mi anillo y me lo coloqué sin saber que decir –tenga cuidado, podría perderlo –y diciendo eso se marchó.

Di la vuelta y cuando entré en el castillo me encontré con un pasillo vació, solo que algo me decía que Syaoran me seguía de cerca. No le presté atención a ese pequeño detalle, sino que miré a mis pies y me di cuenta de que estaba empapada, necesitaba cambiarme con urgencia. Así que caminé directo hacia mi habitación, hasta que entré y me senté en la cama, mirando mis manos fijamente. Es que ese anillo quedaba en mi dedo de manera perfecta, no había forma de que simplemente se aflojara de mi dedo y cayera al suelo.

¿Además en qué momento fue que Takeru lo vio? Además de que é ya no parecía ser la misma persona con la que solía hablar antes.

Como autómata vi los zapatos de Syaoran que se detenían delante de mí, pero no elevé la mirada, estaba todavía demasiado perdida en todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo de repente. El sentimiento más profundo que lograba percibir era miedo, porque eso de mi anillo se me había figurado como una advertencia; fui yo quien todo este tiempo estuvo creyendo que había algo bueno en Takeru Chien, porque eso es lo que me había mostrado, y ahora no podía dejar de sentir un miedo extraño, sentirme vulnerable a su lado. Después de eso lo segundo que pude pensar es en la arrogante cara que pondría Syaoran cuando le dijera esto, porque vendría algo como "se lo he dicho" y no me gusta para nada dejar que él gane, eso era parte de nuestras pequeñas peleas, y sucediera lo que sucediera entre nosotros eso ya se había vuelto costumbre. Y finalmente estaba comprobando lo primero cuando recordaba lo extraña que había sido la conversación con Takeru. Todavía no se en que más problemas me puede meter cuando Syaoran se entere de esto, porque lamentablemente no encuentro razón para no contárselo.

Di un suspiro de cansancio, ¿Cómo es que una sola persona puede llegar a sentir tanto en tan solo unos segundos? Levanté levemente la mirada de Syaoran, tan fría y de disgusto total, es que supe que de nada había servido esa búsqueda. Cuando se resumía a cosas que tenían que ver entre Takeru y Syaoran, solo ese semblante podía encontrarle –No encontraron nada ¿verdad? –le dije sin poder evitar la media sonrisa que aparición en mis labios. Sentí que un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, recordando porque había vendió hasta la habitación, estaba empapada. Me levanté para buscar algo seco y caliente.

-Nada, ¿Qué ahora es adivina? –preguntó Syaoran y aunque estaba de espaldas a él podía imaginar cómo cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, fastidiado con todo el asunto.

Sonreí levemente, porque no tenía muchas ganas de reír en ese momento, saqué la cabeza por el vestidor para contestarle –no sea tonto Syaoran, eso no venía con las cartas. Es solo…intuición –le aseguré antes de regresar para terminar de cambiarme. Lo escuché dar un bufido al otro lado, y luego murmurar algunas cosas que la verdad no entendí. Si había alguien que podía enojar mas a Syaoran que Erial y yo juntos era Takeru Chien, y ni siquiera tenía que estar en la habitación para hacerlo enojar. Salí del vestidor para verlo a él tal como me lo imaginé, de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, excepto que alzó una ceja cuando me observó detenidamente. Me acerqué hasta él y le di la chaqueta que me había dado, yo ya me había colocado un vestido azul oscuro sencillo, de mangas largas y encima de este un abrigo fino. No lo vi directamente a los ojos, porque sabía que él me preguntaría y estaba decidiendo en ese momento por cuál de las tantas cosas que podía decirle comenzar –yo creo que él sabía que tarde o temprano ustedes harían algo como eso –le dije al fin buscando sus ojos ambarinos.

-Eso también lo dice por intuición o…

-Syaoran –protesté ante su sarcasmo, no sentía que era ni la hora ni el momento para ello.

-Está bien princesa le molestaría darme una explicación –me dijo tomando mi mentón y acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-Porque fue como si te estuviera retando, como una amenaza –le dije tomando la mano que sostenía mi rostro y llevándola a mi cintura para hacerme un lugar en su pecho, porque yo ya había descubierto que Syaoran podía ser totalmente cariñoso solo cuando él y yo estábamos solos, lo demás era la simple actuación que llevábamos a cabo. Corrí mi mano por el brazo de Syaoran, justo al subir el codo encontré un corte en la camisa que llamó mi atención, y no solo la camisa estaba cortada sino también su piel, pues había ciertos rastros de sangre. Lo miré interrogante, pero él movió la cabeza antes de decir algo, y ya que no era una herida fuerte no quise darle problemas. Así que al final, solo me acerqué a él, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. –como si supiera que yo te contaría, lo que es lógico, aunque creo que no está seguro de las cosas. Pero ya te dije que es pura intuición.

-¿Y exactamente como puede ser intuición todo eso? –preguntó Syaoran con un dejo de burla en su voz.

-Porque mi anillo no se cae por si solo de mi dedo –le contesté y al ver que no comprendía bien lo sucedido tuve que relatarle todo lo anterior. Y pude ver como su amargura aumentaba de momento cuando le contaba las cosas que me había dicho, lo cual logró ablandar mi humor en un tanto. Al final yo solo me quedé en silencio, esperando ver su reacción, aunque aun me aferraba a su mano, era extraño como todo ese miedo se esfumaba cuando él estaba cerca.

-Sería posible, que si hay alguna prueba no esté exactamente en la habitación del Chien que buscamos –dijo Syaoran poniéndose su chaqueta, lo vi recuperar su ánimo y borrar esa cara de pocos amigos –después de todo según Keroshi la espada está en la habitación de Tao Chien. –me vio con una sonrisa que se podría llamar maléfica, ya veo porque le tienen tanto miedo si anda por allí hablando de sus planes y sonriendo así. Le abroché la chaqueta y le sonreí de regreso –me gusta su instinto mi cerezo–me dijo inclinándose hasta besar mis labios, enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y sentí como el típico rubor en mis mejillas aparecía.

-¡Dioses es tarde! –reclamé cuando de reojo vi que la luz en la habitación se estaba disminuyendo.

-Tarde…. ¿para? –preguntó Syaroan entre divertido, él estaba bien enterado de lo despistada que puedo ser.

-Le prometí a tú madre que hablaría con ella –contesté librándome de su abrazo, tal vez no de buena gana y dirigirme hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Esto no puede ser bueno –se quejó Syaoran viendo partir a Sakura a toda prisa de la habitación.

* * *

Tao Chien miró a su hijo que miraba fijamente a un fuego que se consumía frente a él, jugueteaba con algo en su mano pero se le podía ver muy pensativo. El mayor de los Chien se acercó hasta estar un poco más al alcance de la voz de su hijo –has estado un poco desentendido de esto –le reclamó el padre.

Takeru Chien ni siquiera se giró a verlo, sus labios se movieron solo para dar la respuesta que su padre deseaba –estaba esperando el día que ellos se animaran a venir a revisar la habitación. No puedo culpar a nadie de un casi asesinato si no están seguros que yo no he sido el que lo ha cometido.

-Entonces no has averiguado nada sobre…

-Lo están haciendo muy bien últimamente incluso la puse a prueba a ella esta tarde –interrumpió Takeru antes de que su padre pudiera reclamarle cualquier situación –si están o no casados es muy difícil confirmarlo –se puso de pie, extendió su mano frente a él donde había un pedazo de tela blanca manchado de varios puntos rojos, sus ojos brillaron fascinados cuando su cabeza se movió levemente para ver a los ojos de su progenitor, una risita maquiavélica apareció en sus labios justo cuando arrojaba la tela al fuego –lo único que me molesta es que sea ella la que tenga que sufrir por él, pero es el punto más débil que tiene Syaoran Li.

* * *

**SYAORAN**

**-**Leí en un libro por allí que las personas se hacen viejas más rápido debido al exceso de preocupación y el exceso de ira –dijo al voz de Erial a mi lado mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor del castillo para la cena de esa noche. Vi la sonrisa idiota que tenía Eriol en los labios al momento en que se colocaba en mejor posición los anteojos y continuaba diciendo –Syaoran deberías considerar gruñir menos y distraerte un poco. No espera…para eso buscas a Sakura ¿verdad Li?

En ocasiones hablar con Eriol se vuelve tan estresante, es como una pelea interna en la que no decides si abofetearlo o tener piedad de tanta incoherencia que sale de su boca –Hiraguizawa ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?

-Es en serio Syaoran vive un poco –me dijo Eriol dándome una palmada en la espalda, yo le respondí con un gruñido que estoy seguro que al él no le importó –mira que allí va Sakura.

Levanté la mirada para ver a la castaña ser arrastrada de la mano entre rizas por Keroshi, mi sobrina iba al frente apurando a Sakura por algo y Sakura a penas y podía mantenerle el paso porque Kee la jalaba hacia abajo con su mano. Llegaron hasta la entrada del comedor, donde Kee se detuvo, Sakura le susurró algo al oído y ambas rieron al mismo tiempo, Keroshi asintió y se despidió de Sakura. Vi a mi sobrina acercarse a Kerveros, abrazarlo y comenzar a platicar con él. Sakura, por otro lado, había logrado que su despistada personalidad saliera a flote, pues nada mas dejó a Kee caminó dos pasos y chocó con su propio hermano. Que la detuvo en brazos y comenzó una pelea, mientras todos estábamos entrando en el comedor. Cuando supe que todos estaban adentro y que pronto servirían la comida no me dio más remedio que esperar de pie hasta que Sakura se sentara primero, por la simple educación.

-Monstruo ya tienes esposo, no deberías de comer tanto o Li te puede dejar por otra –escuché que dijo Touya mientras ambos observábamos como Sakura se acomodaba la falda del vestido por casi haber caído al suelo.

Vi las mejillas de Sakura que pronto tomaron color. Lo cual no es raro en Sakura porque suele sonrojarse por todo –Hermano, pero ni siquiera han servido la comida para que digas esas cosas –gruño Sakura mirando a su hermano mayor con recelo.

-Touya –vino la voz del rey Fujitaka a la cabeza de la mesa, que más que un regaño sonreía, pero decía en su rostro que era tiempo de que ambos se detuvieran.

Touya le revolvió el cabello a Sakura con una mano, haciendo que ella lo observara con furia solo por unos minutos, porque al estar cerca de ambos pude notar que ella se llevaba las manos al pecho y que rápidamente su piel palidecía al instante. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la espalda, su hermano se acercó también, como todos alrededor pusieron total atención en la princesa. Un olor extraño nos llegó a ambos, solo que parecía que a Sakura le afectaba más que a mí, pues ella solo parecía apretarse más y gemir de dolor.

-Es la herida que… -escuché que alguien quiso preguntar.

-Sus bolsillo joven Kinomoto –dijo al voz tranquila de el ángel de Sakura que se había acercado a nosotros, extendió una mano y miró a Touya –entregue lo que tiene. El mayor de los Kinomoto lo observó extrañado, pero de todas formas hizo lo que se le pidió. Mientras detenía en brazos a Sakura pude ver un poco la sorpresa cuando le entregó al ángel un pequeño saco morado. Yue se giró hacia nosotros, era obvio que el olor provenía de esa bolsa, y sentí como Sakura ahogaba un gemido y enterraba las uñas en mis brazos cuando el olor se hizo más fuerte a nuestro alrededor. Yue cerró el saco y se lo arrojó a Eriol al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Es el veneno –aseguró Eriol anudando con fuerza el saco.

Sakura parecía mejorara de momento, porque el olor se estaba disipando, se giró en mis brazos y me miró con ojos llorosos, temblaba, pero sabía que era lo que quería decirme. Que su hermano lo conocía por psicópata pero que no sería capaz de hacer todo aquello, quizás si de lastimarme a mí, pero no de volver a hacerlo si en el proceso estaría dañando a la hermana que tanto quiere proteger.

El silencio era inminente alrededor, hasta que fue mi madre, que tomó la palabra, poniéndose de pie se dirigió a mi –ella probablemente necesite descansar, estoy segura que nadie se opondrá a que la lleves a su recámara, alguien puede llevarle su comida si es que llega a tener hambre después de esto.

-Discutiremos esto en privado, llegaremos a un acuerdo de este malentendido –dijo el rey Fujitaka mirando a su hijo, luego a mí.

Tomé a Sakura en brazos sin mayor esfuerzo y salí del comedor, caminé con rapidez hasta que pude llegar a las habitaciones y la dejé a ella en la cama. Iba a ponerme de pie pero sus manos frías y temblorosas me lo impidieron, sus ojos esmeralda brillantes por las lágrimas que querían dejar salir me vieron asustados. Me senté en la cama apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, ella cayó en mi pecho en instantes, entre sollozando.

-No fue él Sakura –le dije, pero era lo único que podía decirle en ese momento.

* * *

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos –aseguró Ielan Li a Fujitaka que estaba frente a ella.

El rey asintió –necesita irse, por unos días, hasta que pueda deshacerme de los Chien y encontremos quien realmente fue el culpable.

-Estoy segura que Eriol puede quedarse, él conoce mucho en este asunto, le será muy útil –continuó la reina.

-Confió en que la llevaran a un lugar más seguro y su hijo la ha mantenido a salvo, no me equivoco con eso.


	13. Viajes

_**Siento la tardanza, pero es que la espiración se fue de paseo a celebrar las fiestas muy lejos de mi....todavia necesito ayuda asi que por eso el capitulo quedo bastante corto y estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de sugerencias.**_

**SAKURA**

Podía sentir con la punta de los dedos la cantidad de tensión que había a nuestro alrededor. Caminaba con Touya por los pasillos de mi castillo, jugueteaba con Kee por unos segundos cuando Touya mismo fue a buscarme y con mirada seria como si se tratara del mismo Syaoran, me pidió que lo acompañara. Lo cual era una situación bastante extraña, porque Touya nunca en su vida había sido tan aislado conmigo, es cierto que podía irritarme de muchas maneras posibles, pero como mi hermano mayor su meta numero uno ha sido cuidarme. Y la ha cumplido. ¿No estará pensando que alguien en este castillo cree que es culpable? Todos sabemos que es un idiota el que quiso inculparlo. Llegamos al despacho de mi padre, sin siquiera tocar para anunciar nuestra presencia, como era de costumbre, Touya de adelantó y abrió la puerta, indicándome con una mueca de que podía pasar.

También era raro no ver una sonrisa bailar en los labios de mi padre, porque ese hombre desde que lo conozco me ha sonreído siempre. Nos acercamos hasta él, y mi estómago comenzó a dar vueltas, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa ante comportamientos tan extraños.

-Hemos estado pensando, dados todos los acontecimientos surgidos creemos que lo mejor sería que salieras de palacio por unos días –comenzó mi padre hablándome directamente hacia mi –lo eh discutido bastante y dadas las situaciones los Li son los más confiables y seguros en este momento. Te irás con ellos esta noche antes de que salga el sol.

-¿Irme? –Pregunté realmente sorprendida, mi padre asintió levemente, a mi lado Touya tenía la mirada pérdida, muy lejos de mí -¿A dónde?

Mi padre se incorporó correctamente en su asiento, lo vi acomodarse los anteojos correctamente en su rostro. Yo lo examiné con cuidado, no podía evitar sentir que lo que me iba a decir no me iba a gustar de alguna manera. A eso se le llama presentimiento –lo eh dicho antes Sakura, hasta ahora los Li han demostrado lealtad hacia nosotros, así que no dudaré en enviarte con ellos a su palacio –hizo una pausa –sea lo que sea que esté pasando en este lugar no vamos a arriesgarte, atraparemos el culpable mientras estés lejos tú y las cartas. Además no podemos negar que el palacio de la luna será tu hogar en un futuro, la decisión ya está tomada.

Miré a un lado, Touya aun no se atrevía a verme, sentí como el enojo se apoderaba de mi, ¿Cómo era que Touya podía aparentar que yo no existo? ¿Cómo se atrevían a solo llamarme y decirme como va a ser mi futuro? Es cierto que gracias a toda esta locura mis sentimientos hacia Syaoran han cambiado mucho, aun así no estaba muy segura de que era lo que ocurría en su corazón. Y vivir con alguien que no te ama por el resto de tu vida no era precisamente lo que yo tenía en mente. Tomé aire, porque tenía que aguantar esas lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos -¿Cómo es que han decidido todo sobre mi vida sin siquiera consultarme? –Pregunté mirando a mi padre con resentimiento –me estás obligando a casarme con Li, ¿sabes si quiera si él me quiere tener en su vida para siempre? –se sentía extraño llamarlo por su nombre pero en ese momento quizás no importó mucho –sinceramente no creo que marcharme del castillo sea una buena idea, no es a mí a quien quieren acecinar y si no fuera por las ideas que ustedes tiene sin consultarme en lo absoluto quizás no estuviera en esta situación.

-Se perfectamente que no eres el blanco de todo esto, es por eso que el mismo joven Li será quien te lleve lejos de aquí –dijo mi padre con voz fuerte y autoritaria, que para ser sincera nunca había escuchado – no había más opciones que tomar, esta familia ha sido muy unida a los Li desde hace mucho tiempo y sabemos las consecuencias de tratar con un Chien, lo siento Sakura pero no estoy dispuesto a perder un miembro más de esta familia. Syaoran Li va a ser tu esposo. Ahora supongo que Tomoyo debe de estar preparando tus cosas para irte, quizás quieras descansar un poco para que…

No suelo ser maleducada en ningún sentido, pero estaba tan confundida y enojada que lo único que quería era salir de allí. Me giré a ver a mi hermano, algo me decía que en otras circunstancias él me hubiera apoyado, ahora solo me parecía que estaba siendo demasiado cobarde para todo, justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Además de que mi padre mencionara a mamá fue la parte que me dio a entender que ya no resistiría ni un poco más, si justo en ella llevaba pensando tantos días.

No fue necesario que diera un portazo al salir, solo lo hice, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas al instante en el que pise cerré la puerta. No corrí, porque no quería llamar la atención de nadie, así que caminé despacio mientras lloraba en silencio. No había caminado demasiado cuando me di cuenta que tenía a Yue justo en frente de mi, con un leve impulso me arrojé hacia él y deje que sus alas me envolviera. Mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, sabía que me llevaba a cualquier otro lado mejor que ese. Era imposible no adorar a mi ángel si sabía justo en qué momento entrar a consolarme.

Estaba sorprendida de lo extraña que podía ser, cualquier otra persona que estuviera en mi lugar estuviera feliz de aceptar que Syaoran se casaría conmigo en algún momento, sin tener más opciones. Pero para ser sincera yo quería algo más de Syaoran, porque no importaba cuanto cambiara él, no viviría tranquila con él sin saber que realmente siente algo por mí. De lo cual no se absolutamente nada pues el día que él al fin me lo diría tenía que dispararme una flecha. También me preocupaba de que al salir de aquí el cambiara su forma de ser hacia mí, podía llegarme a tratar muy bien cuando estábamos solos, ¿pero sucederá igual en lugar donde no tengamos que fingir nada?

Y al final de todo pensaba de que tal vez si no hubiera sido criada solo por hombres esta situación fuera menos difícil, nunca conocí exactamente como era mi madre, solo tengo la opinión de las personas que la conocieron. ¿Qué haría ella en mi lugar?

Cuando me alejé de los brazos de Yue me limpié las lágrimas que habían caído en mis mejillas, lo analicé su mirada por unos segundos, su rostro estaba sereno y de alguna manera me llevaba a la calma que tanto necesitaba. Al fin logré preguntarle -¿Crees que estén molestos conmigo?

-No lo creo Sakura, están preocupados lo sabes –me dijo pasando una de sus hermosas manos blancas sobre mi rostro para terminar de limpiarlo. Asentí y guardé silencio, hasta ese momento no me había percatado en qué lugar me había llevado Yue, pero al parecer solo era un salón más del castillo. Aprovechando el silencio me decidí a decirle a Yue lo que me preocupaba, era fácil decirle las cosas a Yue, en especial porque podías contar con la opinión de dos personas a la vez.

Solo que esta vez no le dio tiempo a Yue de decirme nada, porque Kerveros entró en la habitación –Ya le han dicho ¿verdad? –preguntó con su voz ronca y sería, quizás mi estado en ese momento era suficiente como para saber que las noticias ya las había recibido. Kerveros caminó hasta mí, apoyando sus patas delanteras sobre mí asiento para que yo pudiera abrazarlo, hundiendo mi rostro en su pelaje –yo también estuviera triste si tuviera que largarme con ese mocoso y su familia.

-¡Kero! –protesté yo entre rizas deshaciendo el abrazo, aun así él no quitó su mala mueca. ´

Sentí la mano de Yue tomar la mía y en la palma de mi mano colocó la mitad del mazo de mis cartas Clow –tener miedo es algo normal, todo esto es nuevo para ti. –Sujeté las cartas y él giró mi mano para besar mi palma –no te dejaríamos ir sola si n o supiéramos que vas a estar bien. Esa es la razón por la que Kerveros está algo disgustado –dijo con una leve sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios –no le gusta la idea de que Syaoran Li pueda protegerte en lugar que él, entre otros aspectos.

-Y tengo razón –dijo Kerveros mirando de mala manera a Yue y bajando sus pies del asiento, se alejó un poco y en medio de un brillo amarillo hizo aparecer las cartas que hacían falta, las cuales yo tomé y coloqué en mis manos con las demás –nunca, nadie será lo suficiente bueno para tenerte a su lado para el resto de sus días. ¡Piénsalo Yue, somos tanto de él como de ella!

-Aun así, Yukito y yo pensamos que él se acerca bastante –terminó de decir Yue haciendo que mis mejillas tomaran algo de color y que me concentrara en esconder las cartas en mi vestido –ya nos estamos acostumbrando a que te vayas con él.

Le di un abrazó de nuevo a Kerveros cuando estuve de pie y luego uno más a Yue, dándoles a entender todo lo que los iba a extrañar. Les pregunté si pensaban que debía ir a pedir las respectivas disculpas hacia mi padre, pero mis ángeles dijeron que ellos lo harían por mí, yo debía ir a descansar, pues al parecer saldría muy temprano esa misma noche. Salimos del salón, Yue regresó a ser Yukito, Kerveros a Kero, y los tres nos dirigimos a lugares diferentes del castillo.

Debía confesar que con las cartas conmigo comenzaba a sentirme un poco más segura, al menos ya todo no dependería de Syaoran, aunque eso nunca fue un problema en lo absoluto. Mis pasos hicieron eco por el pasillo en el que caminaba, iluminado tan solo por ciertas antorchas ubicadas cada tanto tramo. No era tan tarde, quizás si la hora en la que Kee va a la cama, pero yo realmente iba muy distraída. Fue hasta cierto punto, que me di cuenta que mis pasos se escuchaban un poco extraños mientras caminaba, dándome la sensación de que alguien me seguía de cerca. No corrí, pues pensé que quien fuera que me estuviera siguiendo se daría cuenta de que sabía de su presencia, aunque llevé mis manos a mi pecho solo por si acaso necesitaría usar mi magia. Y justo allí fue cuando me puse muy nerviosa, no podía usar mi magia, al menos no hasta que estuviera lejos de aquí con Syaoran, de lo contrario se darían cuenta de evidentemente de la presencia de las cartas Clow. Comencé a caminar con mayor prisa que antes, ¿Cómo es que el castillo estaba tan vació? Justo antes de girar en una esquina, me giré un poco para ver hacia atrás, como para comprobar que no era simple paranoia, fue que mi torpeza salió a luz, y sentí que chocaba contra alguien y que ese alguien me tomaba de la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-¡Syaoran! –exclamé con alivio de que fuera él, casi sin aliento.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja e intercambió una mirada con Eriol, que por cierto no había notado de que él estaba con Syaoran -¿Qué sucede?

-Es que yo creí que…-miré hacia atrás de mi pero realmente no había nada ni nadie, regresé la vista hacia los dos hombres que me miraban expectante –tonterías mías supongo –respondí al fin en una oración concreta. Abracé uno de los brazos de Syaoran, como para sentirme más tranquila.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien Sakura? –preguntó Eriol amablemente, como era de costumbre.

Me encogí de hombros y medio sonreí –estoy cansada eso es todo Eriol.

Eriol me dio una de esas grandes sonrisas suyas, se despidió de Syaoran con un gesto extraño que hizo que Syaoran le gruñera y con paso tranquilo y sereno se fue por el camino que yo acababa de cruzar. Yo reía del mal humor espontaneo en Syaoran, una vez que Eriol estuvo algo retirado él me dio una de esas miradas fuertes, que se suponen tienen que darme miedo, aun así solo detuve mi risa para sonreírle. Tomó mi mano y me guió por el resto del camino que quedaba hasta nuestra habitación. Entré aun con una sonrisa en mis labios, porque sabía que a él no le gustaba en cierta parte que apoyara a Eriol en sus bromas, aunque no supieran de qué se tratan, era como costumbre el tratar de ponerlo a él enojado.

Entrando más en la habitación me di cuenta que Tomoyo ya había sacado la mayoría de las cosas, no quiero ni imaginar el tamaño de la maleta que me ha hecho. Solo dejó un traje de montar sobre la cama, parecido al que use el día del accidente de la flecha, con una nota encima.

**Tendrás que conformarte con dormir con esto, buena suerte,**

**Tomoyo.**

Me quedé viendo con detenimiento la ropa que Tomoyo había escogido, miró de reojo la ventana, desde hace algunos tres o cuatro días no había parado de llover con bastante fuerza y cuando no lo hacía pasaban unos vientos bastante fuertes y helados. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Tomoyo darle ropa tan liviana y solo una capa? Si, el corsé tenía una camisa blanca y elegante por debajo y la capa estaba bastante gruesa como para cubrirla del frio. Aun así a mi no me parece realmente apropiado, pero ya no tenía ningún remedio si Tomoyo se había llevado toda mi ropa.

-Sakura… -giré lentamente mi cabeza al escuchar mi nombre, Syaoran estaba a mi lado y me observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Lo miré expectante, porque si al menos estaba en el mínimo molesto conmigo esta vez no sabía por qué. Con voz ronca y con la misma expresión en el rostro me hablo –Te eh estado hablando, le estoy creyendo a Eriol ¿Qué te sucedió haya atrás?

-Lo siento –le dije dejando mis pensamientos en otro lado –no pasó nada, creí que alguien me estaba siguiendo, la verdad no estoy muy segura.

Syaoran asintió y se movió de mi lado aun con esa expresión que realmente disgustaba –no importa mucho supongo, Eriol ya fue a ver de qué se trataba. ¿Ya te han dicho sobre el viaje? –asentí como respuesta mientras comenzaba a recoger la ropa de la cama para cambiarme y tratar de dormir un poco como todos habían recomendado, solo que era tan temprano que no sabía si realmente iba a poder dormir -¿Te han dado las cartas? –asentí de nuevo, antes de entrar al cambiador.

Vi que la luz de la habitación disminuía, pero pude terminar de cambiarme sin problemas, dejé las botas y la capa para después y salí del cambiador. Me sorprendió ver a Syaoran acostado en la cama boca arriba, con los brazos atrás de la nuca y la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. Dejé las cosas que traía en las manos y me acomodé al lado de Syaoran, asegurando las sabanas sobre mí. Observé su semblante serio por unos instantes, se me hacia extraño que aun lo tuviera, normalmente desaparecía cuando estaba a mi lado. ¿O es que él realmente cambiaría su actitud una vez que salgamos de aquí? Recorté el espacio que había entre nosotros, hasta recostarme sobre su pecho, comencé a jugar con los botones de su camisa y me dio gusto que él no me apartara de su lado como yo temía en ese momento. Una lágrima salió sin querer y apresuré a limpiarla disimuladamente escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, cuando sentí sus brazos dejar su cabeza y tomar mi cintura. Lo escuché decir mi nombre de nuevo, a voz seria y con un semblante levemente arrugado, como exigiendo una explicación por mi comportamiento. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a contarlo todo como lo había hecho con Yue hace algún rato, solo lo quería tener a él a mi lado, con la esperanza de que él no repudiara mi presencia. Me estremecí un poco escuchando la lluvia azotar con fuerza la ventana –tengo frió –le dije regalándole una sonrisa esperando que él la tomara como natural. Syaoran levantó las sábanas hasta la altura de mis hombros, con una mano se aferró con fuerza a mi cintura, acercándome con más presión hacia su cuerpo. Otra de sus manos se elevó hasta mi mentón, obligándome a ver su rostro, porque sus ojos ambarinos brillaban de una manera que hacía que apareciera un extraño cosquilleo en mi pecho, era una mirada que podía clasificarse como pura picardía, malicia. Lo cual era muy adecuado para alguien como Syaoran, pero claro si lo conoces tanto como yo sabes que no solo es eso, que no es precisamente miedo el que debes de sentir en sus brazos. Al menos eso es lo que yo pienso.

Bajó su cabeza hasta que su nariz hiciera fricción con la mía –viendo que el frió ya no es su problema, ¿Me dirá que es lo que le sucede?

-Syaoran yo… -¿Qué es lo que realmente puedo decirle? –La verdad es que no estoy muy segura –le conteste y en cierta parte no le estaba mintiendo.

Sentí su pulgar acariciar mi mejilla, cerré los ojos para disfrutar la sensación, sentí un beso en la punta de la nariz y automáticamente me preparé para recibir sus labios sobre los míos. El beso no tardó en llegar y eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormida en sus brazos, sus labios recorriendo mi rostro.


	14. Miedo y Soledad

_**Hola a todos y todas mis queridos lectores, después de tanto tiempo de no actualizar o de actualizar con capitulos bastante pequeños aqui vengo con uno bastante grande e interesante que espero que les guste. Para que no se confundan las partes que están narradas en tercera persona es lo que ocurre en el pasado, el presente es cuando hay un narrador describiendo la acción. De verdad espero que les guste este capitulo porque trabajé mucho en el para compensar por toda la ausencia.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a: Chii hime chan, Ifanycka, Mayi, Girls Sweeping y Ashaki.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Miedo y Soledad  
**_

**SAKURA.**

Sola. No podía negar que así era como me sentía desde el primer día que había llegado al hermoso Reino de la Luna. Extrañaba a mis ángeles y su constante compañía y cuidados, a Yukito y sus hermosas sonrisas tiernas, Touya y sus incesantes regaños, mi padre y sus cariños, Tomoyo con sus locuras por los vestidos que yo tendría que usar aunque no tendría nada que hacer en especial, pero principalmente no podía negar que extrañaba a Syaoran. Era imposible no negarlo, sentía como si alguien me clavaba de nuevo una flecha solo que en el corazón cuando me encontraba sola., cuando iba a cualquiera de las comidas sin su acostumbrada escolta y creo que lo que más me hacía falta era su compañía en las noches, la cama era demasiado enorme y la noches demasiado frías sin ningún tipo de compañía. Recuerdo el primer día en el que llegamos a este reino, era tan temprano que cuando llegamos a penas y estaba saliendo el sol, justo detrás del pálido y hermoso castillo del Reino de la Luna, que brillaba con sus hermosos ventanales en plata. Ielan había más que insistido en que yo viajara en el caballo con Syaoran, dio miles de escusas y rebatió un buen rato con Syaoran en la oscuridad, hasta que Syaoran perdió la batalla y tuve que hacer el viaje con él. Pero las predicciones de Syaoran habían salido malas, justo ese día las lluvias y el mal clima se fueron de una vez por todas y fue un hermoso viaje en los brazos de Syaoran. Syaoran fue como siempre e incluso no se molestó por las preguntas que yo le hacía en el transcurso del camino, incluso sonrió de lado cuando el criado en la entrada del castillo corría nervioso por la mirada "enfurecida" de Syaoran al ordenar que avisaran que la reina había llegado y yo le dijera entre dientes lo malhumorado que era. Y ha sido el mismo Syaoran de siempre para conmigo, pero siempre y cuando no nos encontráramos en presencia de alguien más. Aun así no podía evitar sentirme sola porque estaba más que acostumbrada a tenerlo a él a mi lado para todo y ahora ya no era tan necesario.

Me sobresalté mucho cuando escuché el suave ruido de la puerta de mi habitación, levanté suavemente la cabeza de la almohada de mi cama, sintiendo esa suave sensación de desilusión cuando vi una pequeña figura entrar en la habitación, nada comparada a la altura de Syaoran. Con la suave luz que se escurría por las cortinas de las enormes ventanas, pude ver la pequeña figura de Kee restregarse los ojos y acercarse hacia la cama –Sakura, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Por supuesto, preciosa –le dije moviéndome hacia una de las esquinas de la cama para hacerle espacio. Kee no esperó más, porque corrió y saltó de la cama hasta estar debajo de las sabanas. Me acomodé de nuevo al lado de ella, tratando de buscar el sueño que se me había escapado, porque al menos ya tenía una pequeña compañía para esa noche. Al igual que yo, Kee se había sentido muy sola desde que regresamos, según Syaoran me había dicho Kee esperaba regresar y ver a su madre aquí y aunque no pude preguntar el porque del retraso, sabía que la niña se sentía sola. Por ello procuraba pasar con ella el tiempo necesario, no me gustaba que Kee se deprimiera y sabía que en el fondo Syaoran también pensaba en lo mismo, porque procuraba acompañarnos cada vez que podía, aunque por supuesto, esos sentimientos no los decía.

Me quedé observando a Kee un bueno rato, la niña se había dormida casi al instante de haber tocada la almohada. Esperando a que el sueño llegara hasta mí.

**SYAORAN.**

Iba de camino a mi habitación cuando vi a Kee colarse en la habitación que le habían dado a Sakura, que casualmente por todas las ideas de las mujeres con las que tengo que habitar estaba justo al lado de la mía. No pude evitar quedarme de pie frente la puerta de su habitación, queriendo entrar, queriendo saber como está, porque a Sakura no le he podido hablar en todo el día, solo he tenido vistazos de ella cuando nos hemos encontrado en ciertas partes del palacio. Miedo, ¿Cuándo yo he tenido miedo de hacer algo? Pero es que con Sakura todo es diferente, porque solo ella puede hacerme sentir y hacer cosas que yo juré nunca iba a hacer. Y quizás fue por esa precisa razón que no puedo entrar como si nada en su habitación y saber como esta. Gruño para mi mismo, porque no puedo controlar lo molesto que me hace sentir esa sensación de miedo. ¡Maldición es que yo no soy así!

Miró a ambos lados para ver si había alguien observando cuan patético puedo ser, gracias a los dioses que me encontraba solo. Gruñí una vez más para mi mismo. ¡Syaoran Li puede tener miedo pero no significa que se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados! En silencio, me acercó y con un mucho cuidado abro la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras de mí una vez que estaba adentro. No hay movimiento en la cama y aunque la luz es muy tenue puedo ver las dos figuras que ahora descansan en ella. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado viendo la puerta de la habitación, por lo que más seguro era que tanto Sakura como Kee ya estuvieran dormidas para ese momento. Y así era, porque lo único que pude hacer fue arropar de nuevo a ambas, que por el sueño intranquilo de Kee las había descubierto. No dudé en salir de allí con una media sonrisa en el rostro, satisfecho de haber entrado y haber saber que ella esta bien. Con el mismo silencio en el que entré estuve afuera, con la puerta cerrada a mi espalda, apoyado en ella.

-¿Por qué sonríes? Tú no sonríes porque si….Y esa no es la puerta de tu habitación –me dijo una voz de una mujer que hizo que me asustara un poco, la postura seria y rígida regresó a mi, dejé de apoyarme en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. De cabello negro largo y por muy mala costumbre aniñada de ella, porque así lo lleva siempre desde que es una cría, sujetado en dos coletas que caen a sus lados, ella era mi fastidiosa prima, Meilin.

-Meilin ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? –pregunté con voz ronca y muy suave, lo último que quería era que Sakura y Kee se levantaran solo por la molesta presencia de mi prima. Que por cierto no se de donde salió…

-Acabo de llegar –contestó Meilin con voz chillona y contenta y abriendo los brazos para que yo la abrazara, cosa que por supuesto no iba a ocurrir. Bajó los brazos, pero no le importo que no la abrazara -¿Quién está allí adentro? –Preguntó queriendo tomar el picaporte de la puerta pero yo tomé su mano antes de que llegara a tomarlo –Syaoran…

-Keeroshi está dormida, no la despiertes –le dije y es que con eso no le estaba mintiendo, me miró desconfiada por unos instantes, pero apartó la mano.

-Estás raro…

-Buenas noches –le dije apresurando a que se fuera de allí, ya tengo suficientes problemas conmigo mismo como para poder soportar los fastidios de Meilin. Si puedo evitarlos aunque sea por esta noche entonces lo haré.

Meilin me vio por unos momentos, pero se fue caminando con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro. ¿Qué hice yo para vivir en medio de tantas mujeres insoportables? Me quedé allí hasta que Meilin desapareció de mi vista, cuando supe que no regresaría por pura curiosidad, fue que di un suspiro y solo me moví unos cuantos pasos para entrar en mi habitación.

**SAKURA.**

No podía negar que el palacio me había encantado desde que mis ojos pudieron verlo, de paredes blancas y adornos brillantes en plata hermosos, que no lo hacían ver nostálgico, sino que simplemente le daban un aspecto de elegancia y belleza impresionante. A la luz del sol o de la luna el castillo era hermoso como ninguno y aunque los jardines no eran como los de mi propio palacio no podía negar que había algo en ese lugar que me había dejado hechizada.

La tarde estaba ideal, fresca y muy justa para dar un paseo y era justo lo que yo estaba pensando hacer, hasta que escuché los suaves pasos y las voces de las hermanas de Syaoran. Aun no estaba a la vista de ellas, pero sabía que tenía muy poco tiempo para esconderme, es que desde el primer día en que las vi supe que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, evitarlas a cualquier costo. El primer día que estuve aquí las conocí, cuando Syaoran me ayudó a bajar del caballo en el cual ambos habíamos viajado, caminé un poco para quedar en medio de Kee y Syaoran. Di un pequeño brinco al escuchar el potente grito de las tres hermanas allí presentes, cuando Ielan había indicado con cortesía quien era yo. Supe que algo malo estaba por pasar cuando Syaoran y Kee dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo "Oh no…corre". Ahora ya se que a que se referían ambos y que fue un grave error haberme quedado allí de pie como si nada iba a pasar. Porque las hermanas de Syaoran todo un fastidio, querían abrazarme, mimarme y hacerme preguntas sobre Syaoran que ni a la misma Tomoyo me había atrevido a confesar. Las cuales solo se retenían de molestarme cuando Ielan estaba presente, pues ya las había amenazado con enviarlas a cada una de nuevo a sus palacios si seguían molestándome.

Vi a todos lados desesperada buscando un lugar en donde esconderme, me mordí el labio inferior preocupada, no encontraba ningún lugar en donde esconderme y juraba que podía escuchar los pasos más cerca que nunca. Estaba casi al punto de estar en la histeria, cuando una mano corrió por mi cintura y me atraía hacia la pared. Levanté mi vista asustada solo para encontrarme con los ojos chocolate de Syaoran, que brillaban de una manera muy cómplice, contuve el aliento y él de la nada abrió una puerta que yo nunca hubiera podido encontrar por mi cuenta, muy oculta entre los tapices del palacio. Me atrajo como si nada a un pequeño y oscuro lugar y cerró la puerta, dejando solo una pequeña rajadura por el cual entraba la luz y caía justo en su rostro.

-Syaoran, ¿Cómo…? –pero no pude terminar de preguntar, porque él me cubrió con una mano la boca, justo en el momento adecuado pues escuchamos afuera los pasos y las risas de las tres hermanas Li.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de nuestros labios, cuando dejamos de escuchar las risas de las mujeres afuera.

-No es la única que se esconde de ellas, yo lo hago desde que tengo conciencia –me dijo Syaoran como adivinando lo que quería preguntar –se me mis trucos princesa –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

No pudo notar como me sonrojaba porque realmente estaba muy oscuro y él era el único visible a mis ojos –gracias –le dije levemente, de verdad estaba agradecida, lo último que quería era que alguien me acorralara y me preguntara sobre las habilidades de su hermano en la cama.

Es curioso, como de repente el silencio se hizo entre nosotros, y como con eso te puedes dar cuenta que el lugar era muy pequeño para ambos. Porque no nos separaba ni un paso de distancia a ambos, simplemente estábamos allí, de pie, uno frente al otro. Es en esos momentos cuando al menos yo pierdo el conocimiento de todo lo que está a mí alrededor y en lo único que puedo pensar es en Syaoran. En como sus ojos chocolate de repente ya no se ven tan frívolos como la mayoría de la servidumbre del castillo los ve, solo son dos ojos que me miran con atención, que no desvían ni un solo segundo la mirada directa hacia los míos y que en lugar de sentir miedo me siento segura, solo con Syaoran nada puede pasarme. Me podía sentir frágil, pequeña a su lado, mis ojos verdes para mi eran inferiores al lado de sus enigmáticos ojos chocolate, aunque en ese momento yo no sabía que él estaba más que atraído por mis ojos que brillaban de esmeralda de emoción. Desde que dejé mi reino no había probado el sabor de los labios de Syaoran, y sentía como mi corazón le fallaba el ritmo cardíaco de solo pensar que en ese instante él podía posar sus labios sobre los míos. Por un momento creo que contuve la respiración, sentí mi corazón latir con demasiada fuerza cuando lo vi inclinarse levemente, porque sabía que era lo que venía después. Sentí sus manos llegar hasta mi cintura, las mías se posaron en sus brazos ascendiendo lentamente mientras nos acercábamos lentamente. Se inclinó un poco, hasta que sentí su respiración mezclarse con la mía, mis ojos se cerraron cuando su nariz choco con la mía suavemente. Se podía decir que eso era como un reflejo, porque cuando besas a Syaoran así es, una vez que estas así de cerca con él sabes que viene luego. Sus labios se posan sobre los míos, saboreando, sintiendo y besando con delicadeza en un principio, porque luego se torna muchas veces en un pasión donde solo por ese instante puede sentir que no estoy loca, realmente Syaoran Li me ama al igual que yo lo amo a él. Solo que él a un no me dice nada y eso lo comprendo. Parece que los labios de Syaoran tiene como una droga en especial, porque cuando sus labios están junto a los míos siento que mis piernas ya no dan más, que olvido todo lo que está a mí alrededor y que en ese instante lo único que importa es que él me está besando. Nos separamos un poco, abrí los ojos para verme en los de él una vez más, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la mirada pacífica en su rostro.

Como sacada de un trance o el perfecto antídoto para la droga de Syaoran Li me estaba dando en ese momento, fue que la puerta de nuestro escondite se abrió. No pude ubicar quien era el que lo había hecho, porque la claridad del exterior solo me permitía ver la silueta de una mujer, aun así las manos de Syaoran no soltaron mi cintura y estando tan cerca de él pude escuchar el gruñido de molestia que provenía de su interior.

-Tía Ielan me ha enviado a buscarlos, quiere tomar el té en los jardines y pidió que todos estuviéramos presentes –dijo una voz cantarina cuando mis ojos se hubieron ajustado de nuevo a la luz pude ver de quien provenía, aunque debo decirlo no la conocía, creía saber quien era –pero si estas ambos tan ocupados puedo decirle a la tía que…

-¡Meilin! –rugió Syaoran interrumpiendo todo lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Meilin no dio un brinquito de susto, o puso cara de terror como la mayoría de las personas a quien Syaoran se dirigía en el castillo. Solo sonrió mirando a Syaoran –Si Syaoran querido –dijo con cortesía haciendo que un nuevo gruñido se escuchara desde muy en el fondo del pecho de Syaoran.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarme? –preguntó Syaoran aunque no mirando directamente a Meilin, sino más bien lo decía como una queja.

Meilin se encogió de hombros –alguien tiene que ocupar el lugar de Eriol si al pobre lo has dejado en otro lado. Aunque has traído algo más interesante –dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi, examinándome de pies a cabeza y no pude evitar el sonrojo que llenó mi rostro –Syaoran no seas maleducado, preséntame a tu novia que bien sabes que tiene que conseguir mi permiso si quiere algo con mi primito consentido.

-Meilin, Sakura Kinomoto –dijo Syaoran a regañadientes y si en medio de mi pena no pude evitar reír, Syaoran siempre me hacía reír cuando entraba con sus ataques de rabia –ahora hasta a un lado para que podamos salir

Meilin retrocedió un espacio, Syaoran al fin soltó mi cintura y buscando mi mano para tomarla con la suya casi y me sacó a rastras del pequeño lugar, fielmente malhumorado. Los tres comenzamos a caminar en dirección a los jardines, yo iba en medio de ambos pues al parecer Syaoran no quería ni hablarle a Meilin, tenía ese rostro de rabia y malestar mezclados que era muy inconfundible en él.

-No veo como no la ha asustado señorita Kinomoto con tantos cambios de humor –comentó Meilin pero Syaoran ni siquiera se limitó a verla.

Yo sonreí y me aferré un poco mejor a la mano de Syaoran, pues para ser sincera no esperaba que él me llevara de la mano, quizás con la pelea que estaba teniendo con Meilin no se daba cuenta de que esas cosas él no las hace en público. Él me miró de reojo pero aun así no me soltó, sino que pude distinguir como la mala cara de su rostro comenzaba a disminuir –Sakura –le dije con educación aun esbozando mi sonrisa –Eriol me ha hablado de usted –con decir eso tuve la atención tanto de Meilin como de Syaoran, quien me miraba curioso.

-¿Y porque Eriol te hablaría de Meilin? –preguntó Syaoran intrigado.

-¿Y porqué tú no le has hablado de mi? –preguntó Meilin mirando acusadoramente a Syaoran pero este la ignoro.

-Porque es tú prima y existía una posibilidad de que la conociera –me expliqué mirando a Syaoran y luego a Meilin –aunque para ser sincera solo me dijo que pasaron muchos tiempo juntos cuando eran niños, dijo que aprendería mucho de Syaoran si a Meilin.

Syaoran dio un bufido –no seas amargado –murmuramos ambas y sin querer al mismo tiempo –Meilin sonrió satisfecha por ello y enrolló uno de sus brazos en uno de los míos. Syaoran soltó mi mano, molesto y se alejó de nosotras a grandes zancadas.

-Empiezas a agradarme Sakura –me dijo Meilin mientras yo miraba con un poco de tristeza como Syaoran se alejaba, no podía evitar sentirme sola de nuevo, aunque Meilin estuviera a mi lado. Yo extraño a Syaoran –yo creo que las dos nos van a entender.

* * *

El té con la familia Li puede ser algo muy entretenido, son una familia muy grande y es divertido estar en compañía de las hermanas Li sin que tengan que hacer ninguna pregunta que yo no quiero responder. Syaoran seguía muy serio cuando miraba a Meilin se podía notar la molestia en sus ojos y al estar rodeado de toda su familia no podía hacer nada para quitarle ese semblante de la cara que a mi no me gustaba para nada. No puedo evitar preguntarme si Syaoran va a ser así siempre o es que en realidad no siente lo que yo siento por él, de lo contrario no creo que una persona pueda actuar tan indiferente si está delante la persona que amas. Aunque Syaoran Li es todo un caso que siempre me ha costado descifrar.

Una vez que la plática del té hubo concluido y que todos los miembros de la familia buscaran algo en que entretenerse hasta la cena, yo me dedique a dar una vuelta por los jardines del palacio. Corría una brisa fresca y agradable y al parecer no era la única que pensaba en eso, porque las demás sobrinas de Syaoran estaban por allí jugando muy divertidas. Me las quedé viendo por un momento, me pareció muy curioso cuando me enteré de que todas las hermanas de Syaoran habían tenido hijas, Ielan me dijo que es que en todo se ponían de acuerdo y algo en ese comentario me hizo creer que ella aun está esperando a un nieto varón. Vi que Kee se levantaba un poco y agitaba una mano para saludarme, yo le devolví y el saludo y seguí caminando mientras observaba los alrededores. No podía negar que me encantaba ese castillo, al menos la imagen me parecía muy hermosa. Sin querer llegué a caminar a un lugar en donde muy pocos transitan, la verdad es que era igual que el resto del jardín, estaba muy bien cuidado e igual de hermoso, no entendía porque pocos frecuentaban esa parte del palacio. Y fue en ese momento cuando lo vi, Syaoran con su camisa blanca de fondo mal abrochada, su mirada seria indicando mucha concentración, practicando el solo con su espada. No pude evitar quedarme de pie, quizás por asombro o por simple impresión que me causó verlo allí, no lo se. Solo se que parpadee varias veces para salir de ese trance y viéndolo tan concentrado preferí dar la vuelta y no interrumpirlo.

Caminé un poco más de regreso, hasta estar segura de que ya no estaría a la vista de Syaoran, recosté la espalda en un viejo árbol y me dediqué a sentir la brisa de la tarde y a ver a lo lejos a las niñas jugando. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero si se que pasó muy rápido, porque en un segundo cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí las tonalidades de luz a mi alrededor eran de un color anaranjado. Las risas de las niñas ya no se escuchaban tan cercanas, esa era como mi señal de que tal vez yo también debería de ir adentro y prepararme para la cena. No podía ser tan mal invitada, no con señoras tan educadas y gentiles como eran las de la familia Li, si que me metían en algunos líos de vez en cuando, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con su hospitalidad. Retiré el peso de mi cuerpo del tronco del árbol y como siempre yo de torpe, no pude quedar en pie como una persona normal para luego irme caminando. No, esas cosas no me suceden a mí, solo yo puedo perder totalmente el equilibrio y caer de cara al suelo. Cerré los ojos, como para prepararme para la caída, pero la caída nunca llegó, en su lugar sentí dos brazos alrededor de mí, dejé salir el aire que estaba reservando cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo y vi a Syaoran arqueándome una perfecta ceja.

-Gracias –le dije sonriéndole un poco, tenía cara de querer reírse de mi torpeza y la verdad es que no me importaba, si él era el que siempre estaba allí para detenerme situaciones como esa. En situaciones normales, un caballero me abría ofrecido su mano y con una sonrisa galante hubiera pedido tener el honor de acompañarme adentro. Pero bien sabía yo que Syaoran no entraba en esa categoría y quizás, solo quizás, si Syaoran fuera una persona así no tendría agrado a mis ojos, por eso Syaoran solo se limitó a esperarme y cuando yo estuve lista ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia adentro.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te ha dicho Meilin? –preguntó Syaoran de repente.

La verdad estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y él venía tan callado que no pensé que realmente él no diría nada. Lo miré al instante, se le notaba la curiosidad en el rostro, me encogí de hombros y sonreí –la verdad no me ha dicho mucho sobre ti, si eso es lo que quiere saber. Solo algo como que Syaoran significa Lobo, es lo que más recuerdo –le dije honestamente –debe conocerlo mucho si es que me está haciendo esa pregunta ¿Quiere mucho a Meilin? –pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No, Meilin es mi prima y si me conoce porque mi madre la tenía aquí demasiado tiempo cuando éramos niños –contestó Syaoran con cara de disgusto.

-Ya veo, no le agrada porque ella decía que usted era su prometido cuando eran solo niños –le dije sonriendo y él me vio sorprendido, no se si porque conociera la información o porque reaccionara con tal naturalidad ante ella.

-Eso y simplemente Meilin es una gran molestia –contestó Syaoran tajante.

No pude evitar reír un poco y él me vio esperando una explicación del porque de mi risa –si habla tan mal de ella es porque debe quererla.

-No, si quiero a alguien se lo digo –me dijo como si fuera la cosa mas lógica del mundo y yo estuviera hablando incoherencias -¿Por qué debería hablar mal de alguien si le tengo el más mínimo de aprecio?

Para ese momento ya estábamos entrando de regreso al castillo –yo no sé Syaoran, entonces explíqueme ¿Qué clase de sentimiento tiene por esas personas de las cuales habla tan mal?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros –me dan absolutamente lo mismo.

-No le creo –le dije cruzándome de brazos y deteniéndonos ambos en un pasillo, quien sabe exactamente en que parte del palacio, lo que me importaba era que en ese instante le iba a sacar la verdad a Syaoran –entonces, si a los que quiere se los dice y a los que no, habla mal de ello. Entonces… ¿en que parte quedo yo? –se quedó un poco impresionado con la pregunta aun así se quedó callado, cosa que nunca había pensado de Syaoran, él siempre tenía una buena respuesta aunque no fuera verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Y la espera por una respuesta se hizo larga, pero él nunca dijo nada, solo me miró fijamente a los ojos -¿Qué es lo que dice de mi cuando yo no estoy? –le pregunto, simplemente cansándome de su silencio. ¿Cuántas veces no le he preguntado yo sobre esto que tenemos? Era su oportunidad de decir algo y se quedó callado, no iba a negar que la situación no me doliera, aun así pensé que no iba a llorar en frente de él, me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino, tenía que al menos verme presentable a la hora de la cena.

**SYAORAN**

La dejé ir sin decirle nada, no tengo que ser tan idiota como para saber que no está bien, tan pronto y como se pudo salir de la cena lo ha hecho, está triste y es por mi culpa. El miedo una vez mas, eso es lo que me tiene en frente de su habitación otra vez, solo que esta vez no es solo de entrar y ver si está bien o no. Esta vez ya es mas tarde, todo está en silencio y solo yo estoy sentando frente a su puerta, no puedo ser más idiota. La dañe a ella por algo tan estúpido que nunca había dejado que me venciera, miedo.

No me di cuenta la verdad, estaba muy concentrado en mi propia miseria, porque cuando levanté la vista una sonriente Meilin estaba a mi lado –Syaoran, solo entra y dile lo que tengas que decirle. ¿Desde cuando tú tienes miedo?

La miré curioso por unos segundos, ¿Cómo diablos sabe Meilin que miedo es lo que yo tengo? -¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto a tono normal, haciendo que la sonrisa de Meilin aumente.

-Porque todos notamos que ella no estaba bien en la cena –contestó Meilin como si fuera realmente una pregunta muy estúpida –y si estás aquí y con esa cara de mal genio, cosa que es muy normal en ti pero no es el caso…solo puede significar que todavía no encuentras el valor de entrar allí y decirle lo que tengas que decir. –un bufido salió de mi boca, lo hace sonar como si todo fuera tan sencillo, pero es la verdad, no puedo dejarla a ella allí adentro pensando cosas que no son ciertas, por algo que tuve miedo de decirle –pensarlo tanto lo hace más difícil, solo entra y hazlo o el miedo lo va a hacer más difícil. ¡Vamos que mi primo no es miedoso! -No podía evitar sonreírle levemente a Meilin, momentos como ese eran muy raros entre Meilin y yo, momentos como ese eran raros cuando yo estaba involucrado. Y bastaba con esa sonrisa para que ella entendiera que estaba agradecido de todas formas, me levanté y extendí una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie –Buenas noches niño miedoso –me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y alejándose del lugar.

Esperé a que Meilin se fuera, más le vale a la mocosa que tenga razón, porque estoy a punto de tocar a su puerta y dejar que las cosas surjan por si solas. Llamé a su puerta y esperé que ella abriera, escuché unos suaves ruidos al otro extremo y conociendo la torpeza de Sakura solo podía significar que en medio de su camino se pudo haber tropezado. Aun así no esperé mucho cuando ella abrió la puerta, pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro cuando vio que era yo quien la buscaba -¿puedo entrar? –pregunté con seriedad. Sakura me quedó observando por unos segundos, quizás pensando porque estaba allí o que era lo que yo quería, aun así se dio la vuelta, dejando la puerta abierta para que yo entrara a la habitación.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –me preguntó con la voz casi entrecortada, haciendo un hueco en mi estomago. ¿Qué era lo que yo podía hacer? Si Sakura se rehusaba hasta mirarme a los ojos. Solo estaba de pie frente a mí, con la vista baja esperando a que yo dijera algo. ¡Y dioses, está llorando! No se ¿Cómo? Ni ¿Por qué? Con Sakura solía preguntarme porque hacía las cosas, ahora simplemente las hago. Pero me destroza verla así y no soporto que no me dirija la mirada, no ella, ella nunca me ha tenido miedo y mucho menos me ha retirado la mirada, no tiene porque hacerlo ahora, no por una idiotez mía. Me acerco hasta ella y tomo su rostro entre mis manos obligándola a verme a los ojos, pero sus ojos esmeralda me miran solo unos segundos antes de cerrarse para dar paso a más lágrimas -¿Qué está haciendo? –me pregunta sin abrir los ojos y con la voz a penas audible.

-La amo princesa –le dije logrando que ella abriera los ojos y me mirara asombrada pero dudosa a la vez. No pude evitar sonreír levemente al tener su atención, le limpie las lágrimas de las mejillas con mis pulgares -que no se lo haya dicho antes no significa que no lo iba a hacer. Sonrió y yo sentí que todas esas cosas raras que había sentido adentro se habían marchado solo con esa sonrisa. Podía ser la cosa más cursi que haya hecho en toda mi vida, pero eso ya no importaba en ese momento, porque sabía que ella ya me había cambiado, que ya no sería el mismo Syaoran de siempre. La atraje hacia mí y la bese como nunca la había besado antes.

* * *

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó Syaoran al ver entrar a su esposa en su despacho.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él -¿Tengo otra opción? –Le preguntó apoyándose en el escritorio de Syaoran -además es la única cosa que puedo hacer por ti en todo el día.

-Sakura… -protestó Syaoran tomándola de la mano y empujándola hacia él, Sakura cayó sentada en su regazo mientras hacia un puchero. Syaoran sonrió levemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza –ya hemos hablado de esto…

-Lo se y siempre terminamos igual –continuó Sakura acomodándose en su pecho –es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí haberlo hecho nada, si te hubiera dejado no hubieras tenido que ir a juicio por mi culpa, lo siento mucho –le dijo entre sollozos.

-Basta mi cerezo –le dijo Syaoran apretándola junto a él –lo último que quiero es que recuerdes eso, ¿Qué ya no lo habías olvidado?

-Eso creí –contestó ella limpiándose las lágrimas y quedándose en el calor de sus brazos –es como una pesadillo, todavía puedo ver su rostro justo antes de que… de que muriera.

-No es que no lo mereciera –dijo Syaoran a voz será mirando a la nada pero sin aflojar los brazos alrededor de su esposa.

-Sabes que ese no es mi problema y que es más fácil para ti que para mi –añadió Sakura casi imitando el tono amargo de Syaoran.

-Lo siento cerezo –dijo Syaoran con voz melancólica, no le gustaba para nada hacerla sentir mal a ella, aun así ella le sonrió y levantó el rostro para darle un beso tierno en la mejilla.

Sakura dejó que él la abrazara y decidió calmarse un poco en sus brazos, aun tenía que salir con él y recibir a todos los miembros del consejo antes de que este diera inicio. Casi pensó que podía dormirse en sus brazos, cuando Eriol llamó a la puerta y entró al despacho con su típica sonrisa en los labios.

-Están llegando –anunció Eriol una vez que estuvo del otro lado de escritorio frente al matrimonio Li.

Sakura sonrió contagiándose de la sonrisa de Eriol, se puso en pie abandonando los reconfortantes brazos de Syaoran. Syaoran hizo una mueca de disgusto, Eriol no supo si es que era porque Sakura se había alejado un tanto de él o porque no le gustaba hacer demasiada sociabilidad con alguien, que para esas cosas tenía a Sakura que por su personalidad era muy bien recibida por todos.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Eriol? –preguntó Sakura esperando a los dos hombres en la entrada del despacho.

Syaoran caminó murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo hasta que llegó al lado de Sakura –No me lo perdería por nada –respondió Eriol más risueño con los cambios de humor de Syaoran.

-¡Cállate Eriol! –gruñó Syaoran saliendo sumamente malhumorado de la habitación. Sakura lo siguió y por último fue Eriol tras ellos. Caminaron los tres en silencio, hasta la puerta principal.

Sakura enrolló su brazo en el de su esposo, que hasta ese momento no había hecho nada más que gruñir, de alguna manera sus insultos se reducían al sentir el tibio y fino tacto de Sakura a su lado. Y tal vez se hubiera relajada de no ser porque Eriol no podía dejar de sonreír, lo haría cualquiera al ver que Syaoran corría todos con la mirada que parecía estaba a punto de tirar fuego, es por eso que Sakura era mucho mejor en las bienvenidas que su esposo. Llegando justo a la entrada, Syaoran se tensó instantáneamente, dejó de murmurar maldiciones y simplemente optó esa postura rígida y de rostro frió, a pesar de todo el brazo de su esposa no lo iba a soltar a menos de que fuera necesario. Pero lo último que se esperaban era que el antiguo Tao Chien entrara como uno de sus primeros invitados, con su sonrisa maléfica plantada en su rostro cuando vio al Li. Sakura no pudo evitar contener la respiración y sentir una ola de miedo que la invadía de repente, aun así ese solo era una bienvenida así que logró olvidarse del miedo y solo la tensión quedó en ese instante.

-¡Papi! –un gritó muy conocido por Sakura y Syaoran. Intercambiando una mirada rápida Sakura y Syaoran quizás pensaron lo mismo en ese instante, ¿Por qué su pequeña niña en ese preciso momento? Los dos se dieron la vuelta, Sakura dio un paso atrás hasta estar al lado de Eriol, Syaoran ganó a su hija en brazos como era de costumbre –papi estoy aburrida –dijo la pequeña Nadeshiko haciendo un puchero.

-Tiene una adorable hija señor Li –saludó la voz inconfundible de Tao Chien a sus espaldas. Syaoran se giró a recibirlo, tratando de tener a su hija lo más lejos posible de lo que en ese momento era el último y más anciano de los Chien –se parece mucho a la madre añadió viendo en dirección a Sakura, ella solo pudo sonreír forzadamente debido a los nervios.

-Gracias, estoy seguro que querrá conocer sus aposentos, para descansar antes de que el consejo de inicio –intervino Sakura al ver que de la boca de Syaoran probablemente no saldría nada bueno. Un criado fue llamado en ese instante y Tao Chien se alejó de los cuatro a paso lento.

-Anda nena, ven conmigo –pidió Eriol ofreciéndole los brazos a la niña, Nadeshiko miró dudosa a su padre pero este asintió y la pequeña castaña no tuvo más remedio que cambiarse a los brazos de su tío Eriol –la llevaré con Kerveros –informó Eriol mientras se alejaba de la pareja y lo último lo dijo mirando a Sakura –porque me parece que se ha ganado una nueva niñera.

Sakura no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a Eriol, eso le agradaba de Eriol hasta en los peores momentos él siempre estaba sonriente o mejor aun la hacían sonreír a ella. Por ello siempre pensó que al vivir con su mejor amiga había encontrado una perfecta pareja.

-¡Como se le ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi niña…!

-Syaoran –llamó Sakura interrumpiéndolo y tomándolo de la mano solo para evitar que corriera a hacer alguna locura. Syaoran dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones cansado, ya no estaba tan joven para mandar con tantos rodeos. Jaló a su esposa hasta él y la besó en la coronilla, inhalando su olor para pensar en otra cosa que no sea acecinar al Chien que quedaba.

_**Al fin Syaoran dijo las palabras mágicas con Sakura, ya era hora de que confesara todo eso que lleva adentro no? Que el principito no es tan rudo como lo aparenta. Bien, por allí queda una pista de porque fue el primero consejo y porque tanto pavor al que se va a llevar a cabo de nuevo...quien adivine lo que puede suceder tiene privilegios especiales conmigo....tenganlo en cuenta.**_

_**Espero muy ansiosa sus reviews!  
**_


	15. El guardían de las cartas

**_Siento una gran pena con todos mis lectores por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar...es que tenía un bloqueo enorme, no tenía ni idea de lo que escribiría en este capitulo. Gracias a Dios la musa regresó y yo prometo no volver a tardarme tanto tiempo. Saludillos y besos a: carmen, Altari, Sauma Sakura, Ifanycka, Ashaki y Sweeping Girl._**

**_Y la consideración especial de este capitulo se lo lleva Chii hime Chan que leyó dos veces el capitulo anterior y las dos veces me ha dejado un review, este capitulo va dedicado para ti...gracias por leer._**

**_espero que les guste, de verdad me emocione mucho escribiendolo, xd....recuerden lo que está en cursiva es la narracion de Tomoyo.  
_**

**_

* * *

EL GUARDIAN DE LAS CARTAS  
_**

_Mientras tú madre y tú padre estaban en el reino de la luna, de regreso en el reino del sol Eriol, Touya, Kero y Yukito buscaban la forma de encontrar la culpabilidad de los Chien. Y si al menos no era ninguno de los dos Chien querían encontrar al culpable. Así fue como les avanzó mucho el tiempo, los Chien estaban realmente molestos, no pensaban que el supuesto matrimonio fuera verdad, pero dado el tiempo y la tranquilidad de todos los Kinomoto estaban empezando a creer que Sakura y Syaoran eran esposos. Lo cual complicaba sus planes, porque era mucho más sencillo querer sacar a Syaoran de la ecuación, robar las cartas y Sakura y si era posible quedarse con uno de los reinos. Pronto los días de los Chien en el reino del sol estuvieron contados, no podían quedarse más allí, así que tenían que idear un plan muy rápido si es que querían quedarse, o al menos terminar con sus planes. Una vez que los Chien reportaron su partida, aunque no sin antes prepararse bien para seguir con sus planes, fue que Sakura también tuvo sus días contados en el reino de la luna._

**Sakura.**

Le termino de pasar los últimos colores Kee, que a mi lado sentada en el césped dibuja emocionada algo que quiere darle a su madre, quien parece al fin vendrán en unos días. Muy cerca de nosotras y fingiendo desinterés alguno en lo que estamos haciendo está Syaoran, quien práctica con sus espada varios movimientos en el aire. Podría decir que los últimos días que eh pasado en este reino me han encantado, quizás sea porque ya no me preocupa saber qué Syaoran opina de mi, y aunque el muy cabezota todavía pretende de que nada está ocurriendo cuando hay demasiadas personas a nuestro alrededor, la verdad no me importa, es nuevo en esto de querer demostrar sus sentimientos y me basta con que acepte que me ama igual que yo lo amo a él.

-Mira Sakura, ¿te gusta? –dice Kee enseñándome su dibujo ya terminado. Asiento con la cabeza y le sonrió, no había visto esa felicidad en Kee desde hace mucho tiempo, de verdad extrañaba a sus padres -¿Y a ti te gusta tío? –pregunta sacando a Syaoran de su sagrada concentración, este mira a su sobrina con mirada seria, asiente y regresa a lo que está haciendo y algo en mi interior me dice que se está reteniendo para no regañar a la niña por haberlo interrumpido. Conociendo a Syaoran es porque debe de estar contento de que Kee ahora ya tenga esa chispa de alegría que siempre tiene, pero tampoco quiere que ni Kee ni yo nos demos cuenta de ello –Tío, ¿porqué no prácticas con alguien más? ¿No te aburres de hacerlos solo?

Syaoran ve a Kee por unos segundos, luego me ve a mí y sonríe de lado, con una de esas sonrisas en las que su orgullo se sube demasiado en su cabeza -¿Y para qué querría yo practicar con alguien más si nadie es tan bueno como yo?

Kee se encoge de hombros, parece que no le va a discutir a Syaoran si es o no bueno. Una idea loca se aparece en mi cabeza, cuando se trata de hacer enojar a Syaoran o de llevarle la contraria, no me importa si este ya aceptó o no cuanto me quiere, eso es algo que siempre agrada hacer, ahora entiendo mucho más a Eriol. Me pongo de pie y sacudo la suciedad que ha quedado en mi vestido, me parece que de solo ver mi rostro Syaoran sabe que estoy tramando algo pero no me detiene –si es tan bueno como usted dice no le importará enseñarme ¿verdad?

-¡Si tío, que Sakura te acompañe un rato! –animó Kee con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y porque querría usted aprender conmigo? –preguntó Syaoran arqueando una perfecta ceja.

Me encojo de hombros para decirle – ¿Y por qué no debería de querer aprender?

Antes de que pueda contestarme un criado se ha acercado a donde estamos nosotros, Syaoran lo mira con seriedad, esperando a que el hombre hable y diga que es lo que quiere. El pobre joven temblaba ante tal mirada que lo intimidaba y tartamudeando un poco alcanzó a decir –la reina la necesita princesa –dijo mirando en dirección a Kee. Kee se levantó malhumorada, disgustada de que se iba a perder lo que fuera que iba a suceder entre Syaoran y yo.

Syaoran siguió a Kee con la mirada para luego regresar y verme a mí, que lo miraba seriamente -¿Qué? –preguntó al ver la mala expresión que había en mi rostro.

-¿Tenías que asustar tanto al pobre hombre? –le pregunté cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¡Pero si yo ni siquiera me moví! –protestó Syaoran, cosa que me hizo reír porque nunca había tratado de defender sus acciones ante mí. Una vez más hizo ese gesto muy propio de él, arqueó una ceja mientras me miraba extrañado, seriamente confundido de porque eso me daba risa.

-Entonces… ¿Va a dejar que practique con usted? –pregunté poniendo mi mejor cara de borreguito.

Syaoran me miró en silencio por unos segundos, como si pensando o no en ceder a mis peticiones –Sakura no tienes una espada –dijo cortante y pensando que con eso podría detenerme.

Pero por supuesto que yo iba a salirme con la mía, es lo que eh hecho todo este tiempo desde que conocía Syaoran, lograr que haga lo que yo quiero. Se estaba dando la vuelta para seguir con su propia práctica cuando creo que el destello de luz a su espalda le llamó la atención. Se dio la vuelta para ver como yo sostenía mi propia espada en la mano, llevaba mucho sin usar las cartas pero a mí me pareció que el momento era adecuado.

Syaoran dio un gruñido de disgusto –Sakura…

-Syaoran…-dije tratando de imitar ese tonito de fastidio que salía de sus labios.

Me miró con ese rostro duro que pone para intimidar a todos por unos segundos, con un gruñido más supe que ya no tenía remedio, yo ya había ganado -¿No puedes ser una princesa normal y sentarse a observar? -le regalé una sonrisa, como queriéndole decir "gracias Syaoran por seguirme la corriente". Se para un poco cerca de mí y entiendo que sus intenciones son explicarme que la espada no la estoy agarrando bien. Hago una rápida memoria y recuerdo bien como debo de hacerlo, él me mira de una manera curiosa pero aun no dice nada, si sabe tanto como él dice debe de entender que eso yo ya lo sabía por mi cuenta. Como probando su teoría hace un suave movimiento hacia la izquierda, y digo suave porque lo eh visto practicar desde hace horas y si estuviera él solo no lo hubiera hecho tan delicadamente. Mis reflejos reaccionan y cubren los que debería de ser el ataque de Syaoran -¿Has hecho esto antes, cerezo? –dice entrecerrando los ojos y con esa sonrisa de malicia en sus labios.

-Un par de veces, tal vez Yukito me haya enseñando algo –admití sonriente.

Si hay algo que últimamente eh descubierto es que me encanta esa sonrisa que Syaoran pone en sus labios, porque es raro que lo haga y si lo hace procura que nadie lo vea, a menos claro se trate de algún enemigo que está a punto de vencer. Un par de movimientos más en los cuales algunos si pude detener el ataque de Syaoran y en otros quizás no tan bien, y Syaoran aun conservaba esa sonrisa en sus labios. El problema es que no estoy tan acostumbrada a hacer tanto uso de las cartas Clow, así que como era de costumbre vino esa debilidad que cubre mi cuerpo, como un sueño extraño. ¡Y qué culpa tengo yo si no me dejan ni usar mi propia magia desde que los Chien están cerca!

Siento los brazos de Syaoran que me levantan del suelo justo cuando mis ojos se están cerrando, ya la espada no está en mis manos, ahora regresó a ser la llave que cuelga de mi cuello –Ves lo que sucede cuando eres tan terca –escuchó la voz de Syaoran como un susurro cerca de mí.

Permanecí con los ojos cerrados por unos momentos, sabía que estaba sentada en las piernas de Syaoran y que su pecho era mi almohada, pero de lo demás por ese momento no importaba mucho. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí la suave brisa de la tarde chocar contra mis mejillas y revolver mi cabello, me senté y vi que Syaoran tenía los ojos cerrados, aun así algo me decía que no estaba dormido del todo. Miré a mí alrededor, estábamos sentados en una banca de hierro, muy vieja por lo visto, en una especie de terraza. Casi todo el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas y como todo el castillo el lugar tenía ese blanco característico en las paredes, porque justo detrás de nosotros estaban dos puertas plateadas un poco oxidadas que daban a una especie de habitación. Me puse de pie lentamente, Syaoran pareció no importarle aquel hecho, caminé un poco hacia la orilla y al llegar a la orilla de aquella terraza, pude ver parte del jardín trasero del palacio. Era curioso porque nunca me había percatado de que aquel lugar existía, lo cual era muy ilógico porque parecía un lugar bastante alto.

No me di cuenta de que Syaoran se había movido hasta que sentí sus brazos abrazarme por la espalda. Me apoyé en su pecho mientras observaba el lugar desde arriba, siempre había mantenido la idea de que el reino de la luna tenía su belleza propia y nunca lo olvidaba, cada vez había algo que me atraía más -¿Dónde estamos? –le pregunté al fin a Syaoran queriendo satisfacer mi curiosidad.

-En la torre del mago –me respondió su ronca voz que chocaba muy cerca de mi oído –aquí vivía el mago Clow –giré para ver de nuevo aquellas puertas metálicas, aun así dejé las manos sobre el pecho de Syaoran y él no dejó de soltar mi cintura –dicen que nadie ha entrado allí desde que el mago murió, el lugar está hechizado para que solo lo vean cuando estés muy cercas y si tienes algún poder en especial que te haga verlo.

Ahora que lo veía bastante cerca podía ver muchos símbolos enmarcados en la puerta que me parecían familiares, como dibujos que parecían a las cartas o el sol y la luna que bien podían ser los dos reinos o Yue y Kero. Fue muy rápido de verdad cuando la llave en mi pecho se movió por si sola en el aire y estaba dirigida hacia la puerta.

-Por las cartas, por ellas es seguro que puedes pasar –me dijo Syaoran soltándome y dejando que yo caminara sola hacia las puertas de la torre.

Caminé dos pasos cuando me di cuenta de que Syaoran no venía tras de mí, me giré a verlo y él aun estaba de pie atrás de mi –no voy a entrar allí yo sola –le dije y tomé su mano y lo guie conmigo hacia la entrada. No podía negar que tenía miedo al entrar a un lugar tan viejo y mágico, apreté con fuerza la mano de Syaoran cuando estuvimos frente a las puertas. La llave dejo de flotar en ese momento, cayó en mi pecho pero aun brillaba con intensidad. Con una mano en la puerta y tan solo un débil esfuerzo, una de las puertas se abrió frente a nosotros, dejando un sonido que me puso la piel de gallina y que me hizo abrazar el brazo de Syaoran. Un par de pasos y los dos estuvimos adentro, inmediatamente la luz de unos viejos candelabros iluminó aquella extraña habitación.

A diferencia de todo el resto del castillo, esa habitación no se miraba blanca, todo tenía colores cafés, como dándole la imagen de estar viendo un dibujo en un pergamino viejo. Había libros por todos lados, en estantes e incluso en el suelo, una vieja silla grande en una esquina, con una hermosa lámpara que prácticamente colgaba sobre esta para brindar luz para cuando te sentaras. Una ventana que movía un par de cortinas con unas lunas y estrellas muy peculiares, pero estaban polvosas y podías ver las partículas de polvo a tu alrededor cuando el viento afuera era muy fuerte. Al final había una vieja puerta de madera, que asumo que guiaba a lo que era una habitación, porque si Syaoran dice que él mago Clow vivía allí y hasta ese momento yo no había visto ninguna cama. Yo ya había aflojado el apretón que le dama a todo el brazo de Syaoran, y ahora este miraba con curiosidad una serie de papeles y viejos objetos que estaban sobre una mesa algo cerca de la entrada. Caminé un poco dejándolo a él viendo aun la mesa, ese lugar era bastante peculiar, de cierta manera me recordaba a la habitación de un niño pequeño, con tantas lunas y estrellas en varios lados. Por alguna razón el viejo sillón llamó mi atención, caminé hasta él y vi que realmente era un mueble muy hermoso, repasé con el dedo el respaldar que en una tela fina de color azul oscuro tenía unas marcas muy peculiares. Una fría brisa se coló desde la ventana, haciendo que las cortinas se levantaran completamente, juraría que había visto una sombra muy cerca de mí, como si hubiera entrado con el aire por la ventana. Una vez que esa ráfaga de viento fría termino y que las cortinas regresaron a su puesto, ya no me dieron ganas de seguir viendo cosas en aquella extraña habitación. Se sentía extraño, como si alguien más nos estuviera observando. Regresé caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba Syaoran, como mirando hacia los lados como si estuviera esperando a que alguien apareciera junto a mí. Me abracé a la espalda de Syaoran tan pronto como lo tuve cerca.

-Estas helada Sakura, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Syaoran mirándome por sobre su hombro. Asentí, pero como la cobarde que era estoy segura de que podía ver el miedo en mi rostro.

Tomó una de mis manos y acarició completamente el brazo, como queriéndome dar de su calor -¿Encontraste algo interesante? –le pregunté poniéndome en puntillas para tratar de ver por sobre su hombro.

-Solo viejos apuntes y papeles extraños –me dijo y aun sosteniendo mi mano removió varios papeles en la mesa.

Él retrocedió un paso, y esa parte torpe de mi casi me hace caer al suelo, por fortuna logré componerme y colocarme a su lado para ver porque Syaoran se había hecho hacia atrás. Los papeles que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento eran sellos mágicos, que ambos habíamos tocado ahora estaban flotando en el aire, eran finos y parecían muy antiguos, con unas letras negras que tendían a brillar doradas cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellas.

-Tómalas hijo –dijo la voz suave de Ielán Li que para nuestra sorpresa estaba de pie en la entrada de la torre. Syaoran miró a su madre y luego en dirección a los sellos frente a él, podía ver la duda en su rostro -es tú destino, lo entenderás pronto.

Así como había aparecido en la entrada de la misma forma desapareció después de eso, Syaoran miraba fijamente aquellos sellos. Bastó con que Syaoran alzara una mano para que, de uno en uno los sellos se colocaran en la palma de Syaoran. Lo vi observarse la palma de la mano por varios minutos, hasta que de nuevo pasó esa brisa fría y extraña entre los dos y esta vez no fui la única que lo sintió. Syaoran levantó su mirada y con el ceño fruncido observó hacia atrás de mí, cosa que yo no quise si quiera intentar -¿podemos salir de aquí? –pregunté en voz débil y abrazándome a mi misma por el frío que estaba sintiendo. La mirada de Syaoran se posó en mí por unos instantes, asintió después de unos momentos, extendió su mano y yo la coloqué con la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos y dejando que él me guiara a la salida.

**Syaoran.**

Es inútil, fue una tontería haber tomado esos sellos de la torre del mago, llevo dos noches enteras con ellos y aun nada. Mi destino…si claro, si esto no funciona para nada. Y justo cuando me vendría bien un poco más de poder. Caigo en el suelo un poco rendido de estar pareciendo un imbécil y no lograr nada, esto solo es una locura de mi madre con sus ideas en la cabeza de nuevo. ¿Quién dijo que yo tenía poderes para usar estas cosas?

Reclino la cabeza hacia atrás, las luces del castillo todas están apagadas, no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí pareciendo un idiota. Estoy considerando levantarme y volver a intentarlo una vez más, cuando veo que Sakura camina despacio en dirección hacia donde estoy. Tengo que aceptarlo, está hermosa, hay algo en ella que llama de más mi atención. Por alguna razón está vestida completamente de blanco, es la ropa con la que duerme ahora desde que llegó a este reino. Y en una noche en la que ni las estrellas se miran en el cielo, verla a ella en un contraste con las siempre brillantes y extrañas paredes del castillo llama demasiado la atención. ¡Diablos pero que cursi me eh vuelto! Al menos soy el único que me escucha, si me escuchara Eriol pensando en estas cosas no quiero ni saber en todo lo que me diría, estaría más insoportable que de costumbre.

-¿No deberías de estar durmiendo como todos los demás? –le digo poniéndome de pie cuando ella está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme.

-¿No deberías de estar durmiendo voz también Syaoran? –dice ella deteniéndose a mi lado y escudriñándome con la mirada con esos ojos esmeralda que me miran con un tanto de preocupación. No respondo a eso, solo le doy la espalda una y comienzo una vez más a tratar de deducir como diablos funcionan los papelitos esos. Un par de intentos más frustrados y estoy listo a darme por vencido y que la rabia se apodere de mí, me doy la vuelta dispuesto a gruñir y maldecir y muchas cosas muy típicas que yo hago para dejar que la ira salga de mi interior. Sin embargo hasta eso queda como un intento frustrado, porque por alguna razón que desconozco cuando giro y veo el rostro de Sakura olvido que debía gritar. De todo eso que planeaba hacer solo queda mi mirada seria en mi rostro, de esas que escuché una vez a Sakura que dice ella son de piedra. ¡Pareces estatua Syaoran Li! Me gritó una vez en una de nuestras tantas discusiones. Ella estaba allí, de pie recostada al tronco del árbol en el que yo me había apoyado minutos antes, con una mirada en su rostro que no puedo definir exactamente lo que es –quizás deberías tratar de nuevo en otro momento –me dice con voz suave –te estás esforzando tanto que puede que por eso no funcione.

-Sakura, eso no tiene sentido –le digo y le doy la espalda, porque por alguna razón ya me eh calmado y ahora solo pienso si lo que dice ella es correcto.

Ella avanza y siento el roce de su mano contra la mía cuando me arrebata uno de los sellos que había estado probando, se detiene delante de mí y pasa su fina mano sobre las letras –trueno –dice en voz baja. Se muerde el labio inferior y se lleva una mano al pecho, juguetea con la cadena que tiene su llave mágica –tal vez necesites algo para hacerlas funcionar, como algo que lleve la magia de ti al sello –me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo la veo curioso, la idea no está del todo mala –sería como yo uso mi llave, se hace báculo y con ella puedo usar las cartas. Tú podrías usar… -me mira de pies a cabeza, como buscando algo con que apoyar su teoría –podrías usar tú espada –termina y sonriente radiante. Camina hasta mí de regreso y me entrega el sello, regresa hacia atrás de mí donde estaba antes, seguro para darme espacio si es que algo llega a suceder.

Todavía no estaba seguro si esa idea de Sakura iba a suceder, pero de todas formas no encontré razón alguna para no tratarla, después de todo llevaba allí toda la noche. Saqué la espada de mi cinturón, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo con exactitud, así que empecé a improvisar de la mejor manera posible. Solté el sello en el aire, para que al menos pudiera tocarlo así con el filo de la espada, pensé que caería al suelo pero no fue así, se mantuvo flotando frente a mí, aprovechando esto, y sintiendo como esa sonrisita de satisfacción se formaba en mi rostro, apunté la espada hasta el sello. Una vez que lo toco, de la nada y frente a mi vino lo que había estado esperando toda la noche que sucediera, un potente rayo que choco en la tierra frente a mí. Guardé la espada en mi cinturón y el sello en mí bolsillo donde estaban los demás, giré para ver a Sakura que me sonreía emocionada de que su idea me había ayudad. Con un movimiento rápido y enrollando un brazo en su cintura la levanté levemente del suelo, para que estuviera a la misma altura que yo y poder robarle un beso a sus labios –gracias princesa –le dije suavemente una vez que me había separado de ella.

Pero eso no era todo, una vez que sabía que lo había logrado tenía que dominarlo bien, porque había algo muy específico que yo quería con mis nuevos poderes, venganza. Contra ese idiota de Chien que cree que eh olvidado del todo que esa flecha que hirió a Sakura estaba destinada para mí, y aun más, que del daño que le hizo a Sakura, lo iba a pagar, porque el que se mete con Syaoran Li recibe su merecido. En ese instante sentí como la adrenalina aumentaba en mi cuerpo, no me di cuenta en qué momento deje a un lado a Sakura, pero la sed que tenía de probar todos los sellos y de perfeccionar el uso que tenía de ellos no me la podía quitar nadie en ese momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí practicando, porque una vez que me concentré no pude dejar de hacerlo. Pasaron horas quizás para darme cuenta de que Sakura aun no se había movido de donde la había dejado, me sorprendió de una forma verla allí, tenía sueño, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Pero algo me decía que esa princesita terca no se marcharía a la cama hasta que yo dejara a un lado mi entrenamiento, pero de solo pensar en todas las cosas que le puedo hacer al idiota de Chien me dan renovadas energías para no para en toda la noche. Porque después de todo ya me queda poco tiempo antes de que tenga que llevar a Sakura de regreso a su hogar.

-Ve a la cama –le dije, casi el ordené, era absurdo que se mantuviera allí toda la noche.

Ella parpadeo varias veces, como quitándose el sueño un poco –deberías de descansar también, no creo que sea bueno que mantengas esto toda la noche –no le dije nada, porque yo aun no estaba listo para descansar y ella lo entendió porque continuó hablando -¿porqué es tan importante seguir y mejorar tan rápido? Es como si te estuvieras preparando para algo.

-Chien va a pagar lo que hizo –le dije con seguridad, era Sakura, tarde o temprano iba a hacer que se lo dijera o buscaría la forma de saberlo.

-Syaoran, Eriol y los demás aun no han encontrado nada que pueda culparlo, ni a Takeru ni a Tao –dijo Sakura con un dejo de aflicción en su voz, me miró seria por unos segundos antes de decir -¿Qué es lo que nadie me dice? –Fruncí el ceño al no entender su pregunta –desde que los Chien se instalaron en el castillo todos no dejan de decir que se lo merecen, que por todo lo que hicieron y que sería peligroso si yo mantuviera una relación con uno de ellos. ¿Qué es lo que no se Syaoran?

Guardé la espada en el cinturón una vez más –no creían que fuera cierto porque no habían pruebas de ello –le explique –pero cuando Keroshi encontró el emblema de la familia en la habitación de Tao ahora estamos seguros de ello, Tao Chien mató a mi padre tratando de robar el derecho a la corona del reino. Mi padre era el único heredero y si él no estaba el siguiente candidato que podía ser rey era Chien.

-Buscas vengarte –dijo ella en voz baja y moviendo la cabeza en una negación –Syaoran déjalo, no vale la pena que vayas afrentarlo. Era tú padre pero eso no justifica tus acciones.

-¿Y tú porqué insistes tanto en defender a tu amiguito? –pregunté furioso cuando escuché sus palabras, pensaba en un tanto que ella me apoyaría o que tuviera miedo de que algo me sucediera, pero no pensaba que todo eso era solo por defenderle la vida al imbécil de Chien. No me di cuenta exactamente cuándo pero la espalda de Sakura ya tocaba el tronco del árbol, y es que yo la había acorralado en mi propio enojo. Como siempre eso a ella no le importó, me hizo frente como todas las veces que reñimos por algo –Si te importa tanto Takeru Chien, ¿Por qué no vas y le entregas las cartas para que se pueda cuidar mejor de mí?

-Syaoran…

-¿Qué? –Rugí con fuerza –me vas a decir que no tengo pruebas exactas y que por favor le perdona la vida al idiota ese. –Le dije dando un bufido fuerte -¿te preocupas por él y no por mi?

-¡No! –protestó Sakura haciendo que al menos me callara, tal vez me había pasado un poca al haberla acorralado, pero es ella la que está prefiriendo al Chien ese –me preocupo por ti no por él –dijo y di un bufido como si no alcanzara a creerle –no quiero que busques venganza porque eso te haría igual a él, eso podría hacerte en un asesino. ¿O es que ahora matas a las personas solo por cumplir tus caprichos? –me miró con ojos vidriosos y fue cuando un nudo se me hizo en la garganta y en el corazón, sentimientos cursis e idiotas que ahora me viene a arruinar más la existencia –te amo a ti no a él, y no creo que tú madre piense que tú destino sea ser un asesino.

Cuando menos lo pensé se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia adentro del castillo, probablemente a su habitación. Con un grito dejé salir todo eso que tenía acumulado allí adentro, no sabía lo difícil que era estar enamorado y menos cuando estás enamorado de alguien tan complicado como Sakura. ¡Demonios! Yo nunca pensé que pudiera amar a alguien en ningún momento, y aun así lo hice y ahora todas estas tonterías son muy nuevas para mí, todavía no sé ni lo que debo o no de hacer. Y en ocasiones todo se hace claro de repente, en ocasiones como esa por ejemplo, que justo después de meter la pata y portarme como un imbécil haciendo llorar a Sakura entiendo que es lo que hago mal. Por eso es que para ella todo esto es más fácil, porque todo tiene que ver con ella. Esos sellos nunca se hubieran activado en la torre si ella no hubiera estado allí conmigo y yo no hubiera sujetado su mano. Sakura, ¿Por qué todo me lo tienes que hacer tan complicado? Doy un suspiro y revolviéndome el cabello ya tengo la idea de lo que tengo que hacer. Regreso al palacio y busco en silencio la habitación de Sakura, no quiero despertar a nadie y mucho menos que mis hermanas se den cuenta de que paso algunas noches con ella, pero ya estoy muy acostumbrado de tenerla a mi lado todas las noches. Abro la puerta con cuidad, está sin llave para mi alivio. Entro con el mismo sigilo y allí está ella, acostada de lado en la cama, aun sigo pensado que esta noche se ve justamente hermosa. Entro en la cama y corro un brazo por su cintura, para acercarla hacia mí, ella no dice nada, solo se gira para verme a los ojos por unos instantes y luego apoyarse en mí y cerrar los ojos. Su rostro está lleno de algunas lágrimas que han salido por mi culpa, con el pulgar se las limpio y dejo un suave beso en su cabello. Siento sus dedos fríos trazar unas caricias en mi brazo, no sé como pedir disculpas porque nunca antes había querido dárselas a alguien, vuelvo a besar su rostro y de alguna manera siento que ella me entiende, que sabe que no sé qué decirle pero que de igual manera siento haberla lastimado.

-Ya se cual es mi destino –le susurro después de unos momentos, ella abre los ojos y esas dos esmeraldas me miran con curiosidad –tengo que cuidar de ti Sakura, era una orden al principio pero ahora entiendo que es lo que quiero hacer por siempre –ella me regala un sonrisa y aun más un beso casto en mis labios, cierra los ojos de nuevo y mientras yo la sostengo en mis brazos se duerme. Un dato curioso viene a mi mente cuando yo mismo escucho mis palabras, para siempre. ¿Cómo se logra un para siempre al lado de Sakura? Mi mente reacciona rápido y me lleva a ver ese anillo que Sakura lleva en su dedo y que justamente a mí me han dado uno igual, como para simular que es nuestro anillo de bodas. ¿Syaoran Li, que cosas son las que estás pensando?

_**Bueno, en este capitulo ya vemos a Sakura y a Syaoran actuando juntos mas como lo son en la actualidad, como una pareja normal, pero hasta ahora solo tenemos el lado cuando la pareja esta sola...aun falta ver si Syaoran se atreve en frente de sus hermanas o cuando regresen al reino de Sakura. Creen que SYaoran realmente considere lo del matrimonio? O que deje su sed de vengaza por los Chien...**_

_**En el proximo capitulo tenemos la llegada de Futie y el regreso al reino del sol....**_

_**besos y no puedo esperar por leer sus reviews!  
**_


	16. El regreso

_**Bueno, siento mucho de antemano que este sea un capitulo algo corto en comparación a los demás, pero es que este es asi como una antesala de lo que va a pasar, ya vienen los ultimos capitulos y esos si seran grandes. Gracias por la lectura y por sus reviews~**_

**Sakura.**

Veo el paisaje por la ventana y siento un poco de nostalgia cuando veo el castillo de la luna comenzar a perderse de mí vista. Me dio mucha tristeza despedirme de Kee, pero al menos me alegra saber de que pronto estará con su madre, Syaoran me dijo que Futie no estaba con ella porque había algo así como una guerra en el país de Kee. Me agradó mucho Meilin y las tres hermanas de Syaoran que conocí son todo un caso, de verdad extrañaré todos esos días que pasé con la familia Li, pero mi padre había solicitado nuestro regreso urgente, así que Ielan dijo que Syaoran me escoltaría de regreso. Él y yo nos subimos a un carruaje y allí es justo a dónde íbamos.

Dejo de ver la ventana para ver a Syaoran sentado, de brazos cruzados y semblante muy serio, le sonrío -¿Por qué la mala cara? ¿Vas a extrañar a tú familia? -le pregunto aunque ya sé que a esa pregunta va a responder negativamente, aunque claro si puede que los extrañe no lo dirá.

Syaoran da un bufido y yo solo puedo seguir riendo -no me gusta viajar en carruaje.

-¿Y por qué no has ido en tu caballo? -le pregunto, parece que está a punto de escupir fuego por la boca, así que yo dejo de reírme.

-Está amarrado al carruaje -me dice como haciendo un puchero, pero quita la mueca tan rápido como cuando ha aparecido -¿No es obvio que hago aquí sentado? -dice alzando una ceja que me hace volverle a sonreír, se cruza de brazos de nuevo y da un bufido, mira por la ventana y suelta otro bufido más, quizás porque sé que en su caballo iría mucho más rápido.

-Syaoran...-el me mira expectante -salte si quieres -le digo y aunque en sus labios se curvan un poco solo niega con la cabeza -eres un lobo gruñón -le digo negando con la cabeza.

Me acerco a su lado y recojo los pies sobre el asiento, Syaoran cruza un brazo en frente de mí para que yo pueda apoyarme en él. Lo abrazo y siento que él me besa la cabeza, ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Siento como de repente se me hace una sensación extraña en el pecho, tengo miedo, miedo de regresar y saber que Syaoran ya no tiene que hacerse pasar por mí esposo. Entonces, ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Sé que me quiere, bueno no me quiere, me ama, él me lo dijo. ¿Pero será suficiente para pedir algo más conmigo una vez que todo acabe? Siempre es muy abierto conmigo y muy pocas veces dejó que alguien más viera una prueba de que él y yo somos una pareja, ni con Meilin que aparentemente lo ayudó a confesarme todo. Y lo peor es que no se si decirle a Syaoran valga la pena, no quiero que haga algo porque yo quiero, quiero que lo haga porque él quiere tenerme cerca. Pero no sé si voy a poder soportar que él me abandone después todo lo que pasamos juntos.

Hay que ser realista, las cosas que eh hecho con Syaoran me han dejado sin opciones que no sea él. ¿Quién va a querer a una princesa que ya no es virgen? Y no es que me arrepienta haber hecho todo eso con él, solo estoy suponiendo que sería de mí si él llegara a abandonarme. Eso me hace sentir un poco más mal, me pregunto qué diría mi madre de mí si aun estuviera viva. Bueno no solo de mí, do toda esta locura de ser la esposa de Syaoran y que justo por eso haya pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros. ¿Estaría decepcionada de mí? Nunca pude conocerla y aunque cada año por estas fechas, porque se acerca el día en que murió siempre pienso en ella. Y creo que en las circunstancias actuales me hubiera gustado tener la sabiduría de una madre a mí lado.

Es que no sabía que iba a suceder ahora y tampoco tenía idea de que hacer. Poco a poco, me quedé dormida en los brazos de Syaoran. Cuando me desperté lo hice por un movimiento brusco y muy extraño que había hecho el carruaje, me hubiera caído del asiento de no ser porque Syaoran aun me sostenía con su brazo. Se sentía extraño, como si algo le hubiera pasado a una de las ruedas del carruaje. Me senté correctamente, bueno cuando correctamente pude, porque el carruaje estaba desnivelado. Miré a Syaoran, como tratando de preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido, Syaoran aun estaba serio, me extendió la mano y yo la tomé para que ambos saliéramos del carruaje. Él abrió la puerta y salió primero, yo salí justo después de él pero no pude avanzar más, su espalda me bloqueaba a cualquier movimiento. Lo vi poner la mano en el mango de su espada, soltó mi mano y yo la coloqué en su cintura.

-No uses las cartas y no te separes de mí -me dijo con voz muy baja.

-Syaoran ¿Qué...? -traté de preguntarle parándome en mis puntillas para poder ver sobre su hombre, pero en realidad no podía ver nada, no había nada ni nadie.

Aun así sabía que Syaoran estaba tenso por alguna razón, alerta supongo. Y ahora que lo pienso tiene lógica, ¿Dónde está la persona que se supone que conducía el carruaje? Si desde mi posición a la izquierda podía ver la rueda rota. Sentí el miedo en mi pecho una vez más, solo que esta vez no por las mismas razones que las había sentido antes, crucé los brazos por la cintura de Syaoran y me abrasé a él -Tranquila -susurró Syaoran y yo pude aflojar mi agarre a él, de nada hubiera servido que yo lo mantuviera demasiado agarrado, si algo pasaba era mejor dejarlo moverse. Cerré los tratando de relajarme un poco, no podía dejar que el miedo me invadiera una vez más. Sentí el movimiento de Syaoran a un lado, sabía que había sacado su espada, abrí los ojos para comprobar que estábamos rodeados, habían ocho, no pude contar exactamente porque me costaba trabajo ver por el cuerpo de Syaoran.

-Te dije que este iba a ser uno bueno -escuché que decía una voz pero no podía ver quién era el dueño -y viene con más de una ganancia -y algo en la voz en ese comentario me dio a entender que era a mí a quien se refería. Sentía todos los músculos de Syaoran tensos, lo escuché gruñir entre dientes y yo me llevé una mano al pecho por pura intuición, pero él me dijo que no debía usar mi magia.

-Suéltala niño bonito -dijo otra voz rasposa -no podrás contra todos nosotros.

Yo sabía que eran muchos, y también sabía que Syaoran era muy bueno en combate, pero eso no quisiera decir que los oponentes que tenían no eran buenos en lo absoluto. Para mi sorpresa, quizás también para la de todos esos ladrones que nos rodeaban, Syaoran bajó su espada. Desde donde yo estaba pude ver que una de esas risas maléficas se dibujo en sus labios, como pude traté de ver a mi alrededor y todos esos ladrones se estaban acercando. Syaoran en un rápido movimiento sacó uno de sus sellos y lo toco con su espada. Fue momentáneo, porque cuando yo me di cuenta todos los ladrones estaban en el suelo y Syaoran sonreía triunfante. Ahora me alegra que haya practicado tanto. Se movió a unos pasos de mí y yo aun seguía pegada al carruaje, vi a Syaoran acercarse a uno de los hombres y se queda de pie junto a él -los dejo así, pero si se les ocurre seguirme no voy a ser tan complaciente ¿De acuerdo? -Syaoran regresa y hasta que está a mi lado guarda su espada en su cinturón de nuevo, toma mi mano y me sonríe para tranquilizarme -cierra los ojos y sígueme -me ordena de forma tranquila -Sakura -me llama y yo asiento, haciéndole entender que si lo había escuchado. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por él -ni se te ocurra abrirlos -me dice y yo apretó los ojos aun más, dentro de mí sí sé lo que él no quiere que vea, quizás el cochero que iba con nosotros que, quién sabe qué cosa le habrán hecho esos hombres. Siento sus manos en mi cintura y Syaoran me eleva y me sienta en algo, que supongo que es su caballo -Sakura, ábrelos ya -me dice con burla.

Abro los ojos y lo veo a él frente a mí -¡Oye tú me hiciste cerrarlos! -protesté y él se ríe y se monta al caballo detrás de mí -¿Tenías que terminar con el caballo, verdad?

Syaoran solo sonrió y hace que el caballo empiece a andar.

**Syaoran**.

Le ayudo a Sakura a bajar del caballo y por unos segundos ambos nos miramos a los ojos por varios minutos -gracias -me dice suavemente. Ya es tarde y los rayos del sol del atardecer hacen que sus ojos brillen y tengo que admitirlo, me cautivan. Ya habíamos avisado que habíamos llegado y en segundos apareció el mismísimo Eriol para recibirnos.

-El rey los está esperando -dijo con una mirada seria antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera saludarlo de alguna manera. Conozco a Eriol y no suele tratar así a las personas, así que algo no debe de estar bien.

Le asiento y tomo la mano de Sakura, que parece algo confundida, y la hago que me siga hasta el despacho del rey Fujitaka. Toco la puerta y al escuchar que se me concede el permiso para entrar suelto la mano de Sakura y le abro la puerta, para que ella entre primero. Cuando dentro y me aseguro que la puerta está cerrada a mis espaldas veo que Sakura está prácticamente colgada del neurótico de su hermano. Les hago una leve inclinación al rey y a su hijo mayor cuando estoy cerca del gran escritorio.

-No quiero ser grosero -dice el rey empujándose las gafas en la nariz -¿Pero que hacen aquí?

Sakura se separa de su hermano y me mira a mi confundida, yo frunzo el ceño -usted dijo que era urgente nuestro regreso, la carta tiene el sello real -dije sacando de mi bolsillo la misiva que unos días atrás había llegado a mi reino, y entregándosela al rey Fujitaka.

Veo que el rey la examina y que se la pasa a su hijo -en definitiva es el sello real -concluye el rey -excepto que no hemos pensado en su regreso.

-La búsqueda por el que intentó matar a mi hermana está en los peores momentos -añade Touya, ya veo porque Eriol está de mal humor, debe de estar cansado que los Chien se rían en su nariz -ninguno de nosotros escribió esta carta, este lugar no es seguro.

-Regresaremos si es necesario -le digo y Touya asiente a mi comentario, siempre eh entendido que en lo único que nos vamos a llevar bien es tratándose de la seguridad de Sakura.

-Sería mucho más arriesgado -sentenció el padre de Sakura negando levemente con la cabeza -se supone que la partida de los Chien es mañana por la mañana, podrían prepararles una emboscada si los persiguen en el viaje. Podemos mantener la vigilancia hasta primeras horas de la mañana, después tienen todos permiso de sacar a los Chien de mi palacio como les dé la gana. -Touya y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa macabra en nuestros labios. Sakura me mira amenazadoramente pero yo prefiero ignorarla -joven Li, lamento tener que abusar una vez más y pedirle que cuide de mi hija como su esposa.

-Es un placer -le digo haciendo una leve reverencia justo antes de salir de la habitación, con Sakura muy cerca de mí.

/…/

-Sakura, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunto una vez que la encuentro como si nada leyendo un libro en una habitación que nunca la había visto entrar en el castillo antes. Veo que levanta la vista del libro que está leyendo y solo me mira por unos segundos y luego regresa a leer como si yo no hubiera entrado.

-Leo –me dice enseñando me el libro y con una voz que me da a entender que es muy idiota la pregunta que le eh hecho -¿Por qué tan enojado? Los Chien se fueron hace como más de una hora –dice poniendo el libro en una mesa de aún lado, es cierto ya no tengo porqué cuidarla, debe de ser la costumbre. De todas formas le alzo una ceja ¿Por qué presiento que está molesta con algo?

-¿Qué es este lugar? –le pregunto mirando a mi alrededor, como tratando de pensar en la segunda otra cosa que está en mi cabeza.

Sakura deja de salir un largo suspiro –era una habitación de mi madre, mi padre y hermano dicen que murió aquí cuando yo era una bebé en esta misma habitación, hoy hace unos 19 años. -claro, solo yo puedo ser tan idiota para no saber que ella está triste por eso. Y antes yo creía que estar enamorado era patético, ahora creo que es una tortura porque nunca hago las cosas como son. Sakura ya ha bajado su mirada, mira al suelo como si eso fuera más interesante. Yo me acerco hasta ella y levanto su rostro con un dedo en su mentón, sus ojos están acuosos pero aun así me da una débil sonrisa antes de abrazarse a mi cintura. Cierro los ojos y la apretó contra mí con mis brazos -¿Cuando te marchas? -pregunta al final levantándose, yo frunzo el ceño sin comprenderla exactamente, llevo mis manos hasta sus mejillas para quitarles las lágrimas -¿Cuándo regresas con tu familia?

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -le pregunto y no puedo evitar sentir dolor de saber que ella me quiere lejos.

Sakura niega con la cabeza con fuerza -no se te ha ocurrido que sin los Chien aquí no tienes que nada que ver conmigo para los demás, así que supuse que regresarías a tu hogar.

La observo por varios segundos, y ahora veo que el dolor lo está sintiendo ella -no lo había pensado -digo en voz alta y no me doy cuenta que lo eh dicho en voz alta hasta que ella asiente con debilidad. Bueno y de todas formas, ¿Qué quiere que haga? Porque sinceramente no me eh dado cuenta de ese hecho hasta que ella me lo ha dicho, doy dos pasos hacia atrás y no puedo evitar pasar mi mano por la cabeza, porque me asusta la mirada expectante que me está dando. Yo...yo pensé que tendría más tiempo. Yo...yo...yo aun no estoy listo para decirle lo que tengo con Sakura, no podría yo...no sé. Me doy la vuelta, listo para salir de allí, estoy seguro que todo eso que estoy pensando es algo que ella no quiere escuchar.

-Syaoran...-puedo oír en su voz que va a llorar, pero no se qué decirle, no sé qué hacer, y no quiero lastimarla -Syaoran...

-Hablamos luego de esto si...

-Syaoran -dice con la aflicción en su tono de voz. No me da otra opción que volverme a verla, y lo que veo me deja la piel de gallina.


	17. El consejo de Magos: la sentencia

**El consejo de magos **I

**Syaoran.**

¿Cómo diablos llegó Takeru hasta aquí? Tenía a Sakura por la cintura y pude reconocer la espada de mi padre contra la garganta de la castaña. Instintivamente llevé mi mano a mí cinturón para sacar mi espada, sentí esa furia acumularse en mi interior cuando vi esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro de aquel tipo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses -amenaza Takeru justo en el momento en el que estoy dispuesto a tomar mi espada, aprieta la espada contra el cuello de Sakura, un pequeño y diminuto hilo de sangre baja por el pecho de Sakura. Yo gruño de pura impotencia al ver la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de Sakura. Takeru suelta una carcajada fuerte -debo reconocer que me engañaron por un momento, que durmieran en la misma habitación era algo y estuve justo de acuerdo a que tal vez si estaban casados cuando te la llevaste y aquí todo quedó como si nada. Pero quizás te hice un favor ¿No Li? -me preguntó y bajo una de sus manos desde el cuello hasta el pecho de Sakura, siguiendo con sus dedos el curso de su llave. Juro que estaba a punto de saltar y estrangularlo cuando Sakura se estremeció y él idiota dejo de tocarla, ella lo miró seria, pero él río una vez más.

-Suéltala, esto no tiene que ver con ella -rugí yo y me debatía en mi cabeza sobre que hacer o no, pero tenía en pie de que primero debía asegurarme de que ese tipo soltara a Sakura.

Takeru mira a Sakura de una forma que sabía que odiaba -no es cierto, verás a mí me contaron que hace mucho tiempo mi padre iba a ser rey de este país, le habían prometido la mano de una tal Nadeshiko -vi la expresión de sorpresa de Sakura y lo entendí en ese instante, Nadeshiko era su madre -excepto que justo antes de que se casaran Fujitaka Kinomoto logró enamorar a la mujer y ser dueño de todo esto. ¿Es curioso verdad Sakura, que tu mami murió justo en esta habitación? Justo exacto en donde mi padre encontró un pasadizo que daba a fuera del castillo -vi un lágrima correr por la mejilla de Sakura, quise moverme y apartarla de ese maldito que le estaba haciendo tanto daño. Pero no podía, la mataría si yo hacía algo, lo sabía, por la forma en que la sostenía y porque Sakura, por minúscula que fuera, estaba herida -así que una vez cuando la preciosa reina estaba fuera del camino, había que buscar otra más, una que le daría un reino.

Y esa parte de la historia me pareció que ya la conocía -pero ya no había ninguna disponible ¿Verdad? -pregunté con veneno y apretando los puños a mi lado -mataron a mi padre y de idiota que es tu padre pensó que mi madre lo desposaría.

Takeru río con ganas una vez más -¡Bravo Li! le has atinado. Y si tienes razón mi progenitor se rindió hasta que esta hermosura estuvo de edad para desposarse, y precisamente venía con las supuestas cartas Clow.

-Déjala ir -le digo y miro a Sakura para que sepa que todo va a estar bien, primero tengo que matar a este idiota, y vengar la muerte de nuestros padres -si estás tan seguro de que no estamos casados entonces mátame y quédate con la viuda más hermosa -le dije y pude ver como esa sonrisa maniaca aparecía en su rostro solo que en la mía ya había aparecido primero y con más odio del que jamás había sentido.

Takeru bajó la espada de la garganta de Sakura, yo saqué la mía de mi cinturón. Él muy imbécil se atrevió a poner sus sucios y mugrosos labios en la mejilla de Sakura, vi la incomodidad en el rostro de Sakura. Si no hubiera sido porque él aun la tenía demasiado cerca yo lo hubiera atacado hace mucho tiempo. La empujó hacia atrás como si fuera un saco de papas, escuché un golpe sordo cuando supongo Sakura pego contra la pared. De reojo pude ver que ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Debo admitir, Takeru era bueno con la espada, pero eso no significa que yo tampoco lo era. A ambos nos distrajo un ruido por donde Sakura había caído, pero es que ella ya había tratado de moverse y salir corriendo fuera del lugar. Ella sabe que yo no le permitiría usar su magia, así que debo asumir que lo que quiere es salir corriendo de allí.

Takeru esquiva mi ataque y camina dos pasos hacia atrás para empujar a Sakura una vez más -no querida, tú vas a quedarte a ver la muerte de tú niño bonito -Sakura me miró asustada cuando el más joven de los Chien levantó su mano y murmuró unas palabras que no entendimos contra las paredes, sabíamos que Tao poseía pocos poderes mágicos, pero no que su hijo también -ahora nadie sale de aquí hasta que yo lo diga. -me distrajo ver a Sakura levantar sus manos, una de ellas se quedó en su pecho, sabía que pedía usar su magia y estoy seguro que la mirada en mi rostro le di a entender mi negativa. No iba a permitir que este imbécil se llevara las cartas. La otra mano la usó para presionar la pequeña herida en su garganta. Y juro que debí poner atención, porque de una estocada Takeru se deshizo de mi espada y me dejó a mí sin arma alguna. Mire mis opciones, la verdad es que tenía muy pocas y no quería ver a Sakura porque sabía que iba a asustarse. No me di cuenta la verdad, estar pendiente de Sakura me tiene mal para una pelea, porque ya tenía la espada en el cuello -creía que ibas a ser más difícil -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Iba a golpearlo de alguna forma, no es que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, debía concentrarme más. Pero es que no me dio tiempo para nada, ni a Takeru tampoco. Cuando menos lo pensé una espada ya había atravesado a Takeru, ambos bajamos la mirada para ver la pequeña punta sobresalir de la parte baja del pecho de Takeru. Chien se movió hacia atrás, ambos con sorpresa miramos a Sakura justo detrás de nosotros. Vi la espalda de Takeru en ese instante, esa espada que lo atravesaba era la que había usado Sakura para aprender a pelear conmigo hace algunos días. Takeru se acercó hasta ella, cayó al suelo casi unos instantes después, la espada desapareció y en su lugar, estaba la llave en el pecho de Sakura.

Sakura vio la sangre que había en sus manos, probablemente del momento en el que Takeru se le había acercado antes de morir. La barrera que había formado para encerrarnos se había roto, Yue entró en la habitación y analizó con la mirada la escena ante sus ojos. Me sentí aliviado cuando Sakura corrió hasta mí y me abrazó, sollozó en mis brazos y no en los de su ángel como yo lo había pensado.

-¿Qué has hecho mi princesa? -le pregunte apretándola contra mí, ella no debió haber usado su magia, yo iba a protegerla costaba lo que costaba, había estado en millones de batallas y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en ese momento solo con saber que ella estaría bien.

-él iba a...yo...Syaoran -fue lo que balbuceo porque sus sollozos no la dejaban decir nada más.

Lo supe en ese instante, Sakura era demasiado inocente para poder cargar con esto ella sola, su alma era demasiado inocente para matar a alguien y sin embargo lo había hecho -¿Confías en mí? -susurré tomando su rostro en mis manos, vi esos hermosos ojos esmeralda mirarme con miedo, aun así asintió a mi pregunta -escúchame bien, Takeru Chien quiso atacarte y yo lo aparte de tío y lo maté justo antes de que te hiciera daño, ¿De acuerdo? -ella quiso decir algo pero yo no la dejé -Sakura, repítelo para mí, ¿Quién lo mató?

La vi tragar fuertemente -tú -dijo débilmente, bese su frente y le sonreí como pude. Miré a Yue y él me entendió sin siquiera decirle una palabra, se acercó hasta Sakura y la envolvió en sus alas.

Yo busqué mi espada y la coloqué justo en donde Sakura había herido a Takeru. Cuando levanté mi mirada vi a Eriol, Touya y Kerveros entrar en la habitación, ninguno dijo nada. Y la verdad no hubo mucho tiempo, los gritos del mayor de los Chien se acercaban, todos lo vimos cuando entró a la habitación y vio a su hijo en el suelo. El padre de Sakura estaba justo detrás, entendí que lo que había ocurrido dañaba más que la estabilidad mental de Sakura, dañaba todos los tratados de paz que existían en nuestros reinos. No supe que fue lo que Chien gritó, lo único que sé es que antes de que me llevaran los guardias del castillo, miré a Yue, ella tenía que estar bien, era lo único que importaba.

/

-Papá -llamó Syao mirando la altiva figura de su padre esperándolo fuera de la habitación en donde había estado todo el día encerrado con Tomoyo. Antes de escuchar todo ya tenía un cierto respeto por aquel hombre a quien llamaba papá, ahora lo entendía y se arrepentía internamente si es que alguna vez se quejó de la forma de vivir de su papá. No había alcanzado escuchar más de la historia pero por lo menos entendía que era lo que él tenía que hacer esa noche en el consejo al lado de su padre -creo que estoy listo.

Syaoran mira a su hijo mayor, no es que siempre haya tenido una mirada fiera, dejó de usarla o mejor dicho, dejó de aparecer en su rostro una vez que conoció a Sakura. Alzó una ceja y le dio una media sonrisa a su hijo -que bueno que estés listo, uno de los dos tienen que estar listo -saca una de sus manos de su bolsillo y palmea la espalda de Syao, el joven le sonríe y ambos comienzan a caminar por los pasillos del castillo. La imagen es muy curiosa, es como si alguien hubiera abierto una brecha en el tiempo y al lado del rey caminara su versión cuando tenía dieciocho años. Excepto claro, que se podría decir que la única marca física que Sakura Kinomoto dejó en su hijo mayor son sus hermosos ojos verdes, así es como sabes que no estás viendo un espejismo, o que Kerveros no le ha enseñado de más a Sakura y ahora juega con la carta tiempo, solo por molestar a su esposo.

Llegan a la entrada del gran salón del castillo, Touya ya los espera allí, cruza una mirada con su cuñado y un brillo extraño se puede ver en sus ojos cuando mira a su sobrino.

-Li...

-Kinomoto -fue el simple saludo que Syaoran intercambió con Touya.

Syao casi ríe con el simple comportamiento de los dos hombres, porque nadie necesitaba decirle a Syao que esos dos hombres aunque pasaran otros diecinueve años como familia, los saludos siempre iban a ser iguales. Syaoran miró a su hijo como advertencia, queriendo decir algo como "yo que tú de eso ni me reiría". El joven solo sonrió, y todos se concentraron en entrar al salón, el consejo ya estaba listo dentro, esperando al rey. Touya entró primero, el guardia traído especialmente por los miembros del consejo para evitar que cualquiera entrara mientras la reunión se llevara a cabo. Syaoran colocó una mano en la espalda de su hijo, él era el siguiente en entrar, excepto que el guardia impidió su entrada al instante.

-El heredero inmediato a la corona -dice Syaoran aun con una mano en la espalda de su hijo.

-Tiene más derecho que yo a estar aquí y aun así nos tienes que dejar pasar -apoyó Eriol con una sonrisa tranquila apareciendo tras Syaoran de inmediato.

El guardia duda tal vez por unos segundos, pero no resistió tanto la mirada de Syaoran, que a su hijo lo dejaba entrar o ni él mismo lo haría. Al final entraron sin ninguna palabra más. Syao miró a su alrededor, en donde normalmente celebraban muchas fiestas en el castillo, una mesa grande albergaba el puesto de doce ancianos, todos con una mirada seria, aunque a opinión del chico, la de su padre ganaba. El joven caminó al lado de su papá, a su lado derecho, hasta estar justo frente a la mesa, en medio para ser exactos. Allí ya había dos asientos únicos, custodiados por la figura de Kerveros, que se colocó al lado del más joven del Li. Eriol y Touya acercaron ellos mismos una silla para cada uno, y fue en ese momento, en el que todos los hombres estuvieron sentados en la habitación, que el consejo de magos dio inicio.

/

**Sakura.**

Escuché los gritos de Tao Chien cuando entró a la habitación, Yue se elevó un poco y me apartó de caminó, no entendía lo que decían pero mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi que se llevaban a Syaoran. No podían, yo lo había hecho, no podían llevárselo. Me removí en los brazos de Yue lista para gritar que lo dejaran, pero no pude, sabía que todo aquello ya era demasiado malo y sabía también que lo hacía para protegerme, ya lo había obedecido una vez al usar mi magia, y él estaba pagando las consecuencias. Mi padre se marchó de inmediato, supongo que a negociar que iba a ser de Syaoran, Touya fue ordenado quedarse en el lugar y no sé qué era lo que iba a ser Eriol. Estaba como toda una extraña en aquel lugar, presenciaba todo pero no era parte de nada a la vez. Yue me llevó fuera de allí, a la habitación que Syaoran y yo habíamos compartido como una supuesta pareja todos esos días, me sentó en la cama y yo quedé allí sola mirando mis brazos llenos de sangre por no sé cuantos segundos con exactitud. Sentí que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Pero tenía que calmarme, tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar a Syaoran y sacarlo de cualquiera que sea el castigo que le fueran a imponer. Me limpié las lágrimas del rostro y me levanté de la cama, aun no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer pero algo se me iba a ocurrir. Antes de que pudiera salir, Tomoyo entró y casi se me tira en sima cuando me abraza.

-¿estás herida? –me pregunta asustada.

Yo niego con la cabeza y le explico rápidamente lo que ha sucedido –necesito saber que van a hacerle, tengo que ayudarlo Tomoyo –le suplico.

-Primero tienes que cambiarte –me dice Tomoyo y en su rostro veo que ya está pensando las cosas, procesa las ideas en la cabeza y eso me gusta –si alguien te ve así van a pensar que él se está culpando por ti –asentí y corrí al ropero a buscar un vestido mejor, Tomoyo me ayudó a limpiarme los brazos –buscaré a Eriol, si alguien va a ayudar más a Syaoran ese debe de ser él, tiene que escucharte Sakura.

Con eso Tomoyo se fue de la habitación, estaba nerviosa y aun me temblaban las manos, me di cuenta de eso cuando me estaba cambiando de ropa, fue difícil. Cuando terminé me quedé por varios segundos viendo mis manos, limpias y sin ningún rastro de lo que había sucedido, negué frustrada con la cabeza, no podía empezar a llorar ahora, tenía que ayudar a Syaoran, ya tendría tiempo para llorar luego. Tomoyo regresó con Eriol después de unos minutos, le conté a Eriol lo sucedido y él, con la información que le había dado prometió ayudar en todo lo que podía. Syaoran estaba en los calabozos del castillo, muy seriamente custodiado así que no podía verlo y yo me estaba empezando a desesperar. Así pasó el tiempo, no tenía ni señales de mi padre, Touya o Yukito, él único que se había quedado conmigo para protegerme, solo por cualquier situación era Kerveros. Me sentía atrapada, como encerrada en una prisión sin poder salir y ayudar al hombre que estaba pagando por mis errores.

Pero es que no le podían hacer nada a Syaoran, yo ya había arruinado la vida de un hombre, no podía hacerle daño, sería mi culpa. Si hay algo que no podía olvidar era la sangre en mis manos y la mirada en el rostro de Takeru antes de que cayera al suelo sin vida. Necesitaba a Syaoran para tratar de sentirme mejor por haber acecinado a alguien, porque yo era eso, una cruel persona que había privado de la vida a alguien.

-Kero –le hablé a mi ángel, Kero me miró y dejó de pasearse y se acercó hasta mí, me arrodillé y enterré mi rostro en su pelaje. Me sentía la peor persona en ese momento y Kero me dejó abrazarlo, en realidad era lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento, alguien a mi lado que me hiciera sentir mejor.

No me di cuenta cuando, pero Eriol regresó y no fue hasta que escuché su voz de derrota que supe que las cosas no iba a marchar tan bien –tao a pedido una sesión inmediata del consejo de magos, los doce lo van a sentenciar esta noche –yo me senté en el suelo y él en una silla en el pasillo en donde estábamos, Eriol se quita los lentes y se los coloca de regreso después de limpiarlos, con un suspiro –solo herederos a la corona y reyes pueden entrar a la audiencia, no me dejaran verlo y las princesas no son admitidas –dijo viéndome como advertencia, es cierto, si Eriol no podía entrar debería de hacerlo yo.

-¿Qué hay de su esposa? –Preguntó Kerveros a mi lado, me asombró que tratara de ayudar en esta situación, si a Kero no le gustaba para nada Syaoran –el mocoso al fin ha hecho algo de ver –me dice a mí cuando ve la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro y yo le sonrío con gratitud.

-Es posible, pero corre el peligro que se den cuenta de que no están casados –respondió Eriol y yo lo entendí –solo añadiría más cargos a su juicio si es que ha estado con una princesa sin haberse desposado con ella.

-Pero no hay ninguna acta que diga que te has casado con alguien –intervino Tomoyo, que hasta este momento no había percatado que estaba justo al lado de Eriol.

Eriol niega con la cabeza –no necesitan un acta para saber si están o no están casados.

Un silencio nos reino a todos de nuevo, podía ver lo exhausto que estaba Eriol, estoy segura de que ha de haber hecho su mayor esfuerzo para ayudar a Syaoran esa noche. Vi que Tomoyo le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, como alentándolo y no pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

-Mi padre irá al consejo ¿verdad? –pregunto al fin y Eriol asiente, es que ese era el problema, ninguno quiso decirle a mi padre que había sido yo quien había matado a Takeru, quizás por cuidar la salud de mi padre con tal noticia, es por eso que no creíamos que él fuera de gran ayuda. Y entonces lo recordé, Eriol dijo que los herederos a la corona si podían entrar en la audiencia –tengo que hablar con Touya –informé poniéndome de pie lo más rápido que pude, sabía que todos me habían entendido.

-Ha tomado el lugar del rey en el trono –explica Eriol.

Con una mirada a Kerveros mi guardián me a paso rápido hasta la sala del trono, cuando llego me extraño un poco que Yukito no esté con él, pero de todas formas me acerco hasta él, nadie podía escuchar la conversación que él y yo íbamos a tener –Touya tienes que ayudarlo –le digo una vez que estoy cerca de él –por favor, entra en el consejo en lugar de nuestro padre y apóyalo, no se…has algo –supliqué casi al borde del llanto.

-No –fue la respuesta cortante de Touya y yo me enfurecí con él.

-¿Qué nadie te lo ha dicho? –Le pregunté -¿Qué Yukito no te lo ha explicado?

-¡Lo ha matado! –Gritó Touya –eso no tiene explicación Sakura.

-NO –le grité yo en ese instante y él me miró extrañado –fui yo –dije en voz baja y con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, pude ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y se acercó lentamente hacia mí, como queriendo que yo le dijera lo contrario –él tomó su espada y se colocó en mi lugar –le dije al final y vi como Touya al fin me abraza con fuerza, justo lo que yo necesitaba.

-Yo iré –me aseguró Touya dejando un beso en mi frente, le sonreí débilmente, normalmente Touya no me trataba así, pero si sabía que él me quería -ahora vete de aquí mosntruo, tengo cosas que hacer.

**Syaoran.**

Nunca había estado en un calabozo por mi mismo para ser sincero, me daba uno reverendo comino el lugar, solo estaba ansioso por saber que era lo que iba a suceder. Esperaba ver a Eriol, es más no se sorprendió de que calmadamente Yukito hiciera guardia fuera de su celda, solo estaba allí parado y me dio una sonrisa calmante cuando me vio. Pero nunca me imagine que llegara el psicópata de Touya, Yukito se hizo a un lado y un guardia abrio la puerta de la celda. Me puse de pie y ambos nos mirámos a los ojos, hasta que él se detuvo a una distancia considerable.

-Tú audiencia es en veinte minutos -me dijo metiendo sus manos calmadamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón -y esta va a ser tu cuartada...


	18. El consejo de Magos II: los finales

_**De regreso.! Siento haber tardado pues un millon de tiempo para actualizar, pero es que le he estado poniendo mucho empeño a este capitulo, y saben la parte mas difícil de escribir son las reacciones de Touya, como que no estoy tan acostumbrada a tratar con este personaje, aun así, creo que me ha quedado muy bien y hoy estoy feliz de al fin actualizar. Si encuentran algun errorsillo de ortografia, pues mil disculpas pero me computadora ya no me da para mas...**_

_**Un recordatorio, el pasado está narrado desde el punto de vista de Syaoran y Sakura, el presente es en tercera persona.  
**_

_**saludillos especiales a Chii hime Chan, LaDoTT, Zak, Ifanycka y Chika-Phantom-Li.**_

_**

* * *

El consejo de magos II: los finales.  
**_

**Syaoran.**

Se sentía muy extraño ser acompañado a un juicio por Touya y Yukito, quizás no por Yukito porque al fin de cuentas es la identidad secreta del guardián de Sakura, pero el psicótico hermano que me va a odiar incluso después de todo esto, aunque haya tomado el lugar de su hermana en este castigo. Porque no hay otra explicación, Sakura tuvo que haberle contado sobre lo que sucedió, de lo contrario, apostaría todo lo que tengo a que Touya no estuviera a mi lado, apostaría y ganaría. Tardaron una hora, o quizás algo más en reunir a los doce miembros del consejo de magos, era como si Chien ya hubiera tenido preparado la audiencia, excepto claro, supongo yo que el haber matado a Takeru le había da dado razones mayores para convocar una audiencia.

Un guardia que desconocía abrió, seguro y no era alguien del castillo. Touya fue el primero en entrar, Yukito me miró y me sonrió como siempre, tanto que me hizo recordar a Eriol, pero claro mi él no sonreiría en este momento, lo cual es muy extraño. Los sigo y me ubico a un lado de ellos, la puerta se cierra a mis espaldas y siento la mirada de todos en mí, especialmente la de Tao Chien, que está actuando de padre sufrido, aunque yo creo que ese no tiene ni sentimientos para su hijo muerto, no después de todo lo que ha hecho, después de todas las muertes que ha causado.

Una vez que todos estamos adentro, el mayor de todos los doce señores del consejo se dirige hacia mí –príncipe Li, espero que entienda que como príncipe y aunque las circunstancias no involucraran que el hijo del más joven miembro del consejo haya sido asesinado, usted deberá tener un juicio por nosotros. Ha roto un tratado de paz que es posible fuera firmado por su propio padre antes de que usted naciera.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente -le dije con seriedad.

El mayor asiente y hay unos minutos de silencio en que me estudia con la mirada -Tao Chien nos ha informado que esta noche hace unas horas, usted príncipe ha acabado con la vida de él joven Takeru Chien -hay un momento en el que casi río, cuando Tao intenta hablar y maldecir en contra mía y basta una mirada del jefe supremo para que guarde silencio -ahora, príncipe Touya ¿Sería tan amable de justificar su presencia y la de su acompañante?

-Ya que esta tragedia ha sido cometida en nuestro reino es mucho más que nuestro deber estar aquí -contesta Touya con rapidez.

Yukito intervino en ese momento -además señorías sería más que una obligación para nosotros estar presente si el señor Li ha desposado a nuestra princesa.

Con la noticia los doce hombres del consejo comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Hace mucho, recuerdo que mi padre fue un miembro del consejo, si más no recuerdo habían dos personas que me agradaban más, el mayor Nie y el mayor Fu, si más no me equivoco el mayor Nie es el que preside el consejo ahora. Supongo yo que lo único que Chien pudo quitarle a mí padre fue su lugar en el consejo -disculpen nuestra ignorancia caballeros -interrumpió el mayor Nie a todos los murmuros -¿Cómo después de haber rechazado todos los pretendientes de su hermana, ella ha contraído matrimonio con alguien y ningún miembro del consejo ha recibido invitación a la boda? -y esa pregunta fue directamente dirigida hacia Touya -sin ofender príncipe Li, pero la noticia es muy repentina -se apresuró a agregar sin mirarme, todos esperaban una respuesta.

Touya me miró de reojo con esa mirada que demuestra despreció y que no fue pasada desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes -es que no eh podido elegir mayor -respondió Touya entre dientes, es que mi disque cuñado no tiene que actuar para pretender ser un cuñado odioso -lamentamos mucho no haber mandado ninguna clase de invitación, no fue una boda común.

- Señor Li, espero que eso no significa que debamos agregar un cargo más a su juicio esta noche -agregó uno de los mayores que estaba cerca de Tao, el mayor Lien creo que se llama -¿Esto significa que usted ha tomado a la princesa Kinomoto antes de que fuera su esposa?

Puedo ver que Tao sonríe con gracia, pero no, de ninguna manera pienso incluir a Sakura en esto -no señores, conocí a mi esposa cuando aún era una niña, la encontré de nuevo hace unos días y la tomé como mi esposa sin consentimiento de ninguna de las familias, aun así nunca la eh irrespetado.

-Aun así mayores, los reyes han decidido que la unión beneficiaría a los dos reinos -añadió Yukito, que si me lo preguntan es el mejor en esto que Touya y yo -son un matrimonio y eso después de todo no se puede deshacer.

El mayor Nie asiente -si es un matrimonio legal no tenemos nada de que culparlo -me sentí aliviado de que el tema quedara zanjado, no quería que Sakura fuera metida en nada más de lo que ya haríamos -hemos examinado el lugar de esta tragedia, a excepción claro está de los involucrados -dijo mirando de reojo a Tao, lo cual es conveniente para mí -pero nos gustaría escuchar su versión de los hechos príncipe Li.

-Mi esposa entró en las habitaciones de su madre justo después de despedir a los Chien del castillo -comencé a explicar recordando cada palabra que el psicótico de Touya había inventado -se hizo tarde y fui a buscarla, cuando entré a la habitación Takeru Chien estaba tratando de propasarse con ella, estaba haciéndole daño, él quería pelea y simplemente se descuido tratando de llevarse a mi esposa, eso ocasionó su muerte.

-¡Mi hijo no haría eso! -protestó Tao de inmediato poniéndose de pie -él quería a la princesa Kinomoto y estoy seguro que quería probar que ellos son una falsa pareja y además han ocultado magia importante al consejo. Esos estúpidos guardianes que tiene son la prueba de todo esto, mi hijo fue engañado.

Yukito se aclaró la garganta, Tao Chien dejó de gritar y yo agradecí de que fuera él quien hablara, yo de verdad quería dejarle un par de cosas claras al Chien ese y estoy seguro que Touya está más o igual de disgustado por esto que yo -con el debido respeto señor, es imposible haber engañado a su hijo si ustedes ya habían abandonado el castillo, espero que no trate de hablar mal de la honra de nuestra princesa porque, aunque ella está casada no significa que sería capaz de semejante acto. Y dígame, ¿Porqué motivos lo haría?

-Muy bien -dijo el mayor Nie asintiendo -este juicio está muy claro, el joven tiene mucha razón, es muy sospechoso que Takeru Chien haya regresado a palacio. Y en vista de que todo indica que actuaba en contra de la futura reina de la luna, declaro que su muerte ha sido el castigo que se ha buscado. El consejo se retira...

-No -intervenimos Touya y yo al mismo tiempo, Yukito nos miró de una forma divertida, nosotros dos ni nos miramos, odiamos cuando tenemos que actuar juntos y máxime cuando tenemos la misma razón -queremos el juicio de Tao Chien, culpable de la muerte de Nadeshiko Kinomoto y Hien Li -soltó justo antes de que la boca de Tao se moviera para decir algo contra mí, como también antes de que Touya pudiera decirlo. Los mayores del consejo nos miraron a todos con incredulidad, el mayor silencio se hizo presente y yo, me di el lujo de mirar victorioso a Tao.

/…./

El último recuerdo que Syao tenía de su abuela fue de cuando él tenía algunos seis años, la altiva mujer se le acercó, él pequeño castaño miró a su abuela con curiosidad cuando ella le regaló una sonrisa, es que su papá podía tener un carácter serio, pero su abuela le intrigaba en muchas formas. Recuerda que ese día era su cumpleaños y que la abuela se había arrodillado frente a él y le había colgado una fina cadena de plata en el cuello, con un dije que tenía un sol con una media luna justo al lado. Su abuela le guiñó un ojo y le besó la frente -entenderás que es cuando seas grande -le susurró en el oído. Él corrió hacia su madre, Sakura lo levantó y lo abrazó. Recuerda que su padre estaba allí y que la abuela se marchó lejos para uno de los reinos de sus hijas. Y esa fue la última vez que vio a su abuela.

Pasó quizás un año más, en una tarde de verano en la que Syao estaba muy aburrido, le dijo a su mamá que iría a jugar a los jardines y, con una pequeña espada de madera con la que su papá le enseñaba a pelear, se la ató a su cinturón y salió a correr. En medio de los silenciosos árboles del jardín trasero del castillo, Syao jugaba a rescatar princesas, a ser un pirata y a muchas cosas más él solo. Porque solo tenía un montón de primas que llegaban a palacio y que jugaban cosas muy aburridas para él, aunque si le gustaba jugar de vez en cuando con la hija de su tía Tomoyo y su tío Eriol, era muy pero muy raro que vinieran de visita, por eso se había acostumbrado a estar solo. Corría imaginándose su propio mundo cuando de improviso se topó con una torre que nunca había visto antes, miró hacia todos lados solo para ver si no había alguien, pero estaba solo. Era un niño muy pero muy curioso y valiente, por lo tanto subió las escaleras con valentía y llegó hasta unas puertas dobles y viejas, pensó que iban a ser muy pesadas para abrirlas, pero no fue así. Adentro estaba lleno de polvo y había muebles muy extraños. Una brisa extraña pasó a su alrededor y le puso la piel de gallina, quizás solo era una vieja habitación, y en eso esa cadena que su abuela le había dado brilló con intensidad, escuchó voces y cuando se dio la vuelta en un sillón vio a un señor que le sonreía. No sabe que pasó después, pero cuando abrió los ojos una vez más estaba en su habitación y su mamá lo acompañaba preocupada. Porque por alguna razón su papá había logrado encontrarlo.

Ese recuerdo vino a su mente cuando uno de los señores del consejo dijo que habían detectado mucha magia inactiva entre ambos reinos. Y que como los miembros del consejo controlaban la actividad mágica para evitar guerras entre reinos y muchas cosas más, habían venido a examinar a toda la familia real.

-Hiraguizawa, nos haría los honores ya que sabemos los poderes que usted tiene -pidió uno de los mayores, Eriol se puso de pie, con esa sonrisa muy suya y que irrita a Syaoran. Camina hasta estar justo frente a la mesa de los mayores, y justo cuando está en medio un gran círculo con magia aparece a sus pies -gracias señor Hiraguizawa -y con eso Eriol egresa a su puesto con tranquilidad -si tienen magia alguna su círculo aparecerá, hay magia mucho más fuerte en unas u otras personas, mientras más fuerte brilla más -dijo a manera de explicación el mayor. Touya pasó luego, pero ningún círculo apareció bajo sus pies, Syaoran le siguió y un círculo idéntico al de mi Eriol apareció bajo sus pies. Por último solo Syao faltaba, estaba nervioso, porque tenía ese recuerdo en su mente y porque no quería que fuera a arruinar el momento para su padre. Aun así Syaoran le palmeó la espalda a su hijo y le dio un leve empujón al muchacho para que caminara hacia el frente. Syao se levantó decidido, por eso de la valentía que tenía en su interior, además no iba a arruinar nada si su papá le había dado ese empujón, si él tenía algo seguro y los demás presentes iban a poder poner una explicación para ello. El mismo Syao se sorprendió de ver como el círculo apareció bajo sus pies, intenso, mucho más fuerte que el que le apareció a su papá -Rey Li, estoy seguro que estaban enterados de esto.

Syaoran cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, su hijo le da una mirada de curiosidad de reojo, porque aunque tenga ese recuerdo no significa que sepa que él puede hacer magia, es más nunca vio a su papá hacer magia alguna y de no ser por la historia de Tomoyo él no se daría cuenta de que su papá tiene los sellos que protegen las Cartas Clow, sellos mágicos que solo protegen a su dueño, para cualquiera que pregunte. -una vaga idea mayores, pero sabrán ustedes que aunque mi hijo posee magia alguna no significa que tenga algo artefacto mágico que ocultarles, de no ser por esta noche no me enteraría que mi hijo posee habilidades mágicas. Al menos no hasta que esté listo para tomar mi lugar en el trono y con ello le ceda mis sellos.

Syao le sonrió a su papá con rapidez, es que le pareció muy hilarante la media sonrisa maniaca y de satisfacción en sus labios, porque hasta que él recuerda así es su padre, le gusta cuando sus cosas le salen como él quiere. El joven heredero regresa lentamente al lado de su padre, sintiéndose sumamente aliviado de no haber ocasionado ningún problema.

El mayor que había estado a cargo escucha lo que los demás a su lado tienen que decirle, asiente y luego levanta la mirada para encarar a la familia -parece que su hijo tiene grandes potenciales para la magia, es muy probable que de esos poderes inutilizados han sido los suyos. Tendremos que vigilarlo según las leyes para ver como progresa una vez que obtenga su herencia.

-Mayor Nie -llamó uno de los últimos mayores en la esquina derecha de la mesa, Syao pudo ver el rápido cambio de expresión de su padres hacia ese hombre, pues al mayor Nie no lo miraba con cara, se podría decir acecina -esta tarde que llegamos a palacio pude conocer a la pequeña hija del Rey Li, ¿No sería adecuado revisar si la pequeña princesa posee estas habilidades también? -Syao no sabía quién era ese hombre, pero ya había hecho más que suficiente para enrabiar a su papá, lo escuchó dar un gruñido leve a su lado, que pasó desapercibidos por todos, excepto por Syao y Eriol. Fue casi gracioso para Syao ver como Eriol se aclaró la garganta y el gruñido de Syaoran quedó oculto en una tos fingida.

Todos miraron al mayor a cargo, esperando la decisión a tomar -necesitamos a la reina y a la pequeña princesa, por favor.

...

**Syaoran.**

Por un momento me gustó ver la cara de idiota que tenía Chien, sentí como si la venganza ya la estuviera disfrutando, yo era libre y ahora iba a vengar la muerte de mi padre y la madre de Sakura, era la última, pero la última vez que un Chien iba a tratar de meterse con mi familia o incluso con la de Sakura. Si la de Sakura también, porque cuando Touya llegó a hablarme entendí porque esa noche me iba a odiar como nunca, simplemente porque al aceptar ante el consejo que Sakura era mi esposa, él perdería a su hermana y yo tendría a mí princesa para siempre.

-¡Es una locura! -exclamó Tao haciéndose el ofendido cuando la sorpresa dejó de invadir su rostro.

-Mayores dijeron que habían revisado la escena, allí hay evidencia suficiente para probar las últimas palabras de Takeru Chien -expliqué con tranquilidad, los mayores tomaron asiento de nuevo, a excepción de Tao que seguía sin moverse, simplemente nos miraba con desprecio, cosa que yo ignoré por completo -la espada de mi padre la tenía Takeru Chien en ese momento, estoy muy seguro que el consejo puede identificarla como yo. Y sabemos que el arma que lo mató nunca fue encontrada, hasta ahora.

-Suponemos que el consejo también sabe que cuando mi madre murió se desconoció el lugar por donde había entrado el asesino -continuó Touya por mí -que Takeru Chien entrara al castillo y que afortunadamente dejara el pasadizo por el que entró abierto solo culpa mucho más a su padre por doble asesinato.

Yukito nos miró de lado con una media sonrisa en su rostro, si es cierto hasta yo me hubiera asombrado de saber que el psicópata de Touya y yo nos estemos apoyando en algo, porque hasta ahora solo lo hemos hecho una vez después de que Sakura haya sido herida por aquella flecha. El silencio en la sala era increíble, porque ninguno de los mayores había dicho algo entre sí, todos estaban muy sorprendidos para decir algo. Con un leve movimiento el mayor Nie le dijo a Tao Chien que se apartara, el consejo habló entre ellos por varios momentos. Hasta que al final el mayor Nie se puso de pie -mis príncipes, tienen suficiente evidencia para que juzguemos a Tao Chien, sin embargo las leyes me impiden hacerlo ahora, los guardias lo tomaran como rehén y les avisaremos cuando el juicio se llevará a cabo, estoy seguro que querrán estar presentes -tanto Touya como yo asentimos -¡Guardias! -los guardias especiales del consejo entraron y se llevaron a Tao a regañadientes -príncipes, gracias por su tiempo -dijo el mayor cuando en fila y con paciencia esperamos a que los doce mayores salieran de la habitación.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de alivio, era libre después de todo, mis manos se fueron a mis bolsillos, era libre. Touya me miró por unos segundos, Yukito me palmeó la espalda y me sonrío cuando el psicótico se fue -está molesto porque Sakura debe de estar esperando saber de ti. Y no puede detener que vayas -con eso lo sigo con una media sonrisa en los labios, soy libre, el imbécil de Takeru ya no estaba, y estaba muy seguro que Tao caería pronto, y si debía agregar me estaba más que gustando eso de ganarle en algo al psicótico de Touya.

...

Uno de los guardias del consejo fue en busca de la reina, porque Tao Chien sugirió que sería más adecuado así, para que la reina no tuviera nada que ocultar. Algunos quince minutos después, tiempo suficiente en que le costó al guardia recorrer medio castillo para poder encontrar las habitaciones donde esa noche estaba la reina, fue que Sakura Li apareció con su hija en brazos en la sala del consejo. Nadeshiko estaba a punto de rendirse ante el sueño en los brazos de su madre, porque ya no era hora de que una niña pequeña como ella estuviera despierta, cosa que también añadió a que Syaoran se enrabiara muchísimo más. La reina se puso de pie en medio de los asientos de su esposo y de su hijo mayor.

-Siento la molestia mi reina -dijo el mayor Nie mirando a la pequeña de los Li -será muy rápido. ¿Tiene usted conocimiento de poseer poderes mágicos?

-No lo sé mi mayor -contestó Sakura con una débil sonrisa -nunca tuve oportunidad alguna de probarlo.

El mayor asintió -la princesa primero entonces, para que pueda descansar, solo tiene que pararse justo allí -explicó señalando el lugar en donde los demás se habían puesto de pie.

Sakura movió a su hija en brazos, la pequeña Nadeshiko abrió los ojos y somnolienta obedeció a su madre y caminó hasta donde le habían dicho. Un leve círculo mágico apareció en sus pies, de muy poca intensidad en comparación al círculo de su hermano. Se restregó los ojitos con sus puños, le sonrió a los mayores del consejo y como si nada hubiera pasado corrió hasta los brazos de su papá.

-Mi reina -llamó el mayor indicando que ahora era el turno de Sakura.

La reina camino con seguridad y tranquilidad hacia donde le indicaban, Syaoran apretó los brazos alrededor de su hija, aunque sabía que las cartas Clow las custodiaban sus dos guardianes esa noche, la llave siempre estaba colgada en su cuello y estaría allí hasta que Sakura le diera las cartas a alguno de sus hijos. Le preocupaba más el hecho de que, al ver ido el guardia por ella tal vez no había tenido tiempo de esconder la llave o dársela a Tomoyo, y no estaba muy seguro de entregar las cartas cuando Tao Chien aun pertenecía al consejo de magos. Syao notó la rigidez en el cuerpo de su papá, curiosamente bajó la vista al suelo, imaginándose las razones por las que su progenitor estaba tan preocupado, y casi ríe cuando lo ve. El osito de peluche que su hermana llevaba a todos lados estaba en el suelo, y en el cuello donde su hermana le ataba un listón que hacia juego con el color de vestido que siempre se ponía, allí estaba atado la cadena de su madre. Syao nunca había visto las cartas Clow, pero lo que si estaba seguro de haber visto siempre era esa cadena que estaba seguro era la llave mágica de las cartas. Se movió un poco y colocó el peluche en el brazo de su papá para llamar su atención, Syaoran que con mirada muy seria miraba el camino de su esposa cambió su expresión y miró a su hijo de lado, hubiera soltado un suspiro pero eso sería demasiado obvio. Tomó el oso y lo colocó entre su pecho y el cuerpo de su hija, besó a la pequeña dormida en la frente y levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver el círculo mágico bajo los pies de Sakura.

Hay un momento en el que Sakura y Syaoran comparten una mirada, para que luego ella regrese la mirada al mayor Nie, que le indica que ya puede retirarse. Sakura regresa caminando de la misma forma en que lo había hecho para llegar allí, entrelaza sus dedos con los de su esposo una vez que está a su lado. Él aprieta su agarre por unos segundos, deja una caricia con su pulgar y luego la suelta para sostener mejor a la pequeña figura de Nadeshiko en sus brazos.

Hay un momento en el que todos los mayores del consejo susurran entre sí, el mayor Nie suelta un suspiro de cansancio -si bien es muy común que la familia real tenga este tipo de herencias mágicas y ya que no poseen ningún uso de esta por ningún motivo que desconozcamos, no podemos hacer nada más. Este consejo decide mantener vigilancia a los príncipes, después de todo estás cosas pueden ser muy normales. Lamento la molestia -dijo poniéndose de pie con tranquilidad, los demás mayores del consejo lo imitan y salen del salón. Tao Chien es el último en salir y no se va sin antes darle una mirada a todos los demás presentes.

Syaoran gruñe y se hubiera seguro movido de no ser porque tiene a su hija en brazos y, porque al simple sonido Sakura y Syao le han puesto cada uno una mano en el hombro para detenerlo. Eriol ríe una vez que el hombre se ha marchado y madre e hijo sueltan el hombro del rey.

-Debimos haberlo matado cuando tuvimos oportunidad -gruñó Touya mientras salía del salón.

Syaoran rechinó los dientes, Nadeshiko se movió en sus brazos pero no se despertó -¡como odio cuando tiene razón! -dijo en voz baja para no despertar a su hija y siguió de mala gana a su sobrino.

Eriol y Sakura ríen al mismo tiempo, Syaoran se da la vuelta y con una mirada hace que los dos solo le sonrían, como si nada sucediera, Syaoran con el silencio se da la vuelta y sigue su camino. Syao se une a reír con su madre y su tío una vez que su papá está lejos de escucharlos. Eriol les hace una señal y los tres salen por el momento, sonrientes de la habitación.

...

**Sakura.**

Me levanto lentamente del asiento en el que estoy, después de que fui a ver a Touya regresé al pasillo donde habíamos estado antes. Eriol y Tomoyo estaban a mi otro extremo, Kerveros había estado echado a mi lado, levantó su rostro y me miró con cuidado, pero yo solo me acerqué a la ventana que estaba a un lado. Apoyé mi frente contra el frio vidrio, tenía un nudo en el pecho por la desesperación que sentía y por alguna razón cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía recordar su rostro y mis manos llenas de sangre. Aun no sé porqué lo hice, pude haber eso cualquiera de las cartas y me di cuenta que había escogido la peor hasta que vi esa mirada que me dio, hasta que cayó sin vida a mis pies. Yo entiendo que su padre había matado a mi mamá y al papá de Syaoran, pero eso no me daba derecho alguno a mí para quitarle la vida. Cada segundo que pasaba tenía ganas de correr y entrar en ese consejo y decirles la verdad de lo que sucedió, Syaoran no debía pagar por mis errores, estoy segura de que si lo hubiera dejado Syaoran no lo hubiera matado. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr silenciosamente por mis mejillas, sin poder detenerlas de ninguna manera. Solo me quedé allí dejando que todo eso saliera de mi interior, aunque no entendía de verdad como eso me iba a ayudar, en mi interior solo pensaba que era una asesina.

Sentí dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura que me jalaban hacia atrás y me separaban del vidrio de la ventana -princesa, espero que no estés llorando por mí, porque aquí estoy -sonreí, aunque solo porque estaba aliviada de que estaba allí, porque necesitaba saber que él no sería castigado por mí culpa. Tan pronto como mi sonrisa apareció, desapareció de mi rostro también, lo abracé y oculté mi rostro en su pecho. Sentí sus labios en mi frente y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me apretó con fuerza y las últimas lágrimas que había dentro de mí salieron para mojar su ropa. Lo único que me importaba ahora era que al menos uno de mis errores estaba resuelto, Syaoran era libre de toda culpa, o al menos por eso estaba allí abrazándome, el otro error no lo voy a poder olvidar nunca, porque no creo que aprenda a revivir a los muertos. Syaoran movió sus manos, hasta tomar mi rostro y acunarlo en sus palmas, levantar mi mirada para verlo a él a los ojos. Pasó sus pulgares por mis mejillas eliminando todas las lágrimas, no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara de momento, en muy raras veces eh visto esa mirada en el rostro de Syaoran, una mirada placentera, de felicidad y tranquilidad. Me sonrío, no una media sonrisa que se borra con facilidad y no apareció esa mirada dura de piedra en su rostro. Y por primera vez, por primera vez desde que Syaoran me dijo que él también me amaba, por primera vez no le importó ver a su alrededor a ver si había alguien o no cerca de nosotros, por primera vez lo único que le importó fue inclinarse hasta a mí, tomar mis labios con los suyos y besarme con dulzura. Apoyó su frente a la mía una vez que nuestros labios se separaron, bajó sus manos y con una me abrazó la cintura, y con la otra tomó mi mano, la mano en la que todos estos días eh llevado ese anillo que supuestamente es de nuestro matrimonio. Lo movió con sus dedos para decirme -¿Serías mi esposa, cerezo? -me quedé sin habla por ese momento, es que no podía creer que él me estuviera preguntando eso. Syaoran río bajito, supongo que dándose cuenta de que me había dejado sin palabras -no es que tengas otra opción, porque se supone que ya lo eres.

Asentí, porque fue lo único que pude hacer, enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y él me tomó de la cintura y me levantó, me besó una vez más -Te amo -le dije al fin encontrando mi voz una vez más.

-Como yo a ti mi princesa -me dijo y por ese momento, me sentí con más feliz que nunca.

_**Y bien que me dicen? Les gustó el final? Fue muy cursi? que creen que pase ahora?**_

_**Reviews son bien agradecidos.  
**_


	19. Celos de padre

_**Volví! Y esta vez no tarde mucho, espero no me hayan extrañado pero les estoy pensando en dejar un capitulo por semana, para darles tiempo a todos que se lean los capitulos y mejor que me dejen un buen review.**_

_**Quiero dejar claro que al fic le faltan capitulos mas y bueno se daran cuenta que en la historia aun hay algunos asuntos sin resolver asi que espero que les guste el capitulo de esta semana.**_

_**Besos a: Celina Sosa, Chii Hime Chan, Altarri, Zak (gracias pro los reviews) cainat06, Ifanycka, Chika-phantom-Li...y por supuesto a todos los que agregan la historia a sus favoritos aunque no me dejen su review.**_

_**

* * *

Celos de padre.  
**_

**Sakura.**

En algunas tres o cuatro horas después de que Syaoran fuera librado de su juicio llegó Ielan Li, pidió las explicaciones directamente de Syaoran y todos concordamos en no decirle a mi padre la verdad, no sabíamos si podía afrontar el hecho de que yo era una acecina. Es más ni siquiera yo podía afrontar ese hecho todavía, aunque la verdad es que Syaoran era mi mejor distracción. Él quería que lo olvidara, la verdad no solo Syaoran quería eso, Touya, Yukito o Yue, Kero o Kerveros, Tomoyo e incluso Eriol me lo habían aconsejado más de una vez. Y aunque era el mejor consejo en el caso y yo trataba lo mejor que podía, pero en las noches aun solía tener pesadillas sobre ese día. Las primeras noches quizás fueron las mejores o al menos no tuve problemas en despertar y dejar que Syaoran ahuyentara las pesadillas por mí, pero una vez que el consejo se fue del palacio tuve que dormir sola. Es que para ese entonces la noticia de mi compromiso ya se sabía y aunque lo hubiera aprobado Touya aun no dejaba de vigilar a Syaoran.

Recuerdo que una tarde en particular, salí a caminar a los jardines, la primera nevada del año había caído la noche anterior, estaba cansada de estar encerrada y la noche anterior mis pesadillas habían aumentado mucho. Así que tomé una manta para abrigarme un poco más, aunque mi abrigo hacia muy bien ese trabajo, era bastante caliente para ello y comencé a caminar en la nieve. Mis pies me llevan hasta el árbol de cerezo preferido de mi madre, tiré la manta al suelo y me deslice hasta quedar sentada. Allí me quedé sentada un buen rato, pensando, hice una bola de nieve en mis manos cuando vi a lo lejos a un abrigo negro conocido caminar hasta mí. Arrojé la bola cuando ya estaba cerca, dándole directamente en el estomago, Syaoran se limpió su perfecto abrigo con una mano y fingió una mala cara. Yo simplemente le sonreí y él se limitó a acercarse hasta mí y besarme la frente.

-Estuve buscándote por todo el castillo y estás aquí en este condenado frío -me dice malhumorado, frotándose los brazos como para entrar en calor. Me reí nada más, si me eh dado cuenta de que con o sin abrigo Syaoran es la persona más cálida que exista en todo el castillo, me hago a un lado y él se sienta en el suelo conmigo, abre los brazos y yo me acomodo en su pecho, para que me abrace y use su hombro como almohada. Una vez más prueba ser la persona que me brinda más calor de todas y por unos instantes cierro los ojos y olvido que estoy afuera, sentada en la nieve -¿Sakura, que haces aquí? –me preguntó Syaoran después de unos minutos, pero no tenía una voz tranquila o de preocupación porque yo me encontraba en medio de la nieve sentada sola, hasta que él llegó. Abro los ojos y me muevo tan solo un poco para verlo a la cara, tiene una mueca un tanto extraña –me estoy congelando el trasero. -No puedo evitar ponerme a reír ante tal afirmación, me pongo en pie cuando mi risa me lo permite y él se pone de pie al instante, toma la manta del suelo y la enrolla a mí alrededor. Creí que con ese melodrama que tramaba, porque no creo que una persona tan cálida pueda sentir frío, nos iríamos a dentro de palacio, pero Syaoran me tomó de la mano y me detuvo, yo lo miré extrañada –no es que esperaba decir esto, en realidad no sé ni cómo es que lo eh dicho antes –dice más para sí mismo que para mí, dejándome mucho más confundida de lo que ya estoy, suelta mi mano y remueve en su abrigo para sacar una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul de la bolsa de su pantalón, para luego entregármela a mí. La abro y veo un hermoso anillo de plata con una piedra brillante en el centro –se supone que debí de pedirte que te casaras conmigo con ese anillo, es una tradición en mi familia. Mi madre me lo ha dado para que te lo entregue, se supone que el heredero al trono se lo debe de entregar a la futura reina…solo que yo no lo estoy haciendo muy bien –dice lo último en voz baja y pasándose una mano por la cabeza y despeinándose tan solo un poco.

Es raro ver a un hombre como Syaoran estar nervioso por algo así y no solo nervioso, preocupado debería de agregar. Cuando es serio, duro e intocable de carácter y solo necesitas verlo para saberlo. Tal vez para Syaoran todo esto ha sucedido muy rápido, porque cambió todo por mí, esa persona que decía que era él los primeros días que estuvo aquí nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerme saber lo incómodo y a la vez lo importante que era esto para él, es más ni siquiera me hubiera tomado importancia. Y la única razón pienso que fue porque cambió, fue porque en realidad el que ahora se presenta ante mí es el verdadero Syaoran. Recuerdo aun lo nervioso que estaba justo en el momento en el que entró al despacho de mi padre, no me había dicho a mí a que era lo que iba, pero Eriol lo sabía y él me lo contó. Pidió permiso para casarse conmigo y creo que jamás lo vi tan aliviado como en el momento en el que salió del despacho y simplemente se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó -¡Es hermoso! –Exclamo y arrojando mis brazos a su cuello lo abrazo con fuerza –lo estás haciendo simplemente bien –le dejo un beso en su mejilla justo cuando siento que sus brazos rodean mi cintura y me aprieta contra él.

Syaoran me da esa sonrisa simple, sencilla y nueva en su rostro. Corre sus manos por mis brazos hasta que llegue hasta mis manos y las toma, me separa tan solo un poco de él, nada más lo suficiente me quita los guantes y él se deshace de los suyos también, siento sus manos cálidas en mí, el tacto es tan tibio cuando mis dedos comienzan a ponerse fríos. Toma el anillo en mi dedo, ese que eh usado todo ese tiempo como mi supuesto anillo de matrimonio, lo coloca en mi otra mano. Porque ahora el anillo que acaba de darme ocupará su lugar. Sonrío con el simple hecho de ver que en ambas manos tengo un anillo muy especial, uno que me recuerda todo lo que cambio Syaoran por mí y esa gran aventura que enamorarme de él. Y el otro que me promete que nunca más volveré a estar sola, porque mi futuro es al lado de Syaoran Li.

Nunca pensé que fuera posible o creí que eso no se podía, pero cuando una lágrima de felicidad rodó por una de mis mejillas, supe que si era posible llorar de felicidad. Me incliné hacia é un poco, parándome en mis puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios y darle un beso que él me respondió a gusto. No más miedo por saber si él me separará o no. Tomó mi mano y me guió hacia el castillo.

Después de eso tres días más se fueron rápidamente. Fue muy extraño la verdad en cierto punto que todos se enteraran de mi compromiso con Syaoran, todos y al mismo tiempo nadie. Porque la servidumbre ya sabía que nosotros supuestamente estábamos casados, así que los únicos que conocían la verdadera información eran las dos familias. Mi padre estaba feliz, lo podía notar, pero creo que nunca me había dado cuenta cuan cerca está mi hermano de convertirse en rey como esos tres días. Me asustó la idea de que pronto él se iría, pero al menos sentí un poco de alivio porque estaba feliz con la decisión que había tomado para seguir mi vida. Touya y Kero no estaban para nada contentos. Pero creo que Touya nunc ase llevará bien con Syaoran y quizás se había contenido de muchas cosas era porque Yukito habían insistido en que se retuviera, al fin y al cabo ya no había nada que podía hacer para impedir mi matrimonio. Tomoyo estaba como loca, pues porque siempre creyó que planearía mi boda y sería el suceso más grande de todo el reino, pero sus planes se vieron vuelta atrás cuando tal y como habíamos dicho en nuestra mentira Syaoran y yo nos casaríamos en secreto.

El tercer día exacto llegaron las hermanas de Syaoran, lo que me mantuvo muy lejos de mi prometido por todo el día, ambos nos escondíamos de las tres locas hermanas. Si tres, de Kee y su madre Futie aun no sabía nada, iba a ser una lástima que la pequeña princesita se perdiera mi boda. Esa noche desde muy temprano Tomoyo me obligó a entrar a mi habitación desde muy temprano, no había podido organizar mi grandiosa boda pero había algo que si iba a hacer, era darme uno de sus grandiosos vestidos. Era con corsé muy ajustado, del cual salían dos tirantes finos que hacían una cruz en mi espalda, de allí caía liso hasta mis tobillos y la tela tenía unos brillos plata hermosos. No era nada pomposo, porque debía aparentar que era una noche cualquiera, aunque no lo fuera así. Con eso y un par de zapatillas sencillas estaba lista. Me miré a un enorme espejo y tuve que sonreír y agradecerle mucho a Tomoyo, había hecho un buen trabajo y creo que mi mejor amiga lo sabía, porque me miraba con ojos soñadores justo tras de mí.

-¡Sakura! –Tomoyo y yo nos giramos porque conocíamos esa voz que había gritado desde la puerta de la habitación, la pequeña Kee hizo su aparición con un vestido muy bonito color lila y su cabello recogido en un moño. Corrió hasta mí y yo me incliné para abrazarla, estaba feliz de que estuviera allí, me había encariñado tanto con ella y además de que era una de las razones por las cuales yo estaba con Syaoran, que me parecía horrible que no estuviera allí esa noche –sabia que serías mi tía –me dijo risueña, Tomoyo rió con ella y se alejó un tanto de nosotras para verse ella misma al espejo. Kee se acercó más a mí y me susurró en el oído –tío Syaoran me pidió que viniera a verte, Eriol le dijo que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de casarse y no lo dejó venir a verte antes. Y me pidió que te mirabas o no hermosa.

Reí de solo imaginar la pelea que Eriol y Syaoran han de haber tenido solo por algo tan simple como eso -¿Y cómo me veo?

-Le diré que te ves hermosa –me respondió Kee con una sonrisa traviesa, le besé la frente para ocultar el leve sonrojo que se había formado en mis mejillas –te veré en la boda –me dijo antes de salir corriendo por donde había venido.

Después de eso Tomoyo se despidió de mí, yo me quedé sola en la habitación ansiosa de esperar la llamada de mi padre paran poder salir. Había conseguido a un sacerdote amigo de la familia que hiciera la ceremonia para nosotros y más aun que guardara todo el secreto, así que sería una boda digamos común y corriente. Escuché dos leves toques en la puerta, levanté mi mirada para ver a Touya entrar y no a mi padre.

-Monstruo, ¿estás lista? –me preguntó cerrando la puerta tras él y sentándose en mí cama.

-¿y papá? –le pregunté extrañada de no tener a mi progenitor en la habitación en lugar de Touya.

-No se siente muy bien Sakura, supongo que la emoción le ha ganado, me pidió que te entregara yo en su lugar. Verá la ceremonia como los demás –responde Touya y me siento un poco mal en ese momento, una vez más no me había dado cuenta de lo que todo afectaba a mi papá –todavía te puedes arrepentir, Monstruo.

Lo miro de mala gana -¡No me digas así! –protesto dándole un leve golpe en el hombro y por unos momentos veo que sonríe de lado, como con tristeza.

-Solo porque serás la reina Li dentro de poco no deja de que para mí siempre seas un Monstruo –me dijo y esta vez me miró burlonamente, yo le rodé los ojos, era curioso como todo este tiempo habíamos discutido por niñerías como esa y como siempre, cuando era niña me hacían llorar, o pasaba mucho tiempo resentida con mi hermano mayor por esas pequeñeces, hasta que Touya llegaba y lograba hacerme reír una vez más. Y pensar que voy a extrañar a Touya, el palacio, el árbol de mamá, todo, pronto este ya no sería mi hogar –Monstruo, negaré que dije esto pero ese Li no está nada mal, se probó así mismo en el juicio, de no ser por eso ni loco te estuviera llevando a esa ceremonia –le sonreí, que Touya dijera esas cosas solo hacia más verdadero el hecho de que Syaoran era el indicado para mí –aun así eso no significa que me caiga bien –dijo poniéndose de pie y removiéndome tan solo un poco el cabello, pero es que bien sabe en los problemas que se metería con Tomoyo se arruina del todo mi peinado –Vamos Monstruo –dijo abriendo la puerta y ofreciéndome su brazo para que yo lo tomara.

Afuera hacia frio, pero es que la habitación tenía su propio calor con la pequeña chimenea que tenía y al solo llevar un vestido tenía ganas de correr de una sola vez al salón. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me oculté en la figura de Touya para evitar el aire helado de alrededor. Debo decirlo, no sé porque exactamente pero los nervios comenzaron a llegar hasta mí en ese momento. Tome aire cuando Touya puso una mano en las puertas del salón y las empujó para que se abrieran. Agradecí mucho que solo nuestros familiares estuvieran presentes ese día, cerca de donde al final estaba Syaoran, me sonrojé un tanto con todas las miradas en mí. Pero eso lo olvidé en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en mi futuro esposo, alto y con su traje elegante, tenía como una leve insinuación de sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos chocolate brillaban de una forma muy extraña; con solo verlo fue lo único que necesité para terminar de caminar sin nervios o pena alguna y llegar hasta él. Cruzó una mirada fija con Touya, ninguno la desvió hasta que Touya le entregó mi mano y, Syaoran que hasta ese momento tenía sus manos en la espalda se movió para tomar la mía. Con la tibia presencia de mi prometido a mi lado, su mano haciendo una leve caricia en la mía, los dos nos giramos hacia el sacerdote que nos uniría para siempre.

-El amor es lo que nos une a todos secretamente esta noche –dijo el sacerdote comenzando a dar sus palabras iniciales –el amor está uniendo a dos reinos de la manera más poderosa esta noche. Los anillos, por favor-pidió y Eriol muy cerca de Syaoran los ofreció, él era nuestro padrino- Príncipe Li –dijo mirando a Syaoran con una sonrisa, pero Syaoran solo lo miró serio y expectante, supongo que esto también iba a ser algo extraño de aceptar para él – ¿Acepta usted a esta princesa como su esposa, para siempre y hasta que la muerte los llegue a separar?

-La acepto –dijo Syaoran con esa voz ronca suya, muy serio y muy seguro. Tomó mi mano y colocó mi anillo allí.

El sacerdote se giró hacia mí –Y usted princesa Kinomoto, ¿Acepta a este príncipe como su esposo, para siempre y hasta que la muerte los llegue a separa?

-Lo acepto –digo yo y tomo la mano de Syaoran para colocar su anillo allí.

Ambos nos giramos un poco a ver al sacerdote, como esperando saber que era lo que seguía ahora. El sacerdote nos sonrió complacido –entonces, puede besar a su esposa Señor Li.

Syaoran colocó sus manos en mis mejillas acunando mi rostro, se inclinó hasta mí y unió sus labios hasta los míos. Fue un beso un poco rápido, lo cual no pude estar más acuerdo con él en eso, en especial cuando escuchamos los aplausos de los demás y las excesivas exclamaciones de alegría de las cuatro hermanas de Syaoran al fin juntas. Vi esa leve sonrisa en los labios de Syaoran cuando nos separamos, tomó mi mano y los dos caminamos para que la familia nos diera uno por uno sus respectivas felicitaciones. Después de felicitarnos cada uno fue pasando al comedor, donde ya habían anunciado que la cena estaba servida. Los últimos en marcharnos fuimos nosotros dos, que por todos había sido difícil seguirlos hacia el comedor y al final nos quedamos por último. Quizás me estaba congelando para ese momento, y lo curioso es que no me había dado cuenta del todo, hasta que Syaoran se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó alrededor de mis hombros. Deslicé mis manos por las mangas, el abrigo me quedaba enorme, me tenía el calor y el olor de Syaoran. Con una mano en mi cintura me acercó hasta él y ambos caminamos hacia el comedor, donde ya toda nuestra familia nos esperaba. Fue la cosa más extraña, cuando todos hablaban sobre nosotros.

Fue la noche más extraña, al menos hasta que todos nos fuimos a despedir de todos, y Syaoran me llevó de la mano a nuestra habitación. Syaoran me quitó el abrigo con cuidado, sabía que significaba esa mirada traviesa en su rostro. Me di cuenta que la habitación estaba bastante cálida, giré un poco mi vista para ver que una pequeña chimenea encendida y la cama estaba arreglada de una manera muy atrayente. Solté un medio gritito cuando Syaoran me tomó en sus brazos, le rodé los ojos y enrollé mis brazos en su cuello para que me llevara a la cama. Era como si fuera la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos, fui suya desde ese día para siempre, sin importar que lo que estuviera haciendo bien o mal. Hasta que me quedé dormida en sus brazos y olvidé que afuera estábamos en pleno invierno.

/…./

Syaoran Li tenía una postura tensa, los brazos en la espalda y la mirada fría. Su esposa le pasó una mano por la espalda como para tranquilizarlo y logró relajarlo tan solo un poco. Sakura le sonrío, tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su cintura para que su esposo la abrazara, cosa que hizo que Syaoran sonriera tan solo un poco y se inclinara a besarle los labios.

-Relájate... -le dijo Sakura en voz baja pasándole una mano por la espalda -ya se van amor, la mitad ya se fue, ¿Para qué estás tenso?

Syaoran se encoje de hombros -deja que se vayan amor y yo estaré feliz, además falta que se vaya la peor parte -dijo refiriéndose a Tao Chien -¿Dónde está Nadeshiko?

-Jugando con Syao, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban por allí -respondió Sakura tratando de calmarlo -están a salvo.

Estaban en la entrada del palacio, despidiendo a los miembros del consejo después de aquella extraña reunión del consejo -mira cerezo, ya estoy contento allí viene tu hermano y sus maletas.

Sakura se ríe bajito y le da un leve golpe a Syaoran en el pecho, pero ya es definitivo, la sonrisa en su esposo ya está de regreso -¿Te vas tan pronto Touya? -preguntó Sakura justo en el momento en que Syaoran optaba por su postura seria cuando Touya se acercó a ellos.

-Por supuesto monstruo, tengo cosas que hacer -dice Touya compartiendo una mala mirada con su cuñado, besa a su hermana en la frente y sube a su carruaje.

-Mucho mejor -anuncia Syaoran atrayendo a su esposa hacia él una vez más, cosa que aun no le gustaba hacerlo frente a Touya, porque aun con algo así como diecinueve años de matrimonio, Touya Kinomoto aun tiene ideas asesinas hacia él cuando le toca un pelo a su hermanita. Sakura se deja abrazar y simplemente no le dice nada, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo juntos como para saber que Touya y Syaoran nunca tendrán una relación de amistad, a menos que deban cuidar a la familia -al fin -dice Syaoran después de unos momentos cuando al fin los últimos dos miembros del consejo salían.

Tao Chien se detuvo justo frente a ellos y su acompañante también -una buena estadía mis reyes, muy productiva -dijo inclinándose levemente a la pareja, Syaoran instintivamente alejó a Sakura de su alcance. Tao intercambió una mirada con su otro acompañante sonrieron de manera extraña sacándole un gruñido al rey. Y con eso ambos se fueron de palacio.

-¿Por qué presiento que eso no puede ser nada bueno? -preguntó Syaoran dejando que su esposa lo abrazara para evitar que hiciera algo impensable. Siguió con la mirada el carruaje se alejaba, hasta que se perdió de vista y Tao Chien se alejó de su reino

**Sakura.**

A unos días después de la boda, Syaoran y yo preparábamos nuestra partida, bueno mucho más yo que Syaoran porque era yo la que cambiaría de hogar. Sus hermanas ya se habían marchado cada una a su respectivo reino, ya ha esas alturas solo quedábamos él y yo, porque su madre se nos adelantó por un día. Supongo que Syaoran pidió quedarse un día más para darme tiempo a mí, se que había hablado con su madre sobre ello, pero conociéndolo no lo admitiría a menos que lo molestara demasiado para que lo admitiera. Eriol también se quedó con nosotros uno día más, está de más explicarles que fue por Tomoyo.

Al fin había terminado de empacar, no es tan fácil decirlo que hacerlo, en especial porque tenía que decidir todo lo que iba a dejar atrás. Si Syaoran ya me había dicho varias veces lo absurdo que era eso, pero a mí simplemente no me importó.

Al fin la última noche había llegado, mi esposo estaba recostado en la cama, con la espalda contra la pared, jugueteaba con una daga en sus manos, al mismo tiempo en el que me seguía a mí con la mirada en cada cosa que hacía en la habitación. Yo terminé de quitarme mi ropa y colocarme mi camisola blanca y como no era muy tarde dejé mi bata desamarrada también. Salí de mi vestidor cuando empezaba a tranzarme el cabello -¿Qué más vas a hacer? -me pregunta Syaoran en un tono burlesco, yo le saqué la lengua -¡Qué bonita! -bufó riéndose un tanto de mí gesto, yo solo lo miré de mala forma y él sonrío fingiendo muy mal su inocencia -¡Ya Sakura! -gruñó tirando su daga en la mesa de noche contigua a la cama, sentándose para jalarme del brazo y cuando me tuvo cerca me arrojó en la cama.

-¡Syaoran! -exclamé yo el momento en que mi cabeza tocó el colchón me había deshecho la trenza que estaba haciendo, dejando mi cabello prácticamente en mi rostro.

Syaoran risueño me apartó los mechones del rostro, pero yo hice un puchero de molestia -¿Para qué te arreglas tanto si ya vas a dormir?

-Que yo recuerde eso no era ningún problema antes -le dije simplemente -y si tengo ganas lo hago -dije de forma testaruda.

Syaoran me dio una de esas sonrisas traviesas que tiene, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo -para que arreglar lo que yo voy a deshacer después -dice inclinándose hasta tener sus labios a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cuello. Siento su aliento tibio y cuando tan solo sus labios llegan a rozar mi piel, alguien toca con debilidad la puerta.

Syaoran gruñe y se sienta en la cama, me da su mano y me ayuda a ponerme en pie para que yo atienda la puerta. Conociéndolo es capaz de ahuyentar de la peor manera a quien fuera que estuviera llamando a la puerta y por eso me manda a mí. Cierro mi bata y camino hasta la puerta, una criada del palacio me sonríe y solo me llego a imaginar si está aliviada de que fuera yo quien atendiera la puerta.

-Esto ha llegado para el príncipe, mi señora -me dice entregándome un sobre.

-Gracias -le digo tomando el sobre y después de que ha hecho una pequeña reverencia yo cierro la puerta. Giro sobre mis pies y le entregó la carta a Syaoran. Él me jala de la cintura y me apega hacia él mientras lee la carta -¿Y bien? -le pregunto con curiosidad al ver que tira el papel a la mesa junto a su daga.

-Mañana es el juicio de Tao, quieren que tu hermano y yo estemos presentes –me explicó Syaoran ahora usando sus dos manos para abrazarme. Yo lo miré preocupada, estoy segura que lo notó pero es que no podía evitarlo, recién había salido de su juicio y recién podía decir que era mi esposo. Además de que aun tenía ese sentimiento de culpa por haber causado la muerte de Takeru –quita esa mirada cerezo, no tienes nada porque preocuparte ¿de acuerdo? –asentí regalándole una débil sonrisa no muy convencida de la situación, empecé a jugar con su cabello cuando esta vez él me llevaba a la cama con mucha más suavidad que la vez anterior.

/…./

Eriol Hiraguizawa paso alrededor de un año y un poco más burlándose de todas las formas en que podía de Syaoran Li, porque el castaño era la persona más celosa y posesiva que podía haber conocido, y aunque no lo fuera su sinónimo de diversión era hacer que esa cara de malhumorado regresara al rostro de su amigo, que desde su boda se había desaparecido gracias a Sakura. Estaba seguro penado en muerte mirar demasiado o de mala manera a la joven reina Sakura Li, ni digamos que alguien del sexo masculino intente hablar con ella solo porque se le antoja. NO. Para Syaoran Li no había simples coincidencias en ese momento, y por tu salud física más vale que no quieras nada más con la reina que solo saludarla. Y un año después de su boda, cuando ya la amabilidad de la reina ya era conocida, como también el carácter del rey si las amabilidades de su esposa la metían en líos que no esperaba; la reina quedó embarazada del heredero a la corona, Syaoran Li II. Durante esos nueve meses que el príncipe creció en el vientre de su madre, el rey era casi insoportable cuidando a su esposa y respondiendo a cada antojo y cualquier situación que se diera, no importa lo extraña que fuera. Y aunque no lo pareciera sí que querías acercártele al hijo a la hija del rey, aunque con el hijo casi no se notaba, por eso por eso no quería decir que no lo hiciera, era igual de malo que querer hacerlo con la reina. De todo eso se valió Eriol para siempre para hacer rabiar al joven rey.

Pero había algo en lo que sí dejó de enrabiarlo una vez que lo experimentó en carne propia. Cuando el joven heredero Syao tenía un año, nació Yurissa Hiraguizawa, una pequeña doncella de color de piel blanca y cabellos largos iguales a los de su madre. Nació con ojos increíblemente azules igual a Eriol y aunque en apariencia era casi igual a su madre, tenía mucha de la personalidad tranquila de Eriol. Era en sí una mezcla perfecta de la pareja. Y fue el día en que Eriol la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos que juró que nadie se atrevería a tocarle un pelo o a mirar mal en su dirección. Ese día se unió a las locuras que tanto se había reído en Syaoran, por eso cuando su amigo le pidió compañía para su cita con él consejo, se tomó todos los medios que conocía para que su hija ni se acercara a esos hombres. En su hogar dejó guardias por doquier y a toda la compañía más segura para su Yurissa. Y su plan hubiera salido perfecto de no ser por la testarudez de Tomoyo, que insistió por todos los medios en ir a palacio para acompañar a Sakura y que, las medidas de seguridad tomadas para su hija mayor era suficientes. Pero si se lo preguntaban a Eriol, ni el ejército real entero era suficiente.

La fecha del consejo se alejó un tanto de sus planes, la fecha del embarazo de su esposa se acercó y al final, Eriol no tuvo otro remedio más que pedir que su hija fuera escoltada al palacio, para que estuviera presente el día en el que su nueva hermana o hermano naciera. Allí estaba Eriol, a punto de abrir un agujero en la entrada del palacio porque el maldito carruaje que no aparecía. Syaoran estaba con los brazos cruzados justo tras él, mirándolo con una forma de burla, porque tomaría cualquier momento para decir algo y afianzar una buena venganza. Pero al final se quedó callado, riéndose de la simple desesperación de Eriol.

Cinco minutos después de que Eriol maldijera, gruñera y pensara en millones de cosas que hacían que Syaoran se riera más, fue que el castaño vio el carruaje llegar y poniéndole una mano a Eriol en el hombro para que se serenara y recibiera a su hija. Eriol abre sus brazos y su hija, con una sonrisa radiante camina hasta que él la abrase y la besa en la frente. Aliviado de que al fin tiene a su hija entre sus brazos y está él para protegerla.

Syaoran con curiosidad desvió la mirada hacia los guardias del carruaje que bajaban el equipaje, no sabe de dónde pero se le hacen increíblemente conocidos. Suspira, presiona un dedo contra el punto de nariz para relajarse. ¡Resulta que ya hasta paranoico se estaba volviendo! Quizás no lo haya pensado antes pero se está poniendo viejo y ya no aguanta con tantas cosas, Tao Chien, el consejo, su familia llamada también...necesita un respiro. Le hace una señal a Eriol y se retira hacia su despacho, se sienta en su acomoda silla tras su escritorio. Cierra los ojos y aunque no lo quiera empieza a pensar en donde fue que ha visto a esos guardias. Y mientras debate en su cabeza lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

-Papá...papá...papá...

-¿Qué? - rugió Syaoran al abrir los ojos y se sienta de golpe cuando siente que su hijo le sacude el brazo para poder despertarlo.

-Nadeshiko desapareció -explicó Syao entregándole un papel a su padre -Yurissa estaba con ella y también no está, Tía Tomoyo creo que va a tener al bebé y Eriol...

-Está empezando la búsqueda -Terminó Syaoran poniéndose en pie y su mente pensando en millones de cosas a la vez y con si fuera magia o alguna bobería en ese momento recuerda en donde es que ha visto ese guardia, ya sabe donde es que va a buscar -Syaoran -le dice a su hijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención -¿tu madre está con Tomoyo? –Syao asiente –escucha, quien se llevó a tu hermana creyó que tú estarías con ella, voy a salir con Eriol a traerla de regreso. Tú te quedas, escúchame bien, en mi ausencia tomas mi lugar ¿lo entiendes? –Syao asiente preocupado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido de tal cargo que tal vez sea muy joven para tomar, pero que igual manera lo hará –cuida de tu madre –le dijo antes de salir casi corriendo por la puerta y dejar a su hijo mas que sorprendido.

_**Y bien? No me maten por dejarlos en suspenso hasta la otra semana...**_

_**Les gustó ver a Touya adaptándose?**_

_**Por allí me sugirieron eso de la familia de Eriol y tal vez que en un futuro Syao y Yurissa sean una pareja, les parece eso? **_

_**Y por último:**_

_**IMPORTANTE: Aunque hacen falta algunos cuantos capitulos yo hoy voy a premiar a todos mis lectores que gracias a ellos llevo una cantidad bastante inesperada de reviews. Así que las primeras cinco personas que me escriban un review sientanse libres de preguntar, pedir que escriba o le que sea que tenga que ver con la historia.**_

_**Estaré impaciente esperando sus reviews...**_

_**Besos y hasta la próxima.  
**_


	20. Trampas

_**Hola...siento haber tardado un poco, tenía examenes finales en la universidad y no tenía mucho tiempo de escribir.**_

_**Besos a: Ifanyka, PikaGirl-AMML, Cainat06, xxxx, Chika-phantom-Li, sweeping Girl, Marce, Chii Hime Chan.**_

_**ZAK: como prometí lo cumplo...aquí en el capitulo está lo que me pediste...espero te guste.**_

_**Altarri: desde que lei tu review me eh estado comiendo las uñas y pensando que haría para sorprenderte...Dios si no lo hago con este capitulo me suicidare justo luego, me encantó el reto de escribirlo si lo dire sinceramente, porque al final terminé cambiando la trama y añadiendo algo que, a mi juicio va a ser suficiente para "sorprenderte" Tengo los dedos cruzados y espero tu review con ansias...**_

_**

* * *

Trampas.  
**_

**Sakura.**

Había estado temiendo ese momento todo el día, se que Syaoran estaba tranquilo por ello, pero yo no podía estarlo. Tenía miedo de que Tao hiciera alguna tontería que perjudicara la vida de Syaoran, o peor aun que Syaoran se enrabiara y tomara la justicia en sus manos. Vi su mirada y pude ver que estaba pensando en algo, porque tenía la vista fija en algún punto en la pared. Me acerco hasta él y lo abrazo, escondo mi rostro en su pecho. Sus brazos me rodean al instante y me deja un beso en mi frente. La verdad es que no quiero perder a mi esposo, si recién acabo de tenerlo.

-Syaoran, ¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar? -le pregunté sin desacomodarme de su pecho.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó de ver la pared que estaba al otro extremo de donde estábamos para bajar su mirada y mirarme a mí -no es mi juicio Sakura, no deberías preocuparte.

-Me preocupa porque no quiero que hagas algo que te ponga de nuevo en un juicio -le dije al fin lo que en verdad me preocupaba, él me miró extrañado, con el ceño fruncido -sabes que no te agrada Tao y va a tener su juicio, no te apresures y trates de darle un castigo por tu cuenta.

-No merece tu compasión -me dijo molesto y hasta pude escuchar un leve gruñido en su interior.

Negué con la cabeza -aun no entiendes, Tao Chien es un asesino, él mató solo por un simple capricho. Tú pudiste haber matado por defenderte en una batalla o algo así, pero no solo porque querías. No eres como él y lo sabes. No eres un acecino. -Syaoran no me miró, solo mantuvo su mirada seria hacia la pared una vez más, solté un suspiro, al menos me había escuchado -Syaoran...-al oír su nombre bajó la mirada una vez más -ten cuidado, solo eso -una leve sonrisa quiso aparecer en sus labios -te amo -le dije y parándome en mis puntillas lo besé en los labios.

-Yo también te amo mi princesa...

**Syaoran.**

Ignoré por completo las preocupaciones de Sakura, la besé y le dije que todo estaría bien. Yo llevaba un buen presentimiento acerca de esto, iba a conseguir mi venganza. Entré al salón principal donde la reunión y estaba por empezar, Touya entró tras de mí y se colocó a buena distancia a mí lado. Todo empezó cuando Touya y yo contábamos una vez más toda la evidencia que Takeru nos había dado antes de morir. Fue cómico tengo que admitirlo, todas las escusas baratas que Tao Chien utilizó, se notaba que estaba desesperado. Vi la aflicción en su rostro y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír. Al fin caería, al fin el responsable de la muerte de mi padre sería castigado.

Los guardias lo retiraron una vez más justo cuando el consejo estuvo listo para tomar una decisión, escuché sus susurros y solo levanté mi rostro cuando escuché sus voces dirigirse hacia nosotros –príncipes -llamó al fin el mayor -está demás decir que hemos encontrado a Tao Chien culpable. Las leyes en este caso nos dejan que ustedes practiquen el castigo, siendo culpable de un doble asesinato, entonces recibirá el castigo del filo de dos espadas -Estaba de más decir que yo estaba dispuesto a cumplir con ese castigo, con una leve mirada a mi lado vi que al fin, al psicótico de Touya tenía las mismas intenciones que yo. Ambos asentimos al mismo tiempo, como para confirmar que si lo haríamos. El mayor dio con un gesto la orden de que trajeran a Tao de regreso -Príncipe Li, estoy seguro que querrá tener esto.

Me acerqué a la mesa del consejo, el mayor Nie me entregó la espada de mi padre. La tomé en mis manos y caminé de regreso hacia donde estaba.

-Tao Chien -dijo en voz alta el mayor -se ha encontrado culpable por la muerte del rey Hien Li y la reina Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Como lo dice la ley, su destino está en la mano de ambos príncipes...

No escuché lo demás, solo vi que Touya ya estaba listo, con su espada en mano. Yo bajé la mirada hacia la espada de mí padre, sintiendo la ironía de todo el asunto, la espada que lo comenzó todo iba a terminarlo. Cuando Touya se giró a verme supe que ya era momento de actuar. Me acerqué lentamente, sosteniendo la espada con fuerza. De pronto matar a Tao ya no se sentía tan urgente como antes.

No eres como él...

Me preparé para clavar la espada en él, aunque me detuve en el aire al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Sakura en mí cabeza.

No eres un acecino...

! Maldita sea, Sakura! Que mujer que hasta en mí cabeza se mete y no puede dejarme tranquilo. Bajé la espada y solté un gruñido, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿Qué pasó príncipe, no tiene el coraje? -me dijo Tao con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-No soy un acecino -le respondí usando las palabras de Sakura que ahora se escuchaban seguras en mí voz. Le sonreí a Tao de la misma forma que él me sonrío a mí -yo no le voy a quitar la vida a nadie solo porque se me antoja. Por eso yo voy a ser el rey y tendré la corona que nunca tendrás.

-¿Y qué hay de mi hijo? -me preguntó como si eso acabara con todas mis palabras.

-Murió luchando -le respondí con seguridad y aunque yo no haya tenido el placer de matarlo si sé que eso era cierto - tuvo al menos una muerte honorable comparado con sus intenciones.

Miré a Touya y juró que por primera vez y me atrevería a decir la última, el psicópata medio me sonrió. Asentí en su dirección, le tocaba a él decidir si mataba o no a Chien, adivino que no lo hará, pero ya que a nosotros nos toca poner su castigo, confío que así como se le ocurren torturas a mí por estar con Sakura, se le va a ocurrir una muy buena para Chien. Salí del salón con un sentimiento extraño, aunque no arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión, solo me molesta saber cuánta razón tiene esa princesa, a veces pienso que me conoce mejor que yo me conozco a mí. Pero si no fuera así no me hubiera enamorado de ella, si fuera una princesa común sería eso...común. Y hablando de princesas yo iré a buscar a la mía.

/…./

No pidieron refuerzo alguno por miedo a la traición. No, eran ellos contra cualquiera que se les cruzara en su camino. En la oscuridad de la noche, Eriol y Syaoran cabalgaban a toda prisa hacia los límites muy poco habitados de la cuidad, cabe mencionar a la última casa de uno de los nobles más repudiados entre dos reinos, Tao Chien. Las razones era más que enormes para no odiarlo, el pueblo desconfiaba de él, cuando salió de la horrible celda solitaria en la que el ahora rey Touya lo había metido, todos lo creyeron un demente. Los reyes nunca lo supieron, pero logró un juicio nuevo y de alguna manera logró salir victorioso esa vez. Y desde entonces planeaba la venganza de la muerte de su único hijo. Fue sencillo para Tao pagarle a dos pajes para que sirvieran en el castillo del rey Li por un tiempo, cuando llegó el momento adecuado les pidió que raptaran a los dos hijos del matrimonio Li. Excepto que, el plan de Tao tenía muchas fallas. Tao Chien nunca supo lo descuidados que podían ser aquellos hambres a quien habían contratado, y por un simple error no capturaron a los dos hijos del matrimonio Li. Porque así se vengaría Tao, quitándole lo que ellos le habían quitado, su hijo, y si le era posible al no haber heredero podía acabar con el rey y tomar su lugar. A la reina...con la reina podía hacer tantas cosas que sería un desperdicio matarla. Eran al final meterse con dos fieras al mismo tiempo, Eriol y Syaoran, dos padres que a menos que los mataran dejarían de cuidar por sus hijas, y si pudieran encontrarían la forma de revivir para poder regresar a hacer su labor en la tierra.

A medio camino, Syaoran divisó el mismo carruaje que había traído a Yurissa esa misma tarde. No perdió tiempo, sacó su espada y con un grito y un ágil movimiento llamó al trueno, que cayó directo sobre el carruaje, casi golpeando al chofer. De la nada un semi círculo de fuego se formó alrededor del carruaje, evitando que los dos responsables salieran corriendo. Kerveros apareció al lado de los dos hombros, como olfateando el lugar y los ojos oscuros, listo para lo que fuera. Eriol tomó su oportunidad, encargándose de uno de los que había tenido la osadía de llevarse a su hija.

Syaoran baja de su caballo, buscando al secuestrador que le hace falta, pero no lo encuentra, quizás al final solo ha sido uno. Se queda examinando a su alrededor, aun no está listo para bajar la guardia, hay algo a su alrededor que presiente que no está bien, el lugar está sumamente oscuro, los rayos de la luna no alcanzan a llegar hasta allí, pero es una luna joven, perfecta para que alguien se oculte en las sombras.

Eriol ha llegado al carruaje casi destrozado, abre la puerta de un solo tirón. Yurissa nunca vio a su padre de esa manera, ese hombre que siempre ha tenido una sonrisa para ella se miraba alto, temible y sus dos ojos parecían dos lagunas sin brillo, ocultas tras la oscuridad de sus gafas. Y con una rapidez fugaz, esa temible imagen fue desapareciendo, mientras comenzaba a ver esa sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios. Eriol recibió a su hija en brazos y soltó un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo.

Nadeshiko salió tras Yurissa con lentitud, caminó despacio y cuando vio a la espalda de su papá quiso salir corriendo, pero Kerveros lo evitó cruzándose en su camino. La pequeña abrazó al guardián, como un oso de peluche grande para ella, temerosa de que todavía no hubiera acabado aquella confusión que se había formado. Y tenía razón, porque lo que siguió la confundió mucho más.

-Syaoran...-gritó Eriol y el aludido se dio la vuelta ante el tono aliviado de su amigo, podía incluso imaginar que le diría "ya se acabó, vámonos", y quizás no lo dijo porque las niñas estaban presentes. Soltó una sonrisa dirigida directamente a su niña, como para tranquilizarla a ella y a él mismo. La niña quiso correr una vez más a su lado y se aterrorizó en ese momento, cuando vio una sombra negra tras su papá.

-Papi... -gritó la niña, con temor, sintió que Yurissa la abrazaba de nuevo y la separaba de Kerveros, ocultando su rostro para que no viera lo que iba a suceder.

Sus reflejos fueron rápidos, pero no los suficientes para poder detener algo que ya estaba más cerca que sus reflejos. Cuando menos lo pensó, sintió el agonizante dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen. Syaoran se hace a un lado, de dolor cae al suelo al instante. Kerveros salta sobre él y como un león que ataca a su presa, cae sobre sus cuatro patas Tao Chien, acabando con su vida en ese instante.

-Mocoso -le dice a Syaoran, sin importar quien fuera o cuanto lo respetaba ahora, Syaoran siempre iba a ser un mocoso.

Syaoran se levanta con cuidado, tiene esa parte orgullosa en él que no va a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, no frente a su hija -¿Estás bien, princesa? -le pregunta a Nadeshiko, cerrando a la perfección su abrigo para que no se notara la sangre saliendo de su interior. Nadeshiko asiente, temblorosa y asustada, se acerca a su papá y Syaoran la levanta en sus brazos. Nunca había recordado Syaoran que levantar a su pequeña hija fuera tan difícil -tu vas con Kerveros preciosa -le dice Syaoran poniéndola en el lomo del guardián, no sabe si él va a poder protegerla o incluso, no sabe si quiera si va a poder llegar a palacio. Con una mirada a Eriol le da a entender lo que está sucediendo, Eriol asiente y suben cada quien a su caballo, de regreso, lo más rápido que pueden.

**Sakura.**

Me quedé sin palabras cuando bajé del carruaje y vi por segunda vez el hermoso castillo de la luna, que debido a la nieve de la temporada se miraba muchísimo más hermoso que nunca. La noche acababa de caer y el lugar parecía que brillaba por sí solo. Por solo esos segundos no pude creer que ese sería mi hogar para el resto de mi vida. Claro, mi momento se tenía que arruinar de alguna forma cuando Syaoran pasó gruñendo y diciendo cosas que no pude entender, pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me llevó hacia adentro del palacio. Por supuesto que ya esperaba que él no se quedara a ver el lugar conmigo, no pude evitar reírme y dejar que me llevara a donde quisiera.

Ielan nos recibió en la entrada, nos llevaron a nuestra habitación suponiendo que estaríamos cansados por el viaje. Yo lo estaba, es un día entero de viaje y lo único que quería era una cama cómoda. Syaoran entró unos segundos y murmurando un sin fin de cosas que no entendí salió de la habitación. Sabía que estaba molesto en un principio porque tuvo que viajar en el carruaje conmigo, aunque no sabía que más le molestaba.

Me tiré en la cama y solté un suspiro, ya pensaría en él después, le daría su espacio, quizás solo estaba cansado al igual que yo. Me sorprendió mucho lo que sucedió en el juicio con Tao, así que quizás sea mejor dejarlo por su cuenta, no puedo evitar saber que tomó una buena decisión, solo que yo no quiero obligarlo a hacer nada. Cerré mis ojos, que complicado podía ser mi esposo.

Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando sentí que el colchón de la cama se hundía a un lado, abrí los ojos y me incorporé en la cama para ver a Syaoran. Se quita las botas llenas de nieve y las tira al otro lado de la habitación -¡Maldito frio! -exclama quitándose luego el abrigo y arrojándolo a una silla cercana.

-Syaoran...-me atrevo a llamarlo, pero es que ya me tiene confundida.

-¿Qué? -responde frotándose los brazos y luego mirándome de reojo.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado? -le preguntó ignorando su forma fría de hablarme -¿Estás bien? -le pregunto moviéndome en la cama y sentándome tras él.

-Si...

-¿Estás así por lo de Tao? -le pregunté corriendo mis brazos a su alrededor y abrazándolo, dejé mi cabeza en su espalda.

Syaoran suelta un suspiro -no lo había pensado, princesa -me contesta y si lo conozco como para saber que es verdad -odio la nieve, no puedes hacer nada con la maldita nieve -me dice molesto. Yo me muevo para besarlo en la mejilla y él hace una mueca de dolor cuando mis manos rozan uno de sus brazos -¡Sakura! -se queja y se aleja un tanto de mí.

Claro como yo soy tan despistada no me di cuenta que su camiseta tiene algo de sangre, justo en el brazo que yo había tocado -Syaoran, ¿Qué te pasó?

Me levanto y me apresuro a quitarle la camisa y lo ayudo a curarse -la estúpida nieve, eso pasó.

Y por la mirada en sus ojos me di cuenta de que no me iba a decir que era lo que le había pasado. Lo beso en la frente una vez que le eh colocado algo para que deje de sangrar, solo que él aun está un poco malhumor. Sonrío, es muy probable que se haya tropezado o algo así. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso en los labios. Syaoran me responde moviendo sus labios contra los míos y colocando sus manos en mí cintura, mueve sus manos y me acerca más a él. Mis manos caen en sus hombros y suben hasta que mis dedos se enrollan en su cabello. Nos separamos con la necesidad de aire, jugué con su cabello y le sonreí nuevamente. Conocía esa mirada traviesa, ese brillo que aparece en sus ojos, cuando sus ojos chocolate se ven mucho más claros que nunca.

-¿Y la nieve? -le pregunto cuando veo que mágicamente su mal humor a desapareció solo con darme un beso.

-¿Qué nieve? -me responde levantándose de la cama y atrapando sus labios con los míos en el proceso.

Sonreí en contra sus labios, cuando mi imaginación me lleva a pensar otras cosas además del posible accidente de Syaoran. Cuando mis manos se movieron en el pecho de Syaoran, comencé a recordar cada musculo de su pecho cuando mis dedos lo tocaban. Aun me considero la mujer más suertuda de todas cuando veo que me casé con un hombre tan guapo, claro que además de su físico está el hecho de que estoy simplemente enamorada de él, y sé que él me ama de igual manera.

Cuando mis manos llegaron a su cuello, sentí sus manos moverse desde mi cintura hacia arriba con lentitud, buscando desde mi espalda hasta mi pecho. Escuché un gruñido que se ahogó en contra de mis labios -Sakura -llamó con voz ronca casi a centímetros de mis labios, pidiendo auxilio en algo que deseaba.

Me separé de él, un paso para ser exacta. Llevé mis manos a mi espalda, mi vestido estaba sostenido por tres botones grandes, los desabotoné y el vestido bajó hasta mi cintura y con un último agarre que solté cayó al suelo completamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver la mirada de Syaoran escudriñar mi cuerpo casi desnudo, solo me quedaba mi corsé y las enaguas. Él recortó la distancia y me envolvió en sus brazos, tenía una sonrisa tan peculiar que solo pude sonrojarme aun más. No es que estuviera precisamente acostumbrada a hacer todo esto con Syaoran.

Syaoran acarició una de mis mejillas, me besó una vez más y sentí que sus manos regresaban de nuevo a pecho, sonrío contra mis labios contento de poder deshacerse de mi corsé por él mismo. Sus dedos deshicieron el amarre y comenzaron a aflojar mi corsé para poder quitarlo. Lo dejó caer al suelo y con sus brazos me apegó con fuerza hacia él, como apegando mis senos contra su pecho. Pronto sentí en mi estómago el efecto que yo tenía en él, presionado justo hacia mí. Sus manos viajaron hacia mi espalda, levantándome y haciendo que yo enrollara mis pies en su cintura. Me llevó a la cama y me acostó con cuidado. Sentí sus labios una vez más sobre los míos, solo que esta vez con más pasión, con más deseo. En un momento dejó mis labios y sus besos continuaron por mi cuello, hasta detenerse justo en medio de mis senos. Levantó la mirada, se acomodó en allí como si simplemente fuera a descansar allí.

-Tengo frío -le dije completamente mintiendo.

Lo vi sonreír -¿No estás un poquito apurada hoy? -me sonrojé una vez más, tenía razón, él era el que siempre llevaba la iniciativa en estos momentos. ¡Pero es mi esposo! Es suficiente excusa para hacerlo -tienes suerte de ser tan hermosa -dijo casi contra mi piel cuando seguía besando uno de mis senos.

Beso ambos, succionando mis pezones y haciendo que yo contuviera el aliento. Sus manos bajaron primero hacia mi cintura, luego sus labios los alcanzaron en segundos. Se deshizo de mi ropa interior y en momentos él se quitó las pocas prendas que le quedaban. Se acercó hasta mí, chocó su nariz con la mía, yo llevé mis manos hacia su espalda, como tratando de hacer que estuviera más cerca de mí. Él siempre hacia eso, como detenerse unos segundos antes de entrar en mí, como pedir permiso, saber si estoy lista para lo que viene. Yo le sonreí, cerré los ojos y lo besé, cuando él lentamente entraba en mí y nos convertía en una sola persona. Éramos uno en ese instante.

Ambos nos separamos por aire, él empezó a moverse con lentitud, movió su rostro hasta ocultándolo en mi cuello, en ese hueco entre mi hombro y mi oreja. Sentí su aliento allí, su cuerpo vibrar contra el mío cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad. Ambos lo sentimos al mismo tiempo, como nuestros cuerpos se tensaban y llegaban a la sensación del placer inundarnos. Sentí un beso en mi cuello y otro en mis labios, justo antes de que se desplomara a mi lado, jadeante.

Cuando pude recuperar yo mi aliento, me senté y jalé las sábanas para cubrirme. Syaoran me miró de lado, rodó los ojos y jaló las sábanas y a mí al mismo tiempo. Acabé sobre él, usando su pecho como mi almohada -¿Crees que estás listo...para ser rey?

-No lo sé Sakura -me respondió pasando una mano por mi cabello -¿Estás lista para ser mi reina?

-No lo sé -le dije tratando de imitar su voz, sentí el bufido divertido que escapó de sus labios -te quedarás conmigo siempre, tendré que pensar en eso también.

Hubo un silencio, por un momento pensé que él estaba indeciso con lo que me diría, levanté la mirada tan solo un poco, Syaoran no estaba pensando en su respuesta, estaba ido con una media sonrisa en los labios que me dio cosquillas en el estómago -el frío te está afectando el cerebro, yo no voy a dejarte nunca. Moriremos juntos cuando estemos viejos y por fin te vuelvas horrible.

-¿Así que solo yo me volveré horrible? -le dije entre risitas.

-Syaoran Li tiene su encanto -me dice en un tono orgulloso que me hace reír con muchas más ganas -tu no me amas solo porque si...es el encanto -pero yo para ese momento no podía dejar de reír, en un instante él rió conmigo.

-Pero no pudiste encantar a la nieve todo el día ¿Verdad? -le dije y él dejó de reír y negó con la cabeza -buenas noches mi príncipe.

-Buenas noches princesa...

/…/

Syao estaba con la mirada perdida hacia una puerta blanca en el castillo, repasando los hechos una y otra vez por su cabeza. Porque desde el momento en que llegaron de regreso su papá y sus hermana todo fue un caos. Supo que algo no estaba bien cuando Nadeshiko fue mandada lejos en los cuidados de Yue, cuando Kerveros corrió a avisar de la situación a la reina y cuando su padre más pálido que nunca entraba en la habitación de la cual ahora contemplaba la puerta.

Yurissa se lo explicó todo, detalle a detalle, incluso la apariencia de aquellos que se habían hecho pasar como los guardias que la trajeron en el coche, con lentitud claro está porque la joven aun se encontraba nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso de la noche. Ella era su mejor amiga, habían crecido prácticamente juntos. Y a pesar de que Syao había estado rodeado de niñas en toda su niñez, porque él solo tenía primas, Yurissa no era simplemente como sus primas. Ambos solían jugar casi todo el día en los jardines del palacio y solo regresar cuando recibían una seria amenaza de sus padres por regresar con tanta mugre que ni eran reconocibles. Con el tiempo y cuando los juegos en el lodo y las bromas a Kerveros se terminaron, la distancia los terminó separando tan solo un poco, porque él era el heredero a la corona y tenía responsabilidades que atender, y ella era una doncella de la corte que debía a su vez aprender a vivir su vida como tal. Y a pesar de todo ambos estaban unidos por algo más que hasta ese momento ninguno de ellos se habían percatado de que era, pero estaba allí, latente e inexplicable dentro de sus corazones. Fue allí, recostados contra la pared opuesta de la habitación a la cual habían ingresado ambos de sus padres, que se dieron cuenta de que ese vinculo existía, pero ambos se quedaron callados, solo por si el otro no pensaba igual y porque todo era demasiado nuevo para ponerle un nombre y confesarlo. Justo allí, cuando Syaoran Li entró auxiliado de su amigo, Eriol, que era el único con conocimientos en magia tan avanzada y confiable para que Syaoran dejara que lo curara.

Con ese miedo que tuvo Syao de perder a su padre tan pronto, a ese hombre que lo había mal entendido todos esos años y que ahora comprende que haría todo por su familia. Simplemente su papá. Cuando Yurissa aun no sabía si temer por su vida o no, porque todo había sucedido tan rápido que aun no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Allí fue cuando sus manos se encontraron justo en medio de sus cuerpos, como una especie de división entre ambos y al mismo tiempo algo que los unía de una forma que ninguno había pensado. Ambos ofreciendo protección y compañía al mismo tiempo, en una simple unión de dos manos.

Ambos levantaron la mirada al escuchar los gritos de Eriol, un criado vino al instante y recibió instrucciones precisas. Eriol cerró la puerta sin siquiera notar la presencia de los dos jóvenes allí. Syao soltó un suspiro y recibió un apretón un poco más fuerte en su mano. Un hombre se aproximó desde el otro extremo, se podía notar que estaba algo nervioso y por alguna razón se le hizo familiar –Yuri…Yuri…

La pelinegra levantó la mirada y Syao con la vista le indicó que mirara al hombre que estaba ahora llamando a la puerta de donde estaba su padre –es él…él es el que hacía falta –le dijo en un susurro que solo Syao pudo escuchar -Papá…

-Eriol…- gritó Syao al mismo tiempo que Yurissa, si nunca lo había llamado por su nombre de pila y hasta podía sonar irrespetuoso pero en ese momento muy poco le importaba.

El hombre miró asustado de un lugar a otro, Eriol estaba confundido en ese instante pero entendió lo que sucedía cuando, aquel hombre que en su ajetreo había tomado por un simple criado trató de amenazar a su hija, el frasco que traía en sus manos ya carcomía el suelo, era el antídoto que había pedido para que la herida de Syaoran cerrara. Sus instintos se pusieron en marcha en ese momento, pero de nada le sirvió, porque Syao había sido mucho más rápido que él y ya tenía a la joven tras él, dispuesto a defenderla, porque Syao había aprendido muy bien a pelear y a defenderse con su padre, que este último esté herido solo muestra que, su punto débil es su familia, no que no es un buen guerrero. Al final, aquel hombre optó por huir corriendo en la dirección opuesta y a los otros tres les quedó confirmado que de ese castillo no saldría con vida.

Eriol lo hubiera notado en otras circunstancias, incluso se hubiera puesto celoso como todo padre y hubiera discutido con Syaoran diciéndole que él tenía la culpa que su hija estuviera de laguna forma atraída al suyo. Pero cuando la vida de su mejor amigo está en sus manos y que probablemente ya es padre por segunda vez y no pudo estar presente se mezcla en un solo momento, Eriol Hiraguizawa puede ser despistado y no fijarse en lo obvio, dio un portazo y se encerró una vez más.

Yurissa soltó el aire que había contenido por ese momento, dejó que su cabeza reposara en la espalda de su amigo solo por unos momentos, sabía que esa noche aun no había acabado. Syao analizó las probabilidades en su cabeza, ¿será posible que él hubiera heredado más de su padre que solo su apariencia? ¿Podría él ser tan valiente como para arriesgar su vida por alguien mas muy cercano a él? en medio de esos pensamientos, ambos regresaron a su posición original contra la pared, un nudo se hizo en el estómago de Syao viendo aquella sustancia verdosa en el suelo. No se dio cuenta cuando su mamá llegó y le dijo a Yurissa que su madre la estaba esperando. De lo que si se dio cuenta fue cuando su mano se sintió tan fría como la misma pared que estaba a su espalda cuando la mano de Yurissa lo abandonó.

-Syao, ve a descansar, quédate con tu hermana esta noche –le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tierna y acariciándole la mejilla como para llamar su atención –él es un hombre fuerte, estará bien hijo –le dijo adivinando el temor en sus ojos. Syao asintió y recibiendo un beso de su joven madre decidió hacerle caso, se volvería loco si se quedaba él solo allí afuera. A paso lento se retiró como su madre lo había pedido.

Sakura borró esa sonrisa que traía cuando se acercó a Syao, tenía que hacer eso para poder tranquilizar a su hijo, pero ahora lo que tenía que hacer era tomar las fuerzas suficientes para poder entrar a esa habitación y ver el estado en el que su esposo se encontraba. Al entrar Eriol se acercó hasta ella y por el semblante en su rostro sabía que no era nada bueno lo que le iba a decir.

-Eh hecho todo lo que conozco para evitar que el veneno que tenía la espada lo mate de una sola vez –le dijo Eriol directamente al grano y ella contuvo el aire –tiene mucha fiebre, necesita un antídoto, iré a buscarlo yo mismo, volveré lo más pronto posible, espero que lo que hice me dé tiempo para estar de regreso.

Sakura asintió, como tratando de asimilar toda la información de una sola vez –tienes otra hermosa niña, Eriol –le dijo antes de que este saliera.

Eriol sonrió, su hija tendría que esperar, porque él mismo no se perdonaría si Syaoran muriera por su causa. Se fue de allí, dejando a Sakura sola en la habitación con Syaoran. Ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, tomó un paño de agua fría que Eriol había dejado allí y lo colocó en la frente de Syaoran. Eriol tenía razón, el cuerpo de Syaoran prácticamente estaba hirviendo en ese momento.

Con el tacto frío sobre su piel, Syaoran abrió los ojos con pesadez, una sonrisa débil apareció en sus labios –mi cerezo…lo siento –dijo levantando con esfuerzo una de sus manos para acariciar una de las mejillas de Sakura.

-No seas tonto –le recriminó ella cuando sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir, porque ese tono que él había usado era como una despedida y le había hecho perder todo el control que había ganado cuando entró en la habitación –tú no puedes morirte ahora –le dijo ella besando su mano y tomándola entre las suyas –tú lo prometiste, moriremos juntos y cuando yo al fin deje de ser hermosa.

-Tú siempre serás hermosa –le dijo Syaoran cerrando sus ojos y volviéndolos a abrir con pesadez, el dolor se había marchado pero aun estaba una incomodidad que no podía explicar bien.

Sakura negó con la cabeza con fuerza –no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme, Eriol vendrá pronto y te dará el antídoto que necesitas.

-Quédate conmigo –le pidió él queriéndola atraer a su lado, solo que ya le quedaban pocas fuerzas. Sakura cambió el paño en su frente una vez más y tal y como él se lo había pedido antes de que cayera a un sueño pesado, se recostó a su lado, lo besó en la mejilla y esperó el regreso de Eriol.

_**Y bien? Les gustó?**_

_**IMPORTANTE: Es definitivo: al fic solo le queda un capitulo mas, pero si son buenos les dare dos o mas, escribanme en sus reviews que les gusatría leer al final, sugerencias, peticiones, cometarios lo que sea, amenazo con no actualizar si lo hacen...en serio pidan lo que quieran...**_

_**Besillos y hasta la proxima  
**_


	21. Amor

_**Hola a todos, regrese! Tube accidentes, faltas de inspiración, internet fallido y demas y al fin aqui estoy. Decidíque el fic va a tener 25 capitulos, con el epilogo incluido, en este inclulli lo que me han pedido.**_

_**Besos y abrazos a: Clamp -girl, chikaphamtomli, Hikari -sys, PikaGirl -AAML, Ifanycka, Chii Hime Chan, Sweeping Girl, Altarri, Celina Sosa, MArce, Sakura Marie Li-Cullen, Cainat06 y .**_

_**Y en mención especial: ZAK (gracias por estar pendiente de la historia y por todos los reviews que me dejas en cada capitulo).**_

_**

* * *

Amor.  
**_

El alba se acercaba con lentitud, el cielo podía verse de un matiz azulado, aunque aun no hubiera ningún rayo de sol que se corriera e iluminara la fría presencia del castillo de la luna, que aun conserva la belleza de la reina del cielo, hasta que el sol salga del todo y una vez más sus paredes brillen con otro tipo de intensidad. La brisa fría de la noche que aun rondaba por allí antes de extinguirse, fue la que trajo a Eriol de regreso al castillo, presuroso y sumamente cansado después de esa terrible y largar noche de búsqueda. Hasta que logró encontrar lo que buscaba y lo puso en las manos de Sakura.

-Espero que aun no sea tarde -le dijo a la reina y dejó en sus manos la vida de su esposo. Él no podía hacer más y creyó que sí esas eran las últimas horas de Syaoran Li en ese mundo, aunque le duela y preferiría que ese momento se postergara, la mejor acompañante que el rey pueda tener en ese momento es la persona que lo amó durante ya casi veinte años y que cambió su vida para siempre. Caminó hasta donde sus pasos lo llevaron, esperando recibir buenas o malas noticias.

Lejos en el lecho del rey, con más temblorosas Sakura le pasó una mano por el rostro completamente empapado a Syaoran. Con mucho esfuerzo, un par de ojos castaños se abrieron y luchando por no volver a cerrarse observaron a Sakura por unos segundos. Ella le acercó el frasco a los labios y como pudo Syaoran ingirió una sustancia verdosa. Sus ojos se cerraron una vez más, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para sentir la suave piel de su esposa en sus manos. Su corazón latía cada vez con menos fuerza, el lo sentía, había resistido tanto y al final el veneno era algo que no podía vencer. Trató de abrir sus ojos de nuevo, quería verla una última vez, una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Syaoran -te amo -le dijo más como un susurro porque hasta allí llegaban todas sus energías, sus ojos se cerraron una vez más y esa vez, estaba seguro de que ya no los volvería a abrir nunca más.

Las lágrimas corrieron con fluidez por las mejillas de Sakura, no podía si quiera pronunciar algo, gritarle que por favor no la dejara. ¿Quién la protegería si no es él? No amaría a nadie más que él, estaba perdida si él la abandonaba. Se aferró a él aun con fuerza, como tratando de traerlo de regreso a la vida, dejó su cabeza en su pecho, esperando escuchar de nuevo el latir de su corazón, cerró sus ojos lloró sobre él...pero no apareció ningún signo de vida.

Sakura siente como un calor extraño inunda de la nada su pecho, abre los ojos sin separarse demasiado del cuerpo de su esposo. Se limpia los ojos con las manos, el exceso de lágrimas no le permite ver con claridad lo que está sucediendo. La llave en su pecho levita en el aire y es la que produce esa cálida sensación. El signo de la magia apareció, justo debajo de ella y el cuerpo de Syaoran, como si fuera en lugar de la cama. Solo que ella supiera, el dolor en su corazón no la dejaba si quiera en pensar en hacer magia. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? Ninguna de sus cartas servían para devolverle la vida a Syaoran. Las cartas salieron flotando una tras otra, hasta rodearlos en un círculo, ella nunca las había visto actuar así. Yue y Kerveros entraron en ese momento, Sakura lo supo, en los rostros de sus guardianes, que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Yue se acercó a ella, con toda la cautela posible, como para poder protegerla de cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder. Ya solo habían dos guardianes en esa habitación, y aunque Yue y Kerveros lo sabían, Sakura no podía alejarse de Syaoran, no aun, aun no aceptaba que su esposo ya no estaría con ella.

Una luz apareció justo en medio de las cartas, apagándose lentamente para que la figura de una, en apariencia niña, flotara frente a ellos. Miró la escena con cuidado, su rostro era triste pero sonrió cuando vio las cartas a su alrededor. En apariencia, según Sakura era como una carta más.

-¿Eres vació? -preguntó Yue sin relajar la postura defensiva que tenía. La Carta asintió, como temerosa viendo al ángel.

-¿Porqué despertaste? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? -preguntó Kerveros.

Vacío giró a su alrededor, mirando con alegría a todas las cartas, con cierto temor o duda a los guardianes y por último, su mirada se detuvo en Sakura. Le sonrió con ternura solo unos segundos, porque luego su rostro volvió a ser triste -eh estado sola mucho tiempo, ahora estaré con mis amigas, las haz cuidado muy bien. El mago Clow dijo que yo era una carta especial -y con esas palabras Vacío sonrió una vez más -por eso me separó de mis amigas -hizo un giro y con sus manos blanquísimas tocó cada una de las cartas, que brillaron mucho más con el contacto. Luego le sonrió a Sakura y se inclinó hasta estar mucho más cerca de ella y el cuerpo de Syaoran -él es el verdadero guardián de las cartas, ellos solo son los guías, se aseguran de que las cartas estén en las mejores manos -dijo indicando a Yue y a Kerveros. La voz de Vacío era casi un susurro -todavía no es su tiempo, la magia de los sellos se perderá si él no deja a alguien encargado de sus sellos.

Aun sin entender completamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo, porque si ella lo pensaba lo que esa carta extraña le decía era que Syaoran iba a vivir. Retrocedió de la cama y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en el momento en el que se sintió lejos del cuerpo de su esposo, la realidad de lo que había sucedido le llegó en ese momento, Syaoran estaba muerto y ella aun vivía. Sintió las manos de Yue a su alrededor, tratando de darle apoyo.

Vacío puso una mano, justo en el corazón de Syaoran, tal y como había aparecido, en un brillo de luz su presencia se fue debilitando de poco a poco, solo que esta vez, desapareció hacia el interior de Syaoran. La luz se intensificó en un momento, tanto que fue imposible distinguir algo. Cuando la luz desapareció, de una en una las cartas flotaron hasta armarse en un solo junto frente a Sakura. Ella tomó el mazo de cartas y dudosa miró el cuerpo de su esposo, Yue le dio un leve empujón, como animándola a acercarse. Sakura miró desde Syaoran hasta sus dos guardianes, solo que, en un momento los vio en otro, supo que estaba sola con Syaoran una vez más.

Dejó el mazo de cartas en una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, se sentó en la orilla en donde había estado antes. En el pecho de Syaoran, estaba una carta Clow más. Sakura tomó la carta "Amor" decía en la parte inferior, la niña estaba dibujada en ella, sonriendo como lo había visto al ver las demás cartas. La colocó en el mazo, con el resto de las demás, supuso que ese era el mejor lugar para dejarla. Lentamente dejó que su cabeza cayera en el pecho de Syaoran, reteniendo el aliento, esperando el milagro. Porque lo que su oído escuchó fue el latir de un corazón, justo en el momento en el que ella creyó que jamás lo escucharía. Los brazos fuertes de Syaoran se enrollaran alrededor de ella y la apretaron con fuerza.

-Idiota -le dijo Sakura dándole un leve empujón en el pecho a Syaoran cuando, ella se incorporaba para ver sus ojos una vez más. Syaoran le sonrió, ella podía ver la debilidad que aun recorría su cuerpo, pero no importaba, estaba vivo y eso era lo que a Sakura le importaba. Le besó los labios y volvió a abrazarse a él, escuchar su corazón hasta estar segura de que él no la dejaría.

**Sakura.**

Pasaron un par de días cuando Ielan le cedió el trono a Syaoran, fue una ceremonia muy corta y privada, ya que el rey original había muerto hace tantos años, Syaoran era en realidad el rey hasta que su madre dijera que él estuviera listo para el cargo. Así que en realidad fue algo más como Ielan pasándome su corona a mí. El pueblo celebró ese día y en palacio hubo un hermoso baile, vi a mi familia de nuevo y a Tomoyo, que anunciaba su compromiso con Eriol.

Ser reina no era tan difícil como yo había pensado, principalmente me encargaba de los sirvientes del palacio, que todos trabajaran en el palacio, además de eso en cualquier ayuda que Syaoran necesitara. Él parecía tomar su cargo muy en serio, pasaba mucho tiempo en su estudio y haciendo negocios que beneficiarían el reino. Es divertido decirlo, pero creo que los sirvientes ya no le temen tanto, si lo respetan pero ayuda que ya no gruñe cada vez que alguien se le acerca.

Ielan se fue después de la primera semana, a vivir un tiempo en alguno de los reinos de sus hijas. No es que estaba sola, Yue y Kerveros tuvieron que acompañarme en un determinado momento y creo yo, que a ambos les gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en la vieja torre del mago, presiento que es porque allí fue donde ellos nacieron. Yo solía pasar mucho tiempo con Meilin, mientras hacia mis rondas alrededor del palacio. A Syaoran no le importaba, a menos que Meilin me contara cosas de Syaoran cuando era un niño, entonces gruñía y nos dejaba solas. Aun así, no podía creer que ya casi había pasado un medio año desde que me casé, ahora en muy raras ocasiones recuerdo la muerte de Takeru, quizás alguna pesadilla en las noches con forme el tiempo avanza. Creo que nunca lo olvidaré, de eso estoy segura, me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero de ninguna manera me arrepiento de mi vida con Syaoran. Mi esposo, realmente me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¿Vas a verlo ya? -me pregunta Meilin una vez más, yo me encojo de hombros -Sakura solo ve y habla con él, se le va a olvidar como gruñir después de que le digas -dice con un tonito de voz que hace que Syaoran se enoje tanto.

Me sonrojé un tanto con las palabras de Meilin -le llevar algo de las cocinas, igual y debo revisar que tengan la cena lista.

-Pregúntale al rey porqué tanto misterio con sus invitados ya que vas por allí -medio gritó Meilin con curiosidad antes de que yo saliera.

Le sonreí antes de irme. Recorrí el largo camino hasta las cocinas, olía delicioso ya, pedí una copa y algo de brandy y una de las sirvientas ofreció acompañarme y llevarlo por mí. Pero yo me negué, quería estar sola y tener a Syaoran menos gruñón posible. Caminé mucho si, hasta llegar al despacho de Syaoran, si hubiera sido más rápido si alguien hubiera llevado la charola por mí, con mi torpeza me costó mucho llegar, pero llegué. Entré al despacho y cerré la puerta a mí espalda, toqué la puerta levemente para llamar la atención de Syaoran, que estaba muy sumergido en su trabajo. Levantó la mirada solo unos segundos y continuó leyendo sus papeles.

-No se supone que hay criadas para esas cosas –me dijo sin levantar la vista de lo que leía.

-Yo solo quería traerte algo –le repuse con tranquilidad, estaba ocupado lo sabía, pero creo que tiene que escuchar lo que tengo que decirle. Le sirvo una copa y se la coloco en un espacio libre en el escritorio -¿Qué haces?

-Reviso los tratados de exportación del reino, los van a firmar esta noche –me contestó y con eso ya me había dado una respuesta a la pregunta de Meilin -¿quieres algo? -Camino hasta él y me siento en el antebrazo de la silla, estaba un poco nerviosa la verdad y cuando dejó de leer y levantó su vista para decirme –estoy ocupado Sakura –no pude evitar pensar que él no iba a reaccionar de la mejor manera ante mis palabras.

-Lo siento, solo pensé que es algo importante, no quería molestarte –le dije y en mío cabeza me debatí si sería una mejor idea irme o no. Pero su rostro se suavizó con esas palabras, no esperaba una disculpa o algo parecido, pero cuando corrió uno de sus brazos por mí cintura y me jaló para que quedara sentada en sus piernas, fue que entendí que él escucharía lo que yo tuviera que decirle. Me sonrojé un tanto, es que no iba a hacer fácil lo que tenía que decirle, bajé mi mirada hacia mi regazo, donde él hacia caricias a mis manos con la suya –estoy embarazada –le dije directo al punto, no creía que algo así se podía decir de otra forma. Se que mi voz había sido suave, pero se que me escuchó, porque sus manos dejaron de acariciarme. Levanté la mirada, con temor a ver lo peor, que según yo era justo lo que sucedía. Vi su rostro perdido, no me miraba a mí si quiera, sino la pared al otro extremo. Después de unos momentos, muy pero muy largos, se giró a verme, pero i en su rostro la sorpresa, la duda y me atrevo a decir, la decepción -lo siento -le dije con pensar y me levanté de sus piernas, solo que él no dijo nada, ni siquiera me detuvo cuando decidí dejarlo solo.

**Syaoran.**

Está...está... ¿Dijo embarazada? ¿Y ahora a dónde va? Me dice semejante cosa y se va así nada más... ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Sakura? Bueno yo si se que le pasa, está embarazada. Pero es que no puede estarlo, yo no puedo ser padre ahora. Yo no puedo ser padre en ningún momento, no sé absolutamente nada de niños. ¿Y ahora que es lo que voy a hacer?

-SYAORAN LI... ¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?...

Fabuloso, justo lo que necesito, Meilin y sus tonterías, debí correrla del castillo en cuanto pude -Meilin ahora no, tengo cosas que hacer...

-¿QUE TIENES...QUÉ? -rugió Meilin y con dos gigantescas zancadas estuvo de pie frente a mí, con las manos en las caderas.

Me pongo de pie, y me cruzo de brazos. Qué no es suficiente con que Sakura venga y me diga que voy a ser padre...no ahora resulta que a Meilin le entraron ganas de joderme la existencia -Meilin... ¡LARGATE!

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches -dice tomando aire y manteniendo mi mirada -¿se te fundió el cerebro o simplemente te volviste más estúpido?

-Meilin...

-No me vengas con tú tonito amenazador -me dice golpeándome con su mano y luego haciendo una mueca de dolor y enojándose más...siempre lo eh dicho, Meilin está loca -¿Porqué no le dijiste nada a Sakura? ¿Tienes idea de como se siente? Si es una gran noticia...pero tenías que hacerla sentir mal a ella.

Está bien lo admito, yo no sabía que le había hecho daño a Sakura. Es solo que yo no puedo ser padre -Meilin, no te metas en esto -le dijo empujándola un poco y pasándola de largo.

Escuché que Meilin dio un bufido de molestia, pero agradecí que no dijera nada más. No me gusta reconocer que Meilin tiene razón y mucho más que se meta en mi vida con Sakura, si con Sakura basta y sobra para ponerme loco. Miré de lado por mi espalda, Meilin ya no me seguía. No es que iba a dejar a Sakura así toda la noche, además de que si no hablo con Sakura, Meilin no va a dejar de fastidiarme y yo tengo cosas que hacer. Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Sakura, supuse que estaba terminando sus tareas del día, pero para mi sorpresa ella ya tenía todo listo. Al final la encontré en nuestra habitación, estaba sentada en una mecedora, junto a la ventana y mirando hacia afuera. Caminé hasta ella y me recosté en la pared frente a ella, la verdad es que no sabia que decirle. ¿Tenía que pedirle perdón o no?

-Yo no sé como ser un padre -le dije honestamente, a penas y recuerdo al mío, es difícil saber a quien seguir si nunca supe como es ser un padre.

Ella levantó la mirada y me sonrió con debilidad, se limpió una mejilla con la mano -y yo no sé como ser una madre.

-Sakura no es lo mismo -le dije en forma de protesta -tú eres...tú no vas a tener ningún problema con esto.

-Y entonces... ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó y vi que sus ojos estaban llorosos, vi el miedo en ellos.

Le di mi mano y la atraje hasta mí, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho -sería adecuado que fuera un heredero ¿No crees? -le dije tratando de animarla, sentí que reía un poco contra mí -no sé si seré un buen padre, pero ya veremos. No voy a dejarte cerezo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. -Asintió contra mí pecho y levantó la mirada, vi sus ojos llorosos y entendí el miedo en ellos. La besé en los labios y le sonreí -debo irme, hablaremos de esto luego, ¿Está bien?

-Debiste haber terminado con tus cosas -dijo Sakura poniéndose de puntillas y besando mi mejilla antes de que yo me separara de ella.

-Te veré luego -le aseguro antes de marcharme, ella sonríe de nuevo y con eso me basta. No es que iba a decirle que Meilin me trajo hasta acá con sus gritos, aun así no hubiera estado tranquilo si no hubiera venido. No sé como que voy a ser con un futuro hijo o hija, pero al menos no tendré que preocuparme de eso por ahora.

/…./

Los jardines del reino de la luna eran conocidos por sus rosas blancas y muchas flores más en contraste con las blancas paredes del castillo. Excepto por un árbol de cerezo, que toma la curiosidad de quien tiene la oportunidad de pasear por allí. Si no eres de la familia real quizás no sepas que el nombre de la reina significa flor de cerezo, o que justo después de que la reina se volviera madre, el rey mandó a plantar ese árbol, como un simple recuerdo del árbol favorito de la madre de su esposa.

Fue bajo la sombra de ese árbol, que curiosamente estaba en flor en ese momento, que una doncella de cabellos negros se detuvo. Se recostó en el tronco y dejó que la brisa de la tarde la refrescara, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, cuando con sus ojos cerrados recordaba la imagen de cierto castaño. Una flor de cerezo cayó delicadamente desde el árbol hasta enredarse en su oscuro cabello que, con el viento se elevaban en el aire. Abrió los ojos, con una extraña sensación en el pecho y curiosamente el castaño que se estaba en su mente venía caminando hacia ella.

Syao venía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la vista directamente al suelo, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga hasta que, el viento sopló y una hoja de alguna planta le cayó en el rostro. Con una mano se deshizo de la hoja que le había dado cosquillas en la nariz, se apartó un par de cabellos castaños que le caían en el rostro y detuvo su camino, porque la imagen de la joven frente a él lo dejó estático. Le pareció que era como una visión la que tenía en frente, como los rayos casi anaranjados del sol de la tarde se reflejaban entre su pálida piel, pero solo unos cuantos, que traviesos se colaban por en medio de las hojas de la copa del árbol. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, cuando vio que ella abría los ojos, no es que él quería que lo viera con la boca abierta, o que tuviera que admitir que la joven que tiene en frente es según su opinión muy hermosa. Porque una parte de él si quería admitirlo, pero la verdad era que no sabía como, Yurissa era alguien a quien conocía bien. ¿Cómo podría él volver a verla como antes si lo que recibe es una negativa?

-¿Qué haces allí parado? –preguntó Yurissa risueña y según él sus ojos brillaron por unos momentos.

-Nada –contestó Syao con simplicidad y encogiéndose de hombros, caminó hasta ella y le devolvió la sonrisa, esa que siempre estaba en su rostro.

-¿Cómo está tu papá? –preguntó Yurissa una vez que él distraído mirada el movimiento de las hojas del árbol.

Syao bajó la mirada, él era un tanto más alto que ella, por lo que no notó lo cerca que había llegado de ella, hasta que bajó su rostro y el aire hizo con varios mechones negros le rozaran el rostro –descansa –le respondió pasando el nudo que tenía en la garganta del simple nerviosismo que lo había invadido. Alguien en algún lugar debería de hacer un manual de cómo decirle a una chica que lo que sientes por ella. Solo que, en ese momento se distrajo con la flor enredada en los cabellos negros de Yurissa, alzó su mano y con cuidado liberó la flor. Y con una sonrisa un poco temerosa, Syao le ofreció la flor.

-Gracias –le dijo Yurissa tomando la pequeña flor entre sus manos y mirándola por unos segundos –Creí que tu papá no te agradaba por alguna razón, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Es una larga historia –le respondió Syao soltando un suspiro. Ella levantó la cabeza en ese momento, quizás por curiosidad para ver el rostro de él ante esas palabras. Pero en lugar de eso, el color azul se fijó en el verde, y estuvieron en silencio por varios momentos, como si de alguna forma estuviera hipnotizado el uno en el otro –Yuri…-alcanzó a decir Syao, saliendo del trance y decidido, de que sería peor quedarse callado y guardarse aquello en su interior -tú…tú me gustas mucho –soltó al final con toda la valentía que poseía. Y cuando la sonrisa que ella siempre tenía en su rostro volvió a aparecer, Syao supo que había encontrado un tipo de valentía nuevo en su interior, justo lo que necesitaba para apartar los mechones negros que el aire había llevado hasta el rostro de ella, inclinó su rostro hasta estar a centímetros del de ella. Yurissa se paró en puntillas, con la mano que no sostenía la pequeña flor se aferró al brazo de Syao, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas recibió los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Ambos labios se movieron al compás del otro, con delicadeza y cariño al mismo tiempo, hasta que lentamente sus labios se separaron, pero solo sus labios, porque el resto de sus cuerpos permanecieron juntos, sin alejarse el uno del otro.

-Tú también me gustas mucho –dijo Yurissa casi en un susurro, pero estaban tan cerca que él la escuchó claramente -¿Crees que esto está bien? –le pregunta ella con el miedo tangible en su voz, por el recuerdo de un padre extremadamente protector.

Syao no sabía que responder con exactitud, sabía muy bien porque ella preguntaba eso y esa si era una gran duda para él, porque sus madres no les dirían nada, de eso él cree pensar de que ambos están seguros, de su padre no lo sabe, pero Eriol Hiraguizawa si va a tener un par de cosas que decir en su contra. Y por extraño que sonara, él no lo culpaba, tenía una hermosa hija a quién debía proteger –no lo sé –respondió al fin con toda sinceridad. La tristeza se reflejó en sus bellos ojos azules, bajó la mirada al suelo y él la abrazó, dejando que ella acomodara su cabeza en su pecho –tal vez necesitamos esperar –le dijo como tratando de animarla, porque a él no le gustaba verla triste, era como estar triste él también.

-Un secreto, hasta que sepamos que hacer –dijo Yurissa sonriendo de nuevo y mirando a Syao a los ojos, tantos secretos de travesuras que habían guardado entre los dos que ahora parecía como si fueran chiquillos de nuevo, según ellos, eso sería un juego de niños también, fácil y sencillo. O al menos, eso esperaba.

/…../

Tomoyo estaba aburrida, porque llevaba dos días de encierro y ella ya se sentía mejor, no es como si ella no supiera como tener un bebé, porque Yurissa había crecido perfectamente bien. Pero no…él siempre protector de su marido no la había dejado poner un pie fuera de la cama, si bien ella se sabía un par de métodos para convencerlo de que hiciera su voluntad, cuando se trataba de la seguridad de sus hijas o de ella misma era más difícil de convencer. Eso si, estaba un tanto desesperada porque se llegara la hora de la cena, porque para eso si tenía permiso de dejar la cama, por primera vez desde hace tres días cabe mencionar, por eso siente como si el mismo colchón debajo de ella le estorba, ella es una persona demasiado activa como para que la tenga allí encerrada. Cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, cruzó los dedos debajo de las sábanas y aliviada vio que tan solo era Sakura. Con su mejor amiga y con la puerta cerrada al menos podía levantarse y caminar en la habitación mientras se llegaba la hora permitida para que ambas bajaran a cenar.

Sakura rió bajito, porque no hace mucho Syaoran había hecho lo mismo con ella, solo que Syaoran se había asegurado de encerrarla en la habitación para que no se le ocurriera ninguna idea que comprometiera su salud. Por eso, sus dos esposos se llevan bien. Vio a Tomoyo acercarse a la cuna y sonreír al verificar que su bebé seguía dormida -¿Y cómo van a llamarla? –preguntó Sakura en voz baja mientras abría la ventana de la habitación.

-Yurico –contestó Tomoyo apoyándose en el marco de la ventana recibiendo la brisa fresca de la tarde.

-Lindo nombre – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que Tomoyo imitó al instante en sus labios.

Las dos observaron el atardecer por un buen rato, la habitación de Tomoyo estaba lo suficientemente alta como para tener una gran vista del jardín y de los alrededores más cercanos del palacio. Justo lo que Tomoyo necesitaba, después de pasar todo el día en la cama. Y de repente la amatista dio un brinquito, porque una de sus brillantes ideas llegó a su mente, Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, como también estaba preparada para escuchar las más locas ideas de Tomoyo cuando sucedía eso, y el brillo en sus ojos le daba a entender que, de alguna manera ella conseguiría lo que quería –Sakura, tú y Syaoran deberían de tener un bebé más, si otra niño, así Yurico y él podrían terminar juntos y nosotras seríamos abuelas, seríamos familia.

-Tomoyo eso es muy lindo pero…pero…que tal si es una niña –le dice Sakura como tratando de evitar que esa idea de Tomoyo, por muy atrayente que se escucha, se vaya para más. Es que tener otro bebé no es un problema, es quizás el hecho de que ella prefiere tenerlo si se da la ocasión, no si Tomoyo se lo pide, además, eso de que Tomoyo se lo pida no le va a sentar muy bien a Syaoran si se da cuenta, ella puede con ello si al final va a quedar relacionada con Tomoyo.

-Si es una niña podrían ser simplemente grandes amigas –continua Tomoyo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo –como tú y yo.

Sakura dudó por varios momentos, en eso tenía razón, pero una vez más la idea no parecía simplemente correcta –Syao y Yurissa ya son grandes amigos.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron aun más si es que eso era posible, Sakura tragó saliva –Syao y Yurissa, es cierto Sakura, no lo vi de la perspectiva correcta, no necesitamos una pareja para Yurico, porque Yurissa ya tiene una. Imagínate a los dos juntos…

-Tomoyo…-trató de llamar Sakura pero su amiga no la escuchó.

-Si se conocen desde pequeños…

-Tomoyo…

-Sería tan romántico que ambos se uniera…

-Tomoyo…

-Syao es muy guapo…

-Tomoyo…

-¿Te imaginas como van a ser nuestros nietos?

-Tomoyo…

-Solo tenemos que darles un empujoncito y te aseguro que…

-¡TOMOYO! –exclamó Sakura y luego llevándose las manos a los labios por haber gritado, pero gracias a los dioses Yurico no se había despertado y Tomoyo le dio toda su atención al fin. Sakura le señaló sonriente que mirara por la ventana –a mí me parece que no necesitan ningún empujoncito –le comentó Sakura sonriente.

Tomoyo también sonrió, cuando al imagen de dos jóvenes bajó un árbol de cerezo llegó hasta sus ojos, evitó las ganas de gritar de alegría para no ser descubierta y porque su hija aun dormía. La puerta de la habitación sonó a sus espaldas, la voz de Eriol se alcanzó a escuchar y Tomoyo corrió de nuevo a la cama lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Sakura cerraba la ventana.

-Deben de tenerlo en secreto –le susurró Tomoyo a Sakura –Eriol no estará muy feliz cuando se dé cuenta.

-Hay que dejarlos, tarde o temprano se lo van a decir –apuntó Sakura pensando en la seguridad de su hijo, Tomoyo asintió y con eso la castaña abrió la puerta y le sonrió radiante a Eriol –lo siento, debió cerrarse cuando yo entré –le dijo a Eriol y dejándolo pasar. Sakura salió de la habitación riendo para sí misma, fue a buscar a Nadeshiko para asegurarse de que su pequeña hija estuviera lista para la cena. La habitación de Nadeshiko estaba llena de peluches de felpa de todo tipo, justo en medio estaba la cama con edredones rosados y frente a ella en una alfombra del mismo color, jugaba Nadeshiko en una pequeña mesita. Sakura se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, Nadeshiko ni siquiera notó que la estaban observando, estaba muy ocupada jugando al té con varios de sus animales de felpa preferidos –nena, el té va a tener que esperar, es hora de la cena.

Nadeshiko levanta su carita y mira a su mamá por unos momentos mordiéndose el labio, Sakura le sonríe aun más – ¿Y el señor oso puede venir? –pregunta abrazando su oso preferido.

-Si el señor oso se lava las manos contigo yo creo que sí –responde Sakura con una sonrisa. Nadeshiko se pone en pie de un brinquito y con su oso entra al cuarto de baño al otro extremo de su habitación.

-Así que ahora invitamos al señor oso a la cena también –le susurró Syaoran al oído. Sakura se gira un poco para mirar la sonrisa burlesca en los labios de Syaoran, le da un leve empujón en el pecho y se deja abrazar por él.

Últimamente era lo único que quería hacer, estar en sus brazos y saber que él estaba aun vivo, comprobarlo cada segundo que pasaba, saber que era verdad, que no era solo un sueño y que pronto ella despertaría y se encontraría llorando aun sobre un cuerpo sin vida. Aunque gracias a los dioses él aun seguía con vida y esa era su realidad.

-Lista –anunció Nadeshiko saliendo del baño y enseñando sus manos a sus padres.

Sakura ríe y aunque lo lamenta un poco se separa de los brazos de Syaoran, porque Nadeshiko corre y extiende sus brazos para que su padre la cargue, y los tres se van a cenar.


	22. Sol y Luna

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que no me ha dado tiempo de subir este capitulo antes, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Besos a: mac, cam, Zak, Ifanycka, j. Sakuraplatina, PikaGirl -AAML, Ravishing GIrl, Chii Hime Chan, Chika Phantom -Li, Nikkychipu y Caint06.**_

_**

* * *

Sol y LUna  
**_

Rara vez y a menos de que la ocasión lo ameritaba, el Rey Li se sentaba en su trono como en esa oscura noche, en las que las paredes de su castillo brillaban tristemente sin la luna en el cielo, dándole una apariencia un tanto fantasmagórica si es que se le miraba de lejos. Esa noche quizás se podría decir que pasaba por allí, esa silla después de todo era suya y si le daba la gana se podía sentar allí toda la noche. Lo encontró extraño la verdad estar allí sentado un buen rato mirando al salón casi vació que tenía en frente, casi vació porque cerca de él estaba de pie Yukito, con las manos tras la espalda y con una sonrisa en los labios, mirándolo entre divertido y curioso a la vez, era de los dos guardianes de su esposa con quién no tenía problemas al estar en una habitación a solas, ni Yue tampoco, es más le agradaba Yue y su temperamento. Siendo ambos una misma entidad podía saber lo extraño que era estar allí sentado solo porque tiene algo que discutir con los demás y no porque tiene algún compromiso como rey que cumplir. Si su esposa ya se lo había dicho, él era el único rey que no le guste estar sentado en su trono cuando toma las decisiones, no, Syaoran prefiere la lejanía de su despacho, por la misma razón de que muy pocas personas iban allí, a él le gustaba su soledad de vez en cuando.

El silencio a su alrededor era tan grande, al ser una hora ya muy avanzada de la noche, que Syaoran con facilidad pudo escuchar los suaves pasos de su esposa que caminaba hacia la sala del trono, supo que había llegado hasta que una suave mano se colocó en su hombro y levantando la mirada recibió una tierna sonrisa de su castaña. Syaoran se recostó en el respaldar del trono, con ambos brazos a su lado, cansado de todo lo que había tenido que hacer ese día y que tenía ese problema en la mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Kero voló frente a él y con un destello de luz la gran figura de Kerveros apareció frente al rey, dándole esa mirada de altivez que siempre le daba, pero que Syaoran ya tenía más que acostumbrado a pasar por alto. Yukito soltó una leve risa al ver la actitud de ambos, ya tenían demasiado tiempo conviviendo pero Kero o Kerveros nunca le gustó aceptar de que Syaoran era tan dueño de ellos como lo era Sakura.

-Yue –llamó Sakura sonriendo, porque Syaoran y Kerveros le habían mandado la peor mirada al joven sonriente.

Con el mismo destello de luz el ángel apareció justo en donde había estado antes Yukito, solo que este, no sonreía de la misma forma que su otro identidad –a Yukito le parece gracioso –dijo con un tono serio, como para dejar en claro de que a él eso no lo divertía, es más ya le daba lo mismo y solo iba a intervenir si ellos dos se peleaban si Sakura se lo pedía.

Sakura negó con la cabeza levemente, esos tres nunca iban a cambiar -¿De verdad piensan que es tiempo? –preguntó entrando mejor a la razón por la cual estaban allí.

-¿O es que solo quieres deshacerte de nosotros? –preguntó Kerveros gruñendo mirando a Syaoran.

-Nunca me creería con tanta suerte –respondió Syaoran con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Kerveros dio otro gruñido más y guardó silencio, Syaoran prosiguió como si Sakura acabara de hablar –ya ha sido mucho tiempo en el que las cartas han tenido un mismo dueño, yo creo que es lo adecuado.

Yue asintió levemente –opino lo mismo, ya muchas cosas le han sucedido a todos solo por ello, lo mejor es que cambien de dueño. Todos sabemos que es mucha magia para que caiga en las manos de cualquiera –todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, Yue posó su mirada sobre la de Sakura, que hasta ese momento tenía una cierta mueca de disgusto en su rostro, solo que ninguno se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento -¿Hay algo mala Sakura? ¿No quieres entregar las cartas?

-No es eso –respondió Sakura mirando a Yue, su ángel ya no tenía el rostro serio de siempre, sino que la miraba con un poco de ternura y curiosamente Kerveros tenía una mirada parecida también –todos parecen estar seguros de que Syao va a ser el próximo dueño de las cartas solo porque es mi hijo, yo creo que hay posibilidades de que Syao no se quien herede las cartas.

Syaoran levantó su mirada, con el seño fruncido le dijo a su esposa –Syao probó que tenía mucho más magia que Nadeshiko, ¿No estarás sugiriendo que ella sea la próxima dueña?

-No dijo que tuviera que ser Nadeshiko –respondió Sakura calmando aflicciones de su esposo, que siempre lograba sentirse mucho más sobre protector cuando se trataba de su pequeña –la carta vació dijo que no podías morir porque antes debías entregarle los sellos a alguien más para que sea el nuevo guardián de las cartas. Lo que significa que Syao no puede tener las cartas y los sellos a la vez, puede tener una de las dos pero aun nos deja con la posibilidad de que alguien más llega a tenerlos.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, en donde cada uno de los presentes analizaba muy bien las palabras que Sakura había dicho, al final fue Syaoran quién habló -¿Hay alguna manera de saber quién puede ser el nuevo dueño de las cartas?

-Las cartas lo decidirán –respondió Yue cruzándose de brazos, miró hacia fuera por una enorme ventanal –el eclipse de luna va ayudar a aumentar el poder de las cartas.

-Las celebraciones se harán aquí este año –continuó Kerveros en tono seguro después de intercambiar una mirada con Yue –la familia real va estar aquí, lo más probable es que alguien cercano los herede, nos haremos cargo de encontrar al siguiente, es nuestro deber después de todo asegurarnos de que las cartas estén en buenas manos.

Los dos guardianes salieron del salón en ese momento, en silencio, Sakura bajó la mirada para ver a su esposo, pero Syaoran solo miraba al suelo sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Le pasó una mano por el cabello, varios mechones castaños volvieron a caer neciamente en su frente, con eso él levantó la mirada y con una mano en la cintura de Sakura la obligó a sentarse en sus piernas. Ella tomó sus manos y las pasó alrededor de ella obligándolo a que la abrazara, sintió un beso casto en la mejilla y sonrió soltando un suspiro. Ella realmente deseaba poder darle las cartas a Syao, al menos no tendría que alejarse de Yue y Kerveros, que habían estado allí mucho antes de que sus hijos nacieran, que habían formado parte de la familia que había hecho con Syaoran.

-Vamos a dormir cerezo –le dijo Syaoran empujándola levemente para que ella se pusiera de pie, la tomó de la mano y la guió por el camino hacia su habitación –deberías de preocuparte por eso luego.

Sakura asintió, abrazó a Syaoran mientras caminaban, era demasiado tonto que empezara a sentirse mal por algo que aun no sabía como iba a terminar.

/…../

Oculto en las sobras oscuras de la noche caminaba con lentitud Syao, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, era la rutina que había hecho todas esas noches desde ya varios días. Era sencillo para él escabullirse en ese castillo, fuera de noche o de día, para él los jardines y todos los pasillos de aquel lugar fueron como su propio patio de juegos. Se estremeció de pronto cuando sintió que una ráfaga de viento cruzaba por allí, detuvo su camino y miró hacia fuera, por una de tantas gigantescas ventanas que tenía cada pasillo del castillo, la noche estaba estrellada y podía asegurar que afuera, las paredes del castillo brillaban con la misma intensidad que las mismas estrellas. Pronto, muy pronto abría una luna llena. Siguió caminando, encogiéndose más de hombros como para darse un poco más de calor, sus pasos a penas y eran audibles en el piso bajo él. Dobló en una esquina y aceleró el paso, evitando la luz blanca que se filtraba por las ventanas. Dobló una vez más, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando al final de su camino la vio a ella, era como si ella brillara al igual que las paredes del castillo afuera, atrayendo la mirada y anonadándolo, seguro de que muy en su interior, no habría nadie más hermoso que ella.

Yurissa había llegado a aquel lugar desde hace unos minutos antes de que él, llevara un vestido azul liviano, que se había puesto para la cena. Para no aburrirse ella había estado moviéndose en círculos en contorno al viento, que entraba en las ventanas cercanas. Se detuvo y se sonrojó violentamente cuando en uno de sus giros vio que Syao caminaba hacia ella. Bajó su rostro apenada y su cabello cayó por sus hombros ocultando su sonrojo, hasta que vio dos pies frente a ella y supo que Syao ya había llegado hasta ella.

-Te tardaste –le dijo Yurissa como para defenderse de lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él llegara.

Syao se encogió de hombros, se estremeció encogiéndose más en su abrigo y haciendo que ella se riera de él –lo siento –se disculpó Syao rechinando los dientes, una vez más probaba que era demasiado parecido a su papá. ¿Porqué él tenía que ser un friolento cada vez que medio soplaba una brisa fresca cada noche? –Yuri te vez hermosa –le dijo para tratar de olvidar lo tonto que se sentía sin ninguna explicación alguna, recordó de pronto que no había cenado con el resto de su familia y que por ello no la había visto así, aunque si se lo preguntaban ella siempre se miraba hermosa, siempre lo dejaba sin habla por varios momentos en los que él se sentía como un tonto, no entendía aun como es que aun no se decidía por no tener nada con él.

–Gracias –dijo Yurissa sonrojándose y sonriendo, se mordió el labio inferior, Syao sabía muy bien que eso solo significaba que alguna travesura se le estaba por ocurrir –y tú te ves como…como…como un tipo con un enorme abrigo –Syao rodó los ojos sonriéndole de regreso –bromeaba tonto, te ves como un príncipe con mucho frío, uno muy guapo –se atrevió a agregar cuando un leve sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas -¿Crees que podamos ir a caminar? –le preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio, de forma tímida y aun con rastros de ese rojo en sus mejillas.

Syao miró hacia los lados por unos segundos, una vez más sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se enlazaron unos con unos, una mano más pequeña y tibia dándole calor a la otra. Él estaba cansado de las escurridas en las noches, de ocultar todas las ganas que tenía de llevarla de la mano cada vez que caminaban juntos por el castillo, como simples amigos para todos los demás que los vieran. Si bien él se había decidido a buscar una manera en la que todo saliera bien y pudiera hacer todo eso, aun no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar y su relación era eso, un secreto. Aun así, un cuarto creciente brillaba con intensidad afuera y él no podía permitirse negarle algo a ella –supongo que podemos caminar un poco –respondió jalándola levemente, para que ella caminara a su lado.

Yurissa sonrió a gusto, si bien sabía que era él quien se ponía de vez en cuando malhumorado por tener que salir a escondidas, a ella también le molestaba y la idea de dar un paseo junto a él sin problemas la hacia muy feliz. Pero su propio carácter no la dejaba entristecerse, el hecho de que él sintiera lo mismo que ella la tenía de tan buen humor que solo ignoraba el hecho de que no podían hacerlo publico aun. Una vez que salieron la noche se sintió mucho más helada que con el abrigo de las paredes del castillo a su alrededor, Yurissa se abrazó al brazo de Syao, que en ese momento parecía más cálido de lo que aparentaba realmente. La luz de la luna fue levemente oscurecida por ciertos nubarrones, como si fuera para ayudar a pasar desapercibida la presencia de los dos jóvenes caminando a fuera del castillo. Aunque el lugar siempre había sido el menos concurrido, a nadie le interesaba tanto la parte trasera del castillo si desde hace mucho tiempo los habitantes de este se habían empecinado en decorar el jardín delantero, y quizás en las épocas más cercanas para ocultar la presencia mágica de la torre del mago. Era ese el lugar en donde Yurissa y Syao siempre habían ido de niños a jugar, resultaba ser simplemente curioso que ahora fueran allí para no tener la mirada de sus padres sobre ellos, solo que, por diferentes motivos de los que lo hacían antes.

-¡No puedo creer que aun esté eso aquí! –exclamó Yurissa soltando de súbito la mano de Syao y corriendo hacia tres árboles realmente cercanos unos con otros, que ofrecían mucha oscuridad al lugar.

Cinco años tenía el pequeño príncipe cuando se pasó alrededor de una semana con una pequeña espada de madera amarrada a su cinturón, todo por un cuento que Kerveros y Yue se habían inventado para hacerlo dormir. En ese entonces Syao quería ser un gran guerrero, o quizás un pirata, el problema era que si quería ser una o la otra cosa, necesitaba un fuerte, que pudiera usar como su barco y su propio lugar de protección, el temible y resguardado lugar que ninguno de todos los villanos osaban a usurpar. Con solo esos cinco años ya se defendía muy bien con su pequeña espada de madera, a orgullo de su padre que fue su maestro, el premio por su habilidad fue la construcción de madera que su papá le mandó a construir, oculta entre cuatro enormes árboles, justo bajo la protección de la Torre del mago, hogar de Yue y Kerveros, aunque Syao eso hasta ese momento no lo sabía. Había tantas torres en ese castillo que aun no ubicaba que esa precisamente, había dado los sellos a su padre, como la historia de Tomoyo se lo había contado.

-No parece tan grande como lo era antes –dijo Yurissa sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Syao dio unos cuantos pasos más y al fin estuvo bajo las copas de los árboles, ella estaba apoyada en un pequeño barandal de madera, ya dentro del fuerte. Con un salto, Syao subió al fuerte y se puso de pie al lado de ella, notó que no había sonrisa en sus labios, que solo miraba a su alrededor con una mirada no muy común en ella. Con delicadeza Syao alzó una mano y la obligó a verla –tengo miedo –le dijo al fin Yurissa –nosotros prácticamente crecimos juntos, no quiero que piensen mal de ti, no quiero irme Syao –tomó la mano en su mejilla y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

Syao la abrazó contra él –no te preocupes, solo voy a hablar con tú madre y la mía, si a ellas les parece bien entonces no tendremos de qué preocuparnos –ella soltó un bufido contra el pecho de Syao, aun así sonrió –yo no voy a dejarte nunca.

Como si la historia regresara en el tiempo bajo esa promesa, allí bajo la tenue luz e la luna, cuando el príncipe volvía a ser un pirata para proteger la vida de su damisela en peligro, en ese momento ya no solo eran un secreto, eran algo más como….un juego de niños.

/…./

Hace muchos años, sin saber cuantos con precisión en realidad, porque cuando el Gran Mago Clow pensaba en crear las cartas Clow, existió uno de los reyes más ricos de todo el planeta. El tamaño de su reino era incomparable, tan grande y hermoso como para cubrir dos reinos juntos. Cuando el tiempo se lo permitió tuvo dos hermosos hijos también, gemelos para ser exactos, una niña y un niño. Pero la princesa y el príncipe no se parecían en lo absoluto, ni en su físico ni en su carácter, claro que los dos eran muy unidos. Con el paso del tiempo el pequeño príncipe dejó de ser un niño, se convirtió en un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y la piel trigueña, de unos ojos azules suaves. Y la pequeña princesa dejó de ser una niña para ser una hermosa mujer, de una piel blanca, un cabello castaño claro y ojos azules idénticos a los de su hermano. Los rumores se esparcieron con rapidez cuando la princesa estuvo de una edad adecuada para buscarse un pretendiente, muchos atraídos por la belleza de la princesa y la gran mayoría atraídos por la enorme fortuna a la que la bella joven tenía acceso. Pero nunca nadie estaba cerca de llegar si quiera a ver a la princesa, muy pocos estuvieron en su presencia y ninguno pudo cautivar su corazón. Miles de pretendientes fueron rechazados, ya fuera por la gentileza de la delicada y hermosa princesa o por el fuerte temperamento del hermano mayor.

Una noche, sin saber como exactamente, el rey y la reina fallecieron en su lecho, así que como la ley lo permitía en ese momento, y como ninguno de los dos hijos estaban casados, los dos hermanos heredaron el trono. Los pretendientes incrementaron en número en ese entonces, pues estaban más cerca de heredar más del reino si la princesa era quien se casara primero, pero aun nadie lograba el cometido. El castillo fue invadido una noche, villanos unidos tratando de gobernar el gigantesco lugar y pelear hasta lo imposible por contraer el hermoso premio que seria quedarse con la princesa. Pero la guardia real le era fiel al príncipe, guiada por él y su mejor amigo, logrando mantener el castillo a salvo por varios días. Hasta que el mayor ataque de todos se dio acabo una noche, tomando a todos desprevenidos, esa noche el príncipe se quedó en el castillo peleando con sus soldados y le encargó solo a la única persona que podía confiar la seguridad de su hermana, su mejor amigo y el capitán de la guardia real. Lo que muchos habían tratado por años ese hombre lo logró en una sola noche, no solo salvó la vida de la princesa, sino que arriesgó su propia vida y se ganó el corazón de la princesa a cambio. Aunque esa noche fue una de las más horribles, el príncipe ganó su batalla y se enteró de que era mejor entregarle a su mejor amigo el cuidado de su hermana para siempre, que a alguien que solo quisiera tener a la princesa a su lado por la enorme riqueza. Dos castillos se mandaron a construir después de la batalla, uno de paredes blancas y adornos en plata, tan fino y hermoso como la princesa misma, y otro de jardines enormes y gigantescas torres, especial para el príncipe que le gustaba más el aire libre. Así de aquel enorme reino que una vez su padre gobernó, nacieron dos, el reino de la luna y el sol. Muchas lunas y soles después de eso, se celebran el nacimiento de ambos reinos, después de haber pasado por herederos, amigos, parientes cercanos, hasta llegar a los dos reyes de la Luna, Sakura y Syaoran Li.

Por años ambos reinos intercambiaban quién era el que celebraría dicho evento, ese año justamente sería el reino de la luna, debido al eclipse de luna que se llevaría a cabo esa noche, la unión de la luna y el sol.

No se sabe si son los Li quienes son los descendientes directos de aquella hermosa princesa por quien todos peleaban en aquel tiempo, o si los Kinomoto son los descendientes de aquel apuesto y valiente príncipe. Pero la noche del eclipse, cuando Syaoran Li vio a su esposa se convenció a si mismo que quizás no era él quien tendría como descendencia a una hermosa princesa, porque de lo contrario no explicaría como es que su esposa fuera la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hallan visto alguna vez. Esa noche, cuando Syaoran caminó hacia ella se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, con un vestido blanco que le ceñía hasta la cintura y caía en una larga y vaporosa falda hasta sus pies. Se sintió como si tuviera años menos y aun la viera como si fuera la primera vez, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella, hasta logró sentirse decepcionado. ¿Cómo es que él podía estar al lado de semejante belleza? Quizás ni siquiera la merecía, quizás él nunca podía estar a la altura de su belleza y de todo su ser. Y aun así, cuando ella le dio una sonrisa recordó que sucediera lo que sucediera, ella nunca iba a abandonarlo -¿Me estabas esperando? –Sakura asintió como respuesta, moviendo sus manos una contra la otra en un acto de nerviosismo. Syaoran puso una de sus manos sobre las dos de ella, tan finas que él podía tomarlas ambas sin mucho esfuerzo, con una caricia con su dedo pulgar entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo caminaron juntos, uno al lado del otro directo a la torre del mago.

Sakura levantó su mirada al cielo, era como si lentamente, mientras la luna y el sol se hacían una en el cielo, las estrellas desaparecían por la majestuosa luz de los dos enormes astros. Y de repente, la sombra de la torre los cubrió a ambos, ella se estremeció abrazando más a su esposo –no entiendo porque esto debe hacerse aquí –se quejó Sakura una vez que el brazo de Syaoran había rodeado su cuello para tratar de darle calor. Claro que era obvia la razón por la cual ellos se dirigían a la torre del mago en ese momento, porque era el lugar más privado que podían encontrar y que nadie vería lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Lo que pasa es que a Sakura ese lugar le daba escalofríos, la hacía sentirse como si alguien los estuviera observando en cada paso que daban, como si el antiguo y original dueño del lugar aun estuviera allí presente. Se siente extraña al librarse del cálido tacto del cuerpo de Syaoran a su lado, solo sintió ese conocido escalofríos, cerró los ojos y se animó a sí misma para permanecer allí unos momentos más. ¡Qué cobarde era de verdad!

-Nos encargaremos de que pasen desapercibidas –dijo Kerveros como para terminar de darle los últimos ánimos a Sakura. Yue la miró a los ojos con determinación, mientras se recostaba en la pared de la torre con casualidad.

Sakura asintió, se giró para no tener que ver el rostro de ninguno de los demás presentes, por alguna razón se sentía un poco extraña de que todos los demás se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que lamentaba lo que estaba por hacer. Se llevó ambas manos a su pecho y en sus palmas, sencillamente calló el dije de su llave, como si fuera la cosa más sencilla de sacar de allí. Cerró los ojos en cuando el círculo de magia apreció bajo sus pies, y con un brillo un tanto intenso la llave aumentó de tamaño hasta convertirse en su báculo mágico. En ese momento si giró su vista para ver a Yue, que ya se había movilizado hasta ella y extendió el mazo de cartas frente a ella. Al entrar al círculo de magia de Sakura las cartas flotaron con gracia en el aire, hasta formar un círculo alrededor de su dueña. Si miraras con mucha atención podías ver que dentro las cartas se movían lentamente, sonriéndole a la que había sido su dueña por tantos años, como diciéndoles adiós. Aunque tuviera un nudo en la garganta, Sakura sonrió les sonrió de regreso a todas, cerró los ojos una vez más –pórtense bien –dijo en un susurro, como una madre que se lo dice con cariño a su hijo antes de que se aleje por un tiempo de ella, con eso y un movimiento en su báculo, con una fuerte ráfaga de viento las cartas volaron fuera de la torre y lejos de Sakura. Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos vio al Kerveros regresar al ser el pequeño Kero y volar tras las cartas. Sakura bajó la vista a la palma de su mano, donde la pequeña llave brillaba levemente, extendió su brazo hacia Yue, ofreciéndole la llave.

-Es tuya –le dijo Yue levantando su mano blanca y cerrando la palma de Sakura, la castaña le sonrió mientras regresaba la llave a su lugar, justo en el momento en el que el majestuoso ángel volaba lejos de la Torre también.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, con una media mirada al cielo recordó que tenía que tranquilizarse, tenía otros deberes como reina al lado de Syaoran que cumplir. Y allí estaba Syaoran esperándola, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, recostado sobre el barandal de las escaleras, mirándola atentamente. Con tres pasos estuvo frente a él, donde acomodó su rostro en su pecho y dos fuertes brazos la envolvieron. Un beso cálido llegó a su frente, revuelto con ciertos mechones castaños que se colaron por las extrañas brisas de aquel lugar, que una vez más lograron que Sakura se estremeciera.

-Deberíamos irnos mi reina –susurró Syaoran, con su voz ronca justo al oído de Sakura, sintiéndola incómoda en aquel lugar, una vez hace mucho tiempo ella le confesó que tenía miedo de encontrarse con un fantasma en aquel lugar. Y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde el día en que Sakura dijo aquellas palabras, es muy poco la diferencia que hay entre la Sakura de aquel tiempo con la que tenía en ese momento en sus brazos, tal vez en que ahora tenía unos cuantos años más. Pero bien sabe Syaoran que ella aun tiene miedo de estar allí.

Sakura asintió la cabeza contra su pecho, lo tomó de la mano gustosa teniendo que irse de allí, extrañada así misma de que no hubiera llorado, porque aparte de cobarde era una llorona. Con el brazo de Syaoran fuertemente abrazado, ambos bajaron de la torre. Quizás esa misma noche iba a conocer a la nueva o el nuevo dueño de las cartas Clow.


	23. Un padre y su hijo

**_Lamento mucho la demora...espero les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews._**

**_Dedicada a la lectora con más ansias de leer esta capitulo, yo se que ella sabe de quien hablo._**

Con las manos en la espalda, la postura recta, era que Syaoran Li miraba a toda la concurrencia del baile de aquella noche. Sus ojos castaños brillaban a la luz de los candiles del gigantesco salón, su rostro no reflejaba molestia alguna, pero aun así no había rasgos de alegría en su rostro, simplemente estaba allí de pie, observando a todos los invitados. La mayoría allí eran su familia, algunos invitados reales, amigos de la familia. Mira a su lado izquierdo, sin mover del todo su cabeza, solo lo necesario para ver a su hermosa esposa en una conversación con su hermano. Sus labios tendieron a curvarse un poco, por esa sonrisa que inevitablemente quiso aparecer en sus labios con solo tener la visión de la reina Li. Su hermoso vestido blanco le daba la apariencia de hacerla brillar, como la hermosa sonrisa que siempre llevaba en sus labios. Era en ese momento y como siempre una figura totalmente diferente a él, como si la luna brillara en ella, aunque solo unos segundos atrás su corazón lloraba por decirles adiós a sus amigas. Y allí estaba él, con su pose de altivez, su traje completamente negro, con tan solo unos detalles mínimos en dorado alrededor. Tan potente como el sol que sale cada mañana y se alza en el cielo con elegancia y potencia. Tan altivo que es capaz de mirar de reojo a Touya e intercambiar una mirada con una mezcla de odio y desprecio a la vez, y como si no fuera un gran rival retira su mirada, importándole muy poco la reacción del Rey del Sol.

Sakura les roda los ojos a ambos, el silencio que se hace alrededor le indica que es momento de que regrese al lado de su esposo. Syaoran mueve su cabeza al fin, para verla a ella sonreírle con toda su gloria. Le extiende un brazo, ofreciéndole su mano, al instante y sin titubear la pequeña mano de Sakura estuvo sobre la de él. La guía con lentitud pero paso firme hacia el centro del salón, con todas las miradas sobre ambos, ve a Sakura ruborizarse, él reprime una vez más las ganas de reírse, pues solo lo hará si está a solas con ella. ¿Cómo es que Sakura aun logra ruborizarse por pequeñeces, como que una multitud tenga su mirada en ellos? Es su reina. Aunque la verdad es que a él no le molesta que se sonroje, es una de esas cosas de ella que no se cansará de ver nunca.

Una vez que están en el centro exactamente, con el mayor de los cuidados la acerca lo más posible hacia él, es el deber del Rey y la Reina abrir el baile. La música comienza a sonar en ese momento, con lentitud y siguiendo el ritmo ambos comienzan a bailar. A Syaoran no le gusta bailar en lo absoluto, pero lo hace porque debe de hacerlo, las únicas veces que lo ha hecho cuando no era obligación real es porque simplemente ser el rey lo abrume. Syaoran no está hecho para la convivencia con demasiadas personas, solo las adecuadas. Por lo tanto, el baile ha sido solo un pretexto, para atraer a Sakura hacia él y relajarse, porque ella es su vínculo con todo lo demás, por ella es un buen rey. Y es en ella quien recibe toda su atención en ese momento, quien lo hace sentirse por varios segundos que ambos están solos en ese momento, como si el brillo que desprende esa noche es tan fuerte como para opacar a todos los demás, y reprime todo sentimiento que tiene en ese instante de hacerla suya en ese momento. Y para olvidar todos esos detalles desvía tan solo unos segundos la mirada a su alrededor, Touya ya se ha unido al baile, se sorprende de lo poco que ha estado allí bailando, si para él ya ha pasado tanto tiempo. No es como si su mejor manera de distracción era Touya, no necesitaba enojarse en ese momento, así que obvió a su cuñado y en su lugar miró a su hijo. De pie cerca de donde ellos habían estado antes, con la mirada fija en el suelo, no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no pero creyó que en los ojos verdes de su hijo vio preocupación, si ese par de esmeraldas eran iguales a los de su madre, tan fáciles de leer para Syaoran. Como sintiendo que alguien lo estaba observando, Syao levantó la mirada, y al ser tan pocos los que estaban en el centro de la pista de baile fue muy fácil ubicar la mirada de su padre sobre él. Syaoran siempre había tenido presente que su hijo era mucho, pero muy parecido a él. Pero hasta ese momento no sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, como si realmente su pasado estuviera al otro extremo del salón mirándolo de la misma forma en que él lo observaba, solo que, en lugar de sus ojos ámbar un par de esmeraldas lo observaban de regreso. Una pequeña curva se dibujó en las comisuras de los labios de Syaoran, revelando una sonrisa que para su hijo muy pocas veces presenciaba, con un movimiento de ojos Syaoran le indicó a su hijo un par de doncellas al otro lado. Syao ya tenía la edad suficiente como para unirse a sus padres en el primer baile de la noche y, muy seguro estaba Syaoran de que no quería que su hijo fuera, como diría Sakura, un amargado en las fiestas como él. Claro que Syaoran no era el único con la mirada en su hijo, la mayoría de las doncellas invitadas que no fueran primas de Syao tenían la mirada fija sobre él, lo cual hizo reír más a Syaoran, algo así le sucedía a él cuando aun era mucho más joven. Syaoran siente los labios de Sakura presionarse suavemente contra su cuello, llamando de regreso su atención hacia ella, comparte una última mirada con su hijo y luego centra su atención en su esposa.

Syao entendió lo que su padre le decía con rapidez, le sonrió de regreso y con cierto temor miró a todas las jóvenes que su padre le había señalado, jura que por un momento más de alguna quiere abalanzársele en cima, con solo imaginar eso se estremece. Pero es que él como su padre no le gusta bailar y tampoco lo va a hacer con cualquiera de las doncellas presentes, el esfuerzo del baile lo merece, en su opinión, solo una doncella en ese salón. Instintivamente gira su cabeza hacia un lado, le sonríe a Yurissa, que está justo al lado de sus padres, lleva un vestido blanco con adornos en plata, que significa que ella es del reino de la Luna, o al menos que ha nacido allí; ella con disimulo le devuelve la sonrisa. Syao evalúa sus posibilidades, de cobarde tiene muy poco, y por esa justa razón en ese momento decide actuar. Con paso seguro se dirige a los Hiraguizawa, ve que el rostro de Yurissa se llena de asombro y de nerviosismo una vez que se da cuenta de las intenciones de Syao, pero él joven príncipe está decidido, borra la sonrisa de sus labios y con el rostro serio digno de un verdadero hijo de Syaoran Li se detiene frente a Eriol, o simplemente, tío Eriol como lo ha conocido por todos esos años.

-Me preguntaba si podía prestarme a su hija para el primer baile de la noche –pidió Syao con educación. Yurissa sintió que aguantó la respiración hasta que su padre dijera o en los peores casos hiciera algo. Tomoyo miró emocionada, desde su joven "sobrino" hasta su esposo.

Eriol no dijo nada, solo miró a Syao de regreso, quien le mantuvo la mirada sin titubear ningún solo segundo –**solo** un baile –respondió Eriol, haciendo énfasis en la palabra solo, como si fuera algún perro que acaba de divisar un intruso en su casa.

Syao sonrió gustoso, solo un baile con Yurissa era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, extendió su mano en dirección a Yurissa y le ofreció su mano con caballerosidad. Yurrisa colocó su mano sobre la de Syao titubeante, no tan segura de revelar las ganas que tenía de ir a bailar con Syao sin que nadie le dijera nada. Tomoyo dio un brinquito de entusiasmada, tomando con fuerza del brazo a Eriol en el momento en el que Syao aseguraba su mano en la cintura de su hija.

-¡Syao estás loco! –exclamó Yurissa una vez que estaba segura de que nadie los escucharía.

Syao soltó una pequeña risita –es **solo **un baile –le dijo en fiel imitación a Eriol, que hizo reír a Yurissa pero reprimió esa sonrisa, de verdad no quería que su papá se formara una mala idea de ellos como pareja –tranquila Yuri, aun sigo aquí así que esas deben de ser buenas noticias. Además, no fue idea mía –cruzó una mirada con su padre una vez más, como para indicarle a Yurissa el verdadero culpable de que ambos compartieran esa pieza musical en ese momento –los primeros bailes son de la familia real, bailas con el príncipe, no quieres simplemente disfrutarlo –Ella le rodó los ojos, no muy convencida de sus palabras aun -Es mi primer baile así sabes, no puedes sonreír para que sepan que no soy tan mal bailarín, es lo que hace mamá por papá. - Yuri sonrió genuinamente, si había algo que Syao siempre lograba era eso, hacerla sonreír de cualquier forma. La canción no duró mucho más que eso, los invitados alrededor aplaudieron a la familia real y muy pronto una nueva melodía empezó a sonar, solo que en esta ocasión ya todos las parejas se formaron rápido y no solo la familia real ocupó el centro del salón –el baile termina a la media noche, ¿puedes verme en le balcón del último piso? –le susurró al oído a Yurissa en el momento adecuado para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Solo que Yurissa no tuvo tiempo para contestar, porque alguien más se acercó hasta ellos, por un momento ambos pensaron que era Eriol quien ya no aguantaba más dejar a su hija bailando con alguien. Pero no fue así, a su lado estaba un joven del mismo tamaño que él llamó la atención de ambos, Syao sabía muy bien quien era, era su primo, el único primo que tenía a decir verdad, Akio Kinomoto, el heredero a la corana del reino del Sol.

-¿Serías tan amable de compartir a la señorita con quien bailas, querido primo? –preguntó Akio dirigiendo la mirada directamente a Yurissa y en la ausencia de una respuesta por parte de cualquiera de los dos jóvenes miró de regreso a su primo.

Syao se debatió consigo mismo en su cabeza por varios momentos, una mezcla de impotencia y celos se mezclaron en su interior, miró a los ojos a Yurissa, como para tomar en cuenta la opinión de ella antes de poder contestar, pero estaba muy seguro de que ella esa propuesta no la quería aceptar. ¿Pero con qué derecho le negaba a Akio un baile con Yurissa? Solo porque sus sentimientos no pensaban que alejarse de ella fuera saludable no significaba que las cosas podían ser así tan simplemente –si a la dama no le importa –respondió al fin sintiéndose decepcionado.

Pero Akio no le dio momento de responder a Yurissa, con una acción rápida y según Syao prácticamente le arrebató la mano de Yurissa y se alejó de él con rapidez, llevándosela a ella. Syao volvió a meter las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, con lentitud se alejó de la pista de baile, sintiéndose realmente derrotado. Volvió su rostro, solo para ver tristeza y preocupación en los ojos de Yurissa. Syao le sonrió para animarla, si ambos tenían suerte Eriol iba poner en su lugar a Akio, algo que a él le gustaría hacer gustoso. **Solo un baile, **era todo lo que podía hacer con Yuri en ese momento. Caminó con cautela hasta donde estaba su padre, de repente y ya no tenía gana alguna de estar allí, o quizás sea mejor dicho ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para soportar todo el protocolo de una fiesta, porque a él no le gustaban. Su padre alzó una ceja una vez que lo tuvo cerca, como interrogando en silencio que era lo que sucedía con él -¿Puedo retirarme? –preguntó Syao con cautela, con el rostro serio sin revelar todo ese descontrol que sentía en su interior.

Syaoran lo miró fijamente por varios segundos hasta que al final asintió –aun tienes esa suerte de poder salir de aquí –le dijo fastidiado, aunque algo le intuía de que Syao no se iría de allí solo porque se había aburrido, el pequeño príncipe había sido creado para tolerar todo eso, porque algún día tomaría el lugar de Syaoran y sería Rey.

Syao se sintió aliviado, asintió haciendo una leve reverencia en forma de agradecimiento a su padre y con una última mirada hacia las parejas bailando en el centro del salón, se fue de allí hasta donde sea que sus pasos lo llevaran.

/-/

Sakura, movió sus manso con un tanto de nerviosismo. Hoy por primera vez en tanto tiempo quería apoyar a Syaoran en no hacer ninguna fiesta, ella lo único que quería era estar en su cama y que el castaño la tuviera bien abrazada. Quería sentir el calor de los brazos de su esposo, la seguridad de estar a su lado, de no estar sola por completo. Esa noche su sonrisa no brillaba como siempre, esa noche le sonreía forzadamente a todos, esa noche no se sentía tan bien como para impartir de su alegría. Una vez que se alejó de unos invitados soltó un suspiro de cansancio, solo unas horas más y la media noche llegaría tan pronto que ni ella misma se dará cuenta, tan solo un poco más. La mano de Syaoran toma la suya, haciéndola que de un leve brinquito de sorpresa, levanta la mirada y ve esos ojos avellana mirarla con picardía, ella frunció el ceño levemente y no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente, muy bien conocía cuando Syaoran ponía esas miradas.

-Sígueme –susurró Syaoran mirando a todos lados con mucha cautela.

Sakura quiso replicar, quiso averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Syaoran no le dio tiempo de nada de eso. La sacó fuera del salón de la fiesta tan rápido como pudo y sorprendentemente nadie se dio cuenta de que el Rey y la Reina habían salido por unos momentos. Una idea loca atravesó la mente de Syaoran una vez que le había otorgado a su hijo permiso de salir de la fiesta, quizás Syao no sea el único que puede salirse de la fiesta sin el menor problema alguno, quizás ellos también puedan salir un rato, solo un rato eso si, porque después de todo ellos son el Rey y la Reina del lugar. Y cuando vio a Sakura lo entendió, ella necesitaba más que él una excusa para salir de allí, su brillo ya se opacaba, no era la misma mujer que había empezado la fiesta junto a él, se estaba cansando y dados los acontecimientos del día él no se lo reprochaba. Una vez que le advirtió a Eriol que lo cubriera por unos momentos solo le faltó tomar la mano de Sakura y salir de allí. La llevó por algunos atajos, que él conocía desde niño, hasta un lugar en donde pudieran estar a solas. Tan pronto y como Syaoran se hubo asegurado que nadie los interrumpiría, sorprendiendo a Sakura la tomó de la cintura y apretó sus labios contra los de ella. Por unos instantes Sakura no reaccionó, pero fueron segundos en los que una sonrisa apreció en sus labios y estos comenzaron a moverse al compás de los labios de Syaoran.

-Syaoran… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Sakura una vez que los labios de Syaoran se habían alejado tan solo unos centímetros de los de ella para tomar aire, su frente estaba justo sobre la de ella, podía sentir su aliento sobre ella y sus brazos haciendo la presión necesaria para tenerla lo más cerca posible en ese momento. Tantos años de estar casada con él y aun lograba que sintiera que sus piernas estaban a punto de ceder, de no ser por su agarre Sakura asegura de que estaría en el suelo.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? –Susurró Syaoran sonriendo y dejando un rápido beso en los labios de Sakura antes de agregar –besando a mí esposa, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Y una vez más sus labios se lanzaron sobre los de ella, embriagándola una vez más con su sabor –no tiene nada malo –le dijo una vez que ella misma pudo recuperar el aliento –es solo que… ¿Qué tenemos, 17 años? –porque curiosamente solo de eso pudo recordarse, de alguna vez que debió esconderse para poder besar a Syaoran, porque él era aun muy terco para aceptar lo que sentía por ella.

-Ese es otro Syaoran cerezo –dijo Syaoran riendo por lo bajo de su propio chiste, Sakura le rodó los ojos pero aun así le sonrió, él pasó su pulgar por su mejilla, la besó una vez más y se separó de ella con un tanto de molestia. Esa vez no solo era él quien la necesitaba a ella para sentirse mejor, ella también estaba anhelando su compañía y el simple hecho de haber estado en sus brazos le daba unos ánimos para terminar la noche. Syaoran le ofreció su mano una vez más, Sakura la tomó y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, abrazándose a su brazo mientras caminaban de regreso a la fiesta. Syaoran le dejó un último beso en la frente, antes de que el Rey y la Reina regresaran a sus obligaciones.

/…/

Syaoran salió agradecido de aquel salón una vez que con gusto se habían despedido de su último invitado, él solo, porque la hora de dormir de su hija se había pasado ya, y como pudo Sakura tuvo que dejar a los invitados para dormir a la pequeña niña. Con ganas únicamente de ir a dormir y no despertar hasta muy tarde el día siguiente, fue que caminaba de regreso a su habitación. Eventos sociales. ¿Por qué un Rey tenía que hacer todo eso? ¿Por qué no simplemente gobernaba a su gente?

Y de pronto, en medio de un gruñido desde el interior de su pecho, metiendo hasta muy en el fondo de los bolsillos del pantalón sus manos, fue que chocó con Eriol. De repente el mal humor se le fue, pero es que cualquiera de las veces en que Eriol estuviera molesto por algo a él le parecía completamente divertido. La razón era muy simple, después de ser el centro especial de todas las bromas de Eriol, que esa estúpida sonrisa se le quitara del rostro Syaoran era muy feliz -¿Qué mosca te picó? -preguntó con una media sonrisa en el rostro, si le daba gracia lo que le sucediera pero Eriol era al fin de cuentas su mejor amigo.

-¿Los invitados se quedan por allá, verdad? -preguntó Eriol arreglándose los anteojos en la nariz, Syaoran frunció el ceño levemente confundido -tu familia, la familia de Sakura.

-¿A quién estás buscando? -preguntó Syaoran sin contestar a la pregunta de Eriol, muy bien sabía Eriol que tanto la familia de él y la de Sakura, bueno su familia, se quedaba en ese lado del castillo.

-A tú sobrino -contestó Eriol apretando los puños y haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran de color blanco.

Syaoran ríe, porque sobrino solo tiene uno. Y allí estaba él pensando que Akio le podía caer tan mal como el propio padre. ¡Al fin para algo bueno había servido los Kinomoto! -¿Y lo buscabas porque bailó con tu hija? -se atrevió a preguntar Syaoran, evitando reír, porque si lo razona si Nadeshiko tendría la misma edad no solo hubiera buscado al tipo para cerciorarse de que está lejos de su hija, porque asume que eso es lo que Eriol ha estado haciendo. Y de la nada comienza a reír con fuerza, pero Eriol ni siquiera sonrío -no sería más fácil vigilar la habitación de tu hija.

Eriol no dijo absolutamente nada, solo comenzó a caminar malhumorado, Syaoran lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna, ya se había divertido mucho a causa de Eriol. Se fue a su habitación sin tomarle importancia alguna a Eriol, era ya muy noche y él solo quería descansar. Con sigilo pasaron por las habitaciones de sus hijos, Syaoran vio de reojo a Eriol acercarse a la habitación que, según él era la de Yurissa.

-No está -escucha Syaoran que dice la voz de Eriol a su espalda.

Syaoran detiene su camino hacia su habitación, se da la vuelta con el ceño levemente fruncido y si, ve a Eriol a punto de perder el control, su hija no estaba en la habitación. Por unos momentos no dice nada, porque puede ser que Yurissa solo haya ido a buscar un vaso de agua o algo por el estilo, y que lo único que significa es que Eriol le va a dar más motivos para reírse. Pero curiosamente, Syaoran está de pie justo frente a la habitación de su hijo, da dos pasos largos y extiende la mano, con poco esfuerzo y silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de Syao se abre, adentro no había nadie también.

A Syaoran nunca le gustaron las cosas cursis, si hacia su esfuerzo con muchos detalles era porque Sakura estaba de por medio. Nunca tuvo el tacto para darse cuenta cuando una persona comenzaba a tener sentimientos por otra, pero ese día sería una excepción, quizás porque se tratara de su hijo. De repente fue todo claro, lo mal que se miraba Syao antes de que pidiera permiso para irse del baile, que justamente y de todas las doncellas esa noche escogiera a Yurissa. De una cosa si estaba seguro, no sabía en donde estaba Yurissa, pero una corazonada le decía que ya sabía con quién estaba.

/...

Las paredes del castillo nunca se miraron tan blancas como esa noche, con la potencia de ambos astros iluminando el hermoso lugar. Justo cuando la luna y el sol se unían en el cielo, fue que Yurissa se escurrió de su habitación y corrió al nivel más alto del castillo, donde Syao la esperaba en el balcón más discreto de todos. Tomó su mano para darle a entender que ella estaba allí, Syao le sonrió y le hizo un espacio a Yurissa frente a él, para que ella quedara aferrada al balcón y él la abrazara por la cintura.

-Creí que era malo para la vista ver los eclipses -comentó Yurissa con la vista fija en el cielo.

-Los de luna no -le susurró Syao en el oído, dejando un simple y cariñoso beso en su mejilla. Tenerla de nuevo a su lado lo hacia sentirse mucho mejor, lo hacia sentirse mucho más completo, le levantaba el ánimo, aunque sabía que ese momento solo fuera instantáneo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de estar los dos juntos, en un segundo plano estaba el eclipse. Compartiendo besos de vez en cuando y tan juntos como habían deseado estarlo toda la noche. Cuando la luna se alejaba lentamente del sol, fue entonces que entendieron que era lo mejor irse. Pensaron que ya era muy avanzado en la noche como para que alguien se percatara de que ambos caminaban de la mano de regreso a sus habitaciones. Pero no era cierto, muy poco contaban ellos con la sorpresa que se encontrarían al final de su camino. Con Eriol fue quién se toparon justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yurissa, la respiración de Eriol se comenzó a acelerar, con una mano extrañamente temblorosa, no por miedo sino por rabia, se colocó sus anteojos correctamente. Yurissa y Syao no se soltaron de la mano, la imagen de Eriol frente a ellos le pareció tan aterradora a Yurissa que en lugar de soltarse se aferró mucho más a la mano de Syao.

Syaoran lo supo en ese momento, Eriol ya no estaba en la capacidad de controlar sus acciones, porque no preguntó, no dijo nada y tampoco pidió explicación alguna. Simplemente hizo lo primero que estaba tenía ganas de hacer, lo primero que sus instintos de padre lo hicieron pensar. Yuri soltó un grito involuntariamente, por sorpresa y pánico al mismo tiempo, interponiéndose frente a su padre y su novio, haciendo que la mano que ambos había tenido aferrada hasta entonces llegara a abrazar su cintura. Syaoran detuvo el puño de Eriol en el aire, porque daría directo contra Yurissa y porque él no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera si quiera un dedo a su hijo, sin importar que fuera Eriol, su mejor amigo. Que importaba si él haría lo mismo algunos años en el futuro si se tratara de Nadeshiko.

-Que ni siquiera se te ocurra -siseo Syaoran deteniendo el brazo de Eriol con suma fuerza.

-Esto no es de tú incumbencia -Gruñó Eriol de regreso, tratando de sacarse del agarre de Syaoran pero fue inútil -esto es entre este imbécil y yo.

Syaoran soltó la mano de Eriol, haciendo que este retrocediera dos pasos hacia atrás -no es un imbécil, es mi hijo, claro que me incumbe.

-Pues dile a tu hijito que quite sus manos asquerosas manos de mi hija -gritó Eriol sacando la espada de su cinturón.

-¡Papá! -gritó Yurissa realmente sorprendida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, nunca se imaginó que su padre llegara hasta esos extremos por cuidarla a ella. Pero Eriol tenía una mirada en sus ojos que Yurissa desconocía totalmente, y que además la estremecía llenándola de mucho más pánico.

Una media sonrisa maniaca apareció en los labios de Syaoran, imitando las acciones de Eriol y sacando él su espada también. En ese momento ambos ya se habían olvidado de todos esos años, desde la niñez hasta hace algunos veinte minutos, todo ese tiempo de amistad se fue por el caño. Porque los dos estaban a punto de defender a sus hijos. Syao y Yurissa, por su parte, estaban demasiado sorprendidos para poder hacer algo para detener la locura de ambos adultos. Yurissa cierra los ojos y se aprieta con fuerza hacia Syao, justo antes de ver a ambos padres iniciar su ataque.

-ERIOL...

-SYAORAN...

Yurissa abre los ojos, Tomoyo y Sakura han llegado justo a tiempo para detener la locura de los dos adultos. Tomoyo lucha con todas las fuerzas por detener a Eriol, que es el más furioso. Sakura tiene tomada la mano libre de Syaoran, quien suelta un suspiro y guarda la espada en su cinturón. Le toma algunos minutos a Eriol hacer lo mismo, solo que fue Tomoyo quién soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ni Sakura ni Tomoyo tienen que preguntar que es lo que sucede, se han hecho la idea una vez que han visto a Syao y Yurissa. Aunque si les ha sorprendido ver a Syaoran en tal posición.

-Yurissa a la habitación -ordena Eriol mirando seriamente a su hija, quien con un nudo en la garganta se separa de Syao, realmente no quiere causar más problema, mira a Syao antes de ir directamente a la habitación que se le había asignado -allí no Yurissa, con tu madre -Yurissa asiente y camina con la cabeza gacha, Tomoyo le sonríe maternalmente como para darle ánimos -nos vamos a primera hora mañana -dice en dirección a los Li, justo antes de retirarse con su familia a la habitación.

Syao se quedó inmóvil en su puesto al escuchar esas palabras, se sintió vacío, un tonto, un imbécil tal y como Eriol le había dicho a su padre. Era toda su culpa de que su padre se peleara con su mejor amigo, que Yurissa tuviera problemas en ese momento y que tal vez ya no la volviera a ver. Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más hombre, un poco más valiente de hacer las cosas como eran, de pedir el permiso adecuado para estar con Yurissa, nada, pero nada de ese embrollo hubiera sucedido -lo siento mucho -dijo en dirección a sus padres, era todo lo que podía hacer, disculparse. Antes de que alguno de los dos adultos pudiera decirle algo, Syao ya había entrado en su habitación.

Algunas habitaciones después de esa, Eriol cerró la puerta con cuidado, para no despertar al bebé que dormía en el fondo de la habitación. Yurissa lo miró enojada, al momento en que una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Tomoyo miró a Eriol con la misma mirada de enojo que su hija, le pasó una mano a su hija en los hombros como para tratar de apoyarla, porque ni ella misma conocía al hombre que estaba en esa habitación. ¿Donde había quedado el tranquilo y pacífico Eriol? ¿Dónde había quedado su esposo? -Eriol... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

Eriol las miró a ambas, leía resentimiento, enojo, miedo en sus ojos -hice lo que tenía que hacer, defender el poco honor que le queda a mí hija.

-¡Eriol! -exclamó Tomoyo.

-¿Porqué dices eso? -logró articular Yurissa poniendo toda su fuerza en no soltarse a llorar en ese momento, pero aun tenía el suficiente carácter que seguro había heredado de Eriol como para verlo directamente a los ojos, y exigir una respuesta.

-Yo críe a una dama, una doncella-contestó Eriol apretando los puños a los costados, arrastrando cada palabra con fuerza -y estoy seguro que ya no eres ninguna de las dos cosas -pero con esas palabras tanto Tomoyo como Yurissa se quedaron sin habla -dime una cosa Yurissa, ¿Cuántas noches te has escabullido para estar con ese muchachito?

Yurissa no contestó pero esta vez las lágrimas corrieron sin control por sus mejillas –no eres mi padre –le dijo casi en un susurro, dejando a Eriol completamente sombrado. Salió de la habitación y nadie le dijo nada, el pasillo estaba vació una vez que estuvo afuera, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a la que supuestamente era su habitación. Se sentó en la cama una vez adentro y cerrando la puerta con llave lloró todo lo que pudo.

Extrañamente una brisa sopló desde la ventana, pero no una brisa helada como la que había sentido antes cuando estaba en el balcón con Syao, era algo más, algo más extraño. Se acercó a la ventana, limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos. No corrió de sorpresa ante la extraña criatura que tenía en frente, tampoco gritó, porque sorprendentemente parecía increíblemente familiar. Estiró una mano con curiosidad, de repente dos hermosas alas aparecieron en su espalda. Yurissa se mordió el labio inferior, miró hacia la puerta de entrada de la habitación, pero estaba decidida. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sintiendo la suave brisa en su rostro, dejó el castillo.


	24. Buscando

**_Hola! Al fin regrese, millones de disculpas por haber tardado lo que parece ser un siglo para poder actualizar, primero la inspiracion se fue de vacaciones y no me llevo con ella, y luego esta de que al escribir los capitulos finales estoy un poco cerrada, quisiera que la historia pudiera continuar y le tengo tanto cariño que no la quiero terminar._**

**_En fin, espero que les guste esto...a leer_**

-Eriol -llamó Tomoyo desde su puesto, no quería dejar que la rabia se apoderara de ella, porque simplemente ella no era de las personas que se enojaban. Pero en ocasiones como esa, cuando Eriol después de observar furioso el camino por donde su hija mayor se había marchado, se gira y la ve a ella como si acabara de interrumpirlo en algo importante. -¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo como eso? ¡Fue horrible, Eriol!

Eriol no puede contestarle, su propia furia lo ha dominado, lo sabe a la perfección. Además siente que las cosas no pueden estar bien cuando su amatista lo ve de esa forma. Y de repente, mientras los dos no pueden ni pestañar pues sus miradas están bien unidas, el llanto de su bebé los hace sobresaltar. Es Eriol quién empuja con un dedo sus anteojos hasta que queden en el puente de su nariz a la perfección. Se mueve hasta la cuna de su bebé y la levanta en sus brazos, después de unos momentos el llanto cesa por completo. Tomoyo lo mira dudosa al principio de que pueda cometer algun error por lo enojado que está, pero momentos después lo entiende, lo que Eriol está buscando es calmarse a si mismo. Eriol deja la bebé en su cuna una vez más, con las manos se apoya en el barandal de la cuna, sus puños se aferran con fuerza marcando sus venas. Después de unos segundos, lentamente Tomoyo se acerca hasta él, corre sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Eriol y con ssu rostro apoyaado en la espalda de él lo abraza.

-Tenía que pasar Eriol -dice la voz suave de Tomoyo al cabo de unos momentos, cuando siente que Eriol ya no está tan tenso como antes -ya no es una niña y no hizo nada malo, jamás nos ha mentido y no lo hubiera hecho si no supiera que te ibas a poner así. Y porfavor Eriol, Syao es un buen chico.

Eriol sin querer suelta un bufido con las ultimas palabras de Tomoyo, ella ríe levemente y suelta un suspiro al final -hablaré con ella -anuncia Eriol dándose la vuelta, besando a Tomoyo en la frente y caminando fuera de la habitación.

* * *

-Syaoran -llamó Sakura una vez que ambos se habían quedado solos en el pasillos después del escándalo.

El castaño aleja la vista de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y la centra en su esposa, que está más cerca de él de lo que había pensado -¿Qué? -pregunta cuando siente que la mirada que esos ojos esmeralda le dan no puede comprenderla con totalidad.

-Si lo sabes Syaoran Li -le dice Sakura risueña y rodando sus ojos -habla con tú hijo.

-Eres mejor con estas cosas que yo, mejor hazlo tú -asegura Syaoran dando un paso hacia el frente, pero Sakura lo detiene poniendo sus manos en su pecho antes de que pueda avanzar más. No es como si la poca fuerza que la castaña posee pueda detenerlo, pero Syaoran tampoco es capaz de hacerla a un lado y salirse con la suya tan simplemente. Y aunque sabe que es muchisimo más común que Sakura acuda con sus hijos para consolarlos, siente que como ella lo dice esa si debería de ser su oportunidad, pero simplemente no sabe que decir, él no podría, por lo tanto no debe de ser el apoyo para su hijo -¡Sakura! -se queja simplemente mirándola de forma severa, aunque bien sabía que esas miradas nunca había funcionado con ella.

-No olvides que Syao y tú tienen tantas cosas en común. Tenías a Touya detrás de tí como Syao tiene a Eriol, solo ponte en lugar de tu hijo -dice Sakura tratando de convencer a Syaoran, con una sonrisa en sus labios y acercándose hasta tener las manos de Syaoran en su cintura, bajando la voz para que nadie más los escuche, aun si saben que están solos.

Y Syaoran es justo lo que hace, ponerse en su mente en lugar de Syao -Si fuera Syao yo...Estaría apenado por lo que mi padre hizo, por defenderme cuando debí hacerlo por mí cuenta -admite Syaoran y solo lo hace porque es con Sakura con quién está hablando, de lo contrario esas palabras quedarían solo para él -claro si Touya hubiera sido Eriol no se hubiera marchado tan tranquilo de aquí y yo estaría contigo -termina risueño imaginándose quién sabe que cosa.

Sakura se para en sus puntillas y besa sus labios fugazmente, tanto que ni el mismo Syaoran se da cuenta de ello hasta que los labios de Sakura han abandonado los suyos -por eso tienes que hablar con él -le dice Sakura risueña y dándole un leve empujón hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Syaoran se queda de pie en medio del pasillo, mirando con una media sonrisa en sus labios el camino por donde Sakura se ha marchado. Y antes de que su cerebro lo mande hacia donde su esposa ya le había ordenado, una puerta más se abre distrayendolo. Eriol sale al pasillo, con mirada cansada, con un dedo se empuja los anteojos hasta estar correctamente colocádos en su nariz. Cuando los dos se ven ocurren varias cosas al mismo tiempo, ambos se disculpan por casi haber combatido el uno contra el otro, una vez más los dos se entienden, están en el mismo equipo en ese momento. Ocurre una vez más y como es de costumbre, aunque sus personalidades no sean parecidas, es que sus esposas los han mandado a ambos a lo mismo: hablar con sus hijos.

Ambos se desentienden en ese momento y obedientes se dirigen a la habitación de sus respectivos hijos. Syaoran entra sin pedir permiso, lo cual asombra a Syao pues sabe que su papá ha venido a verlo, solo Syaoran el rey de ese castillo nunca se ha detenido a pedir permiso para entrar a una habitación, pues otros lo harán por él.

-Lo siento mucho, padre -dice Syao cuando ve a su padre entrando a su habitación y acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-Recuerdo haberte enseñado que un caballero sabe cuando disculparse -comenta Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros -espero que notes que estás equivocado, no hay nada por que disculparse.

Dos ojos verdes se elevan para verlo con valentía, de una forma en que Sakura jamás lo vería, de una forma muy identica a él -Recuerdo que un caballero también debe de ser valiente, me faltó eso alllá afuera.

-Pero cada hombre, sea un caballero o no tiene su debilidad -contesta Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros, quedando de pie al fin frente a su hijo -y si más no me equivoco la debilidad de los caballeros de esta familia tiene que ver con las mujeres.

Syao levanta la mirada una vez más, su padre le regala una de sus extrañas y pequeñas sonrisas. Por un momento se siente como un chiquillo una vez más, un niño que está frente a un gran señor a quién a tratado de seguirle los pasos siempre, aun si la mayoría de las ocasiones la frialdad de dicho hombre lo abrumara.

Pero antes de que Syao pudiera decir algo, Eriol entra a la habitación y anuncia -no está.

-Pues aquí tampoco -responde Syao no con ánimos de pelear con Eriol, sinó preocupado pues entiende muy bien que es Yurissa quién está desaparecida.

Syaoran coloca una mano en el hombro de su hijo, como para calmarlo, suelta un suspiro y con un dedo se presiona con fuerza la vena que se resalta por encima de su nariz. Cuando pensó que esa sería una larga noche era por el baile que el tanto odiaba asistir, no por todos los problemas con los que se encontró -la encontraremos -le dice a los dos después de unos momentos -ni una palabra a todos los guardias y a nadie más, vamos a manejar esto con tranquilidad para su seguridad -Eriol y Syao asienten al misno tiempo, mientras siguen a Syaoran para resolver la situación.

* * *

El sol salió de su escondite un poco más temprano que de costumbre esa mañana, como para terminar de despertar a los pocos que habían dormido en el castillo esa noche. Ajenos para todos que había sucedido en el trasncurso de la noche, porque la familia real no había dormido en lo absoluto.

Syaoran estaba exahusto, murmuraba entre dientes cada vez que tenía tiempo, principalmente sobre lo viejo que acababa de descubrir que se estaba poniendo, porque ya no aguantaba una noche en vigilia como antes. No culapaba a su hijo, la verdad es que no culpaba a nadie por lo sucedido, porque Eriol era su amigo y necesitaba de su ayuda en ese momento, pero quería descanzar y no pensar en nada por un buen rato. Por otro lado, Eriol estaba desolado, arrepentido de haberle dicho a su hija tales cosas que la hayan hecho huir de él, la había guiado a hacer lo primero que él no quería y en ese momento sabía que era tarde. Tenía que pasar una noche en vela al lado de su amigo para darse cuenta de que Syao podía ser la mejor opción que su hija haya escogido, porque al fin y al cabo el chico había estado a su lado buscando a Yurissa en toda la noche, sin descanzo alguno. Tomoyo y Sakura permanecieron la noche en vela también, la segunda apoyando a la primera y esperando noticias del paradero de su hija.

Y al fin el sol calentaba y la mañana ya estaba bien avanzada, cuando aun nadie tenía idea del paradero de la doncella perdida. Syao de todos era quien peor estaba, en su interior estaba por sucumbir. Le decesperaba en todo sentido que Yurissa no estuviera por ninguna parte y más aun de que habiendo huído ya haya pasado tanto tiempo y aun no lo busca a él. Lo cual lo tiene loco pues su mente imagina los peores escenarios, quizas ella huyendo de su padre se encontró con alguién quien la raptó y quién sabe que cosas le estará haciendo. O estará herida en algún lugar y no puede moverse. Y el caso que más le dolía en su pecho, era que ella ya no quería nada que ver, pues no había tenido el coraje necesario para evitar la discusión de la noche anterior. Pero de algo estaba seguro Syao, cualquier cosa que estuviera pasándole el único culpable era él, no tendría el valor alguno de hacerle frente a Eriol si algo le sucedía. Pero lo más importante era que en su interior sabía de que sin Yurissa, él no estaría completo.

Una mano le acaria los cabellos castaños, revolviéndoselos hasta dejarle una suave caricia en sus mejillas. Syao levanta la mirada y ve a su madre que le sonríe con ternura. Syao le devuelve una sonrisa cansada, pues en esos momentos siente que es lo mejor que puede hacer para no preocupar de más a su madre por él. Sakura deja su mano en el hombro de Syao, usándolo como un leve sostén para pararse en sus puntillas y examinar el jardín.

-Mamá...-llama Syao frunciendo levemenete el ceño, olvidándo levemente lo que le haya estado preocupando.

-Nadeshiko salió a jugar hace unos momentos y no la veo -le dijo Sakura aun escanenando con sus ojos el jardín de juegos de su pequeña -no quiero que nadie más se pierda.

Syao se levanta y besa a Sakura -yo la buscaré mamá -se ofrece antes de salir y Sakura sonríe, de verdad quería que él se distrajera un poco y con esa pequeña tarea lo había logrado. Syao era tan obstinado como el padre y Sakura sabía que al menos podía distraerlo de sus preocupaciones. Mira como la silueta de su hijo camina hacia el jardín del palacio, antes de dar la vuelta, confiando la seguridad de su pequeña en su hijo mayor. Syao podía ser tan celoso cuidando a su hermana como su propio padre.

Syao revisó lentamente con la mirada el lugar en donde su hermanita solía jugar, pero no podía encontrarla -Nadeshiko...Nadeshiko...¡Nadeshiko! -frunce el ceño cuando no la encuentra, porque se imagina que algo malo le puede haber pasado a su hermana, justo igual que a Yurissa. Y de pronto ve que un arbusto cercano se mueve, se acerca lentamente y con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, que la ha tenido sujeta a su cinturón desde la noche anterior. Pero se relaja cuando ve que es su hermana la que está sentada al otro extremo, hablando en voz baja y muy concentrada en lo que hacia -Nadeshiko te eh estado llamando -le dijo Syao una vez que estubo a un paso lejos de ella.

-¡NO! -gritó la dulce voz de Nadeshiko deteniendo un animal que al fin Syao nota que tiene en las piernas -no te hara nada gatito lindo -dijo con ternura acariciando al extraño animal.

-Nadeshiko ese no es un gato -le dijo Syao poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de su hermana para ver mejor al animal. Era blanco y se miraba demasiado delicado para que fuera un gato, sus orejas eran demasiado largas, había algo extraño y familiar en aquella criatura solo que él no podía decir que era con exactitud -Nadeshiko, mamá te está buscando, lleva a tu nuevo amiguito.

Nadeshiko asiente levemente y tomando la extraña criatura en sus brazos se pone en pie. Syao le pone una mano en los hombros a su hermana, como para poder cuidarla de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Nadeshiko está contenta, pues en su mente la pequeña niña piensa si su papá podrá dejarla conservar a su nuevo amigo como su nueva mascota. Kero o Kerveros parecía ser la mascota de su mamá, aunque últimamente ya no lo ve tanto por allí, quizás ese pequeño y herido animal en sus brazos pueda convertirse en su propia mascota, un majestuoso y potente guardían. Pero su mente no tuvo la oportunidad de poder imaginarse aun más, porque Akio, su primo les sale al encuentro.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunta el recién llegado mirando con curiosidad lo que Nadeshiko tiene en los brazos.

-¡NO! -gritó Nadeshiko cuando el pequeño animal frágil y con dificultad salta de los brazos de la niña y corre lejos del lugar. Syao se tira de rodillos al suelo y sujeta de la cintura a su pequeña hermana, pues quiere correr tras el animal que ha velocidad impresionante ya ha desaparecido de la vista de los presentes-Syao se fue, ve por él -rogó la pequeña con dos gruesas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos esmeralda, Syao sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza -¡Syao! -exclama arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor, escondiendo su pequeño rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

Syao la levanta con facilidad, su hermana llora en sus brazos. Con una mala mirada a su Akio, que desde la noche anterior le está causando problemas, Syao comienza el camino de regreso al castillo con Nadeshiko en sus brazos. Akio le devuelve la mirada fría, si ellos como primos nunca pudieron congeniar, ahora tenían una rivalidad mucho más grande, luchar por el corazón de una dama. Lleva a su hermana hasta donde su madre, que extrañada recibe a su hija en sus brazos quién termina de sollozar en sus brazos.

-Syao, ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Sakura acariciando el largo y castaño cabello de su princesa.

-Madre... -responde Syao mirando hacia el suelo, porque desde que se le pasó la rabia que tenía contra su primo, hay una idea que ronda en su cabeza -¿Cómo son las cartas Clow?

-¿Qué son las Cartas...Clow? -pregunta Nadeshiko limpiándose el rostro con sus dos manitas, pues ahora su curiosidad la hace dejar de llorar y mira con curiosidad desde su hermano hasta su madre.

-Hijo no entiendo -Sakura mira de forma seria -Syao ¿Qué sucede? -repite la pregunta mucho más preocupada ante la nueva curiosidad de su hijo. Syao nunca había visto las cartas Clow de alguna forma, escucha con atención cuando Syao le cuenta lo sucedido, no tiene que pensarlo mucho para saber que la intuición de Syao no ha fallado y en verdad lo que ha tenido en sus manos su hija es una de las cartas Clow que ella ha liberado -_veloz _-susurra recordando en su mente de que carta con exactitud se ha referido y espera que realmente esté bien.

Nadeshiko está más confundida que antes pues no entiende porque su mamá está tan preocupada, lo que ha hablado de las Cartas Clow y mucho más, piensa en que en segundos se ha quedado sin mascota -mami, ¿Crees que mi gatito vuelva? -pregunta Nadeshiko en medio de un suspiro de todo lo que ha llorado. Sakura suelta una risa involuntaria al escuchar la pregunta inocente de su hija, Syao niega con la cabeza levemente y aun con todo lo que anda en su interior, sonríe al igual que su madre -¿Papi puede conseguirme uno?

-No se Nadeshiko, le preguntas cuando lo veas -responde dándole un beso en la frente, en medio de una mueca de solo pensar que respondería su esposo a la petición de su hija -Syao, no te preocupes, las Cartas están bien -añade en dirección a su hijo mayor antes de marcharse a atender a Nadeshiko. Syao le da unos minutos más de pensamiento en su cerebro, antes de que su mente regrese una vez más al problema que le preocupa: en donde está Yurissa.

* * *

Syaoran se deja caer literalmente en su cama esa noche, está completamente exhausto y de muy mal humor, prueba de ello es que ha venido maldiciendo a cada ser viviente que se encuentra en el camino. Lleva todo un día poniendo todo su empeño en encontrar a Yurissa y no saben nada de ella hasta ese momento y ya era muy tarde. Estaba preocupado por Syao y Eriol, aunque no lo admitía era cierto, su hijo y su mejor amigo sufrían cada minuto que avanzaba y que su búsqueda es en vano. Al fin regresa a sus aposentos cuando ha pasado oficialmente un día entero de búsqueda y que la doncella simplemente parece haberse desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Porque es la verdad, aun no tienen rescate ni llamadas ni avisos de nadie, lo cual significa que nadie la ha raptado y aun sirve de mucho que muy pocos conozcan que Yurissa ha desaparecido. Syaoran hubiera estado muy seguro de que si su hijo no querría ser encontrado podría costarle tanto encontrarlo, porque el mismo Syaoran se encargo de enseñarle al heredero de la corona su reino a la perfección. Pero siendo Yurissa la hija de Eriol era muy improbable de que haya pasado un día entero y no tengan si quiera un rastro de donde pueda estar, o es que Syaoran ya no le está dando suficiente crédito a la doncella, pero en su mente no encuentra cabida porque él está tan agotado y hasta ahora no ha servido para nada.

Sakura ríe cuando la cabeza de Syaoran cae en sus piernas, pues ella ha estado leyendo en la cama antes de que su esposo llegara, esperando a que alguien le diera buenas noticias sobre Yurissa y su búsqueda. Deja el libro que tenía en sus manos y comienza a acariciar el rostro de Syaoran, bajando hasta llegar a sus hombros, logra relajarse después de unos segundos, dejando de maldecir y hablar para si mismo.

-¿Qué hace Nadeshiko aquí? –pregunta con los ojos cerrados y con la voz en un susurro para no despertar a su hija, que se ha quedado dormida en la cama de sus padres, cosa que no es costumbre de la princesa a menos de que haya una pesadilla incluida o sea noche de tormenta, pero aun era extraño pues la habitación más cercana para buscar protección era la de Syao.

-Te estaba esperando –responde Sakura en un suave tono de voz, mientras en sus labios danzaba una sonrisa, Syaoran abre los ojos para mirarla curioso, esperando una explicación –estaba jugando en el jardín esta mañana y se encontró con _Veloz _-explica Sakura borrando su sonrisa de sus labios pero hablando de una forma tranquila. Syaoran arquea una ceja, pues no comprende la relación que tiene que su hija se haya encontrado con una Carta Clow y que haya querido esperarlo hasta que él llegara. A menos de que su hija sea la nueva guardiana de las Cartas, lo cual ya lo había sospechado él en un principio –_Veloz_ estaba herido y Nadeshiko lo encontró, escapó cuando Akio se le acercó, Syao los traía de regreso al castillo y por su descripción estoy segura que era esa carta.

Syaoran toma una de las manos de Sakura y deja un beso en su palma, con el ceño fruncido mientras piensa en lo que ella acaba de contarle -¿pero porque Nadeshiko quería verme? –pregunta pues sabe que su niña poco entiende sobre las Cartas Clow.

-Pensó que _Veloz _ sería su mascota –respondió Sakura sonriendo gigantescamente de nuevo –y quería saber si su papá podría darle una mascota tan bonita.

syaoran suelta un largo suspiro y cierra los ojos por unos instantes -eso será un tanto complicado -comentó Syaoran examinando las posibilidades de conseguirle una mascota tan especial para su pequeña hija. Sakura niega levemente con la cabeza mientras sonrie, ambos padres saben de que Syaoran cumplirá los deceos de la pequeña Nadeshiko a menos de que realmente no puedan hacerlo o no deban si el comportamiento de su hija no es el adecuado -sabes es difícil saber si ella será la nueva Card Master -añade mirando a Nadeshiko de reojo, Sakura asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado -las Cartas siempre estuvieron contigo y por consiguiente muy cerca de los niños. Ahora no lo voy negar, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que no tenfan nada que ver con el neurótico de tu hermano o su odioso hijo.

-¡Syaoran! -protesta Sakura dándole un leve golpe en el pecho al castaño -¿Qué tiene de odioso Akio? Entiendo lo de Touya pero no puedes juzgar al chico solo por ser el hijo de Touya.

-Si mi hijo lo odio entonces yo también -es la respuesta de Syaoran mientras se encoje de hombros.

Sakura le roda los ojos -Syao no odia a nadie.

-Odiar puede ser una palabra muy fuerte pero si es algo muy parecido -dice Syaoran con seguridad y en ese momento sonríe de forma arrogante, porque es muy extraño que él sepa algo de su hijo primero que Sakura. Y esa sensación lo hace sentirse mejor y no puede evitar sonreir por ello, Sakura soníe con él feliz de que al menos algo bueno haya salido de eso y su esposo y su hijo sean un poco más unidos -el chiquillo se creía más atractivo que Syao, te digo esos Kinomoto solo dan problemas y más cuando quieres quedarte con una mujer.

-¡Syaoran son mi familia! -protesta Sakura una vez más medio riendo, gradeciendo que Nadeshiko no se haya levantado por todo eso.

-No Cerezo no es lo mismo, eres una Li, eres mi esposa -dice Syaoran de forma orgullosa y en tono posesivo, sentándose y jalándola a ella para que pueda quedar sentada en su regazo. Sakura se lleva las manos a los labios, para evitar que un grito de sorpresa salga de sus labios, al final abraza a Syaoran y oculta la risa en su pecho. Nadeshiko se mueve en sueños, pero no se despierta, Sakura trata de darle una mala mirada a Syaoran, pero este solo roda los ojos momentaneamente y se concentra en tener en los brazos a su esposa. Solo que no puede concluir, porque siente que alguien entra a la habitación. Inmediatamente sus sentidos lo ponen en posición de alerta, moviendo a Sakura para interponerse entre ella y lo que sea que haya entrado por la ventana -¿Qué? -ruge sin poder evitarlo cuando ve que es simplemente Kerveros el que ha entrado en la habitación.

-Papi...-llama la voz suave de Nadeshiko y cuando Syaoran se da la vuelta ve a su pequeña princesa sentada en la cama restregándose sus ojos por el sueño. Se gira y arroja una mirada asecina hacia Kerveros, que logra ignorarlo con facilidad.

-Sabemos quien es el nuevo dueño de las Cartas-anuncia Kerveros mirando en dirección de Sakura, ignorando completamente a Syaoran -¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Sakura mira a Syaoran, como para saber si él está de acuerdo en que ella se vaya con Kerveros. Syaoran asiente con la cabeza de mala gana, mira a Kerveros de forma amenazante, como para indicarle que más le vale cuidar muy bien de Sakura. Besa a su esposa en la mejilla antes de arrojarse con pesadez a la cama al lado de su hija, Justo en el momento en el que Sakura se sienta en el lomo de su ex guardían, para que la conduzca fuera de la habitación. Nadeshiko gatea en la cama hasta estar al lado de su papá, deja un beso en la mejilla de Syaoran y se acuesta usando el pecho de su papá como almohada.

-Papi...¿Mami te contó de mi gatito? -preguntó Nadeshiko despertando a Syaoran cuando acababa de dormirse.

-Si mi princesa, ya verémos mañana -respondió Syaoran sin abrir los ojos, Nadeshiko sonríe pues le gusta que su papá la llame como "su princesa".

El silencio los envuelve una vez más, Syaoran cree que ya va a dormir al fin y quiere aprovecharlo, aun tiene que levantarse y seguir con la busqueda.

-papi...

-Nadeshiko -llama Syaoran en medio de un gruñido, pues recuerda cuantas veces Sakura le ha hecho lo mismo cuando quiere dormir.

-Te quiero, Buenas noches papi -dice en voz suave la niña haciendo sonreír a Syaoran que poco después se queda dormido.

**_Y bien? que les parecio? ruego disculpas a los horrores digo...errores ortograficos que se hayan escapado, mi word esta loco, por mas que corrigo lo vuelve a poner como estaba antes, no entiende que yo soy la que escribo! Aqui un dato que me lo han pedido:_**

**_Yurissa: bella flor.  
Yurico: pequeña flor._**

**_Akio: el de temple fuerte._**

**_Espero sus reviews.  
_**


	25. El fin

**_Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, siento tanto haberme tardado lo que parece un siglo, pero recien sali de la universidad y al fin tuve el tiempo de escribir este capitulo. Lamentablemente les digo que esta historia hasta aqui ha llegado a su fin, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de ella, agradesco toda la enorme cantidad de reviews que me han dejado. Muchas gracias a todos._**

**__****Vanessa: ****_me gustaria mucho saber sobre tus ideas, no me salio tu correo pero puedes escribirme otro mensaje o ver mi perfil para obtener mi correo, se que llegaste un poco tarde y yo ya estaba poniendo la historia a su fin, pero igual me gustaria saber de tus ideas. dejame decirte que hay categorias en fanfiction y que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer escenas subidas de todo no entres a historias que esten en esa categoria. Mi fic esta ubicado entre ellas, siento mucho haberte incomdado, pero la verdad es que como escritora mi labor erstubo hecho al advertir sobre ellas y al poner mi fic en la categoria correcta._**

**_Princessmalfoy10: gracias por leer todo de una sola vez y por dejar tu review._**

**_LMUdine, Sakurita-Rock, Carmen, Marce y .o gracias por dejar su review en el capitulo anterior._**

* * *

****EL FIN.

No fue muy lejos del castillo, porque si miraba hacia atrás aun podía ver el débil reflejo de las luces y el blanco característico de su hogar. Cuando Kerveros descendió, Sakura sintió que la corazonada que tenía en su interior se cumplía. Allí estaba, en las orillas del bosque, sentada en una piedra, la doncella que había estado buscando tanto. Al parecer de Sakura, la joven estaba sumamente nerviosa y si se atrevía a adivinar estaba un tanto incómoda por la majestuosa presencia que Yue brindaba muy cerca de ella. Trató de recordarlo, ella siempre pensó que Yue tenía algo que lo hacía verse un tanto omnipotente, como si tenía un poder oculto en su interior y tú solo eras simplemente una persona mucho menos que común. Pero aun así el ángel que habita dentro de él era tan grande que cuando lo conoces sabes que nunca vas a estar sola.

Sakura le sonrió a la que reconocía como su sobrina desde el momento en el que estuvo fuera del vientre de su madre. Aunque tenía una mezcla de celos y tristeza en su interior por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba aliviada de que al menos no se separaría de aquellos que en momentos dejarían de ser sus ángeles. Bajó del lomo de Kerveros y le sonrío aun más a Yurisa al ver que estaba mucho más nerviosa en ese momento, quizás temiendo lo que Sakura podía decirle por haber huido. Y más aun, por haber dejado a Syao con todo, era algo que la joven Hiraguizawa aun no se perdona, solo esperaba que su príncipe si lo hiciera.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿Desde cuándo saben que la bella doncella no estaba en su hogar? -pregunta Sakura en forma de reprimenda no a Yurissa sino a sus dos ángeles.

-Te lo dije - -comenta Yue con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, Yurissa parece asombrada de que el ángel pueda hacer tal comentario. Si Sakura lo recuerda, Yurissa solo ha estado en la presencia tierna de Yukito, solo conocía un lado de aquel ser. Kero hace una mueca de disgusto en dirección a Yue, pero permanece en silencio -pensamos que sería mejor hacer esto antes de que las cosas se puedan tornar complicadas -añadió Yue acercándose hasta Sakura.

-¿Le han explicado todo ya? -pregunta Sakura y los dos ángeles asienten con la cabeza. Ella suelta un suspiro largo, extiendo su mano para poder ayudar a Yurissa a ponerse de pie y una vez más le regala una sonrisa cálida, para darle valor. Y Yurisa al fin le sonríe de regreso.

-Llámalas de nuevo Sakura, aun eres su dueña -pide Kerveros.

Sakura asiente, saca la cadena de su cuello y l y una especie de luz mágica la envuelve. Yurissa observa todo impresionada, jamás pensó que tal secreto se guardara en su familia y más aun que ella formaría parte importante de ello. El báculo mágico aparece una vez más en las manos de Sakura, ella cierra los ojos y sin decir palabra alguna las llama, a todas sus amigas, las Cartas Clow. Lentamente, cada una de las cartas se hace presente frente a ella, en su forma normal hasta que con un último saludo cada una se despidió de su dueña, convirtiéndose en cartas una vez más -faltan dos -dice Sakura una vez que tiene el mazo en sus manos.

-¿Las necesitas? -pregunta Yurissa de una sola vez. Sacando a las dos cartas de sus bolsillos y entregándoselas a Sakura.

La Reina las examina con una sonrisa -vuelo y viento -dice en voz baja -¿Qué curioso?

-¿Hay algo de malo? -pregunta Yurissa asustada.

-No -asegura Sakura sonriendo una vez más y logra calmar a Yurissa -es solo que también fueron las primeras cartas que yo tuve en mi poder, claro, tu solo tendrás que cuidarlas, yo viaje mucho para poder capturarlas una a una -admitió recordando todas las aventuras que vivió y como alguna vez conoció al hombre que ahora es su esposo. Solo que en esa ocasión eran simplemente niños y ni él ni ella pensaron que terminarían tan juntos al final. Yurissa aun estaba mucho más asombrada si eso era posible, colocó con temor y duda las últimas dos cartas al mazo que Sakura sostenía -No, son tuyas ahora -dijo Sakura ofreciéndole el mazo a la joven -cuídalas muy bien -pidió con una sonrisa y la tristeza reinando en sus bella esmeraldas.

Yurissa aceptó el mazo con decisión, sentía como si le entregaran la tarea más grande de toda su vida y solo tenía que pensarlo detenidamente, tal vez si era la mayor tarea que le habían dado. Aun así, conocía muy bien a su tía Sakura, siempre poseyó esa ternura que a ella le gustaba, si ella pudo hacerlo, entonces Yurissa también podría.- haré lo mejor que pueda -admitió la joven con un tanto de temor, todo era muy confuso en ese momento. Un minuto huye de su padre por una fuerza que desconoce y al otro se ve rodeada de seres y cosas extrañas, sin recordar todas las emociones que se venían con ella cuando dejó o intentó dejar todos sus problemas atrás. Curiosamente el mazo entero de cartas cambió su color habitual rosa, por un color morado un tanto más suave cuando estuvieron en las manos de su nueva dueña.

-No Sakura -detuvo Yue a algo que Sakura estaba por hacer y eso atrajo la atención de Yurissa una vez más. Sakura miraba dudosa a los dos ángeles, si Yurissa no estaba equivocada, Sakura estaba a punto de darle su báculo mágico -ese báculo representa el poder de la magia que vive en tu ser, es y será tuyo para siempre, no solo puedes hacer magia con las cartas, hay poder dentro de ti y esto siempre te servirá.

-Al ser una vez dueña de las Cartas siempre puedes confiar en ellas -continua Kerveros -no son tuyas pero si pueden en un momento de necesidad estarán a tu lado, son en términos simples tus amigas y te dejaran que las uses si es necesario -Sakura sintió un extraño alivio dentro de sí, de un momento sentía que estaba perdiendo tanto. Y al haber ido sola a entregarle las cartas a Yurissa se sentía completamente desamparada. Con su báculo aun en su poder, era como una garantía si no tenía a Syaoran a su lado para protegerla, aunque esos eran casos sumamente extraños, pues su rey siempre estaba allí para ella. Miró a sus dos antiguos ángeles agradecida, regresando la fina cadena a su posición en el cuello.

-Esta es tu estrella -dijo Yue abriendo una mano fina y blanca frente a Yurissa, brilló con una intensidad increíble hasta que la luz fue disminuyendo poco a poco, y para asombro de Yurissa una verdadera estrella era la que Yue tenía en su palma. Kerveros da dos pasos y da un leve soplido en dirección a la estrella, una leve mezcla de fuego cubre y enrolla en formas extrañas la estrella que Yue posee en sus manos, hasta que la estrella es capturada en una especie de fina jaula, donde en el centro, brilla la estrella de Yurissa. Mucho más pequeña de lo que había parecido en la mano de Yue una vez, pero justa para ser una cadena para Yurissa. Con asombro Yurissa toma la cadena de la mano de su ángel, mira el dije por varios segundos antes de colocárselo en el cuello, donde siempre lo llevará -ahora señorita es momento de llevarla de regreso con sus padres, donde estará a salvo. Aprenderás a usarlas luego -anuncia Yue cuando su lado protector ya sale a flote.

Yurissa lo mira con miedo, pero no por la apariencia que el ángel da, pues ese temor lo ha perdido desde hace mucho, aunque no sabe en qué momento con exactitud. El problema es que a ella no le había importado en lo absoluto que la mantuvieran lejos de su papá, al único que había querido ir a buscar era a Syao, pero había sido imposible -tranquila, míralo desde este punto -susurra Sakura acercándose hasta ella -piénsalo en esta forma, nunca nadie podrá si quiera acercarse de mala forma si estás con ellos -dijo indicando a sus ángeles -y ellos están más preocupados por ti que enojados contigo, te aseguro que no deberías de estar tan nerviosa.

Yurissa asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, esperando que Sakura tenga razón en lo que está diciendo. Camina hacia Kerveros, que ya estaba listo para llevar a su nueva dueña a su hogar de nuevo. Sakura los observa volar por el camino donde ella ha venido, se siente extraño y como si algo le hubiera quitado una parte de su ser. Dos manos sostienen su cintura y Sakura levanta la mirada para ver una sonrisa en los labios de Yue, débil pero muy extraña al verse en los labios de aquel personaje. Sus alas los cubrieron a ambos, como para darle un poco de consuelo -es cierto Sakura, siempre estaremos contigo -le susurra Yue antes de mover sus alas y llevarla de regreso a su castillo.

/.../.../

* * *

Sakura se aseguró de ser la primera en pasar por las puertas del castillo, atrás de ella venía Yurissa y justo tras la joven, Yue y Kerveros. Le dio una última mirada a su sobrina antes de darle su espacio, porque pronto vio la imagen de Tomoyo y Eriol, que ya se habían enterado del regreso de su hija. Con una mirada le agradecen a la castaña que la haya traído de regreso, ya tendrían más tiempo de explicaciones y demás, aunque sabe que lo más importante lo entenderá cuando vean a los dos guardianes al lado de su hija.

Está cansada, quisiera estar en la cama al lado de su rey, quiérase o no ella no esperaba tener que entregar las cartas tan rápido, aunque todos los demás ya hubieran hecho planes para ello. Y justo casi al final del camino lo encuentra, allí lo encuentra, su castaño caminando hacia ella

-¿Quien era? Es lo primero que Syaoran pregunta cuando la ve, se acerca hasta ella hasta quedar frente a ella y le deja una caricia con su pulgar en su mentón.

-Yurissa -responde Sakura con una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro.

-¡Genial! Que ya puedo regresar y dormir -anuncia él gustoso, Sakura le roda los ojo y presiona su cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran, como esperando para que él la abrace. Y en segundos los dos brazos de Syaoran rodean su cintura y la presionan con tras él. Está a salvo de nuevo, está segura y lo mejor es que de alguna forma la tristeza se va, porque es con él con quien sabe que nunca estará sola -¿Se lo ha dicho? -pregunta Syaoran mirando en dirección de la puerta de su hijo. Sakura levanta la mirada un poco del pecho de su esposo, para ver hacia donde Syaoran le estaba indicando, tenía tanto en mente que por un momento se había olvidado el interés especial que su hijo tenía en que Yurissa regresara. Niega con la cabeza y le da una mirada desesperada a Syaoran, quien solo ríe divertido -No -la detiene Syaoran tomándola de la mano para evitar que ella vaya donde Syao -yo hablara con él, usted mi reina vaya a descansar.

-Tú quieres hablar con Syao -dice Sakura en un tono incrédulo que hace que Syaoran suelte un gruñido por lo bajo. No es que Syaoran no quisiera hablar con sus hijos nunca, lo extraño era que quisiera hacerlo si ese hecho involucrara algo que tenía tenga que ver con algún tipo de sentimiento. Después de todo, la única que lo conoce a la perfección es Sakura -Tu quieres hablar con...

-¡Ya Sakura! -protesta Syaoran y ella ríe, se acerca hasta él y con un casto beso en los labios se van sin decirle algo más. Syaoran el sifué con la vista, en sus sentidos está dejarla en un lugar seguro antes de que pueda distraerse en algo más, siempre lo hace, aunque estén en su propio hogar. Sakura tenía mucha razón en burlarse un poco de él, pero todos los últimos acontecimientos le recordaron que su hijo es muy parecido a él, no solo en lo físico, sino también en su propia personalidad. Lo cual le llevó a pensar que en ese momento Syao necesita de su padre, no de su madre. En raras ocasiones Syaoran estuvo allí para él, quizás si le dio de su apoyo, pero no tanto como Sakura. Ha estado allí presente en cada detalle de sus hijos, solo que quizás ellos no lo hayan notad. Una vez más entró en la habitación de Syao sin tocar la puerta, el joven Syao se sobresalta un poco y se sienta completamente, se nota que ha estado peleando como para no quedarse dormido. Syaoran sonríe y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, Syao frota sus ojos con sus manos como un niño pequeño y observa a su papá con atención -está abajo, hijo, tú madre la encontró -y nada mas esas palabras fueron entendidas por el cerebro del muchacho fue que se levantó y caminó a prisa hacia la salida -¡Oye, oye, oye! Tranquilo -lo detiene Syaoran cruzando un brazo por el cuello de su hijo e impulsándolo un poco para que vuelva a sentarse en su cama.

Syao se deja caer en la cama, está aliviado pero ha entendido porque su papá lo ha detenido, no tiene ni idea de lo que va a pasar ahora, aunque al menos está aliviado de que ella esté bien -¿Cómo es que mamá la encontró? Ella no estaba buscándola.

-Las Cartas la escogieron como la nueva dueña de las cartas, estaban libres desde la noche de la luna llena. Seguro viste una de ellas ¿No? -explica Syaoran y su hijo asiente levemente con la cabeza, mientras su cerbero procesa la información que acaba de recibir.

-¿Qué hay de tus sellos? Creí que solo alguien de la familia podía tener las Cartas y los Sellos también -continuó preguntando Syao.

-Hablaremos de eso luego -respondió Syaoran de inmediato.

Syao asiente, pensando en que tal vez esas cosas no eran de su incumbencia, solo porque sabe de la historia no significa que deba saber de ellos -¿Qué debo hacer ahora papá? -preguntó una vez el joven Li soltando un suspiro.

-Esperas un pico, escoges el momento adecuado y pides permiso para estar con ella, como un caballero debe de hacerlo -responde Syaoran con sencillez -ya se, suena más fácil de lo que es ¿Verdad? -admitió el mismo sus pensamientos en voz alta y con pena Syao admitió que su padre estaba en lo cierto -Syaoran no puedo decirte como lo tienes que hacer o las cosas que debes de decir, por lo menos no tengo experiencia alguna en ello. Lo sabes, nunca pedí permiso para estar con alguien, las cosas solo se dieron.

-Tal vez puedas pedirle al Tío Eriol que Yurissa finja ser mi esposa, eso facilitaría las cosas -pidió Syao a son de broma, una carcajada genuina salió de los labios de Syaoran -Eriol me va a echar de mi propio castillo -comentó para sí mismo mientras su padre terminaba de reírse.

Syaoran levanta una de sus manos y le revuelve el cabello a su hijo, como no lo ha hecho desde que era solo un pequeño que solía aprender esgrima a su lado. Siempre que un movimiento o algo muy simple no salía bien y su pequeño se desanimaba, Syaoran se sentaba a su lado y le revolvía el cabello de esa forma, le daba una sonrisa y el niño de inmediato decidía que debía seguir hasta hacerlo a la perfección. Porque de alguna manera, el pequeño Syao quería ser igual o mejor que su padre. -es diferente, él lo asume ya, que llegaras y le pedirás permiso. Yo mismo le patearé el trasero fuera de aquí si no te da permiso, el príncipe de mi reino -terminó diciendo de una forma arrogante y optando una postura más rígida, mucho más común en él.

Syao apoya su codo en su pierna y sostiene la cabeza en su mano, guarda silencio por varios momentos y Syaoran lo deja hundirse en sus propios pensamientos. Solo se queda allí para hacerle compañía, si es que la llega a necesitar en un tiempo -lo siento papá -son la palabras del joven Syao después de todo, no ve a Syaoran a la cara pero este último está sumamente intrigado, porque no sabe la razón por la que su hijo pide disculpas esta vez -antes de que todo esto ocurriera, que Tía Tomoyo me contara la historia, yo pensaba que eras un hombre sin corazón. Incluso creí que no...Que no te importaba.

Syaoran se quedó sin palabras por ese momento, si sabía que se le había hecho muy difícil adaptarse a la vida de padre, más con Syao que con Nadeshiko. Syao fue el primero y él en muy pocas formas recordaba a su padre como para saber cómo debía actuar, tenía tanto miedo de fallar que en su lugar prefería a veces mejor no participar en las cosas de Syao. Se mantuvo al margen, observando todo junto a Sakura. Era fácil que el resto de su familia supusiera que Syaoran los ama, porque nunca pudo admitir el amor por otra persona tanto como Sakura. Incluso con Sakura, no lo decía pero sabía que ella tenía el conocimiento de que jamás estaría con a alguien más que no fuera ella -hijo, yo no podría...nunca quise...

-Lo sé papá -interrumpió Syao los balbuceos de su padre -no es exactamente sencillo para mí tampoco, al menos no contigo. Pero de igual forma siento que te debo una disculpa. Lo siento.

-Siempre pensé que algún día me dirías algo parecido, pero nunca en vida pensé que te disculparías -admitió Syaoran mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo, orgulloso del joven que tenía a su lado, orgulloso de su hijo mayor -no me debes absolutamente nada, eres mi hijo, has tenido mi cariño desde el momento en que supe que estabas dentro de tu madre.

Syao sonríe, no tiene que decir nada porque al igual que su papá para él también es más difícil decir las cosas. El silencio es suficiente para dejar aclaradas -¿Crees que ya la puedo ir a ver? -pregunta después de un tiempo.

Syaoran sonríe y asiente con la cabeza -buena suerte susurra levantándose de la cama y revolviéndole el cabello una vez más antes de salir. Los nervios de Syao lo dominan una vez que su papá sale de la habitación, no tiene ni idea de que es lo que va a suceder ahora.

...

* * *

Yurissa sentía que la respiración le fallaba en ese momento, que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones con totalidad, y por eso su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, como si acababa de correr kilómetros para estar allí. Está alerta, porque hay un rostro que busca con desesperación y aun no lo encuentra. La verdad es que desde que Sakura la dejó con sus padres, son a los únicos que ha visto, incluso Yue y Kerveros se marcharon en un momento indicado. Y agrega que fue indicado porque ambos ángeles se aseguraron que ella estaría bien, que esa furia que ambos conocían en Eriol no saldría a flote.

Para cuando Eriol vio a su hija mayor lo único que sintió fue alivió, la apretó con fuerza en sus brazos y agradeció que nada malo le había sucedido. Yurissa se sintió aliviada de que su papá no estuviera molesto con ella, al contrario, estaba feliz de tenerla de nuevo junto a él. Eriol sabía que aunque tenía miedo de perderla si ella comenzaba a tener pretendientes, era muy diferente a no volver a verla si algo le sucediera. Después de pedir disculpas a sus dos padres por haber escapado y que Eriol pidiera disculpas por, Eriol le pidió que fuera a la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y dejó que Tomoyo la llevara a donde debería dormir. Lo presentía, intuía en su nerviosismo que ella lo buscaba a él y no estaba tan seguro que estaba listo para enfrentar al supuesto novio de su hija, al menos no esa noche. Solo se fue a su habitación, confiaba ahora que las cosas estuvieran mejor.

-Mamá -llamó Yurissa casi sin aliento, la joven estaba esperando eso, quedarse al menos un poco de tiempo con su mamá, porque sabia que ella la comprendería.

Tomoyo miró el rostro afligido de su hija y le regaló una sonrisa de ternura para calmarla, acarició su rostro una de sus manos. En su mente, Tomoyo había construido toda una historia de su hija y el joven príncipe reuniéndose después del escape de Yurissa, además ahora que se entera que su hija será la nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow. Siente como si toda una fabulosa historia de amor se crea en su interior y ella quiere ser parte de todo en cada segundo. Desde que tuvo a Yurissa en su vientre soñó con millones de cosas para ella, días en que su niña aprendería millones de cosas y días como ese, en el que su hija la necesitara para estar cerca del príncipe de sus sueños. Claro, nunca imaginó exactamente que el pretendiente de su hija fuera un príncipe, solo alguien sumamente apuesto. Era solo perfecto que Syao fuera todo para ella. -tranquila Yurissa, respira. ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta con calma y ternura.

-Se que...que...que...estuvo mal que no...Que no te dijera lo de Syao -respondió Yurissa tomando boconadas de aire al final, recobrando un poco más su compostura -debí al menos verlo mamá, me fui lejos y sin él y...y... ¿Qué pasa si él ya no quiere estar conmigo? -soltó todo sumamente rápido y sin querer las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules y resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡Oh no digas tonterías! -calmó Tomoyo limpiándole las lágrimas a su hija, le sonrió y le paso las manos por el cabello para dejarlo en el lugar correcto -Syao te ha estado buscando como loco, de no ser por eso no creo que tú papá haya considerado que es bueno para ti. Lo mandaron a descansar hace algún tiempo, es el que más ha hecho por encontrarte. Por supuesto que quiere verte -un nudo se hace en el estómago de Yurissa, siente una extraña sensación en su pecho cuando escucha todo lo que Syao ha hecho por ella -quédate aquí y iré a buscar a ese príncipe, solo que te pediré que sean breves, ya tendrán otro tiempo de estar juntos y por hoy ya ha sucedido demasiado -Yurissa recibe un beso en la frente y se sonroja cuando su madre le guiña un ojo antes de salir de la habitación. Tomoyo no ha caminado mucho cuando se encuentra con el joven que ha estado buscando le sonríe y le dice -te está esperando -antes de irse a sus aposentos con Eriol, irradiando felicidad.

Para Yurissa esperar en ese momento fue sumamente largo, como si los minutos que estuvo allí fueron horas. Se miró al espejo y vio que su aspecto no era exactamente el mejor, se arrepintió de no haberle tomado en serio a su madre y haberse arreglado un poco más. Pero se encogió de hombros y se olvidó de ese detalle en ese momento, era Syao, la había visto crecer junto a él, no tendría diferencia alguna si ella se arreglara o no. Y allí estaba, debatiéndose de todo lo absurdo que eran sus pensamientos en su mente, cuando vio a su castaño entrar por la puerta de su habitación. Sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y no supo porque, cerró sus ojos y corrió hasta él, afortunadamente, Syao abrió sus brazos y la recibió en su pecho con un abrazo fuerte.

-lo siento -susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo, Yurissa levanta la mirada y siente que su corazón da un vuelco completo cuando ve la sonrisa tierna con la que Syao la observa. Le limpia con una mano las lágrimas de las mejillas -debí haber venido a buscarte, pero estaban las cartas y yo tenía miedo, Syao, lo siento.

Syao niega levemente con la cabeza -si no te hubiera pedido que dejáramos todo esto en secreto nada hubiera ocurrido. Debí haber hecho todo mejor, lo siento -se inclina en ese momento, para atrapar sus labios en un beso suave y delicado -te veré mañana, no escapes de nuevo -pidió dejando un beso en la frente de ella, Yurissa sonrió con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas, vio como su príncipe se marchaba de su habitación.

...

* * *

La noche estaba por terminarse cuando Sakura se despertó de golpe, con sueños de imágenes extrañas rondando en su cabeza. Llevó una mano a su pecho para dejar pasar el susto que llevaba dentro. Regularmente cuando despertaba así Syaoran solía empujarla de nuevo hacia el colchón y mantenerla tan cerca como podía para que Sakura volviera a dormir. Justamente era porque todas esas pesadillas siempre tenían que ver con el día en que Takeru Chien murió, porque aunque pasaran los años esa muerte aun ella la cargaba en sobre sus hombros. Pero tenían dos años de tener todo completamente pacífico, desde que Yurissa fuera encargada con las cartas la misma Sakura se sentía más relajada que nunca, aunque claro siempre extrañaba sus amigas. Todo simplemente había salido bien.

Una vez que Sakura se hubiera despertado por completo fue que su sueño se frunció levemente. ¿En dónde estaría su castaño si no estaba compartiendo su lecho con ella? Si algo urgente hubiera sucedido estaba segura que como siempre, Syaoran se lo haría saber antes de dejarla sola. No, estaba segura de que eso era algo más lo que estaba ocurriendo, algo que estaba poniendo a Syaoran a pensar demás, algo que lo tenía inquieto o lo estaba preocupando. Eso lo conocía tan bien como para saberlo de hecho. Ese día precisamente habían estado en la boda de Kee, que ya no era la misma pequeña doncella que alguna vez llevaron al palacio del sol antes de que Sakura contrajera matrimonio con Syaoran. Keeroshi era una bella doncella y justo el Rey de su pueblo tenía que dar el consentimiento para que la unión se realizara. Sakura podía apostar que la ausencia de su esposo en ese momento tenía que ver con eso, aunque no lo dijera ella sabía lo importante que podía ser su sobrina para él.

Tomó su bata y la colocó sobre sus hombros, no encendió ningún candil ni se llevó nada consigo, afuera una luna llena iluminaba el cielo. En el castillo de la luna todo era claro de noche si la luna brillara en el cielo. No llevaba mucho tiempo caminando cuando lo sintió, esa peculiar sensación dentro de sí, que le indicaba que no muy lejos de ella Syaoran estaba haciendo uso de su magia. Sakura soltó un suspiro, significaba solo una cosa, Syaoran estaba sacando sus propias frustraciones tratando de entrenar un poco. Con cada paso que daba podía sentirlo más cerca, hasta que al fin salió a uno de los jardines preferidos de Syaoran para hacer sus entrenamientos. Sakura cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de que el calor llegara hasta ella, la noche era algo fría y una leve capa de neblina se había formado bajo sus pies. Sin duda alguna el invierno ya estaba cerca.

Sakura no le habló, solo se quedó a una distancia adecuada esperando a que dejara de usar sus sellos, todos sus poderes invocados revoloteaban a su alrededor envolviendo al rey. Algunos minutos pasaron, para que un jadeante y sudado Syaoran se girara a verla, recogiera sus Sellos y los guardara en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Mientras examinaba a su esposa por unos momentos, guardó su espada hasta que en dos zancadas ya estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Syaoran? -pregunta ella a voz suave, aun así le sonrió con ternura al no recibir respuesta alguna -¿Esto es porque Kee se casó hoy? -se atrevió a preguntar ella y con la mirada en su rostro entendió que tenía razón en eso.

-No es solo eso -fue la respuesta de Syaoran con un leve gruñido -eso es algo que ya pasó. Puedo sentirlo Sakura, tengo que dar esos sellos pronto, ya no son míos y...y no tiene nada de malo querer usarlos antes de entregarlos. Además le he estado dando tiempo a Syaoran, es muy joven aun para tantas responsabilidades, no es que no confío en él por eso, pero quiero que viva más su vida, no que sea rey de inmediato. Aunque ya está listo para ello -gruñó con postura de autodefensa, aunque ella no le iba a reclamar nada, había estado en esa posición antes. Lo escucha gruñir con cierta impotencia y alejarse unos cuantos pasos de ella y sentarse en el suelo, con su espalda recostada en el tronco de un árbol. Sakura se acercó hasta él lentamente y se sentó frente a él. Por alguna razón Sakura se sintió como una chiquilla de nuevo a su lado, como si fueran jóvenes de nuevo y no hubieran pasado más de dieciocho años juntos -ella no me tuvo miedo, fue la primera en acercarse a mí y no tener que fingir que entraba en pánico por estar en mi presencia. Por eso Kee era especial para mí, no porque simplemente era mi sobrina, esa niña mi habló cuando todo mundo tuvo pánico de hacerlo.

Sakura le sonríe y con una mano acaricia una de sus mejillas -pero Syaoran, Kee ya no es solo una niña.

-Lo sé -admitió Syaoran con un tanto de pesar para sí mismo -pero me molesta que nadie se haya tomado la molestia de al menos decírmelo antes, era al menos lo adecuado -y luego guardó silencio y bajó su mirada -pero no podía negarme si ella quería casarse, nunca le he negado nada y no iba a empezar en ese momento. Sakura se inclina hacia él y toma un lugar en su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza hacia ella -estás helada -descubre Syaoran cuando él la envuelve en sus brazos.

-No éramos sus padres Syaoran y podrás quererla como uno pero no era nuestro deber, ella estará bien -le dice Sakura antes de que Syaoran la impulse a ponerse de pie una vez más.

Syaoran se saca su abrigo y lo deja en los hombros de ella, antes de abrazarla él mismo.-si, eso también lo sé. Pero al menos dime que si tiene problemas seré el primero en estar allí para cobrárselas -Sakura ríe y asiente con la cabeza -ahora vamos a la cama.

-No sé cómo va a ser el pobre que algún día quiera casarse con Nadeshiko -comentó Sakura entre risas.

Syaoran solo gruñe sin dar respuesta alguna, de todas formas eso es lo necesario para admitir que con su hija, nadie se va a meter.

...

* * *

No muy lejos de donde Sakura y Syaoran pasaban para irse a la cama, había un joven príncipe que tampoco había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Tenía una importante razón para ello, su mente registraba lo pronto que para que su relación con Yurissa se desarrollara. Nadie tenía que decirle, él lo sabía con exactitud, si quería que su bella doncella fuera su prometida debía primero tener el consentimiento de sus padres, debía solicitar el anillo de compromiso que una vez su padre le dio a su mamá para pedirle que se casara con ella. Ese anillo era suyo desde que Syao nació, estaba bajo la custodia de su mamá hasta que él lo decidiera y que era el momento. Pero para él era difícil de decidirlo, sabía con exactitud que amaba a Yurissa pero tenía miedo de apresurarse a las cosas. Si contraía matrimonio eso significaría que estaría mucho más apto para suplantar a su padre en el trono y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, que no pudiera cumplir como rey en su cabalidad.

Muy poco sabía Syao que la luz de su habitación iba a ser notada por sus dos padres en el camino de regreso. Lo normal a pensar era que el joven se había quedado dormido sin apagar la luz, fue con esas intenciones que Sakura se zafó de los brazos de su esposo para liderar el camino a la habitación de su hijo mayor. Abrió la puerta con suavidad, pensando en no despertar a Syao, pero este levantó la mirada nada más sintió el movimiento en la puerta de entrada, había estado tanto tiempo acostado en su cama, con los brazos sirviéndole de almohadas, que había olvidado por completo como había avanzado el tiempo.

-Syao, cariño, ¿Qué haces despierto? -preguntó Sakura con su tono usual maternal de preocupación.

Syao se encoge de hombros y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios pregunta -¿Y qué hacen ustedes despiertos madre?

-Considerando que nosotros somos tus padres sería mejor que tú nos respondieras eso -añadió Syaoran recostándose al marco de la puerta imitando la misma sonrisa que su hijo tenía.

-Es que no podía dormir -dijo Syao encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces trata de descansar, amanecerá pronto -pidió Sakura y Syao asintió.

Con una última sonrisa Sakura salió de la habitación de su hijo, con Syaoran justo detrás de ella, no había avanzado mucho cuando escuchó el grito de Syao que la llamaba -¡Mamá! -Sakura intercambió una mirada extrañada con Syaoran antes de darse la vuelta, Syao se había levantado ya de la cama y estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Caminó hasta sus padres antes de hablar con ellos -la verdad es que quería pedirte su anillo de compromiso. Si es que lo aprueban -dijo mirando a los dos un tanto nervioso por lo que estaba diciendo. Sakura le tomó unos segundos que la sorpresa llegara a analizarla con totalidad, eleva su rostro para ver a Syaoran, que asiente como para dar su consentimiento sobre ello y sonríe sin restricciones. Sakura mira sus dos manos por un momento, en su mano izquierda y en el dedo anular está el anillo de compromiso que Syao le está pidiendo, junto con el anillo de bodas de su boda real con Syaoran. En su mano derecha por el contrario siempre ha llevado consigo el par de anillos que llevaba cuando simulaba ser la esposa de Syaoran. Se quita el anillo que ahora es de su hijo y se lo ofrece sin miramiento alguno, la hermosa piedra brilla al contacto de la suave luz de su alrededor y el príncipe lo contempla por un momento antes de tomarlo en sus manos -gracias -susurra Syao. Sakura le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse, es todo lo que ella puede hacer antes de plantarse a llorar por su hijo en ese momento, de felicidad por supuesto, pero no quiere hacerlo más incómodo para él de lo que aparenta fue.

-Asegúrate de que se lo pidas de buena manera -aconseja Syaoran revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo como le es de costumbre, que podrá ser todo un hombre pero de todas formas era su hijo -hijo, son tuyos ahora, cuida bien a esa chica -le dice entregando su grupo de sellos que hace ya un tiempo había sacado del bolsillo de su abrigo cuando le pidió el anillo a Sakura. Syao lo veo sorprendido -tranquilo, hablaremos luego de cómo usarlos.

Syao sonríe y contempla desde la joya en sus manos hasta los sellos que su padre le acaba de entregar, ahora está seguro que no podrá dormir para nada, tenía mucho más en que pensar, porque la parte más difícil estaba en camino.

...

* * *

Todo había comenzado allí, en ese mismo salón en donde el trono del castillo está ubicado. Cuando Syaoran entendió que tenía que crecer lo más rápido posible porque su padre había muerto y era él quién debía tomar su lugar. Pasaron los años y en lo único que él pensaba era en eso, que a pesar de que era un niño tenía que ser un hombre pronto. Quizás por esa razón fue que su madre lo mandó a buscar las Cartas Clow entre los reinos, pero él siempre se mantuvo al margen, era solo una cosa más que tenía que hacer para alcanzar su verdadera meta. Igual fue cuando su madre le pidió que él y Eriol fueran su escolta para ir al Reino del Sol. Era una misión que tenía que lograr, algo más en su camino que pronto se sacaría de en medio. Por supuesto que en ese entonces pensaba que cuando subiría al trono como rey estaría él solo, nunca pensó en quién lo sustituiría cuando el momento fuera adecuado. Según él estaría por siempre solo.

Es curioso, porque nunca se imaginó que para ser rey tenía que tener una reina a su lado, una reina que lo controlara y lo ayudara a ser mejor persona. Ahora allí estaba en el final de su reinado, a punto de entregar su corona a su hijo mayor. Se había tomado su tiempo en pasarle el cargo al chico, porque Syaoran está seguro que si él no vivió su vida antes de tener la corona, al menos su hijo si la viviría. Su vida aparentemente no había surgido como él había pensado, pero estaba seguro que había sido mucho mejor de lo que él alguna vez se había preocupado.

-Syaoran, ya es hora -anuncia la voz de Sakura entrando a la sala y acercándose hasta él.

-Te ves hermosa -dijo Syaoran con un tanto de admiración mirando a su esposa, si bien era el último día que estaba como reina, al parecer ella iba a verse tan majestuosa como el título que estaba por entregar. Sakura se sonroja levemente y termina de caminar hasta donde está su esposo, va a sentarse en la silla de la reina, pero Syaoran extiende una mano hacia ella y la conduce hasta sentarla en su cintura -¿Está listo verdad? Es un buen chico -pregunta como si quisiera afirmar los pensamientos que cursan en su mente.

-Si Syaoran, nuestro hijo está listo -reafirma Sakura colocando sus manos en el rostro de Syaoran para acariciarlo suavemente mientras le sonríe.

Syaoran asiente y por unos momentos su mirada se pierde en sus propios pasamientos -va a ser un mejor rey que yo, de eso estoy seguro -comenta solo para aclarar lo increíblemente orgulloso que se siente de su Syao. Y de repente se gira a verla y le sonríe enormemente, como nunca suele hacerlo normalmente -te amo Sakura, siempre serás mi reina, desde el momento en el que te ganaste mi corazón.

-Y yo te amo a ti Syaoran -responde Sakura y cierra los ojos para recibir un beso de su castaño. Syaoran la besa en la frente una vez que se ha separado de sus labios, la toma de la mano y la mantiene cerca de él, lo más cerca que puede, a su lado tiene a su reina, la mujer que le enseñó a amar cuando creyó que tenía el corazón de piedra.

_En el reino del sol,_

_La__ corona demanda._

_Los mandatos del alba_

_Y__ una venganza soñada._

_Forjando mi sentido,_

_A__ través de la espada._

_En el reino de la luna,_

_La__ princesa aguarda._

_Barajando mí destino,_

_A__ través de su mirada._

_Un encuentro inadvertido,_

_El__ cruce con su alma._

_En un mundo sacudido,_

_Guardiana__ de mi calma._

_No es la magia de las cartas,_

_Ni__ el legado que nos ata._

_El amor de bella dama,_

_En__ mí todo lo cambia._

_Y al nacer nuestra noche,_

_Mi__ Corazón ella gana._

FIN.

_**Y bien? vieron ese hermoso poeam del final, fue hecho por PikaGirl-AAML, especialmente para esta historia, asi que un beso y un abrazo para ella, espero que te guste el capitulo, se lo mucho que te ha gustado esta historia y por ello tienes el final dedicado para ti.**_

Muchas gracias a todos...espero les haya gustado._  
_


End file.
